Motoko
by UJustGottaLove
Summary: Three genins from the village hidden in the Mountain, Flora are sent to the annual chunnins exams in the Leaf. They each have their own intentions to take the exam. As their goal differ will they be able to stick together? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

"Motoko! Kyo!"

Sodaima sighed. They were so impossible to wake up in the morning, all because they probably stayed out late training or maybe even were out pranking people for all he knew. He kept calling them nonetheless, he couldn't let them sleep in today not now that he had such important news for them.

Kyo groaned as he turned in his bed trying to catch a few more seconds of sleep but when he heard Sodaima call urgently for the umpteenth time he reluctantly got up. "Yeah coming!"

"Damn," Motoko cursed as she reluctantly sat up in her bed. "It is still dark outside!"

She contemplated whether she would get away with it if she went back to sleep and lied that she didn't hear him but she doubted it. Sure Sodaima was nice and let her often off but he didn't appreciate lying although that never stopped her from doing it...

Her train of thought was caught short by her sensei's urgent call. "Yeah yeah I'm on my way."

She stumbled groggily across the room and opened her door and released a high pitched scream when she fell over a big bump right in front of her door.

Kyo had apparently decided too sleepy to walk to fall asleep on Motoko's doormat and the poor guy was awoken by her scream not noticing that she was on top of him but jumped up with a startled shriek which caused Motoko to land square on her butt.

"What? What? Are we under attack?" He suddenly yelled with a partly confused and partly determined look on his face. He looked so ridiculously hilarious that Motoko would have laughed at him if she wasn't so pissed.

Then he realized it was just her massaging her sore butt still on the floor. "What?! Is it just you?! What are screaming your head off in MY room? Huh?"

"K-Y-O." She hissed voicing his name carefully and raised her fist, there were even visible veins popping out on her head, and then all hell broke loose.

Sodaima heard what sounded unmistakably like an agitated cat fight between two very short-tempered cats and sure enough when they both came in Kyo was bruised all over and Motoko seemed out of breath.

"You called sensei," Motoko said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes I did, now why were you two fighting just a few seconds ago?"

"He/she started it!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Weren't you the one screaming for no apparent reason? Huh?" Kyo turned on Motoko.

"That was because you tripped me on purpose, you moron!" Motoko defended.

"No I did not!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Enough!" Sodaima sensei finally exploded. "Stop your bickering I've something important to tell you."

Motoko and Kyo who had been neck and neck staring daggers into each other's eyes suddenly lost interest in what they were doing and directed their full attention to their sensei. It was rare for Sodaima to have anything to tell other than scold them about their behavior which happened quite often but today he looked more serious than usual so they hurriedly took a seat in front of their sensei still in their pajamas.

"Something wrong, sensei?" Motoko asked serious all of a sudden.

He silently shook his head.

"Then why don't you just tell us?" Kyo demanded rather impatiently.

"We've to wait for Akira to arrive before I can tell you anything," sensei replied.

"Why don't you guys go and clean up while we wait."

"Yeah sure," they both reluctantly agreed as they really wanted to hear what their sensei had to say but they had to what they were told or else they were in for a whole lecture about how patient a shinobi should be. They couldn't have that so they got up.

\- 1 hour later-

'What the heck is he doing?' Motoko thought irritated mentally balling her fist. She had changed out of her pajamas and was now wearing a black sleeveless shirt and matching black pants and black fingerless gloves. They went well with her waist long red that cascaded down her back and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing her headband on her forehead.

'He's so gonna get it for making me wait so long,' Kyo scowled and had developed an extra big vein on his forehead. He gripped his sword a little tighter.

Sodaima sits up a little and faces the door.

'He must've arrived,' Kyo thinks after he sees his sensei's actions.

A brunette with grey eyes bursted through the doors. "Sorry I'm late sensei, my alarm clock wasn't working properly," he apologizes with a nervous grin.

"It's ok Akira, you arrived just in time," sensei replied coolly.

'He so did not!' Both Kyo and Motoko mentally shouted at the same time sending Akira venomous glares.

"Did something happen?" Akira asked surprised when he saw Kyo and Motoko sitting silently in front of their sensei. It was quite a rare sight to see them sitting peacefully together in one room.

"No, there was just something I wanted to inform you about,"

Akira nodded and found himself immediately a seat in front of Sodaima giving him his full attention. All three of his students now sat attentively in front of him and he couldn't help but reminisce in the past.

'They have all grown up so much, it's about time I told them,'

"C'mon sensei tell us already," Motoko whined.

"Yeah we've been waiting all morning," Kyo chimes in.

Akira's eyes widen in shock. 'Those two never agree about anything, this must really be important,'

"Motoko! Kyo! Akira! Listen carefully! I'm only going to say this once and I'm not gonna repeat myself!" Sodaima sensei said with much authority and dignity. If they weren't paying attention before they sure did now! They all looked up with blazing curiosity, at least there was something that was driving them.

"I'm going to tell you about a story that happened only twelve years ago," Sodaima mysteriously began and his pupils nodded their heads enthusiastically-well except for Kyo-. "An evil demon fox attacked a village killing most of its citizens but fortunately enough for the village they were saved by their Hokage, the fourth to be more exact, the Hokage decided to seal the fox inside a newborn baby and thus the newborn became a jinchuriken."

Both Akira and Kyo sent Motoko a look upon hearing the last part whereas she dug her nails into her left shoulder.

"And?" Kyo inquired.

"That's the end of the story,"

"But what happened to the newborn?" Motoko demanded.

"Oh he's still alive and kicking,"

"He? So he's a guy?" Motoko said smiling wide.

"Well naturally,"

"Seems like you know a lot about this so called village," Akira crossed his arms resting his chin thoughtfully in one.

"Well of course it's my home village," Sodaima explained. "And Motoko's too."

"It is?!" Motoko exclaimed excitedly. "Where's it? What's it called?"

"The village hidden in the leaves,"

Motoko tapped her head thoughtfully and then snapped her fingers with excitement. "Isn't that Konoha?"

"Konoha?" Kyo repeated puzzled.

"Yeah it's one of the hidden villages," Akira exclaimed.

"Well we gathered that much from what sensei said, smartypants,"

"Do you even know what a hidden village is, Kyo?"

Kyo stared back with a blank expression giving nothing away but after knowing him so long Akira could easily tell that he didn't know by the lack of his reply.

"Sometimes I wonder how you guys even managed to graduate from the academy,"

"Because I'm just that awesome!"

"You are so full of yourself,"

"Why don't you explain what the hidden villages are Akira?" Sodaima quickly interrupted before Kyo could get riled up by Motoko's little comment.

"Yeah sure, sensei," understanding lit his onyx eyes. And then he lunches into a long explanation about The Five Great Ninja Nations boring Kyo enough that he forgets about Motoko's little insult.

"I get that you and Motoko are from there and all but why're you telling us that now?" Kyo questioned.

"Because I want to send you there for the chunin exams,"

"Chu-nin exams," both Motoko and Kyo pronounced slowly before glaring at each other. "What's that?"

"Akira will you do the honors again,"

"I certainly will do it again, sir," Akira gave Kyo a pointed look when he emphasized again.

Motoko snickered at Kyo who growled and she decided to just add a little bit more salt to the wound by snickering. "Again."

His scowl and growl deepened.

"Chunin exams are the exams you take in order to rise a rank from genin to chunin," Akira explained.

"Really so you mean that I'm getting a rank closer to Sodaima sensei?"

Akira nodded.

"I'm so in!"

"So am I,"

"And I'm too,"

"So when are we leaving sensei?" Motoko eagerly asked.

"Today actually," Sodaima informed them as he stood up. "You're all setting out in just a few minutes but first I have to talk to you individually," he said. "come into my room one at a time."

And with that sensei left to enter his room.

They all followed and were standing in front of his room when Akira decided to ask the obvious. "So who's going in first?"

"Me of course," Motoko scoffed taking a step closer to the room.

"In your dreams," Kyo smirked shoving her out of the way.

"No, I'm!" Akira shoved him out of the way.

And thus the battle for the right to enter the door first began.

Sodaima released a long sigh. He was starting to have second thoughts about sending them. They had no sense of teamwork whatsoever.

"Kyo you first,"

Kyo smirked triumphantly. "Out of the way, losers,"

O_O

Kyo stepped into the room.

"Please take a seat," Sodaima offered him.

And he complied.

"Now Kyo I don't have much to tell before you go but there's one crucial thing you've to remember,"

Kyo nodded.

"You must not under no circumstances use your sword,"

He almost nodded again but then the full meaning hit him.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed instead. "Why?!"

"Kyo the sword hasn't accepted you as its owner yet," Sodaima calmly explained. "Besides its power is too much for you to handle."

"Are you telling me that I can't surpass him?"

"No but it's going to take you some time," Sodaima replied. "You're nowhere near his level of power yet."

"I understand," Kyo mumbled before he got up and headed for the door. "But remember this sensei," he stopped in front of the door his hands on the handle. "I'm going to surpass him no matter what and then ..." he paused thoughtfully. "Well he should know more than anyone what's going to happen next."

He exited without another word.

'Kyo ...' Sodaima had a resigned sad look in his eyes.

"Call Akira next," Sodaima called softly after him.

Motoko who had been sitting on the railing the whole time impatiently awaiting her turn jumped down as soon Kyo exited. "Is it my turn now?"

Kyo gave her a long thoughtful look as though he was actually considering it raising Motoko's hopes-

"Uhm ... no," -but only to crush them. "He told me to call Akira next."

"Yay!" An excited Akira exclaimed bump fisting the air before entering the room.

Motoko's face momentarily fell before she remembered how Kyo had tricked her, she clenched her hands in fury. "Why you little ..."

-0_0-

"Yes, sensei you called," Akira politely said taking a seat.

"Yes I did, I know you might not like to hear this but as the most responsible of you three I have decided to appoint you the leader of your squad," Sodaima calmly informed him.

"But sensei-"

"You know very well as much as I do that Kyo and Motoko don't agree on anything so I'm very certain that they are going to listen to you,"

'Can't argue with that,' Akira sweat dropped.

"As the team captain you should already know that you have to ensure the safety of your team especially Motoko," Sodaima continued, Akira nodding at the appropriate times. "We never know what might happen if she was to face an opponent stronger than her, so keep your eyes on her," he warned. "As for Kyo make sure that he doesn't use his sword unless it's absolutely necessary."

"I understand sensei,"

"That's all,"

Akira bowed before he took his leave.

'I hope I didn't make a mistake naming you captain, Akira,'

"Finally my turn!" Motoko shoved Akira before she went in. Akira stared after her trail of red hair before she disappeared.

"So what did he tell you,"

Akira looked up and saw Kyo leaned up against the wall hands crossed over his chest. "Nothing much except he named me captain," He smirked.

"What?!"

D_D

"Sensei," Motoko breathed as she sat.

"Motoko," Sodaima smiled warmly at her. "I don't have much to say except that you shouldn't use mizusaigen."

"That's all?!" Motoko said with unbelieving big eyes. "What about my family? My parents? Aren't you going to tell me about them?"

Sadness suddenly washed over his eyes and his smile fell. "Sorry Motoko but you don't have any parents,"

All her excitement deflated just like a balloon and she hung her head.

"But you have a brother,"

She whipped her head up so fast Sodaima was afraid it would fall off. "I do? Is he in Konoha?"

"Yes yes," her eager excitement bringing a smile to his face. "In fact he should be eligible enough to enter the chunin exams as well."

"That's it!" Motoko declared jumping up. "I'm going to participate in the chunin exams and find my brother!"

"Good luck," Sodaima encouraged her standing up too. "Now let's join the others."

Kyo was giving Akira disbelieving looks and Akira just smiled smugly at him when they both exited the room together.

"What's up with you guys?" Motoko suspiciously asked.

"Oh nothing it's just that Kyo can't believe I was announced the captain." Akira explained eagerly watching for her reaction.

"Oh that's great," she said non-excited. Then she suddenly turned excited as she looked up at Sodaima. "So when are we gonna leave sensei?"

Akira's face immediately fell disappointment taking over.

"Oh I'm not coming with you," Sodaima chuckled. "You guys are on your own."

"But sensei none of us have ever been to Konoha before," Akira protested. "How are we supposed to find it? Besides I doubt they would let in a group of genins uninvited."

"That's why I'm going to give you a map that can help you find the village and an important scroll you have to deliver to the Hokage directly and show the guards guarding the gates," Sodaima replied. "Now go pack your bags you two," Sodaima gestured to Motoko and Kyo. "And you Akira it's maybe best if you consult your mother first before you go."

"I don't know if my mom would let me leave the village though," Akira reluctantly replied.

Sodaima placed a hand on Akira's shoulder. "Don't talk nonsense, Akira, I'm sure your mother would understand."

Akira forced a smile onto his face. "

Ok sensei," he waved his hand. "See you gu-" suddenly he realized that Motoko isn't even here anymore.

"If you looking for Motoko she already went to her room," Kyo spoke up.

"Of course I wasn't!" He stubbornly retorted. "Just bye."

G_G

Akira walked into his home which basically consisted of three bedrooms, a toilet, a kitchen and a living room. Just enough for three people to live in. The walls was painted a light blue giving it a cool feel. Akira has always felt at peace when he was home.

He smelt the distinct smell of his mother's cooking indicating that she was home. He trudged into his room trying to avoid the inevitable talk he had to have with her. He grabbed his traveling backpack stuffing random clothing into it before he hears footsteps nearing his room.

"You're early home today, sweetheart," Akira heard his mother say before she reached his room.

When she did, she looked smiling her sweet smile. "Oh you're packing for a new mission? I thought you had one not so long ago."

"I'm not going on a mission, mom,"

"You're going to sleep over with Kyo and Motoko? Just don't go sneaking around in the neighborhood,"

"I'm not going there either,"

"I don't understand what you're trying to imply," his mom confessed looking utterly confused.

Akira stood up throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "I'm going to leave the village for a little while,"

His mom eyes suddenly clouded over. "How long is a while?"

"I don't know maybe a few weeks,"

Sniff. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"The chunin exams,"

Mom turned and covered her mouth. "Sorry Akira but I can't let you go,"

"Mom!" Akira protested exasperated.

"Sorry sweetie but it's too dangerous," his mom stubbornly insisted.

"Mom it's a risk I'm willing to take!"

"You might be but I'm not," she retorted.

"Mom the moment I stepped into the academy was the moment I no longer could lead a normal and safe life," Akira said. "The life of a shinobi is never safe it's constantly filled with danger. Besides mom you can't keep protecting me forever. I'm a proud ninja now and perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I guess you're all grown up now," his mom sniffed.

"Yeah I guess I'm," Akira smiled weakly. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes," Akira moved in to hug her but she moves away. "Just go."

Hurt flashed through his eyes.

"You shouldn't feel offended," his mom chuckled. "You should be thankful I'm afraid that I might never let go if I embraced you."

The smile immediately returned broader even. "You don't have to embrace me if I can just embrace you," Akira declared hugging his mom from behind before she could protest and whispered. "I'm gonna miss you mom." Before he dashed out.

'Akira please return safe and sound,'

F_F

"Sensei told us to wait in front of the gate,"

"Where's he then?"

"How am I supposed to know moron,"

"Like you one to talk,"

"Hey you guys," They both whipped their heads toward Akira who was running towards them waving.

"Hmph, late as usual,"

"Sorry," Akira scratched the back of his neck with an apologetic look on his face. "Where's Sensei by the way I thought he was supposed to meet us at the gates?"

They all momentarily looked up at the village's gate which were a gigantic cave lined with thousands of flowers of all colors.

"No clue," Motoko replied crossing her hands over her chest. "He's supposed to be here by now."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting so long,"

"Sensei!"

Motoko's face lit up at sight of Sodaima. But he wasn't alone. With him was three others.

"Lutaya, that freaky landlord!" Motoko exclaimed jabbing her fingers at him.

"WHO YA CALLING A FREAK?!"

A giant vein popped out on the middle aged man. He had black hair and neatly trimmed beard. His bottom lip stuck out in distaste arms crossed and a mean look on his face. "And I do not appreciate you calling me that."

"Yo, Tafux," Kyo greeted cooly. "Got any apples for me?"

"Yohoho, yoho," the little chubby man suddenly sang. "I sure do."

"Hi Miss Kana," Akira bowed politely. "How're doing?"

"Great," the lady giggled her braided hair fluttering. "Polite as always I see."

"What're you guys all doing here?" Motoko asked puzzled.

"How rude, we're seeing you off of course," the landlord replied.

"It's the first time you kids are away on a mission alone for so long," Kana explained.

"And I brought you all my own specially harvested apples," Tafux grinned giving Kyo a sack and he of course immediately snatched one without anyone's consent.

"Oh and I brought you my homemade cake and sweets," Kana squealed.

All three of them backed up quickly. "That's very sweet of you," Akira says through a forced smile.

"It's nothing," Kana replied holding the cake and sweets all wrapped up.

'I really don't wanna take that,' Motoko subconsciously inched away.

'Definitely not taking that,' Kyo solemnly turned away.

Motoko smiled forcibly at Akira. "Now why don't you accept her gift Akira you're the captain after all."

Akira looked at her in alarm.

"Yeah you do love Kana's homemade food after all Captain," Kyo added.

"You do?!" Kana's eyes lit up. That's so sweet of you Akira."

"I can't believe you guys," Akira whispered. "I don't want to do this anymore than you, how could you?"

"You're our leader," Motoko bluntly stated.

"It comes with the job," they told him in unison before they both shoved him towards Kana who immediately placed her goods in his hands.

"Thanks," Akira muttered.

"My pleasure," Kana smiled.

"Sure is,"

"Did you say something Akira?"

"No! Not at all!" He quickly said flailing his hands around.

Motoko and Kyo snickered at his predicament and he sent them a glare over his shoulder as he stuffed Kana's farewell gift in his bag. "Traitors," he mouthed at them and they just ignored him.

"Akira," Sodaima stepped forward holding two scrolls in his hands. One blue and the other green. "Show this to the Hokage and the guards," he handed the green one over. "And this is a map." the blue one.

"Alright sensei,"

"I guess we have to take off now," Motoko shrugged.

"Yeah," Sodaima agreed.

They all turned to leave but was stopped by a frantic shout:

"Please wait!"

A woman was running towards them her black hair flailing in the wind holding a little boy by the hand.

"Mom!" Akira exclaimed bewildered.

"Ms Saki," Motoko brightened.

"Big brother!" The little boy exclaimed wrapping himself around Akira's legs. "How could you leave without telling me?" The little boy sniffed.

"Sorry Reiji, I thought you were still in the academy," Akira said softly patting his little brother's head.

"Akira please wait," she panted. "I have something important I have to give you."

Ms Saki produced a small red wooden case from underneath her robes.

She held it out to him.

"Take it," Ms Saki softly said.

Akira silently accepted it.

Ms. Saki gestured towards the case silently urging him to open the case. And he did.

He gasped when he saw what was inside and gave his mother an incredulous and disbelieving look before he went back to staring at whatever she gave him as tears began forming in his eyes.

Reiji gave him a questioning look.

Motoko curiously peered passed his shoulder only to see a red bandanna neatly folded inside the case. "It's just a bandanna,"

"It's not just any bandanna," Akira corrected her. "It's my father's."

Motoko's eyes widen but before she had a chance to reply Akira spoke to his mother: "You had it this whole time."

Ms Saki smiled weakly but gently. "Your father wanted you to have it. You have finally become a fine shinobi Akira."

"And a ninja sure don't weep!" Lutaya said slapping Akira's back.

"You're right," Akira wiped his tears away removing the headband he was originally wearing and putting the bandanna on instead.

He tied his headband to his left shoulder.

"Now go brats go and make us proud!" Lutaya commanded jabbing his finger towards the gates.

"We're no brats," Motoko hotly retorted before she broke into a grin. "But we'll make you proud!"

"Bye Reiji," Akira shuffled his brother's hair. "Train hard while I'm away and take good care of mom for me."

"But ..." Reiji lower lip whimpered as he teared up.

"No buts kiddo," Kyo scolded. "Don't turn into a wimp like your brother here."

"Hey!"

"Don't call him a wimp!"

Akira and Kyo do a double take at his outburst.

"My brother is no wimp!"

"Oh, is that so?" Kyo challenged lowering himself to Reiji's height. Reiji glared stubbornly back. "Then you shouldn't be worried, should you?"

Reiji blinked.

"Huh?" Kyo pressed.

Reiji vigorously shook his head no.

"Well there you go kiddo," Kyo rose and walked away.

"I'm impressed Kyo," Akira said as he trudged to catch up. "I didn't expect that from you. No offense."

"None taken," Kyo replied. "It just proved how much of a wimp you really are."

"Hey! I thought you just agreed with Reiji that I'm not a wimp!"

"Well I just helped him realize something and I never really agreed to anything."

"You manipulating cheater!"

"Is that even a word?"

"Actually two,"

"What're you two bickering about like two little girls for?" Motoko snorted. "What took you so long?"

"None of your business?"

"Now now," Sodaima said. "I think you should take off now."

"Sure," Akira and Motoko smiled brightly at him.

"Suckers," Kyo snorted. "Ouch! Who did that?"

'I'm beginning to doubt my decision,' Sodaima thought with a sigh.

They stood in the entrance.

"Bye everyone, we will be back soon," Motoko waved. "And Reiji? Become a better ninja than your brother will ever be."

'Is just me or do everyone seriously have something against me being a ninja,' Akira silently hung his head.

"Raise your head brat!" Lutaya bellowed making Akira jump. "Show all those other ninjas what we Flora shinobi's are capable of!"

They nodded. "We sure will!"

"Take care," Kana called after them as they turned their backs and started to walk away.

"You better be safe!" Tafux sang with a chuckle.

"Bye bye!" Reiji wildly flailed his hands.

"They have grown," Kana softly spoke as they disappeared from sight.

"They sure have, it was not so long ago that they were this tall and I chased them around the city for stealing my favorite food," Lutaya said with a proud smile on his face.

"And Kyo was always fond of my apples," Tafux added.

As the others began chatting among themselves heading back to the village Ms Saki was the only left standing or so she thought.

"Ms Saki, aren't you coming?" Sodaima gently asked.

She nodded.

"Don't worry as much as troublesome as those kids might be they will be fine," Sodaima firmly assured her.

Saki smiled. "You're probably right."

She gave the gates one last thoughtful look before she turned to leave. 'They better be,'

 _ **My first story on here. Don´t be alarmed if it seems familiar because this story is already on wattpad under the same username. I posted this story because I honestly want to see the kind of feedback I would get from a website that is solely devoted to fanfictions. If you like this story you can find the other chapters on wattpad under this exact username (UJustGottaLove) and the same title (Motoko).**_


	2. Chapter 2

After finally exiting the cave they reached a forest, a day's walk away from the village.

The setting sun had turned the sky a crimson color.

"Maybe we should stop and find shelter for the night, huh?" Motoko suggested coming to a halt.

"That's probably a good idea," Akira agreed with a nod.

Motoko sat down underneath a tree and got herself comfortable. "So how long is it going to take us to reach Konoha?"

Akira sat not so far from her laying out the map he was given on the ground. "It should take us two days if we keep at the pace we have now."

"Sounds good to me," Kyo mumbled sitting down and folding his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. "We have a week before the chunin exams starts after all, right?"

"Right,"

"Good night then,"

"Sleeping already?!"

"Nighty night,"

"Not you too Motoko!"

Akira sighed. "We haven't even made camp yet."

"Can't be bothered,"

"Me neither,"

"Okay. Fine," Akira replied searching his bag nonchalantly. "That also probably means none of you wants my mom's homemade lasagna, huh?"

They were all immediately awake hovering over his bag a hungry look in their eyes.

"What do you mean Akira? How could you accuse me of such a thing?! I love your mother's food!" Motoko said giving him an innocent look.

"Just gimme some," Kyo growled.

"I will, if you guys help me set up camp and find some firewoods."

"So demanding, no wonder you're a wimp, you sound like a woman,"

"There goes half of your share,"

"You little ..."

"If you so much as lay your hands on me I'm going to give you third of what you were originally meant to get,"

"Yay! That means more for me!"

Growl.

"Kyo you collect firewoods while me and Motoko set up camp,"

"Now you're really trying to treat me like a woman! That should be Motoko's job!"

"Sexist pig,"

"What did you call me!"

"You guys fight and the lasagna is all mine,"

...

"... Okay ..." In unison.

(-)

They were all soundly asleep. The guys sleeping together in a tent whereas Motoko had one for herself.

Well Kyo would've been asleep if it weren't for Akira who had flattened himself all over the space suffocating him.

'Man this guy got issues,' he scowled crawling out of the tent in need for air.

He just sat enjoying the moonlight when he suddenly felt an disturbance in the bushes nearby. 'What was that?'

Then the ones on his right suddenly moved. 'What's up with this forest?!' He incredulously thought.

He went back into his tent. "Hey Akira wake up," Kyo whispered as he shook Akira.

'He isn't waking up, he's even more of a wimp asleep,'

'Ah I know someone who can wake him up no problem,' he snapped his fingers with a smirk.

He went out of his tent and over to Motoko's. He was just about to go in and wake her up, but then he remembered what happened to him the last time he did.

He shuddered. The wounds he achieved still ached.

'I guess I can't go to sleep now,' he dryly thought gazing up at the sky.

"Ah I slept like a baby!" Motoko gushed stretching her arms over her head.

"Good for you," a grumpy voice not so pleasantly replied.

"What's wrong with you Kyo you sound like you-Aargh!" Motoko fell back scurrying away from the horrifying sight before her. "What happened to you?"

Kyo's head hung limply from his shoulder. His eyes and cheeks had become hollow. Pitch black bags had formed underneath his eyes giving him a really creepy and hollow look.

"No offense but you look even worser than you usually do and that was awful enough, I don't have the words to describe you anymore, and that's saying something,"

Kyo gave her a deadly glare. "Gee thanks,"

"No problem and did I mention you look like you came back from the dead? Wished you would've stayed though,"

"Knock it off Motoko," Akira scolded as he started packing up the tents. "Kyo was keeping watch all night while we slept, you should at least give him some credit."

Motoko blinked.

"He did?"

Akira nodded.

Kyo smirked smugly at her dumbfounded expression. "Don't you have something to say?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "No not really."

"You know something you say when someone do you a huge favor?"

"No clue."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"You're impossible!"

"And you're hopeless,"

"Guys," Akira sighed already done backing up. "Thank you very much for your thoughtfulness Kyo."

Kyo scrunched his nose. "It doesn't sound half as satisfying coming from you,"

"Talk about being ungrateful," Akira muttered.

"Say that to her!"

"You guys are acting like complete five-year olds,"

"Like you are one to talk!" They both thundered at her.

"Just saying," Motoko shrugged.

"Anyway, now that you're in higher spirits Kyo we should probably head out," Akira said throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Higher spirits my butt," Kyo mumbled getting to his feet.

"Konoha here we come!" Motoko declared marching forward with a big grin.

"I swear she acts like she's less than five," Kyo muttered.

"Yeah I guess you right," Akira smiled.

U_U

They arrived in a small village. It had a few broken windows, shady figures, small children playing in the dirt, villagers doing small but effective business and all looked well off despite the condition of the village itself.

"This village must be Chisana," Akira noted. "That must mean the leaf village isn't that far off."

"That's good," Motoko said bubbling with excitement. "It's only noon! We should be able to reach Konoha before nightfall right?"

"Unfortunately not," Akira replied. "We have to journey for a long way before we can camp for the night but we should be able to arrive early in the morning instead."

Motoko's excitement drastically dropped. "I see."

"Doesn't really matter when we arrive anyway, right?" Kyo said. "I don't get why you are in such a hurry to reach the village. It is not like you have anyone waiting for you there."

She gritted her teeth."It's none of your business, Kyo,"

"Touché much?"

"Leave me be, Kyo,"

"So you're touché, you didn't deny,"

"Kyo," Motoko growled dangerously low.

"I don't get what you getting so upset over, I'm just stating facts over here,"

"AH! Just. Leave. Me. Alone!" Motoko exploded fury evident in her eyes before she stormed away. "It's not like you'd ever understand!"

Akira sent Kyo a reprimanding look. "You're a real charmer, aren't you?"

"What? It isn't my fault she's so sensitive!"

"But it's your fault for being insensitive,"

"I'm not trying to be insensitive it's just she's getting her hopes up even though she doesn't know what might be in store for her,"

"I guess you did have good intentions but your methods of delivering them just downright sucks," Akira deadpanned. "You have to work on that."

Kyo just rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

Akira sighed looking the way Motoko stormed off to. "We should give her some time to cool off for now, let's get some supplies while we're at it."

Z _ Z

"Stupid insensitive jerk," Motoko growled stomping through the small village fuming.

Everyone spreading out in a wide arc avoiding eye contact with the furious kunoichi. They didn't want to get on her bad side.

She angrily sat down inside an inn. "Give me something to eat! I don't care whatever you have!" She demanded glaring pointedly at the small blonde petite waiter.

He hurriedly scuttled away with a high pitched: "Yes ma'am!"

"Who does he think he's! Just saying whatever he wants," she started fuming, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest. "Imma show him the next time I see him."

"I do have to agree that men can be such insensitive creatures," a calm feminine voice spoke.

Motoko whipped her head and saw a girl around her age sitting a few tables down from her on her right.

The girl was wearing a pointed hat pulled down so it obscured her face the only thing showing was a knowing smirk. She was wearing a black armless coat reaching her knees covering most of her upper body though Motoko caught a glimpse of a white vest.

(A/N if you have no idea what kind of coat I'm talking about it's kind of like the one Idate Morino was wearing from the land of tea arc. You can look it up if you like.)

Motoko narrowed her eyes at the girl before she flung a kunai at her and narrowly missing one herself.

The girl leaped out of the way dashing towards Motoko who meets her halfway their kunais screeching upon impact.

Motoko threw a punch at her but the girl swiftly blocked her with her arm then she dropped to the floor when Motoko attempted to land a kick to her side.

The girl swung her leg at Motoko attempting to knock her off her feet but Motoko evaded her, jumping up, the girl quickly followed with a punch aiming to catch her midair but Motoko did a backflip landing in a crouching position.

"You're quite good," the girl muses with a smirk.

"So are you," Motoko replied smirking as well.

"What's your name?"

"It's only common courtesy to give your name first before you ask someone for theirs,"

The girl laughed. "Guess you right, the name is Ai,"

"Motoko,"

"So you don't have a last name?" Ai inquired.

"And you?"

Both girls broke out into identical grins and exclaimed at the same time both jabbing their fingers in the air. "I like you!"

They slung their arms around each other's shoulders. "Let's eat!"

O o O

"Akira ..."

"Yeah I know we are being followed," Akira said absentmindedly examining some fruit.

"I've felt those presences before," Kyo lowly muttered.

"Could it be the ones from last night?" Akira asked with a serious expression.

"Could be, but I'm not so sure," Kyo replied. "I was sleep deprived, remember?"

"I just hope Motoko is all right," Akira said full of concern.

H_/\\_H

"I can't believe he said that!" Ai exclaimed food spluttering from her mouth.

"Yeah I know, right?" Motoko agreed dodging the food flying out of Ai's mouth. "He always acts like that! So indifferent and important and I'm just there fed up with it like 'excuse me mister who died and made you the boss'!"

Ai laughed hysterically tears welling up in her eyes. She had to admit she was starting to grow fond of the redhead and they had just met! "Gosh you're so hilarious! That's why I like you!"

"Me too! Look at you go crying!" Motoko couldn't help but tease. "Who does that?! You're such a weirdo!"

Ai just laughed not the slightest bit offended but scoffed instead. "Like you are one to talk! You have red hair and blue eyes! What kind of combination is that?!"

"Hey I'm known for my good looks back in my village just so you know!" Motoko defended good naturally.

"Yeah right," Ai rolled her eyes playfully. "Speaking of village, I've never seen that symbol you have on your headband ever before."

"Oh it's just a village not so far from here," Motoko brushed off slurping down an enormous amount of food.

"Oh come on Motoko don't be so vague!" Ai grinned.

"Says the girl still wearing a hat in a pathetic attempt to hide her real identity," Motoko retorted not missing a beat.

Ai chuckled quietly to herself. Motoko might appear to look like a goofball but she sure was perceptive when she wanted to be.

Motoko glanced up at Ai from the corner of her eyes. Ai might seem all laughs and jokes and a really nice person when it came down to it but that doesn't mean Motoko was just going to blindly trust her with her village's secrets.

"Ah don't be like that," Ai said. "I'm on a top secret mission and I can't afford to be recognized. Besides," she mysteriously whispered leaning over the table making Motoko lean closer. "Gossip can be a dangerous thing."

Motoko sent her a look that said 'oh really?'.

"Oh don't believe me," Ai mused. "But don't blame me when it happens to you."

"I swear you're the strangest person I've ever met," Motoko proclaimed. "And that's saying something."

"Ditto, Toko-chan," Ai replied. "Ditto."

"Toko- what?" Motoko looking bewildered. "What did you just call me?"

"Relax it's just a nick-"

They both suddenly freeze eyes wide.

"You feel what I feel," Ai asked.

"Yeah we're being watched," Motoko took a causal sip of her drink. "And they seem strong too."

"We better get outta here," Ai said getting ready to get up.

"No we should wait till we know their exact location," Motoko firmly replied.

"No we have to get out," Ai urged almost sounding frantic.

"We're just going to be more vulnerable when they attack,"

"No I have to get out," Ai said standing up. "You don't understand. I've very valuable information on me right now."

Motoko stood up too gripping the panicking Ai's arm tightly. "Calm down and just trust me."

Ai stared into the blue eyes of the redhead feeling strangely reassured.

Motoko looked into her onyx eyes and saw her slowly calming down.

"Whoa, Ai, I didn't know you could actually lose your cool," Motoko teased.

"Oh that," Ai grinned all relaxed. "I didn't loose my cool, I was just letting off steam."

They both laughed at her lame reply but then a kunai with a paper-bomb tied on its back sizzled right past them, a few centimeters from their faces.

Lucky they were the only ones in that part of the shop that day so they simply dove out of the window.

Explosions sounded behind them as they hit the ground hard.

They sat up and stared at the destruction behind them.

"Forget about waiting it out," Motoko said getting up. "If they are attacking so openly we better get out of here."

"Best idea you had all day!"

"Hey!" Motoko exclaimed indignantly as they both raced down the streets.

"Sorry, Toko-chan, but the truth just hurts sometimes,"

"For the record you abnormally suck at giving nicknames,"

"So I have been told," sigh. "People just don't appreciate my abnormal skills these days,"

"Did they ever?"

Ai put her finger on her lips deep in thought. "Not really,"

"Then there you have it," Motoko smiled cheekily.

"Hey stop your yapping!" A gruff voice rudely interrupted them.

They looked up and saw two men in black cloaks, masks and hats race down a top the buildings on either side of them.

"Seems like they caught up," Ai said lowly turning serious.

"You're coming with us girlie!" The same gruff voice commanded.

"Over my dead body, bastards!" Motoko and Ai yelled in unison.

They both shared a cocky smirk and gave each other a high five mid-run.

"You won't be so cocky when we're done with you!"

"That's if you manage to catch us!" Ai retorted the smirk never leaving her face.

As if to contradict her statement as soon as they round the corner they were met by a dead end.

"Oh oops," Ai said in a very small voice and Motoko just gave her a dirty look. "What?! I didn't know we were going to run into a dead end!"

Motoko ignored her and saw that they were already corned and had no time to back out.

Two guys stood on either side of the roofs and a third blocked their way out seemingly materializing out of nowhere.

Motoko and Ai stood back to back watching the enemy closely.

"Damn they cornered us," Ai muttered. "Now what do we do?"

R_R

"They disappeared," Akira said discreetly looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah they have been gone for a while now," Kyo slumped.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Akira exclaimed.

Kyo sent him a disbelieving look. "I figured you already knew." Then a smug look settled over his face. "Captain."

Akira cringed at the sound of the word. He may never really admit it but he never really liked the idea of being a captain, taking on such an enormous responsibility. It was only because of his sense of respect for his sensei that made him agree in the first place. And the fact that Kyo was hurting his ego didn't help.

"You not really going to get over it ever, are you?"

Kyo knot his eyebrows in confusion. "What you mean?"

"You're jealous,"

"I'm not!"

"Keep telling yourself that and it might eventually come true. Might."

Kyo scowled furiously at him.

Akira suddenly stood up. "Motoko!"

"What about her?" Kyo rose an eyebrow.

"I think she's in danger," Akira heaved.

"And why'd you think that?" Kyo nonchalantly asked.

"I just have a feeling,"

"Relax she's just gonna be fine," Kyo insisted seemingly more interested in his food than his own teammate. "You do know she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"I hope you right,"

T_T

"Grab the redhead," the one blocking their way commanded the other two. "We have no need for the other one so just dispose of her, and I will go and keep an eye on the others."

"Sure thing boss!" They exclaimed leaping down from the roof before their so called boss disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I sure am famous, aren't I?" Motoko dryly said blocking a punch.

She tried to punch him back but then felt someone else come from behind and had to block their attack instead.

"Ganging up on me, huh?" Motoko smirked. "So none of you aren't that much of a man."

They don't reply instead idiot number 1 flipped around and aimed a kick for her stomach.

Idiot number 2 backflipped and crouched down. He immediately started a series of hand-signs.

Motoko's eyes widen as she realized what they were trying to do. Idiot number 2 was planning to catch her off guard while she fought idiot number 1.

She smirked at their foolishness. Like she was going to stand around while they conspired before her very eyes.

She slammed her foot into idiot number 1 sending him flying and raced towards idiot number 2.

For some reason when he saw her racing towards him he just smirked.

'That's weird,' Motoko thought.

Ai suddenly came out of nowhere and slammed her foot into him pinning him to the ground. "He was going to ensnare you in a jutsu! He wasn't going to catch you in it with your back turned but wanted you to come to him!"

'Wow she knows a lot from just seeing his hand-signs,' Motoko observed.

"Look out!" Ai screamed at Motoko when Motoko suddenly felt something intensely hot come from behind.

She narrowly missed the fireball and performed some hand-signs of her own. "Water style: water pistol!"

Motoko shot small blasts of water at idiot number 1. He tried to dodge but some of water pierced through his right arm rendering it useless.

Idiot number 1 glared up at her. Those small blasts of water do more damage than they seem.

Just great.

That didn't mean he was counted out of the fight just yet though. He grabbed a kunai before he dashed towards Motoko engaging her in a fight of taijutsu once again.

They exchanged hits, punches and kicks. Motoko realized that this guy was really good despite the fact that he only had one good arm.

Motoko knocked his feet from beneath him using her own, jabbing her hand into his bad arm, kicked him as he stumbled clutching his arm.

"You dirty female dog!" He hissed backing away, the pain in his arm becoming too much for him.

"Oh I'm not letting you get away," she mused before she appeared behind him.

"What the-" he never got to finish before he was sent flying forwards by a powerful kick from behind.

He yelped in pain when Motoko suddenly materialized in front of him delivering a bone breaking punch to his jaw.

He stumbled backwards dazzled.

"And the finale," Motoko muttered bringing both her hands backwards infusing them with chakra. She brought her hands forward in a swift movement hitting him right in the chest sending him flying right through the wall.

Motoko dusted her hands off. "That should take care of him."

"Took you long enough," Ai yawned bored.

Motoko swirled around only to find Ai sitting a top idiot number 2 in a bored manner.

Motoko narrowed her eyes at her. That was awfully fast and Motoko didn't even hear them battle. 'Must have been too distracted,'

"Impressive nonetheless," Ai said. Motoko blinked then she realized she was ending her previous statement.

"Thanks, you too, although I didn't see how you did," Motoko shrugged. "Or hear it for that matter."

Motoko watched Ai out of the corner of her eyes. There was just something off about her.

"Oh yeah, he was nothing," Ai grinned patting the unconscious man she was sitting on. "Here take a seat."

Motoko smiled broadly. Despite how suspicious she might appear Motoko couldn't help but like the girl.

Motoko slumped down and heard a low moan.

Poor guy.

But he should be glad they weren't using him as a punching bag instead.

"So what did these-" Ai gestured towards their seat. "Want with thee?"

"I have no idea," Motoko said trying to lean back but found it impossible due to the fact that it didn't have a backrest. 'Stupid seat,'

"Really well that's weird," Ai said deep in thought. "They were targeting you redhead."

"Ah don't call me that! I find it more offensive than being called a blondie!"

"So you prefer Toko-chan?" Ai brightened.

"No not at all, actually," Motoko deadpanned.

Ai's shoulders slumped. "And it was such a cute nickname too."

'I seriously wonder what her definition of cute is,' Motoko mentally blanched.

"Anyway you should probably be going," Ai said turning serious.

"Awww, don't be like that just because I don't like your 'cute' little nickname," Motoko said making quotation marks around cute.

"No that's not it," Ai said. "You have to warn your team."

"Warn them?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear that boss guy say he was going to watch someone while the others got you? He was probably talking about your teammates," Ai explained.

Motoko's eyes widen in realization but then she suddenly stubbornly crossed her arms over her legs bringing them up to her face. "Don't worry about them, they gonna be just fine, they are stronger than you think. Besides I don't feel like seeing that idiot Kyo just yet."

Ai sent her a sympathetic look. "You do know your team needs you."

"I told you they are gonna be fine besides they should be able to take care of one guy," Motoko stubbornly replied.

"You know you're more stupider than I thought," Ai commented out of nowhere.

"What a coincidence, I was thinking the same about you too," was Motoko's dry reply.

Ai gave her a dirty look. "I think this Kyo guy is just looking out for you."

Motoko choked on her own spite before she broke into a humorless laugh. "Excuse me!"

"It's true if you think about it," Ai inquired. "From what I've gathered you're returning to your birthplace, that you have no memory about, and haven't seen for over twelve years, but you're still looking forward to see it."

"Yeah so?" Motoko narrowed her eyes at her. She wasn't liking where this was going.

"It sounds to me like you're expecting something out of it," Ai finally said. "Like you're expecting to reunite with your long lost family or something."

She nailed it. Right in the bullseye.

Motoko hadn't told her about the possibility of her brother still being alive. Heck she hasn't even told her own teammates yet. She didn't want nor felt like telling anyone just yet. She wanted it to be her secret alone. At least till she found him. No way was she gonna tell anybody anytime soon.

"What's so wrong with that?" Motoko demanded.

"That's the problem exactly!" Ai said throwing her arms up. "You're getting your hopes up!"

"No I'm not!" Motoko retorted feeling her face heat up. Did the longing to see her long lost sibling really show that much?

"Don't deny it!" Ai exclaimed before her eyes softened. "I do know how it feels to cling to the possibility of having some remaining relatives. I've been through it too."

Motoko softened at her confession. "I never meant to get my hopes up. I just couldn't help it I guess."

Ai brightened up seeing her new friend open up to her even more. "He just didn't want you to get hurt."

Motoko gave her an incredulous look. "I would believe you if it were Akira we were talking about, but Kyo? Come on!"

"I guess he just wants to be there for you in his own half-assed way," Ai chuckled.

"Maybe ..." Motoko muttered still not convinced.

She then suddenly got up stretching her arms above her head. "I should probably get going."

Ai smirked up at her. "So you decided to go and help out after all."

"That's just because I don't want Kyo to steal all the glory by beating that guy up," Motoko winked cheekily at her. "See you whenever!"

"See you whenever too!" Ai giggled at her very random way of bidding good bye.

They never knew when they would ever be able to see each other being part of rivaling nations so it might as well be whenever rather than never.

Motoko started to walk away but then she stopped mid-step.

"And Ai?"

"Yeah?" Ai peeked curiously up at her.

"I just wanted you to know that you're the first girlfriend I've ever had,"

Ai was surprised at her confession but then smiled brightly up at her. "Me too, Toko-chan."

Instead of wincing at her newfound nickname Motoko just gave her a broad smile before she leaped away.

D_D

"You thought you were a match for my sword, huh?" Kyo said in condemning tone kicking the ninja that was sprawled at his feet. "Well think again!"

Akira sweat dropped. "Don't you think you're going a little bit overboard?"

Several ninjas were all carelessly piled on top one another in a big heap of aching bodies.

"I'm going overboard? Well that's what they get for trying to challenge me!"

'You're one scary fella, aren't ya?' Akira thought sweat dropping.

"Akira! Kyo!"

Motoko bounded towards them yelling on the top of her lungs. "You can't guess what hap- what're you guys doing?" She said a lot quieter eyeing the heap of bodies her teammates were standing beside.

"Let me guess," Kyo said nonchalantly swaying his sword from side to side. "You were attacked by some guys who wanted to kidnap you, kicked their butt and then figured that we-" he gestured towards Akira and himself. "-needed your help and got here as fast as you could? Am I right?"

"Well yeah except for the fact I didn't come to help you guys but came to warn you," Motoko corrected placing her hands on her hips. "But it seems like I didn't need to."

"So my theory was partly correct," Kyo said holding his chin thoughtfully.

"You mean my theory," Akira amended. "And you changed the part where you said 'she decided we needed her help', I told you she would know better."

"I should have known," Motoko sighed rubbing her temples. 'Okay I've got to do this. Swallow my pride and apologize.'

"Um ... Kyo?"

"So why did you come back?" Kyo reprimanded.

"Kyo ..." Akira warned.

"What? It's her that ran away like a little girl," Kyo defended.

Motoko began to tremble. 'I knew it ...'

"Um, Motoko ..." Akira said hesitantly seeing how the redhead began to clench her fist furiously.

"I knew I could never swallow my pride even if you do care!" Motoko furiously roared before she slammed her fist into his jaw sending him flying.

After that short little outburst she finally managed to calm down. "Now I feel so much better!" She exclaimed smiling wide and bright.

'Taking her stress and anger out on her teammate,' Akira warily thought. 'Such a glamorous kind of teamwork.'

"You guys did get us supplies, right?" Motoko turned on Akira.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now let's hit the road!" Motoko declared dragging a dazzled Kyo by the collar of his shirt.

"Is it just me or you kinda extra cheery?" Akira cautiously asked trudging by her side.

"I guess that's because I made an interesting friend today," Motoko replied.

Akira raised an eyebrow in question.

J_J

Ai was just happily humming to herself when-

"Ai!"

\- Two guys dressed in coats and hats similar to hers ran up to her.

"Where have you been all day?" One of them demanded angrily.

"Me? In town."

"In town? But- what are you sitting on?"

"A guy,"

The guy took a deep breath. Ai really enjoyed to get on his nerves. If there was something he hated that's incomplete information or when he was left guessing.

She was doing this on purpose. "And why are you on top of a guy?"

"Because he annoyed me and my friend," Ai chirpily replied.

The other guy just watched their exchange in silence.

"That gives you no- wait your friend?"

"Yup I made a friend today," she closed her eyes smiling brighter than ever. "And-

Motoko looked Akira in the eyes still smiling when she replied:

"It was a girl."

Both girls told their baffled teammates at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Eew I didn't know you were a self-proclaimed pervert! Pervert!

"Hey you there! Stop!"

Motoko dashed through Konoha's busy streets leaping from rooftops and running as fast as she could.

"Whatever did I do to deserve this!" She whined loudly narrowly missing a kunai by a few inches. "I just came to take the chuunin exams!"

 _The day before: noon_

"Ah I'm so tired!" Motoko said ragged with breath. "Let's just rest for awhile, kay?" She said before she dumped to the ground.

"Yeah sure," Akira agreed.

They were amidst a closely enclosed forest indicating that they finally had reached the land of fire and it was now only a matter of time before they arrived in the leaf village. So it might be a good idea to take a short break before they embarked on the remaining part of their journey.

Kyo just visible scowled at him.

"Whatever did I ever do to _you_?"

"Why do you always listen to what she says?"

"What? We have been going for hours now I would've called a break if she hadn't!"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure you would've. Just show me that scroll Sodaima sensei said you had to hand over to the Hokage, I wanna see it."

Akira sat down retracted the scroll from his bag before handing it over. "Just be careful with it, it's meant for the Hokage after all."

"Yeah, yeah," he said dismissively before he swiped the scroll from his hands.

Motoko immediately scouted over. "I wanna see it too!"

Kyo of course blocked her view acting oblivious.

"Hey move I want to see too!" Motoko exclaimed making a grab for the scroll.

"Oh no you don't!"

And that's how the two of them ended up wrestling for the scroll.

Akira sighed as he silently studied the map. At least they were still being careful not to tear the scroll even though they were full on wrestling on the ground. 'And how they managed to keep that up without tearing it to pieces shall remain a mystery,' he dryly thought.

The two wrestling fools somehow stumbled upon Akira making the map and scroll fly out of their hands.

"Look at m what you did!" Motoko scolded.

"What?! That was _your_ doing!"

"Guys," Akira gulped with a horrified expression.

"What?!" They followed his gaze. Their breath hitched. The two scrolls were falling drifting in the wind towards a big puddle of mud.

"No," Akira whimpered frozen in horror and shock. This can't be happening!

"NOOOO!" Both Motoko and Kyo frantically dived for the scrolls at the same time landing head first in the mud-puddle with a loud splashing sound.

They stared down at the soaked scrolls in their hands horror and shock evident on their faces not quite capable of taking in what just happened.

"No," Akira whimpered again.

"Ah don't worry," Motoko tried to reassure him uneasily. "I think we can fix this."

"If we just pinch it to- _what the_?!" Kyo roared incredulously.

"Just calm down gu-you gonna be kidding me ..." Motoko sighed in disbelief.

There their two poor scrolls were being chewed into obliteration by a scrawny looking goat.

The goat was oblivious to the murderous stares it was receiving but was more than happy to chomp down its new chewing toy.

"You're so dead, goat," Kyo sneered unsheathing his sword and crushing the poor animal's throat with his bare hands.

Okay maybe it wasn't as innocent and poor as it seemed given that it just chewed their only chance of _finding_ and _entering_ the village hidden in the leaves.

"Who wants goat meat for dinner tonight," Kyo crackled evilly as he bared his rather sharp teeth.

"Baaa!" The poor creature wailed in fright.

Kyo just crackled which earned him a punch to the head. "No one is having him for dinner, dimwit."

"Let the poor animal go," Motoko growled. "Don't blame others for your own mistakes."

"My mistakes?! This all happened because of _you_!"

"If you hadn't been such an idiot none of things would have happened!"

"ENOUGH!" The usually calm and collected Akira suddenly roared. "This all happened because of _you_ _two_ arguing all the time!"

Motoko and Kyo both shrank back from the thundering brunette. Wow he could actually be very scary when he wanted to.

He seriously did now as he towered over his two unusually quiet teammates glowering his eyes wide with anger his face abnormally red.

"Because of you guys arguing and fighting all the time _that_ -" gesturing angrily at the two soaked scrolls in the shivering goat's mouth. "Happens! Can't you act like a team at all!"

Motoko and Kyo sheepishly ashamed suddenly found the ground a lot more interesting than their brown haired teammate and captain.

Akira raggedly run a hand through his hair. "Forget it! I'm out of here! Come to me when _you_ guys manage to sort out your differences!" He glared at them a final time. "Or else this team might be over for good!"

With that he trumped away.

"But Akira," Motoko tried and called out to him in an attempt to calm him down.

Akira just glanced at her over his shoulder. "Motoko just don't." he warily replied before he stumped away for good.

The two of them sat awkwardly down sending each other wary glances not knowing what to do now that their team leader was gone.

Motoko felt really ashamed of what she did. She hadn't really mean to act like a child it was just that Kyo really knew how to get on her nerves always bringing out the worst of her. Now he even made Akira mad at her which wasn't particularly a good thing seeing as he rarely was. She just wanted to reach the village with her team in tact. Despite their differences they were her closest friends and only family.

Kyo scowl deepened. Why do they always have to blame him when he did nothing wrong? It was that Motoko's fault for being a copycat! Damn her! And maybe his fault for being a little bit mean but hey she would have probably done the same if not more had _she_ been in his place. No doubt about that. Even so if they ever wanted to reach the village they had to do that together as a team.

They both simultaneously let out a sigh at the absurdity of them ever being able to work together unless they were in a life and death situation.

They scowl at each other upon realizing how much in sync they were. Their scowls soon turned into glares before it converted into a full on glaring contest. Noon of them seemed to want to back down in hopes of emerging victorious.

Their eyes eventually couldn't take neither the tension nor the pressure and snapped shut at the same time.

They roughly rubbed their eyes exchanging weary smirks.

"I won," Motoko softly smiled.

"Sure whatever makes you sleep at night,"

She just giggled at his sarcastic yet soft reply.

Kyo smiled. He always found it weird when she actually acted like a girl. She always acted otherwise since they were little, trying to prove just how much strong a kunoichi could be by defying the stereotypes people had about how weak and fragile a girl truly was.

"Sorry,"

Okay now _that_ caught him by surprise! Kyo had come to expect quite a lot from the redhead but apologizing was _not_ one of them. Sure some punches to the head and sarcastic remarks and being abnormally mean and rude but not apologizing. Unless Hell froze over that is.

"What're you apologizing for?" Kyo decided to ask before he freaked out about the end of the world.

"Sorry for always punching and insulting you and yeah the punch back in Chisana too," Motoko sheepishly said fidgeting with the straps of her bag. If there's something she learned for sure from this trip that's apologizing to a gaping idiot is the most uncomfortable feeling in the world. "And I guess I've to thank you for staying awake the other night."

Kyo just stared incredulously at her wondering if it was about time he started to freak out. Motoko was actually apologizing _and_ thanking him of all people! Never had he thought this would happen! Not even in his wildest dreams!

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kyo uncertainly asked.

Motoko sighed. She couldn't really blame him for not believing her. Not even she had thought a day would come where she would willingly apologize and thank Kyo. It didn't even cross her mind once. "Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome I guess?" Now this was seriously beginning to freak him out. She was being nice. She was _actually_ being nice!

He slapped himself making Motoko give him a bewildered look. He got to keep it together! They weren't going to get anywhere at this rate so he might as well be grateful for Motoko for making the first move to make amends.

"I guess I've to apologize as well,  
for being so insensitive back in Chisana," he said trying to act cool about it looking anywhere but her. "It was my fault you got mad and yeah losing the scrolls sensei gave us was my fault too."

Oh wow he actually did have the word apologize in his vocabulary. But it felt so gross and weird to actually hear him use it and _not like him at all._

Motoko scrunched her nose in disgust. "No don't ever apologize you make the word sound gross."

Kyo gave her look torn between disbelief and being offended before he smirked at her. "Well I thought it was the end of the world when I heard _you_ apologize and I thought I was done for sure when you _thanked_ me."

Motoko's mouth dropped wide open. "It wasn't _that_ bad!"

He chuckled at her. "Let's just say none of us really like apologizing."

Motoko nodded her head vigorously in confirmation. " _Or_ being apologized to by one another for that matter, so why don't we just screw apologizing and thanking and just be ourselves?"

"You know that isn't such a bad idea," Kyo smirked.

"Seems like we agree for once,"

"The one and only time,"

They both stood up. "We should probably go and find our leader," Motoko said offering him her hand to shake. "Kyo?"

It had been such a long time since she genuinely called his name unless she was mocking or insulting him. It sure felt good.

"You Betcha,"

He smirked overconfidently.

"Motoko!"

Akira sighed deeply down at the river he had found. He was just staring aimlessly at his sullen reflection. He had to admit himself that he looked rather gloomy and that wasn't good.

He messed up his already disheveled hair in frustration. He was supposed to be the team captain and he practically abandoned his own team! What kind of captain does that? And he was supposed to be the most sensible, responsible and mature too!

He sighed again. He was being really overdramatic right now. It wasn't the first time the two of them had ended up messing things up over a silly argument. They usually always tended to mess up the missions they were sent on but Akira always managed to save the mission somehow. It was just that this time that he didn't know what to do, things was getting out of his league. Getting unfamiliar. He had never had to do something like this before and the pressure of being responsible for all their lives didn't really help.

'Sensei I still don't get what you were thinking,' Akira brought his knees up to his face wrapping his hands around his knees and leaning his head against it.  
'I don't feel capable at all.'

He just continued to blankly stare at his reflection when he suddenly saw the reflection of an outstretched hand on his right. He just looked dumbfounded at it. 'Huh?' Then another hand was outstretched to him from his left.

"Akira," someone softly said.

Akira swiftly turned around to find his teammates extending their hands with smiles on their faces- okay Motoko was the only smiling whereas Kyo was scowling looking reluctant about the whole thing-.

"You guys," Akira looked surprised that they managed to reconcile so quickly in fact he didn't expect it to happen at all.

"Come, there's still a chunin exam we have to take," Motoko smiled gently but brightly at the same time.

Akira uncertainly took their outstretched hands. "But I can't find the village without a map."

He looked completely discouraged and hopeless as he stared down. "Besides we can't get into the village without that scroll! I don't know what to do!" He frantically grabbed hold of his hair.

"Akira," Motoko sternly said firmly grabbing his hands and removing them from his head. " _You_ don't have to do anything."

"I don't?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, _we_ ," Motoko gestured to all three of them. "Are going to figure something out. _Together_."

"You don't have to worry your nerdy little head over anything," Kyo smirked hands folded behind his head.

Akira smiled warmly at them. "Thanks you guys. It seems like you really did make amends."

Motoko sheepishly smiled remembering their weird agreement. "Sort of."

"Anyway what do you remember from last the last time you looked at the map?" Kyo addressed Akira.

"Well I do remember that Konoha was a few kilometers north from where we stopped to rest," Akira said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

They went back over to their resting site, got their bags and was ready to go.

"Now," Motoko said crossing her hands over her chest. Complete serious mode on. The two others looking expectantly at her wondering if she had come up with something that could help their dire situation. "Where's north?"

Akira and Kyo fell to the ground in complete astonishment.

"Are you _freaking_ serious?" Kyo couldn't help but exclaim getting to his feet.

"What?! You know I'm not very good at geography!"

"But you're a ninja!" Kyo reasoned.

"Even so," Motoko stubbornly looked the other way pouting.

"That way," Akira pointed.

"Huh?" They both turned on him with bewildered looks.

"North," he simply stated. "But don't think it's going to be easy just because we know which direction we're headed. It's going to be really hard to navigate through the landscape without a map so you guys might as well be ready to take a couple wrong turns."

Motoko and Kyo smiled when they saw Akira regarding them with a serious expression fitting right into his leading role. Seems like he recovered quite fast.

"Aye aye captain," they saluted him making him smile.

"Let's go," Akira smirked.

"Wait!"

The two guys gave Motoko a questioning look.

Motoko just bounced over to Akira and then smoothed out his hair.

Akira blushed at the gesture.

"We do have to look professional when we arrive in the leaf," Motoko winked at him. "Now we can go!"

 _The next day_

The three genins stood battered and tired on a hill that had an excellent view over Konoha. Despite the weariness they all bore proud smiles _and_ a smirk. You can just guess who did the latter.

"We finally made it," Motoko wearily smiled too tired to be excited.

"Yep and we just barely managed the survival part of the plan," Akira said seriously. "Now we are on the _infiltration_ part."

"For some reason that sounded _really_ cool!" Motoko exclaimed. "We sound just like we're like those spies in our village!"

"You mean the ANBU Black Ops?" Kyo raised an eyebrow. "I've always hated how they cowardly sneak around."

"Are you calling _us_ cowards? Yourself included?" Motoko asked. "Because that's basically what we're going to do."

"Of course not," Kyo muttered under his breath.

"Guys you're getting off track, focus," Akira scolded. "We've to find a way to infiltrate the village without being noticed."

Their attention immediately landed on him once again.

"Let's scout the entrance then," Kyo suggested. "And see how uptight the security is."

"You mean _entrances,_ " Akira corrected. "The village is much bigger and larger than ours so it has four entrances instead of one."

"The best strategy is to split up," Motoko advocated. "To cover more ground and such."

Akira nodded. "Good idea. I will take the south and west, Motoko take the eastern and Kyo the front is all yours. Let's be back here in approximately ten minutes. Dismissed!"

They nodded before they scattered.

 _Ten minutes later_

"The southern seems to be the most relaxed one," Akira decided. "I think it's rarely used."

"I've no idea why you sent _me_ to the front when it obviously wasn't even an option," Kyo scowled.

"Want me to be honest about?"

Nod.

"I knew you were gonna sulk about it if I didn't give you something to do,"

Kyo sent him a dirty look and Motoko just snickered under her breath.

"Okay now we know which way we should infiltrate the village from but now the question is _how_ ," Akira rubbed his chin thinking hard about a way.

Kyo was still scowling when suddenly a devious idea he once used came to mind.

"Oh I just got the best no _greatest_ idea," he deviously smirked at the two others surprised faces. "I don't usually come up with good ideas cause that's Akira's job but when I do, I do it good!"

F_F

The two guards stood bored at gates.

"Why are we stuck with this job again?" One them asked. He was really lanky and scrawny whereas his partner was big and bulky.

"Cause we're that lame?" He replied in his deep gruff voice.

Scrawny guy sighed.

Then they suddenly heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"What was that?" Scrawny guy gulped.

"It came from over there," Bulky replied racing towards the direction he pointed.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Scrawny guy squeaked racing after them.

They completely overlooked the three shadows subtly slipped into the village.

Not so far from the village behind some trees they found a girl tiredly leaning against a tree.

The girl had long blond ponytail and big brown eyes. Her eyes were wide roaming all over and she was taking sharp breaths her hair completely disheveled as though she just finished running a marathon.

"What are you doing here?" Bulky roughly asked.

"Oh thank goodness!" The girl exclaimed as she felt to the ground. "I almost thought for a moment they came back!"

"They? Who are they?" Scrawny guy asked.

"Some bandits," the girl replied leaning against a tree holding her chest panting. "They stole my belongings and was about to sexually harass but fled when they heard you coming."

"Seems like she's telling the truth," scrawny guy declared. "I can tell."

The girl suddenly threw her hands around scrawny guy's neck. "Please help me get my belongings back! They are very important to me! Please!"

Scrawny guy blushed at close proximity. "Sorry lady but I'm kinda on lookout duty."

The girl sank to the ground looking all sad and gloomy. "Among them were a memento of my late father."

"Oh don't worry I'll definitely find it for you," Scrawny guy flailed his hands wildly around.

"Is this it," bulky guy asked holding up a satchel standing a few meters from where they were standing.

"Yeah that's it!" The girl happily got to her feet and hugged the satchel lovingly to her chest. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome,"

"Ah I should probably get going," she smiled cheerfully waving at the guards. "Thank you for everything!"

She giddily skipped away and the guards went back to guarding the gate.

The girl hid behind a true a devious smile appearing on her face. 'The plan went smoother than expected.'

And with that happy note she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

S_S

"Good job, Kyo!" Akira gave him a friendly slap on the back. "That was ingenious!"

"I have to admit that was pretty smart," Motoko agreed with a grin. "Using a clone of mine to fool the enemy."

"And the fact that you usually excel at lying helped," Akira continued. "Not even the ANBU Black Ops in our village were ever able to spot your lies."

"Men are such suckers," Motoko smirked deviously with a light chuckle. "They just _have_ to play the hero when they see a damsel in distress!"

Kyo was smirking smugly the whole time and was about to give them a cheeky little arrogant comment when-

"What do _you_ think you're doing?"

\- making them all freeze.

"That awesome moment was too short living for my liking," Akira muttered eyes wide.

The two others nod not able to reply with any sassy or sarcastic comments this time.

They slowly turned around coming face to face with a man wearing black sunglasses, clad in black from head to toe.

"What do you kids think you're doing sneaking into our village like that?" The man asked with a sneer.

"Oh we were just passing by?"

Both Motoko and Kyo face palmed at his lame reply. Just leave to Akira to mess everything up as soon as they faced an adult. He has always been mister goody two shoes. Poor kid.

"You what?" Seems like even mister sunglasses couldn't believe how lame his reply was.

Akira tentatively held up his hand. "Just give us a sec."

All three crouched down putting their heads together not giving the guy time to reply.

"What was _that_ Akira!" Kyo hissed. "That was a big fiasco!"

"You know I'm not good at lying," Akira hissed. "At least I didn't freeze up."

"Guys calm down," Motoko reprimanded in a whisper. "We need a plan."

They both did a double-take.

"What?" She hissed.

"Nothing," Akira whispered quickly. "It's just weird seeing you as the voice of reason."

Motoko gave him an unimpressed look.

"Anyway this guy already knows we infiltrated the village," Akira said quickly changing the subject. "And he looks like he's a ninja so our only option is to make a run for it."

"You mean like how we played hide and seek with Lutaya?" Motoko grinned.

"It was more like us running for our lives while he chased us down to beat us up," Kyo grinned darkly. "Now _that_ was fun."

"Anyway," Akira sweat dropped at his friends dark sense of humor. "Get ready guys."

Akira turned on the guy giving him a slight bow. "Sorry sir but we're kinda in a hurry."

The guy sent them a questioning look.

And?

They sprinted away.

"Oh no you don't!"

And after them he went.

They raced atop buildings, through streets and even occasionally hid in some stalls but he found them every time. Always a step behind them.

"Damn it!" Kyo loudly cursed. "This guy is one pain in the ass!"

"Such persistence he always reminds me of _you_!" Motoko called racing along Akira in between them. "But at least you aren't as _annoying_!"

"I'm _so_ flattered," Kyo said in fake humbleness placing his hand on his chest as he ran.

"You're welcome!"

"Guys!" Akira hissed. "We have to split up to throw him off our trail!"

They nod in agreement before diverting to his right and left.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily, huh?" The sunglasses guy smirked evilly as he performed some hand signs. "How naive."

Kyo raced through a crowdy market glancing behind him and smirked when he realized that there was no one coming behind. 'Seems like Akira's strategy actually worked.'

He was about to relax when his head snapped up by the echoing sounds of thundering feet. He glanced behind him only to see three identical guys all wearing the trademark sunglasses dashing towards him.

Kyo's eyes widen. 'Crap! Shadow clone jutsu?! Not good!'

'Who'd have thought we'd greeted by a chunin at the gate entrance,' Akira dryly thought. 'I guess I should feel honored. Not!'

He leaped of a building disappearing through the window of another.

 _Now back to the present_

"In your dreams!" Motoko yelled indignantly. _No way_ was she going to get caught!

A young lady in her late twenties was just peacefully attending to her apple stall when a young boy with black hair suddenly landed in front of her.

He snatched one the lady's apples immediately boring into it with his sharp teeth.

"Not bad," he complimented as he ate away.

"Oh well thank you," the lady sweat dropped. 'Such a strange kid.'

"Wait!" Someone firmly commanded in a shrill voice from the distance.

The both of them looked and sure enough it was him.

The strange kid snatched up some more apples. "Hey lady, do you see mister sunglasses over there?" The lady nodded as he pointed at the guy who was gaining on them. "The reason why he's in such a hurry is because he really wants to pay for me."

The lady nodded hesitantly. "O-kay?"

"So it's all on him," he said before bounded away. "And tell the others too when they catch up."

'Others? What others?'

Mister sunglasses finally caught up. "Excuse me but could you tell me which way that kid went?"

The lady pointed and he was about to give chase again when the lady suddenly latched onto his arm. "Wait just a moment there mister sunglasses!"

"What? Is something the matter?" He asked irritated.

"Yeah there is," she opened her palm."Pay up."

 _"What?!"_

"That kid you were just looking for just told me you were gonna pay for the stuff he took."

He gave her an incredulous look before he reluctantly took out his wallet with a sigh realizing there was no getting out of it. 'Troublesome kids like them are going to be the end of me!'

Suddenly other villagers all carrying shovels, forks and firelight torches all came to a halt beside them. "Did you see a kid with black hair pass through here?"

Mister sunglasses' eyes almost popped out of his head. 'Don't tell me he stole from them too.' Then he wryly thought. 'Good luck in escaping them all!'

The lady nodded. "Yes in fact he said it's all on mister sunglasses here."

Now his eyes managed to pop out of his skull as he screeched. " _Whaaat_?!"

Kyo smirked at him merrily eating the stuff he stole from atop a building as he watched mister sunglasses try to get away from all the angry demanding villagers.

He clearly remembered the pranks he and Motoko used to play on the adults when they were kids.

 _"Are you sure about this, Kyo?" A nine-year-old Motoko hissed as they hid behind some stalls._

 _She had much more shorter hair than she currently had tied up in a very small ponytail._

 _"Yeah I'm sure!" He hissed back almost regretting bringing her along. She always had to question him and he was getting tired of it. But he knew he couldn't do it without his number 1 partner in crime so he decided to to bear with it._

 _"This is a very bad idea," Akira whimpered his dark green eyes wide in fright. "We're going to get caught and then mommy and Sodaima sensei is going to be_ so _mad and then they're gonna ..."_

 _"None of these things are gonna happen if you stop your blabbering wimp!"_

Oh how he missed those days. Although it did always end up with them getting grounded. Not that _that_ ever stopped him and Motoko from sneaking out.

"Don't get too comfortable," a voice warned from behind and Kyo dodged a well aimed kick.

"Man you're like some kind of bad flu!" Kyo huffed before he disappeared down the building.

Akira stumbled through the window of a small house. Despite how small it was it looked neat and well kept. Seemed like he had accidentally landed in the living room.

Akira heaved a sigh of relief. 'Seems like nobody's home.'

But then he heard a small whimpering sound coming from behind the couch.

Akira walked around it only to find two small kids huddled together. Upon seeing him the kids began to shake out of sheer terror and violently sniff a positive sign they were about to cry.

"Aw, don't worry I won't hurt you," Akira soothingly cooed.

One of the kids who was a boy looked up his lower lip jutting out in a cute pout. "You pwomise?"

"Yes I promise," Akira smiled at them.

The little girl happily threw her hands as she already overcame her fright. "Yay! Nina guy is gona play wish us!

Akira continued smiling at them before the full meaning of what she said hit him. "Oh no no no! Sorry kiddos but I can't stay!"

"You cansh?" The little girl whimpered both giving him the sobbing treatment.

'They are too good!' Akira sweat dropped. "Sorry but there's this bad guy after me so I've got to go."

"Bash guy?" They questioned at the same time.

"Yeah a big bad mean bad guy," Akira shuffled both their heads adoringly.

He stood up to leave when he felt tiny hands grip his leg. He found himself staring down into four really cute eyes.

"I thought I already explai-"

"Jush tell us you name?" The little boy demanded to know.

"Akira," he grinned down at them.

"AKIWA!" The little girl exclaimed with a broad goofy grin.

"Akia," the little boy smiled. "My name's ..."

"There you are!" Mister sunglasses bursted through the window. "I almost lost sight of you for a second!"

"Bash guy?" The little girl asked in a tiny voice.

"Yeah bash guy," Akira said looking at mister sunglasses in disdain.

"Ha! You are never gonna catch me!" Motoko smirked leaping off of a roof.

"We'll see about that!" The three clones exclaimed simultaneously hot on her heels.

Motoko sprinted, eyes roaming over every street she took in order to find a good hiding spot when her eyes suddenly landed on the perfect place for her to hide.

'He would never ever dare to step inside there! Perfect!'

She dashed inside.

Mister sunglasses being the oblivious idiot that he is completely disregarded the sign of the building and went in right after her.

His biggest mistake. Ever.

The sign read 'Hot Springs: Women Only'

Not so short after a bruised up guy with sunglasses was thrown right out along with a surprised redhead.

"I get _why_ he got kicked out but why _me_?" Motoko scowled.

"Cause you brought him," came the snarky reply.

"Dirty old hag," Motoko muttered not so discreetly under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"And guess what? You were meant to!"

She slammed the door in her face or she would've, had there been a door, fortunately only a curtain obscured them from the outside world so she had to do with walking away with a huff nose stuck in the air.

Motoko just sneered at her retreating back.

Mister sunglasses let out a painful groan.

Motoko scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Eew! You just went in there without a second thought! I didn't know you were a self proclaimed pervert! Pervert! A complete disgrace to your own kind!"

The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good riddance!"

"Ha! I found you again!" Several clones appeared from the rooftops with gleeful grins.

"And here we go _again_!"

Akira and mister sunglasses had initiated in a stare down. Akira was trying to calculate his options for escape which wasn't really that great at the moment. First there was the window he came in through which was unfortunately being blocked by mister sunglasses and then there was the door. It was a long shot and possibility of making it was very slim. He couldn't afford to scramble here with the guy, it would put the small kids at risk and he didn't want that.

"I don't want to hurt the kids," Akira said with a meaningful look. "Why don't we take things outside."

"Like I'd let you get away again," mister sunglasses stiffly retorted.

Akira gave him a hard look. "Do you really want to hurt the kids that badly?"

"They don't have to get hurt if you come with me quietly,"

Akira's eyes widen when he realized where he was going and they quickly turned deadly. "You dirty little ..."

"Whoa, you shouldn't use such foul language in front of the _kids_ ,"

Akira gritted his teeth in irritation.

The little girl tightened her grip on Akira's leg and her brother stood protectively in front of her.

"Fine," Akira said thrusting out his hands reluctantly.

"Aki-neesan?" The little girl looked a little bit scared as she looked up at him.

"Sorry I have to go," Akira smiled apologetically down at her.

"With the bash guy?" Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Dosh go wish him!" The little boy wailed.

"Don't worry he won't hurt me," Akira assured them engulfing them in a hug.

"Re'a'ly?" The little girl sniffed up at mister sunglasses.

The guy did a double take at the little girl. "Huh?"

The little boy took a brave step forward. "Pwomise your wosh hut him."

"Don't be unreasonable children," mister sunglasses reasoned. "He infiltrated our village so he deserves anything that comes his way!"

The kids began to sob.

"Okay okay! I won't hurt him! Satisfied?"

"Pwomise?" They both said at the same time.

"Yeah I promise! Geez!"

Akira rose to his full height grinning cheekily. "I hope you stay true to your words, _mister sunglasses_ , that's if you're an honorable ninja _enough_!"

Kyo swatted down on top of one of mister sunglasses' clones. He had managed to catch him by surprise and was now paying him back for making him drop his precious apple. "You _owe_ me!" Kyo sinisterly sneered.

It was one thing to chase him all around the village but making him drop his apple was a whole other thing and in his eyes an unforgivable act.

"You better get off if you know what's good for you," Kyo heard someone sneer.

Kyo glared up at the owner of the voice only to be met by the pitiful sight of his team captain being held captive.

"So how's it going, Kyo?" Akira smiled sheepishly at him withering under the murderous glare sent his way.

"You really _are_ a wimp,"

"Just give it up already you can't keep this up forever!" Mister sunglasses called.

"Neither can you!" Motoko smartly retorted as she raced ahead of him jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Before long people are going to wonder why you're being chased and as soon as they figure out that you infiltrated our village," mister sunglasses smirked. "You're going to be in hell of a trouble!"

"And do you think my friends and I are going to sit idly by?" Motoko glanced behind her.

"What friends? Oh do you mean _those_?" Mister sunglasses smugly pointed off to his left.

Motoko followed his gaze and saw the most dreadful sight she had ever seen since she left her village.

Kyo and Akira were standing amidst dozens of clones looking a little bit bruised up. Okay maybe not as dreadful and horrifying as seeing their scrolls torn to pieces before her very eyes. She yet has to find anything to top it off. And she had the feeling it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Those _morons_! Letting themselves getting caught like that!" Motoko growled under her breath.

Mister sunglasses using her distraction as an asset suddenly jumped her.

Motoko noticing him just in the nick of time kicked him away but unfortunately loses her footing on the rooftop in the process.

As a result of her carelessness she is hurdled towards the ground and saw that she was falling headfirst towards a man walking beneath her unaware of what was coming his way.

'Well seems like I'm about to make someone's day,' she dryly thought as she fell with _grace_.

 _ **Any thoughts of who that poor guy Motoko is about to collide with?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_The First Exam:_  
 _What Do You Mean It Already_  
 _Started?!_

Kakashi Hatake was just peacefully walking down the streets nose stuck in his ever so lovely book when he suddenly felt something hurdling towards him from the sky.

He looked up just in time to see something that looked like a blur of red black barreling towards him at him from the sky shrieking and flailing around.

He barely managed to make out the silhouette of a little girl with red hair. 'Since when does little girls fall from the sky?'

Before Kakashi had a chance to do anything the red haired girl did a double flip in midair landing swiftly on her feet.

'That was pretty good for someone who was outta control just a few seconds ago.' Kakashi noted somewhat impressed.

The girl stared back up at him with a blank expression her sea blue eyes completely unreadable. She had her gloved hand on her weapon punch resting on her left hip. She was wearing a lot of black.

There was just something about the way she looked at him that suddenly set him off. Like she was assessing him or something. When she turned around to sprint away and Kakashi saw the urgency in her actions he concluded that something wasn't right and therefore grabbed hold of her before he had a chance to get away.

"Now wait just a second," he kindly said. "You shouldn't be so hasty. You almost broke a neck there. Why the hurry?"

"But I didn't now did I?" The girl sneered irritatedly. "What I do is none of your concern!" She tried to wrestle free from his grasp. "Now let me go! You damn weirdo!"

"Weirdo?" Kakashi gave her a puzzled look. Why'd she could him s weirdo? There wasn't anything weird about him as far as he knew.

"What kind of person wears a mask in this heat?" Motoko exasperated gesturing all around her. "One eyed freak!"

Kakashi scowled at her severe attitude and Motoko just huffed in reply. It was his fault for getting in her way. He had it coming to him.

He was about to reply to her when he was suddenly interrupted. " _Kakashi_! Don't let go of her no matter what!"

Kakashi looked up only to see mister sunglasses hopping down from the buildings above. "Ebisu?"

The girl saw him coming too and began more frantic this time to get away from him trashing wildly around. " _Noo_! _Let go_!"

Okay now this was getting a lot weirder. First a girl fell from the sky then she called _him_ a _weirdo_ for no apparent reason! And now mister sunglasses-ahem- Ebisu was chasing same girl? Why in the world would he be chasing a little girl around? As far as Kakashi knew he was only interested in was Lord Third's grandkid. Always chasing the poor kid around where ever he go.

"What's going on Ebisu?" Kakashi calmly asked the chuunin as soon as he reached the ground ignoring the trashing girl who began swearing at him using words no girl her age should ever know.

"This girl and her friends broke into the village just a few moments ago," mister sunglasses panted.

"This girl?" Kakashi looked down at the girl only to find her giving him a really innocent look using her puppy dog eyes to its fullest extent.

"Yeah her,"

"But good Sir I'm nothing more than a mere genin as you can obviously see, how in the world would I ever be capable of doing such a thing?" The redhead sweetly said with a kind smile batting her eyelashes for effect.

'The girl has a point' Kakashi thought. She didn't particularly look the part but you never knew with people these days, there were always more to them than what met the eye. And the exceptional landing skill she just demonstrated clearly proves that she's pretty good at taijutsu. That she was just not any kind of girl but a ninja.

"You might be right kid but I'm sorry I've to take the chuunin's word for it," Kakashi brightly said.

The girl's mouth immediately turned downwards into a scowl clearly not pleased that it hadn't worked out the way she wanted.

"Now let's take you to your friends," Ebisu gleefully said taking full custody of the girl and Kakashi strolled behind becoming more and more curious about the weird situation.

They were immediately met by a horde of Ebisu's clones all surrounding two boys.

'Those must be her teammates,' Kakashi thought. 'Interesting.'

One of boys had brown hair and dark green eyes. The orange sleeveless hoodie he was wearing standing in the early morning sun. The shorts he wearing was a. He was sheepishly scratching the back of his head as soon as he saw the girl like he was to convey a message through his actions something like 'Sorry I kinda screwed up.' He didn't look that much threatening to Kakashi. In fact he looked so sweet and innocent that Kakashi was starting to doubt Ebisu. But the other boy quickly changed his mind.

He was tall and quite fit for a child his age with pitch dark hair and gleaming silver canine like eyes, that glared at everything and everyone obviously displeased with their situation. He sharply exhaled momentarily closing his eyes giving up on the glaring. He reminded Kakashi disturbingly a lot about of a student his. Being pale and all. But the thing Kakashi found weird about him was the sword strapped to his back. Not many ninjas nowadays used swords as they found using jutsus and simply weaponry far more sufficient. His curiosity for the little bunch steadily grew. They all just seemed so very different.

"Let my friends go," the girl growled lowly eyes ablaze.

"You're in no position to make such demands, little girl," Ebisu evenly said.

The clones disappeared leaving the two boys unguarded but they didn't make a move to get away seeing as their female teammate was under custody. Wise choice.

"So why did they break into our village?" Kakashi asked Ebisu.

He just shrugged. "I never had a chance to ask them before they decided to outrun me."

Kakashi send them a questioning look.

The brown haired boy slumped his shoulder. "We might as well tell you, there's no use in hiding it really."

"So ...?" Kakashi inquired.

"We're here for the chuunin's exams _duh_ ," the red haired girl said with an eye roll. "And will you just let me go? I'm not gonna run."

Ebisu raised an eyebrow at that.

She sighed. "I promise?"

Kakashi just gave them all an incredulous look. "But the chuunin exam started like an hour ago."

Now it was their turn to look at him in utter disbelief and shock. "No way!"

"Didn't sensei tell us that we would have about a week before it started?" The redhead cried.

 _Back in Flora_

Sodaima sat peacefully sorting papers in his office when one of the village's jounins passed by to give him some paperwork.

"Good morning to you sir," he chirpily sang. "How're you doing?"

"Excellent and what about you?" He brightly replied with a closed eye smile.

"I'm doing just fine, sir, thank you for asking, it has been awfully quiet around here lately, I wonder why."

"Well that's because my team of genins aren't here today,"

"Oh yeah right the chuunin exam! It was starting today!"

"Today?!" Sodaima startled repeated.

"Yeah it was starting today! Your team is pretty strong so they should have no trouble acing, right sir?" The jonin chirped.

"I told them they had a week before the exam," Sodaima said shaking with guilt. "And that was three days ago."

"You did what?!" The jonin shrieked. It was rather easy to forget formalities around him. He was just so laid back and easygoing that people tended to do just that. Realizing his mistake, he quickly tried to make amends."Please excuse my rudeness sir!"

He didn't even hear how flustered the jounin got but brightened up immediately instead. "Don't you worry about them! They will pull right through somehow," he straightened up his papers with a broad smile. "They do have Akira after all."

'Does he really have that much faith in his students,' the jonin dryly thought watching Sodaima shake his head as he hummed a happy tune. 'Or is he just hopelessly naive?'

Sodaima spilled his fifth cup of tea that day and began sheepishly scratching the back of his head before he realized his paperwork was in danger of getting soaking wet and hurriedly rescued the somewhat soaked paper. He smiled wide and brightly about his accomplishment. "So close! But not close enough!"

'I think it's the latter! He doesn't look reliable _at all_!'

Konoha

"I can't believe sensei lied to us!" Motoko hissed with annoyance.

"I don't think he purposely lied to us," Akira argued. "He was just merely mistaken."

"His mistakes just cost us big time _captain_!" Kyo retorted irritated the last coming out sarcastic and rude.

Kakashi just sweat dropped as he saw said genins hurdled together in a circle all of them in a crouching position whispering in hushed voices. You could obviously tell that they were agitated about something and Kakashi concluded after putting two and two together that it had something to do with their sensei being mistaken about the time of the chuunin exams.

But what Kakashi was interested in was how in the world they had intended to participate in the chuunin exams after breaking into the village unannounced and without any paperwork and to make matters even worse it didn't seem like they were part of any particular village seeing as they weren't wearing any headbands at all.

"Ebisu, why don't you let me take care of this?" Kakashi calmly addressed the chuunin burying his hands in his pockets.

"Sure but may I ask why the sudden interest?" Ebisu crossed his hands over his chest.

"Let's just say that I'm a tad bit curious," Kakashi said casting a glance at the oblivious genins.

Ebisu nodded. "Very well Kakashi, they are all yours."

With that said he leaped away and Kakashi secured his hands in his pockets as he trudged over to the panicking flock.

"Why don't you guys come with me?" Kakashi cheerily asked. "This place isn't exactly the best spot to talk."

They were standing in the middle of the streets which bustled with people going through their ordinary every day life.

"Yeah sure," Akira replied with a wary look. He didn't like the way they were handed over to another guy like they were some kind of assignment. He didn't let it show though as he had the faintest feeling that this new guy was nothing like the last.

Y_Y

"Now this feels a lot better," Kakashi said as he sat down with a self satisfied sigh.

They were all crowding around Kakashi as he sat on a rock in a rocky terrain not far from the village's center but enough to give them some privacy.

"Feeling your severe age already?" Motoko mockingly asked as she looked down at him crossing her hands over her chest and towering over him refusing to sit down. "Thinking about retiring perhaps?"

All three had resorted to stand as they didn't trust him one bit. Motoko and Kyo were openly glaring at him not liking his cool and calm demeanor and not to mention indifferent, that the loathe they felt for him filled the air.

"For your information I'm not even close to thirty," he looked up at her his visible eye closed indicating that he was giving them a closed eye smile but the hostility was clear. "And I'm not about to resign any time soon."

Motoko snorted indignantly turning her head away.

"Now why don't you tell me who you really are and the real reason behind you coming here?" Kakashi cooly demanded leaning his chin on his intertwined hands a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Showing you would be much easier," Akira decided.

He nodded briefly to his teammates before he produced a headband from his bag, the other two doing the same.

Akira immediately tied his around his left arm, Motoko secured hers around her forehead letting part of her long hair obscure part of it and Kyo bounded his to the sheath of his sword. They all showed the symbol of their village engraved within the headbands with much dignity and pride.

Kakashi knotted his eyebrow as he studied the symbol of their headbands. Never in his life had he seen them before. The engravement reminded him an awful lot of the sun but seriously? The sunny sun village? That was the lamest name he had ever thought of. Damn it! Naruto was starting to get to him which wasn't a particularly good for a lot of reasons.

"We're genins from the village hidden in the mountains, Flora," Akira said.

Kakashi knitted his eyebrows. "Never heard of it."

"Many haven't," Akira replied dismissively.

Kakashi scowled at the vagueness but decided to let it slip.

"Your names?" He pressed instead.

"Akira,"

"Kyo,"

"Motoko,"

Kakashi nodded. "Okay, Akira, Kyo, Motoko." Acknowledging each one of them by a wave of his hand. "How were you planning to take part in the chuunin exams if your village wasn't allied to the Leaf? As far as I know we don't even know of your existence."

Akira glanced at his teammates uncomfortably. They barely knew him and it didn't really seem like a good idea to just blindly trust a stranger they just met but what else could they do? They didn't have much of a choice.

The two others just shrugged. It wouldn't really hurt to just tell him, right?

Akira glanced back at Kakashi with determination. "We were sent here by our sensei who entrusted us with a pair of scrolls we had to deliver directly to the Hokage and the guards of this village but unfortunately we lost it on our way here."

'Their sensei sent them? He must be rather important if a letter from him was going to earn them access to both the village and chuunin exam just like that, some kind of Kage maybe?'

"That's the reason you broke into the village?"

Motoko nodded in confirmation crossing her hands behind her head. "Yeah after we lost our only way in we just kind of snuck in."

'You make us sound so bad,' Akira sweat dropped.

"Seems like quite the ordeal you had out there," Kakashi said his chin in his hand, the other one crossed over his stomach supporting it. "But I'm afraid I've to tell you that you won't be able to participate in the chuunin exams."

"What?! Why not?" Motoko exclaimed.

"Well first of all." he rose a finger. "You kids are criminals seeing as you broke into our village so no," another finger rose. "Secondly your village isn't allied with ours so that won't do either even if you were forgiven for your crime," a third rose. He leaned closer his visible eye closed in what might have been a mocking sweet gesture. "And thirdly having these stakes against you, you don't have much of a chance."

"Hey there was only two reasons!" Motoko indignantly said. "Not three."

"He just added the third to sound cool," Kyo informed her with a smirk.

Motoko snickered as Kakashi gave him a deadpanned look.

'He's right we don't have much of a chance of talking our way out of this situation,' Akira thought agitated. "We did commit a rather offensive crime by breaking into their village. We should have gone differently about it. But I didn't really think of the consequences when I thought of this. The only thing I saw was the results. Damn it! I feel so incompetent and useless right now! Do we really have to turn back. But I how am I supposed to face sensei then? After I promised to do my best?'

"And yeah I just remembered the third reason-," Kakashi suddenly said.

"So you _forgot_!" Motoko snapped.

"The first exam already started," Kakashi finished without even listening to her.

Their hearts and stomachs immediately dropped and tumbled to the floor. They had momentarily forgotten about it because of Kakashi's interrogation but now all the feelings they were feeling before came storming back more harder to bear than before.

"Aren't ya nice?" Kyo grumbled with a scowl.

"I could say the same," came the sweetly kind but dry reply.

"But we can't turn back after we came all this way," Motoko stubbornly said.

"But we don't have much of a choice, now do we?" Akira softly reasoned his eyes downcast in what seemed like shame.

"I won't," Motoko insisted. She hadn't come all this way just to to give up. Besides this was her only chance of ever meeting her brother. She might never get a chance like this ever again.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. She certainly seemed head bent on this and he got the feeling that her reason for participating in the chuunin exams ran deeper than just becoming a chuunin.

"Well if you told me who this sensei of yours is I might be able to help you," Kakashi suggested breezily.

Both boys immediately became rigid whereas hope shimmered in Motoko's eyes. "You will?"

Their reaction certainly interested the jounin so he nodded. "Sure."

All three immediately hurdled together making Kakashi sweat drop. They sure had a unique way of conversing with each other.

"He's giving us a chance!" Motoko brightly whispered.

"Yeah but there's no way we can comply with his offer," Kyo hissed.

Her smile immediately dropped. "Why's that?"

"We can't reveal sensei's identity remember?"

"This puts us in a very tight spot," Akira wearily said rubbing his temples holding back a sigh.

"But we gotta do something," Motoko argued.

"We could always come back next year," Kyo replied. Seemed like he wasn't in any hurry to become a chuunin.

'But my brother might not be there next year!' Motoko wanted to scream at him but that wouldn't make much of a difference seeing as he didn't know she even _had_ a brother.

Motoko clenched her fists gritting her teeth. "I don't want to come back next year."

Akira gave her a pained look. "Motoko you have to understand ..."

"Understand what?" Motoko sharply cut him off. "Do you want us to turn back to the village in disgrace! After they entrusted the new generation's whole future to us! You might be able to turn back with your tail between your legs, Akira, but not me!"

She stood up with much dignity and pride. "I'm going to take this chuunin exam no matter what and return to the village a chuunin!"

She was expecting to look down and see disapproving looks on her teammates faces instead she was met by knowing smirks and eyes sparkling with mischief.

They both stood. "I'm going to forgive you this one time for disregarding our sensei's wishes as the team captain."

"He's the reason why we're so late in the first place so he might as well pay the price," Kyo shrugged uncaringly.

"I get the feeling that you guys finally reached a mutual understanding but I'm kinda getting bored over here," Kakashi announced.

They all gave him bored looks boarding on annoyance. "You still here?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye warningly. These guys were really trying his patience today. They were ten times worser than his students.

"We have decided," Motoko firmly said determination blazing in her sea blue eyes. "To tell you who our master is but only under one condition."

"Ooh," Kakashi's said curiously. "Let me hear that condition of yours."

"You have to swear absolute secrecy," Akira continued seriously.

"In other words not to say a word about it to anyone else," Kyo explained.

'They seem awfully protective of their sensei's identity,' Kakashi narrowed his eye suspiciously. "I will follow through with your condition but,"

"But," they eyed him warily.

"But there's one person I've to tell,"

"And who's this person that you _have_ to tell?" Kyo mockingly said.

Kakashi did the wise thing and ignored him. "The Hokage."

Akira nodded apprehensively. "Fair enough."

Before Motoko so much as has a chance to open her mouth Kyo unsheathed his sword in a swift moment and pointed it at Kakashi.

"Kyo!" Akira hissed with annoyance. Sodaima sensei had been very specific about not allowing Kyo to use his sword unless absolutely necessary and especially not against someone they had decided to trust.

Kakashi stared shocked at the sharp end of the sword only a few centimeters away from his face though he was able to mask his shock and surprise quite well. The sword was the most unnatural thing he had ever seen. And he had seen _a lot_. It was pitch black, long and sculptured perfectly. Not only did it look sharp and deadly but an immense amount of chakra was pulsing through it as though it was alive and he had a feeling that the kid wasn't applying any at the moment.

"Just so we're clear," Kyo growled warningly his silver eyes flashing with a dangerous glint. "I won't hesitate to decapitate you if you so much as try to mutter a word about it to anyone else, understand?"

Kakashi somehow managed to play it cool although he was a little bit shaken with surprise and carefully diverted the sword away from his face. "Don't worry kid I wouldn't dream of it."

"I do hope so for your sake," Kyo said sheathing his sword once again the chakra emanating from it immediately disappearing.

Kakashi looked expectantly at Motoko ignoring the kid and the nagging feeling telling him that none of them were normal and he shouldn't get involved with them. But he refused. They had intrigued him and managed to catch his interest which was quite rare. Right then and there he decided that he was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what it took.

Akira sighed with relief. He was afraid Kyo might engage the jonin in combat which wouldn't ended good at all. Besides he was pretty sure that Kakashi would be less enthusiastic to help them if he was suddenly attacked.

Motoko took a deep breath. Kyo could be so troublesome. Couldn't he just leave things up to her just this once? Although she was about to betray her sensei in a sense by giving away his name. But they were in a dire situation and she knew very well that didn't justify what she was about to do but still she had to do it. She could only hope her sensei would forgive her for this. 'I'm so sorry sensei,' she thought with sorrow but when she looked up at Kakashi her eyes shone with determination. "Our sensei is Sodaima Tadashi."

Kakashi's eye almost bulged out of its socket, completely forgetting about Kyo's threat, his eyes filled with shock and disbelief. "No way, that's not possible."

They had been expecting some kind of reaction like 'that's it?' Or some other jerky reply seeing as their village isn't that well known but this was a little unexpected even for them. They had only known him for less than an hour but they had already categorized him as cool, collected and indifferent. But his reaction just contradicted their deduction.

They shared a puzzled look. "Why would you say that?" Motoko decided to ask.

"Because he died a long time ago,"

 _Duun duun duuun!_

 _Woaw! A very interesting cliffhanger_ _if I say so myself_ _!_

 _I wonder what's gonna happen next?!_

 _So what do you think about what Kakashi said? Could it really be true that the real Sodaima from the Leaf died? What if the one our little team of genins think is their 'sensei' is just an imposter? Well who knows? And what do you think of their teamwork so far? Do they function well together?_

 _So many questions and yeah I was wondering if any of you have any guesses of who Motoko's brother really is? Is he older or younger? Feel free to guess and use any theory you want in your disposal!_

 _And then here's the most urgent question on your mind: what now? What is our little group of genins gonna do? The chuunin first exam already? Travel back in time? Take your guesses people and feel free to write your opinion down in the comments._

 _I look forward to seeing some feedback!_

 _And if you by any chance liked this chapter or this story in general can you just real quick press that little star? ... yeah that one can you see it ... yes exactly! Thank you very much!_

 _Till we meet again lovelies! Sayonara!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry about this but it seems there were some problems when I posted the three latest chapters. I just corrected all three of them. You can read them all now but anyway enjoy :)**

 _Chapter 5. The First Exam: One Condition_

"Because he died a long time ago," Kakashi seriously said with a deadpanned expression. How dare they just waltz into their village and claim that Sodaima Tadashi, an honorable ninja from the Leaf who was already dead, was their sensei? Unforgivable.  
"Sorry kids but you have to do better than _that_ if you really trying to fool _me_!"

"We're not trying to fool _you_!" Motoko exclaimed indignantly. How _rude_! They had just decided to trust this complete stranger they don't even know the name of against their better judgement and now _he_ accused them of lying! Why the hell would they do _that_? He was being very delusional in her eyes. "We're just telling the truth!"

"Truth? And why exactly should I believe you?" Kakashi asked flatly hands crossed. "Especially when you tell me such utter nonsense."

"You just have to!" Motoko bellowed. "You asked us a question and I answered it okay! I didn't actually expect you to recognize him but you just have to believe me! Do I look like I'm lying?"

Kakashi looked into her eyes that were filled with rage and frustration. She honestly didn't look like she was lying, either that or she was just really good at hiding it. Seeing as they have been pretty open with him till now though he had no confirmation of what they told him he still believed them. They just didn't look like they were lying and Kakashi couldn't fathom what they might get out of lying their way through. Surely they were aware it might catch up with them at some point.

Motoko took a deep breath. This guy was really starting to frustrate her and they were seemingly getting no where because of him. First he offered his help then he just started doubting them as soon as they complied. Was he bipolar or something? There was simply no other explanation.

Kakashi sighed shoulders slumping. He did make them a promise so he might as well go through with it.

"Okay I'm just gonna have to trust you for now," He decided not looking at all happy with his decision.

Motoko immediately brightened up at that. "All right!"

She high five her teammates who all seem equally glad and pleased. "We made it guys."

"We sure did," Kyo smirked.

"Finally," Akira said with a relieved smile.

"Does that mean we can participate in the chunin exams now?" Motoko eagerly asked.

"Oh that's not for me to decide," Kakashi said.

"But you just said ..." Akira argued furrowing his eyebrows.

"I said that _I_ trusted you," Kakashi cut him off. "The same might not be true for my superiors as well."

"That Hokage guy?" Kyo said with a low growl his smirk dropping immediately into a displeased frown.

"That's Lord Hokage for you kid," Kakashi sternly corrected. "But yeah him. Now are you kids ready to meet him? You might not be able to walk away from it alive."

The three of them shared a look before they all broke out into identical cocky smirks.

"You shouldn't worry about _us_ ," Kyo said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah we might not look like it but we're quite strong," Akira stretched his interlocked his hands over his head.

"We have seen and survived worse after all," Motoko folded her hands behind her back. "Now why don't you take us to your boss, Huh?"

C_C

"Sounds like a mischievous bunch," the old man said inhaling his pipe and massaging his somewhat pointed beard with a thoughtful expression.

"They are absolutely horrendous my lord," mister sunglasses said loyally keeping up with the old mans peaceful stroll as they headed down what seemed like the hallway of a school.

"And they wanted to participate in the chunin exams without any kind of certificate," the old man exhaled.

"That's what it seemed like to me, sir,"

"Strange," he rubbed his beard as they rounded a corner. "You would think after coming all that way to our village they would at least know when the chunin exams began and know the proper procedure to administrate. It's as though they were sent here on a whip."

"Now that you mentioned it sir," Ebisu nodded thoughtfully. "It does seem like that indeed."

The old man closed his eyes for a brief moment thinking about the possibility. Why anyone would do that baffled him. It just seemed plain stupid.

He reopened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of one of the many jonins of the village leisurely strolling towards him holding a hand up in a lazy wave. The silver haired man wasn't alone though, he had three kids no more than 12-13 years old with him. "Yo,"

'Who are they? And that headband they are wearing ...'

Ebisu was the first one to react out of the two. He pointed at the silver haired man and the kids with him in what seemed like accusation. "What's the meaning of this Kakashi? I thought you were gonna take care of them!"

"Well I'm," Kakashi calmly replied to the fuming chunin. "I'm keeping a close eye on them."

Ebisu scowled not at all pleased with the jonin's sarcasm. Why would he bring these kids here? What was he thinking?

The kids all gave Ebisu murderous glares. Well all of them except for the brown haired one in the back. He just kept massaging his temples with sigh looking like he was getting a headache. But then his eyes flickered up to look at the old man. His eyes widen in realization as he froze with shock.

"Are these the kids you were telling me about, Ebisu?" The old man took another puff of his pipe.

The chuunin abruptly stopped his sneering to look at him with much respect. "Yes they certainly are my lord."

"I heard you tried to infiltrate our village," the old man said in apprehension.

"More like we broke in," the girl corrected nonchalantly twisting her hair red around her finger.

"You're not really helping," the brown haired kid deadpanned. He then politely bowed to the old man as he immediately had picked up on his importance. "With all due respect let us introduce ourselves."

"No need," the old man declined. "I've already heard about you and your request."

"Then surely you understand ..."

"You kids committed an unforgivable act against our village especially amidst the chunin exams," the old man cut him off. "In any other village it would have been seen as a potential threat to the many candidates now taking the exam in the village and a declaration of war."

"What? A declaration of war?!" The girl screeched.

"Yeah because you infiltrated the village when we least expected it and our guard was mostly down as we all were focused on the chunin exams."

"What are you trying to get at?" Kyo lowly said with a glare.

"That I'm willing to forgive you for your earlier crime even though you greatly offended us if you leave the village immediately," the old man told them plain and simple.

"But ..." Motoko tried to reason but the old man just turned decisively his head away.

"That's my final decision."

"Listen here old man," Kyo growled blocking the old man from leaving. "I don't care how high up you are and how strong you _are_ ," he sounded a little doubtful about the last part. "But there's no way we're gonna turn back now! Not after all what we went through just to get here and getting chased by four eyes over there and interrogated by _him_ ," he gestured rudely towards Kakashi. "I'm gonna take part in this chunin exam even if it means taking on _you_ old man!"

" _Old man?!_ " Ebisu exclaimed outraged. "How dare you call my Lord by that?! Do you have any idea who this is _brat_?! This is the Third Hokage of our village! Show some respect!"

Motoko stepped forward to stand beside Kyo. "I have to agree with Kyo this one time, you _have_ to let us participate and sir we were sent here by our sensei Sodaima Tadashi."

The Hokage furrowed his eyebrows. "That shouldn't be possible seeing as he's not with us anymore."

Motoko knitted her eyebrows in irritation. Why did people keep saying that today? It had only been three days since she last saw him but she was very sure he was still alive.

Akira bowed politely. "Sir I can assure you he's very much alive and well, so if you please sir, could you make an exception just this once and let us participate in the chunin exams?"

The Hokage looked over at Kakashi who just shrugged. He had the feeling this children weren't lying to him but if it was true then why would he Sodaima be missing for so long?

"Very well then," he gave in.

"But my Lord!" Ebisu exclaimed in disbelief.

"Thank you very much!" Motoko smiled bowing along with Akira and grabbed hold of the back of Kyo's head forcing him to bow as well. Unwillingly of course.

"There's one condition though," the Hokage pressed. "The first exam already ended so you won't be able to take it,"

"So you're saying we're skipping the first exam and take the second exam instead," Akira implied.

The Hokage nodded in confirmation. "As you all can see that's a serious advantage in your favor,"

"Well you know it's not technically _our_ fault," Motoko said making quoting marks with her hands looking extremely apologetic.

"Don't worry, you guys will just have to compromise in order to make it fair for the other participants," the Hokage replied calmly.

"Are you saying that we have to have some kind of handicap to make it fair for the others," Akira critically asked.

"Oh why yes," a faint smile appeared on the old man's face.

"A handicap? Are you going to cut some of our limbs off?!" Motoko said horrified. "Can't you just take Kyo? He would be deadweight anyway."

"For your information when he said handicap he didn't mean it literally," Kyo said sounding very irritated silver eyes switching. "He just meant that we had to be at a disadvantage equalling that of our advantage so we won't be better off than the others."

"Oh that makes so much sense," Motoko said slamming her fist into her open palm. "Because if we disregarded you, Akira and I would be at a seriously huge advantage so that wouldn't exactly be fair, now would it?"

Kyo's eyes switched again and he subconsciously balled his fists. "You obnoxious little ..."

"Guys!" Akira reprimanded in a hiss but alas his words fell on deaf ears.

The Hokage sweat dropped at their weird behavior. They sure were an interesting bunch.

"Please excuse their rude behavior," Akira smiled nervously putting his hands together in a pleading gesture. "If you don't mind we would like to hear that condition of yours."

The Hokage cleared his throat to get their attention. "Very well then," he folded his hands behind his back the aura emanating from him immediately switching from kind and friendly to that of one who have the power and authority equal to that of a king. Akira visible gulped under the tension whereas Kyo's scowl deepened not liking the atmosphere at all and Motoko just stared. "The duration of the second chunin exam is usually about a week but in your case you will have to complete it within two days."

"Two days?" Kyo noted raising one of his eyebrows. He didn't look like he particularly cared but he decided to voice his thoughts out loud. "That seems hardly fair."

"Well for you to skip out on a whole exam doesn't exactly qualify as fair, now does it?" Kakashi smartly said. He had been quiet through the whole exchange but now that he was free to talk he wasn't going to miss any chances.

Kyo just shrugged playing it off cool by looking calm and collected although he just wanted to rip his mask and face off with it.

Then Motoko decided to be Motoko snickering under her breath. "Burn!"

It took all his will power not to snap at her right then and there so he had to be satisfied with just gritting his teeth together in aggravation.

"Now come with me," the Hokage ordered before he started walking down the hallway once again.

All three of them shared a questioning look-or more like Akira and Kyo did, Motoko was too giddy to notice- and all followed after him.

'I'm finally able to participate in the chunin exams and find my brother!' She thought with a wide smile feeling all warm inside.

"If you don't mind me asking sir," Akira politely addressed the Hokage. "But where are you taking us?"

"To where the first exam is being held of course," he calmly replied.

After a few minutes of walking (and yeah Kakashi and mister sunglasses just had to stick around) they arrived in front of a closed door.

The door wasn't ordinary looking though, it had multiple circles encircling each other painted in black and it had four strips at the end of the final circle facing the cardinal points.

"A seal ..." Akira said with surprise and certainty. "But why here?"

Motoko looked baffled. "I don't get why the first exam would be held in a sealed room."

"This seems ... kind of extreme ..." Kyo managed to spit out overcoming his initial shock. Why would they seal the students in? Was the exam that important that they wouldn't let anyone in or out before the exam is over? Wasn't that a bit too much?

"It's a necessity so no one would be able to access it from the outside," the Hokage explained not once losing his poker face. "The door can only opened from the _inside_."

"That kind of complicates things," Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Why would you say that?" Kyo asked cautiously watching him from the corner of his eyes.

"Because we technically or should I say _physically_ can't come in," Kakashi replied.

"Even I knew that," Motoko whispered behind the back of her hand just to rile him up.

He successfully ignored her. "Why don't _you_ lift the seal or something?" He held Kakashi's gaze only to avert it towards the Hokage.

"It's a pretty simple so it won't be hard to break," the Hokage said completely ignoring making the teen growl. "It just needs some good chakra control and lifting it will take less than a millisecond."

"Why don't you leave that to me gramps," Motoko said flashing him a brilliant smile putting her hand on her chest with dignity and pride. "I'll have that door down flat in no time at all!"

Kyo openly snorted at her. "It will sooner snow in the land of fire before _that_ happened."

Motoko narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "Are you suggesting you can do a better job?"

He smirked arrogantly at her. "You bet I'm!"

"Bring it on mister!"

While the two of them had their hands locked around each other's throats Akira just calmly stood and observed, patiently waiting for the door to be opened. He didn't even bother to facepalm, he had enough of those to last him more than a lifetime. He wore a complete blank and his eyes twinkled just for the tiniest moment when one of them actually managed to choke out something funny but it immediately disappeared leaving his eyes looking bland as though he was trying to give nothing away.

The Hokage who had been keeping his eyes on him for some time noticed this and thus called him out. "Why don't _you_ break the seal?"

"Wha- me? O ... kay?" He replied looking completely mystified. He had been expecting him to choose Motoko or Kyo seeing as they both wanted to show off the other. He never really joined their silly arguments or petty fighting unless he was getting a kick out of it or out of simple curiosity. Remember the battle royal for entering the door first to Sodaima's room before they embarked on their journey? Yeah it was one of those times.

The Hokage urged him silently with a nod.

Akira sweat dropped upon seeing his teammates giving him poisonous glares for stealing all the attention. He just _had_ to act sweet and innocent all the _time_.

Akira stepped in front of the door and performed a single hand sign. He clearly still remembered the day sensei taught them all about sealing jutsus.

 _"I don't want to do this anymore!" Motoko wailed falling down on her butt on purpose. "This is so_ very _boring and tiring at the same time!"_

 _Kyo scoffed at her behavior. "Why don't you_ _ever try_ _act your age?"_

 _"I will when you grow a brain," then she slapped a hand over mouth in mock surprise feigning to be completed startled by her own outburst. "Oh I'm so very sorry that was just too insensitive of me!"_

 _"Huh?" Kyo said bewildered._

 _Fake tears polled around her eyelids. "Some things are just never meant to be!"_

 _Kyo's face changed from to disbelief to confusion to anger in a matter of milliseconds. "Motoko!"_

 _"If you stop your bickering for just a moment you would realize how far behind you both are," Sodaima sensei scolded from somewhere nearby. "Akira already completed his task."_

 _They looked over and sure enough he was standing over a broken seal unharmed._

 _Their sensei had prepared a special kind of seal for them to break today insisting that it would speed up their learning progress. It was a seal that blew up upon the slightest mistake forcing you to be careful and fast at the same time. Fast because if you tingled with it too much it would blow up too. A very dangerous learning exercise._

 _"That's amazing Akira!" Motoko exclaimed with glee genuinely happy with her teammates success. "You're awesome!"_

 _Akira blushed at her praise and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Nah that was nothing."_

 _"More than_ she _ever did," Kyo said pointing behind his shoulder to where Motoko was training. The ground was completely scorched dark and looked dreadful. Her seal still in tact though only part of it were._

 _"It's not like you did better, at least I broke half of it whereas you made no progress at all!" Motoko retorted._

 _"Didn't sensei say sealing jutsus suit your chakra?" Kyo shot back._

 _"It might suit my chakra but that doesn't mean it_ _suits_ _my style!" Motoko crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "Besides it's not like we're gonna use_ sealing jutsus _in battle!"_

 _"That's the thing_ _, Motoko,_ _yo_ _u_ _never_ _actually_ _know_ _what might happen_ _," Sodaima said kindly in that soothing voice of his. "There_ _might come a time where_ _you_ _will_ _need to seal your enemies away or have to break seals_ _in order_ _to_ _obtain_ _something and you might be out of chakra so force won't really help. There's also times where the seal might even be deadlier than the one I gave you now, one wrong move and you're dead."_

 _"Aren't you exaggerating a little bit sensei?" Motoko asked aloofly not really taking him seriously._

 _"No not even the slightest," he replied with a warm smile as though he didn't just suggest that not learning this jutsu might cost them their lives someday._

'Thank you for teaching us this sensei,' Akira thought taking a stance. 'I get the feeling that the Hokage is trying to test me but thanks to you I won't have to soil our village's name.'

Focusing chakra in the tip of his fingers he started to release it as soon as his fingers connected with each cardinal point. He then slammed the palm of his hand against the inner most circle releasing a fair amount of chakra into it.

The procedure was short and precise but effective nonetheless.

Akira's arms slumped to his side and the door went clattering to the floor.

"Way to go Akira!" Motoko fist pumped the air.

'That was very diligent and precise,' the Hokage noted impressed.

"Tha- that ..." Ebisu ran out of words to describe what he saw.

'These kids,' Kakashi warily thought.

Akira stared sheepishly at the many eyes that were now directed at him. He gave them a nervous wave. Geez they didn't all have to stare at him like that, it was rather uncomfortable.

Motoko and Kyo peeked in from the sides looking completely undisturbed by all the attention diverted towards them.

"Gosh don't tell me that they have never seen an actual person before," Motoko muttered.

"Nah I think they have just never seen one as awkward as him," Kyo replied.

Akira sent him a glare and if looks could kill, well then Kyo would already be dead.

The whole room was packed with genins of various villages sitting in rows upon rows. To the left of the room sat what looked older looking - and if Akira wasn't mistaken- chunins all sitting with mean and guarded expressions.

In front of the rows of genins stood a scarred man. Two scars ran sideways down his face giving him an oddly scary look. His head were covered by his headband which he wore bandanna style. His long beige utility flak jacket almost swept. No matter how much Akira looked he still appeared ominous and super scary.

The man regarded him with a confused and somewhat surprised look. 'How the hell did he get in here? I thought the door was sealed.'

"Good afternoon, Ibiki," the Hokage said strutting into the room. Everyone looked up in surprise and wonder. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes sir," Ibiki replied quickly.

"Take a seat," the Hokage said gesturing towards some empty seats in the back row and then led Ibiki out.

The three Flora genins sat down conversation already humming in the air exchanged in whispers, gestures and so on. The center of attention was them of course. The late comers. They were all oblivious though as they were far more engaged with their own little world.

"Papers?" Motoko questioned puzzled looking around at all the sheets in front of everyone.

"Seems like the first exam was a written test," Akira calmly observed leaning his head into the palm of his hand that was popped up on the table.

"We didn't miss much then," Kyo decided popping his feet up on the table and folding his hands behind his head.

Motoko shivered at the mere idea of having to take a written test and was suddenly very grateful that they arrived late. She held her hands up in a silent prayer. 'Thank you very much sensei for misleading us, I'm forever in your debt.'

People gave her bewildered look and she just ignored it.

Akira smiled to himself when he saw what she was doing figuring out with ease what went through her head when he suddenly remembered something.

"Motoko did you tell the Hokage about Sodaima sensei?" Akira tentatively asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Motoko gave him a questioning look.

Akira facepalmed. "I thought we agreed only to tell the silver haired one."

"Masks guy?"

"Yes,"

"Well he said he was going to tell him so I thought I might as well him if he's going to find out anyway," Motoko explained heedlessly.

"Well unlike masky guy we didn't make him swore secrecy," Akira said his head still in his palm. "So he can pretty much tell anyone about sensei's identity."

"And don't forget four-eyes," Kyo mumbled eyes closed.

"And yeah he heard about sensei too!" Akira stared hopelessly up at the ceiling.

"Sorry about that," Motoko smiled sheepishly eyes closed and looking real sorry.

"Seriously why do you sound so disappointed?" Kyo asked offhandedly. "I didn't expect any less of her."

"What are you trying to say?" Motoko narrowed her eyes in dislike.

"Oh nothing," he shrugged nonchalantly with a smirk.

"Kyo-" she cut off her menacing glare when all talk, whispers and mutters came to an abrupt stop.

Ibiki reentered the room. He gave them a mere glance before he stood in front of the room once again. "So as I was saying before we were interrupted ..."

Motoko immediately zoned as Ibiki went on and on about ... she actually doesn't remember and she didn't particularly really care anyway.

"I really wanna know what kind of questions the exam consisted of,"

"You are such a nerd, did you know that?"

"At least I've got brains, Kyo,"

"And I've got balls,"

"So? Are you saying you got no brains?"

"No I meant you got no balls,"

"Kyo!"

"You look like a little girl blushing like that,"

Kyo got a hit to the head. "Vulgar beast!"

"Don't hit me woman!"

Akira blinked seeing how Kyo's attention quickly switched from him to Motoko in a matter of milliseconds. 'Wow this guy got zero attention span.'

Before they could go on with their bickering though someone came bursting in through the window broke and scattered the glass and sent it flying everywhere. The someone who bursted in through the window turns out to be a woman clad in a tan overcoat and an orange miniskirt. Her violet hair is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail.

As soon as said woman landed on her feet she swung her arm in the air using the other to point at her chest a grin wide on her face. "Heads up boys and girls! This is no time to celebrating! I'll be your next proctor Anko Mitarashi! Ready for the second test? Good! Let's go! Follow me!"

Ibiki gave her a very bored and flat look. "You're early. Again."

Anko blinked in surprise before she grinned sheepishly.

"She's insane," Akira muttered with shock and dread.

"She kinda reminds me of a certain someone," Kyo said as he sat properly glancing not so subtle over at Motoko.

"Kyo~" Motoko said with an icy sweet smile cracking her knuckles.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of doing that," Akira sighed. "This is getting awfully old."

They gave him a look like he just announced that they had to abandon their ninjahood. "Never,"

"Listen here you brats! Especially you three in the back! The second exam is going to be held tomorrow so I expect to see you here bright and early tomorrow morning. Dismissed!"

"She's so damn loud!" Kyo complained as he stood up.

Akira ignored his negativity and opted to be positive instead. "So are you guys ready?" Akira grinned at them.

"Yeah finally!" Motoko said returning his grin.

"I was born ready man!"

"Then let's go and ace this next exam!"

 _And that's how our little squad of genins finally manage to take part in the chuunin exams._

 _Wohoo! Wonder what's gonna happen next! Well I don't but you probably do after reading this far, right?_

 _So long_ _and_ _Sayonara!_

 _Till next time!_

 _Xoxo_

 _Kaki-chan_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6. The Second Exam: We´re Finally Part Of The Action_**

* * *

When she said tomorrow morning she really did ean tomorrow morning. Akira ran hastily through Konoha's welcoming streets thankfully _not_ chased around this time. His two teammates had decided, upon hearing that they won't have the test before tomorrow morning, to just disappear.

 _"What? We won't be taking the test till tomorrow?" Motoko exclaimed. "Then why would they go through the trouble of bringing us here?"_

 _"So we could be acquainted with the next proctor?" Akira offered. "I don't know."_

 _They were standing outside the academy the first chunin exam were held in._

 _"That's just stupid," Motoko said._

 _"Well anyways we have a whole afternoon in this boring village so what we gonna do?" Kyo asked shoving his hands in his pockets._

 _"I'm going to explore the village," Motoko said her eyes twinkling with excitement._

 _"Motoko I don't think that's a good idea," Akira tentatively said._

 _"Akira this is my birth place I want to see it," she insisted._

 _Akira felt a pang in his heart. She might as well have said that this was her home even though she was a ninja from another land. He didn't want to hear that._

 _Before he could utter another word she skipped away. "Don't worry about me Akira I'll be fine."_

 _"But how we gonna find you?" He called after her._

 _"I'll find you!" She called back before she leaped away._

 _"Well if she's gone so I'm," Kyo started to walk away._

 _"But Kyo ..."_

 _"I'll be back before nightfall," Kyo dismissively said and leaped away too._

And that's how he (Akira) ended up by himself. ' _It's getting real late_!' He urgently thought as he looked up at the setting sun.

It wasn't like he was particularly worried about their wellbeing or anything he was more worried about what they might do.

They were both known for being really reckless and impulsive so he was very much afraid that they might _accidentally_ wrack the village so he couldn't afford to take any chances.

Motoko skipped through Konoha's busy streets and watched as salesmen and women packed up to leave for the night. The village had a reddish glow to it as the sun sank into the horizon bidding its goodbye. It looked as though the whole village was on fire but people just walked calmly not realizing how sacred the ground looked they were walking on.

"The land ... of fire," she carefully drawled letting the word roll off her tongue. It had a nice ring to it that she wouldn't have minded singing it all day but she wasn't the sentimental kind so she thought better of it and walked on.

In her admiration of her supposedly former home village she didn't realize that she had already left civilization behind and now stood in what seemed like a training area surrounded by woods. Three stumps of tree towered proudly out of the ground.

Not far below were what looked like black stone. Motoko approached it curiously till she was standing over it.

She traced her hands over it admiring its cuts and curves. "A memorial stone," she murmured.

She remembered seeing a similar one back in Flora but this looked more defined and old. She didn't know much architecture but she was positive that whoever made it put a lot thought into it.

"And why not? It's important after all," she muttered with a sad smile.

Her parents were part of this village so she wondered if their names were written here. They were dead after all. She looked over the names in a trance wondering which could be a lost member of a family she never knew or simply person who died heroically in war. It was really sad really. She was finally back in what was supposed to be her original home but it felt like nothing but a foreign land.

"I guess that's very true," she said a tear escaping her eyes. She had acted indifferent ever since she was told about Konoha but she had been feeling conflicted about it ever since. Flora was her home now but she still couldn't help but feel attached to Konoha. It bore memories she never knew about. Secrets that she could never reach. And the place her brother lived.

She knew she belonged to Flora and she wore their headband with pride but she couldn't help but long for all the secrets she might find in this foreign village and land.

Should she jump around with joy now that she had found her rightful place? Or should she creep away and return to the land she claimed as home?

"The memorial stone," someone spoke up from behind her making her jump.

She growled at the sudden intrusion and wiped her tear away with haste.

"Why a shinobi from another land would be so interested in it baffles me," he continued.

"What do you want, _one eye?_ " Motoko nastily said not bothering to turn around.

Kakashi sighed at her. "You Flora kids really are rude. Anyways did you know someone from the village? I get the feeling you did."

"I might have," she said standing and started to walk away.

"They were heroes," she heard Kakashi say and turned to see Kakashi staring intently at the stone.

Motoko smiled. What was she doing? It wasn't like her to be down and sentimental like this! She knew better than dwelling in a past she never had! She was a proud shinobi from the village hidden in the mountains. Never had Konoha meant anything to her before and it wouldn't now unless ... best not to think about it.

She slapped her own cheeks bringing herself back to reality. "Your heroes not mine. We've our own," Motoko told Kakashi before she left with a mock salute and a bright smile.

' _She's certainly strange_ ,' Kakashi thought as he watched her back fade out into the distance. ' _First she gets all teary eyed over the memorial stone and then she just ups and leaves claiming that they weren't 'her heroes_ '?'

He looked up at the blackened sky. ' _The candidates for this year's chunin exam are very interesting indeed_.'

After a few minutes walk Motoko found herself once again amidst the various streets of the Leaf village though this time it was far more less crowded. She looked up and spotted a mountain range carved with the faces of four. How she had managed to overlook that was a huge mystery to her. The faces practically overlooked the village. She must have been too enchanted with the village that she didn't see what was above.

An evil grin spread across her face as a devious idea sprang into her head and she raced towards what she thought must be a monument of some sort.

Up close they looked way bigger (obviously) and just begged Motoko to check out her artistic skills on them that she could barely resist.

Who said anything about resisting it? She was going to go all out and draw to her hearts content! She got some spray cans and markers out of her weapon pouch. A girl gotta be prepared well at least she always was. For a little bit of mischief that is.

She began to draw Kyo's face which she had mastered quite well snickering to herself as she imagined his expression when he found out what she did. Oh it was going to be priceless. She couldn't wait!

"What are you doing?" Someone suddenly spoke up not so far from her right and she almost squeaked in fright. Almost. That would have been really embarrassing if she actually had. She had a reputation and pride to maintain.

Anyways what was wrong with her today? People keep sneaking up on her that it was becoming quite ridiculous. She was getting soft. Though she had been working on quite the masterpiece so it couldn't be helped she guessed.

"What do _you_ think I'm doing?" She smartly retorted facing the stranger who had dared interrupting while she was working on her one and only perfect piece. Oh now she shouldn't be so modest as she had pieces better than this back at home all dribbled across Kyo's door but still she didn't want to brag so she just left it at that.

The night was abnormally dark and with no moon to shine the so called stranger was kinda hard to see. The only thing Motoko could make out was what looked like an orange jumpsuit and striking blue eyes. The kid was shorter than her so she estimated him to be around 11? Yeah something like that.

The kid actually considered answered her question. Gosh he was really dumb. "Um drawing on the Hokages' faces?"

"No I was wiping it off," Motoko sarcastically replied. Geez she was just being sarcastic. Hadn't he heard about sarcasm before? He must be from the woods.

"Wait you were?" Okay now this was pathetically sad. The kid really didn't know about sarcasm or he was just really really stupid and had no brain to pick up on it with.

"I was just being sarcastic kid, ever heard about sarcasm before?" Motoko asked quite rudely placing her hand on her hip and waving the other spray can in hand.

"I'm not a kid," he replied defensively. Brilliant he only picked up on the offending part.

"What are you doing outside this late anyway?" Motoko asked crossing her hands over her chest, firmly avoiding smearing the paint on her clothes. She decided to stop harassing him. He wasn't worth her time anyway. "Don't you have a bedtime or something?"

She felt his sully mood dampen even more and she had the distinct feeling that he was scowling. "No I don't. I don't have anything like that."

Motoko's expression immediately softened and her hands slackened. "You don't have any parents?"

He didn't reply instead Motoko was met by the sound of his footsteps as he decisively walked away.

"Wait!"

Motoko might be really rude and sarcastic most of the time but one thing she never did was being sarcastic, rude and insensitive at the same time! That was just beyond obnoxious!

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," she said hearing him come to a halt.

"Are you sure you're not just being sarcastic again?"

Now that was just rude! She was trying to apologize and he was still accusing her?

"No! I'm apologizing, you idiot! Do I sound sarcastic to you?" She couldn't help but roar at him. She didn't mind being called rude and obnoxious because of something she actually did but being accused of something she never meant was just asking for it. "Why'd I be sarcastic about something like that? I know how it feels not to have a parent or someone to come home to. I know what it feels like to be all alone!"

Motoko took a deep breath to calm herself down. Geez this kid really knew how to rile her up! He almost rivaled Kyo in that sense. Almost. No one could rival that bastard. And that was not a compliment. Wait, just wait. Did she just spill her whole life story to this kid she barely knew anything about? What was wrong with her?

In order to prove her innocence to this kid she just spilt. Why was she so desperate to prove herself to him?

'I guess it's because we're the same and I don't want him to misunderstand because I know how it feels like to be misunderstood,' she softly smiled at her revelation. It was the first time she had met someone like her since Kyo and he wasn't exactly the feeling and chatty type. Their whole relationship was based on punches, insults and absolute bickering.

"Sorry," Motoko snapped out of her thoughts to see him facing her once again.

She didn't know whether he was apologizing for snapping at her or that he just felt bad for her. So she decided to be nice for once even though she still had no idea who the hell he was.

"It's okay you didn't know," she said with a soft smile. "The important thing is that you understand."

"Aah," the boy suddenly exclaimed sitting down at the edge of the mountain overlooking the village. "No parents either huh?"

"Yup I never knew them," Motoko said as she slumped down beside him.

"Me neither, I've always been alone," he softly said sounding really sad.

"Really? No relative? Guardian?" She asked surprised. There was no way he would be able to survive on his own.

"I was all alone as far as I remember," he replied but then shifted the question to her. "Do _you_ have any relatives?"

"No," she confessed wrapping her hands around her legs. "Or at least that's what I thought till a few days ago."

"What do you mean?"

"A few days ago my sensei suddenly sprung this whole idea about the chunin exams on my team and I and told me I had a brother here in the Leaf," Motoko explained leaning her head on her knees. "And here I am."

"Wait you didn't know?" He asked suddenly very curious. "Then what about your brother? Does he know about you?"

"I don't think so, he would have come looking for me right?" Motoko tentatively replied. "I'm sure he has been alone this whole time. Would he even recognize me? Would _I_ recognize him? Would he even believe me if I told him I was his sister _if_ I found him?"

She hadn't even realized all the insecurities she had had since the day she found out she had a brother. Her mind had been too preoccupied with everything going on all around her that she hadn't realized how anxious she had been about meeting her brother.

Motoko closed her eyes ashamed. She had been too fixated on getting here and finding him she had never considered what would happen next. Would he just openly accept her? Would he question her? And if he did what would she say? She didn't have any answers unless he was her missing twin or something which was most unlikely. She buried her face in her knees. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought it would.

"I think you would just know when you see him," the kid carefully replied. "I don't have any siblings but I think I would recognize my own sister if I saw her. You shouldn't worry so much about it if he really is your brother then he would recognize you too no matter what!"

Motoko looked up surprised. This kid was awfully optimistic and cheerful but there was a truth to his words. She broke into a very soft smile. ' _This kid is certainly something_ ,'

"Thank you," Motoko softly said. "I really needed that."

"No probs Lady!" The kid cheerily said as he sprang to his feet. "Cheering up people is my specialty! Believe it!"

Motoko's laughter rang out in the still night. The kid seemed really nice she certainly could get used to his company. "What's your name kiddo?"

"I told I'm not a kid!" He hissed and Motoko giggled at his childishness. _Sure_. Then he suddenly sounded excited. "My name's ..."

"Hey! Who's there? This is special property, you hear!" A booming voice sounded from nearby.

 _Damnit! We were too loud!_

"Shit! Security guards!" The kid silently cursed.

"Another time kid!" Motoko called as she raced down the steps leading up to the mountain range.

"But you never told me your name!" He called after her.

"Neither did you dimwit!" She heard him growl after her and smiled satisfied as she disappeared into the night.

Akira was giving Kyo a very reprimanding and cold look hands crossed and balled. He gritted his teeth. Never in his whole life has he ever been more aggravated and angry at the same time. Kyo, although all kinds of hatred and frustration was directed at him, didn't seem to care. He just kept eating his beloved apples and kept grabbing a new one as he as soon as he was done from a sack beside him.

They were both standing in the abandoned streets. The only thing that filled the night was the lights from bars and other places as well as the people having their time inside of these places.

Akira took a deep breath. Freaking out at him or yelling his lungs out wouldn't help, it wouldn't undo what was already done though he was awfully tempted but he decided against it.

"What we gonna tell Motoko when find her?" Akira asked from between gritted teeth. "She's going to freak."

Kyo shrugged apple in hand. "It's not my fault she's a complete nutcase,"

"You dare call anyone else a nutcase after what you just _did_?!" Akira bellowed at him. "I still don't get what you were thinking!"

"That's the thing, I wasn't," Kyo nonchalantly replied devoid of any kind of guilt.

Akira massaged his temples. "Right. You never really had a brain. Sorry I forgot."

Kyo scowled at that but decided against giving any cheeky remarks. Akira only was only this sarcastic and insulting at the same time was when he was really mad. He just hoped he wouldn't go full on berserk on him.

"We just gonna-"

"Akira! Knucklehead! Yeah I do mean you!"

Akira snapped his head towards the sound of the all too familiar sound of Motoko's voice.

She was waving at them as she sprinted towards them, a bright smile illuminating her face.

Akira just gave her a dull look not in the mood to return her gesture neither her smile. His current situation was far too grave for that.

Motoko immediately sensed his bad mood and was extremely surprised to see the deep scowl etched into his features. _Something must be wrong_. Her smile faltered and she cautiously slowed down.

"Akira?" He immediately felt the confusion and concern laced with that question and felt guilty. It wasn't her fault all this has happened so she didn't have to be so cautious of him.

"I'm fine, okay or I'm trying to be at least," Akira exhaled sharply.

"You are?" She doubtfully raised an eyebrow at him placing her right hand on her hip. What seemed like realization passed through her. "Wait why are you guys doing here on the streets? Haven't you booked us a hotel room or something? I'm not spending another night outside just so you can reserve money!"

Akira rubbed his temple feeling the impending headache. "No this moron here decided to ' _accidentally_ ' use up all of our money on apples."

Motoko gave him a murderous glare. "Oh no you didn't."

Kyo just ignored her more invested in his eating.

Motoko's eyes narrowed dangerously at him and then jumped him. He instinctively brought his hands up for defense leaving his apples unprotected which Motoko decided to snatch away.

Kyo realized his mistake too late. "No!"

Motoko wasn't even in the mood to celebrate her victory. Her face remained cold and emotionless. "Let me get rid of these for you."

"Don't you dare!"

"Watch me."

"Wait, don't," Akira called. "Don't waste it, it was still bought with our money after all."

"What we gonna do with it then?"

An evil grin spread across his face. "Don't worry, I have got an even greater idea."

"Lord Third, do you really think it was such a good idea to just trust them," Ebisu asked.

"I'm with Ebisu on this one," Ibiki spoke up. "Their intentions may not be as pure as they claim to be."

"They're only genins," Kakashi objected. "I don't see how much harm they can cause. And according to Ebisu their ability levels doesn't exceed that of a genin."

"But is that really it?" Ibiki asked. "What if they're putting up an act?"

"Either way they won't be able to do much with the Anbu Black Ops trailing them if they do notice them at all."

"Lord Hokage," Ebisu protested.

"We're the only ones in this room who knows of them and their sensei," the Hokage continued. "I will very much like to keep it that way."

Ebisu opened his mouth to protest but decided against it and bowed along with the two others. "Understood."

"You're dismissed."

Kakashi sauntered out of the Hokage's tower into the cool night.

Why had he defended those kids back there? Ibiki was right. They could be enemy ninja in disguise but for some reason to him they felt different not that his feelings counted but still.

As he started to walk home he heard some colorful cursing coming from the direction he was headed. ' _For some reason that person sounds awfully familiar_.'

He came to a halt and was a little stunned by the scene before him. The redhead and brunette he had met earlier that day were leisurely sitting and eating apples on top of their raven haired teammate. He seemed to be tied down although that didn't stop him for cursing at them. _Maybe it would have helped if they had duct taped his mouth too_.

"If it isn't the Flora genins," he greeted pleasantly ignoring their weird position. "What are you doing out here so late? Shouldn't you be inside or something?"

"We would it weren't for _him_!" Motoko snapped stepping roughly on Kyo's face to emphasize the 'him'. "He used up all our money! Say you're sorry!"

"In your dreams!"

"So you don't have anywhere to stay?" Kakashi ignored them and faced Akira instead who calmly ate away eyes closed.

"Technically yes,"

"Why do you care anyway? It's not like you're gonna help us or anything, right?" Motoko demanded hotly.

"You're probably right," Kakashi replied dully. _And risk you wracking my house? No way_.

"Then you should probably leave," Akira said his eyes fixated on no where in particular. "We don't need your pity."

"I knew you were like the rest," Kyo said looking up at Kakashi upside down. "You don't trust us because we're shinobi from another land. I guess that isn't so surprising it does make sense."

"That doesn't make it any nicer," Motoko retorted but then looked up at Kakashi. "You are still here."

Kakashi sighed regretting what he was about to do. "Why don't you guys come to my place?"

Motoko brightened up immediately. "Are you for real? This isn't a joke?"

"You do have food don't you?" Kyo questioned.

"Thank you sir," Akira said with a grateful smile.

' _I hope I don't regret this_ ,' Kakashi wearily thought.

"This place doesn't look bad," Akira complimented.

"But it's so _tiny_ ," Motoko complained walking into the small kitchen and sat at the table. The others followed suit.

"It's meant for one person, _duh_ ,"

Kakashi gave them a surprised look. "Why are you guys in my kitchen?"

"Because we want food _duh_ ,"

Kakashi's shoulders slumped. "Guess I'll have to look for something for you."

"Let me help you cook," Akira offered.

"Are you sure kid?" Kakashi eyed him warily,

"Don't underestimate him!" Motoko defended. "Akira's food is the best!"

Akira blushed at her praise. "It's not _that_ good."

Kakashi reluctantly agreed and the food they made together turned out surprisingly good.

Kakashi sat at the head of the small table as the genins dag in. Motoko and Kyo on either side of him and Akira sat at the opposite end. Motoko was wagging her spoon at Kyo from across the table while he scowled back and Akira silently ate completely oblivious to their bickering. Never in his life had Kakashi seen his little home so lively and it felt extremely odd but good at the same time. He felt so at ease with them around and relaxed as he began to dig in too.

When he was finally finished eating he looked up only to see Motoko and Kyo staring at him. Akira was looking down at his food with a serious blush on his face even Mother had a faint tinge of red on her cheeks.

Kyo gave him an incredulous look. "Are you even a man?"

"Yes as far as physically and mentally matters are concerned I'm," Kakashi replied putting his mask back on and gathered all the dishes in the sink.

"I highly doubt that," Motoko whispered to her teammates who nodded their agreement.

Kakashi gave them a reprimanded and Motoko quickly changed the subject.

"Ah that food tasted good!" Motoko smiled satisfied as she stretching her hands over her head. "Now where we gonna sleep? I could use some right now."

Kakashi took them to his living room. It had two small couches and a little table in the middle and enough room to freely go about. Although this wasn't her ideal place for so many people it was better than sleeping outside.

"Well I've these two couches for two people and then one of you will have to sleep on the floor," Kakashi explained.

"Who's gonna do that?" Kyo scoffed. Not him that's for sure.

Motoko and Akira gave him icy cold glares. " _You_! You're the sole why we're here!"

Kyo backed away from them and decided not to talk back. He didn't particularly want them to unleash their wrath on him.

"Now that that's sorted you two can sleep on the couches," Kakashi said relieved. He had expected them to fight over it so he was very pleased that it was already over.

"Oh no no no no no," Motoko reprimanded wagging her finger at him as she backed away from them. "You _two guys_ can sleep on the couches while I," she put her hand on her chest as she backed into a room and held the doorknob. "Sleep in the bed." And with that final declaration she smacked and locked the door shut.

Kakashi sighed and crossed his hands over his chest. "She's very demanding isn't she?"

"Yeah sorry about that," Akira sheepishly said scratching the back of his head.

Then he suddenly yawned and stretched his arms. "Guess I'm gonna hit it too."

He snuggled in under the covers Kakashi gave him and instantly fell asleep.

Kyo upon seeing his squad leader asleep immediately claimed the other couch for himself. "Sorry dude but I'm no dog so there's no way I'm gonna sleep down there."

With a final sigh Kakashi turned the lights off and laid down on the floor with nothing else but a single blanket.

How had he ended up sleeping on the floor himself? He had no idea. But even though he had been wrestled of his own room and couch he didn't mind. It was a new change and for some reason felt nice compared to how cold and uneventful his evening always used to be. ' _I guess I didn't regret it after all_.'

"Akira it's way too early," Motoko complained. "No one is even here yet."

The wind rustled through her hair and the surrounding trees. In front of them, a dark forest surrounded by wire fence loomed eerily, the thick trees stretching high into the sky. The foliage was so thick, it was impossible to see more than a few meters into the forest, leaving the insides shrouded in darkness and shadows.

"What's is this place anyway?" Motoko asked.

Akira studied a board attached to the fence. "It says here it's called the forest of death and it's very dangerous apparently."

"That's pretty much written all over the place," Kyo said as he sat down under one of the trees nearby and folded his hands behind his head.

People were finally starting to gather one after one. "So this is where the second test is held," Motoko yawned.

"Yeah and from what the Hokage already told us about the extension of the test I think that this is some kind of survival exercise," Akira explained.

"What? Are you saying they are gonna lock us all up in there and see how long we survive?" Motoko criticized. "That's just too cruel!"

"Or we might have to kill each other off in order to survive," Akira added.

"I don't mind that last part," Kyo smirked.

"Gross,"

"I think there's more to it than just that," Akira said cupping his chin in his hand.

"Why? Your theory sounds good to me," Motoko interjected.

"But that doesn't make sense,"

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"I mean if what I said is true doesn't the deadline we were given give us an advantage?" Akira asked.

"Now that you mention it you're right," Motoko realized.

"Doesn't that just mean you were half right then?" Kyo hooded his eyes. "Why do you always have to overanalyze everything? Why don't you just relax for a change?"

"He's right," Motoko agreed surprising both of them. "We gotta need that smartass brain of yours later so don't overdo it, besides," she pointed to her right. "The proctor is already here."

Anko the purple haired jonin was standing not so far from them in front of the major fence hands on her hips and big grin smeared across her face.

She was openly patronizing the candidates and was enjoying herself thoroughly too while she was at it. She then flung a kunai at one of them and his eyes widen in shock as it grazed his cheek. Anko momentarily disappeared from view materializing behind the boy to tease him a little bit further.

"Must be a jonin," Akira noted. His eyes swept over the other candidates analyzing them. Spotting their strengths and weaknesses from the mere way they stood or acted. That was how observant he was. Nothing missed or escaped his keen eyes.

Motoko sighed. ' _It's not that easy to get rid of old habits I guess_.'

She shuddered when she saw the long tongued Grass ninja. Now that was just plain gross.

Akira clenched his fists. He hadn't expected the candidates to be this bloodthirsty that was gonna be a problem and there was something just something eerily ominous about that Grass ninja. What was that jutsu she was using anyway to be able to stretch her tongue that much? She made him feel really uncomfortable.

"Now before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all," Anko announced producing sheets of paper from beneath her overcoat. Consent forms. That's what it was.

"This Exam is designed to test each and every one of your survival skills," Anko informed and Motoko beamed at Akira's giving him the thumbs up. "But this isn't your regular survival exercise, you will have to fight to get both of these scrolls." She showed them two scrolls: one dark blue and the other white. "Heaven and earth. Each team will be given one of these, so you will have to try and get your hands on the other one so of course you will have to fight for it. Which basically means only half of you will pass."

She went on explaining but Motoko zoned out after that. Sodaima had said there was a probability that her brother was participating in the exams but no one struck her here as her brother. They all seemed either too creepy, stupid or all high and mighty. And then there was the possibility that he failed the first stage of the exam. Urgh so many grim possibilities! They weren't doing her head any favors.

Akira handed her a form. "You should probably sign this."

Motoko noticed that he had two more. "Is that Kyo's?"

"Yeah seems like he fell asleep," Akira replied gesturing towards his sleeping form.

"Let me fill that out for him," Motoko said with a wicked grin.

While Motoko wrote who knows what on his form three shady figures approached Kyo.

"Let's go and get the scroll," Motoko grinned.

Akira scowled. "We should probably take Kyo with us. The probability of any of the teams knowing who has the scroll will be less."

"Ah relax!" Motoko playfully slapped his back. "Doesn't matter! We will always come out on top!"

She dragged a very reluctant Akira away.

"Hey there," one of the figures greeted creepily. "Didja team just left ya alone like this?"

Kyo groggily opened his eyes. 'Ninjas? They must be participating in the chunin exams.'

"Cat got ya tongue?" Kyo still didn't reply. Too lazy to snap back.

"Look the kid got a sword!" Another exclaimed with glee pointing at Kyo's sword that lay at his side. The guy made a grab for the sword but Kyo grabbed hold of his wrist with unexpected agility instead.

"No one," Kyo growled darkly. "And I say no one touches my sword."

The three ninjas gulped at the dark ominous aura emitting from him.

When Motoko and Akira came back all they saw was Kyo trying to cover something up.

"What are you doing?" Motoko asked tilting her head to see what he was doing.

Kyo ignored her and continued what ever he was doing.

Akira's eyes widen in shock and realization. "Are those people?"

"Corps, don't you see?" Motoko gasped horrified.

Akira's eyes widened in horror as he said in a reprimanding tone. "Kyo!"

Kyo rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Quit being so overdramatic! They are just unconscious."

Their breath labored as they both exhaled relieved. "Thank god!"

"Wait!" Motoko suddenly exclaimed. "That's still no better! I'm pretty sure we're not allowed to knock our opponents unconscious!"

"True," Akira agreed giving Kyo a very not impressed. "We never know what they might do."

"They were annoying me," Kyo grumbled defensively.

"That's no god damn reason to just beat them unconscious!" Motoko hissed. "Now what do we do? Because I sure as hell won't get disqualified because of your stupidity!"

"Motoko calm down will ya?" Akira berated massaging his temples. "Getting so worked up at this point won't get us anywhere."

"Then what do you suggest _genius_?"

"Getting the bodies out of the way somehow?"

Motoko rolled her and bent down, shoving Kyo outta the way and tried to cover them up herself.

"You know best friends help each other bury a body, just thought I should say that," Akira said and they gave him the 'seriously? Now of all times?' look and he covered up his smile with a slight cough. "Never mind me but why don't you just use that earth style jutsu."

"Earth style?" Motoko questioned puzzled.

"I forgot about that one," Kyo smirked and then performed hand signs and then slammed them down on the ground. "Earth style: earth ejection!"

The earth opened up and swallowed the bodies whole and closed up again looking completely untouched.

"That was rather quick," Motoko blinked dumbfounded. She didn't know he knew that kind of jutsu. "But don't tell me you just buried those poor guys alive?"

"Course not," Kyo replied. "The earth just spits them out somewhere far from here."

Motoko was about to commend him a job well done when suddenly-

"Hey you three over there!" Anko called them out. "The exam is about to start! Get your butts over to assigned gate right this minute, you hear!"

"Yes ma'am!" Motoko and Akira saluted with relief before they scurried away.

' _Those brats_ ...' Anko suspiciously stared at the place they were preoccupied with just a few moments ago. ' _What were they doing_?'

The three Flora genins stood in front of gate 44 scowling at the chunin guarding it.

"We're finally part of the real action," Kyo smirked.

"Yeah and for some reason I can't wait to get into that creepy place," Motoko beamed. ' _Probably because I might finally be able to meet him_!'

"Because you're just as creepy?" Kyo offered.

Motoko glared at him not appreciating the insult.

"Pull yourself together you two," Akira reprimanded. "We have to show real teamwork this time."

"Alright you maggots!" Anko called. "The second part of the chunin exam has officially begun!"

The gate doors swung open and the Flora team dashed inside.

They immediately started bouncing from tree to tree.

"Let's get this over with," Akira announced. "Unlike the other teams we have only two days to complete the exam."

"Looks like we have got incoming," Kyo informed the other two with a smirk.

Sure enough three male ninjas met them midway forcing them to come to a halt.

"Are those ...?" Motoko questioned not quite able to place the mark on their headbands.

"Rain ninja," Kyo finished for her.

"Looks like this is getting interesting real quick," Motoko smirked darkly.

* * *

 ** _And that's how I met you mother._**

 ** _Omg I just had to use that line!_**

 ** _Anyway did you enjoy the chapter?_**

 ** _Tell me about your favorite parts and so on._**

 ** _Xoxo_**

 ** _Yours truly_**

A


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7. The Second Exam: Take It Or Leave It All! Heaven & Earth!_**

* * *

Motoko and Kyo both grinned wickedly at their opponents. They were more than ready to jump their new foes but Akira stopped them with a movement of his hand.

"What's it Akira?" Kyo snarled. He have been playing the good boy for far too long. He just wanted to let loose right now!

Akira expertly ignored him. "Tell me which scroll you have, we don't wanna engage in unnecessary battle."

"What?! Since when?" Kyo exclaimed impatiently.

"Since forever you idiot," Motoko flatly replied. "If you haven't figured it out yet, we don't really have the time to fool around!"

"Oh just great," Kyo crossed his hands pissed.

"We have the earth scroll," the one in the front, who they assumed must be the leader, replied showing them the dark blue scroll but encasing it immediately again.

Akira smirked showing them their heavens scroll. "We are all good to go then."

Motoko smiled. "Looks like luck is on our side!"

"Don't be too sure," the girl on the opposing team replied making Motoko frown.

 _Who the hell ever talked to her?_

Before Akira had a chance of encasing their scroll once again, the leader of the opposing team jumped at him forcing Akira to jump backwards off the tree he was standing on.

"I think that belongs to us now!" The Rain ninja smirked aiming a punch at his face.

Akira blocked his punch still holding the scroll in the other hand, the smirk never leaving his face. "We will see about that."

Kyo grabbed for his sword but then remembered Sodaima's warning and his mouth tugged down his playful mood forgotten.

The other ninja unsheathed his twin swords making Kyo scowl.

The girl just swirled her umbrella around. "Well hello there redhead."

What's up with people always calling her a redhead? Hello, she already knew that!

"Hi to you too greenhead," Motoko pleasantly replied.

The girl frowned at that. Ah so greenhead wasn't a real word? No? Who cares? Not Motoko.

Then she realized the sword guy had already engaged Kyo in battle completely ignoring her. "Hey! How come I have to fight the bimbo?!"

In Motoko's eyes that was really or should she say extremely sexist. They just expected her to fight a girl whenever they encountered one. Like seriously, they are ninjas for a reason more than being pretty on the battlefield.

"Who're you calling a bimbo?" The girl sneered nastily at her.

"I'm sticking up for you over here," Motoko dramatically rolled her eyes.  
Why was it that no one ever understood her intentions? "These guys think you're unworthy of fighting them so they left you up to me."

"So what? I wanted to kick your sorry butt anyways."

Motoko did a double take at that before she smirked. "Do you really think you're up for the challenge?"

"Oh you bet I'm!" She snapped her umbrella shot and jumped at Motoko.

Kyo dodged the well aimed point of the sword of his opponent. It was quite irritating really. How come he couldn't use his sword if his opponent was a swordsman too? That was quite unfair.

The Rain ninja faked a stab to Kyo's stomach and immediately aimed a deadly blow for his neck. Kyo saw the attack coming just in time and blocked it with his kunai.

"You wield a sword yet you don't use it," the foreign ninja mused as their weaponry grinding against each other screeching in protest. "Do you lack the skill perhaps?"

"The only thing here that's lacking is your damn language!" Kyo growled.

"Oh," the ninja mockingly said. "So you insist that you know the way of the sword but yet still you don't use it."

Kyo gritted his teeth. This was really starting to piss him off and it didn't help him concentrate. What was up with the way he spoke anyway? It sounded so messed up! And annoyed the hell out of him too!

"Did you learn the way of the sword only to drop it when you faced an opponent stronger than you? Is that it? Were your resolve really that weak?"

Blood roared up to his head and his vision became red with rage as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "You bastard! I'm gonna show you who's wea-!"

Kyo stopped midway of unsheathing his sword remembering his sensei's words.

 _"You must not under no circumstances use your sword,"_

 _What am I supposed to use then?_

"Pardon my rudeness," the ninja said in his annoyingly formal manner and Kyo gave him a sharp look. "I was wrong to say you had a weak resolve when in reality you have none at all."

Instead of being offended which he should have been he gave his sword a faraway look. _I never really wanted to wield you but now I'm so dependent on you it's so pathetic._

 _Flash back_

 _A little boy who couldn't be older than 9 lay still under a tree, napping in its shade, away from the scorching sun._

 _A little girl no older than him came running towards him, her short red ponytail flapping in the wind._

 _"Kyo! Kyo! Get up!" Her face shone with genuine excitement as she came to a halt beside him._

 _"Go away," he growled._

 _"Granny made pie!" She exclaimed spreading her arms widely apart oblivious to his irritation._

 _"So what?"_

 _"We're going to steal some of course!"_

 _"You're so annoying," he groaned sitting up on his elbows. "Can't you do that yourself?"_

 _"Well I could," she said crossing her hands thoughtfully. "But granny is gonna be there so I need your help."_

 _Kyo looked at her like she just lost it. "If you wanna go and commit suicide then go ahead but count me out."_

 _"What? But ... but ..." she suddenly sounded deflated and pleading._

 _"Fine!" She stumped with a pout and trudged away now very angry that she didn't get her way. "And it was an apple pie too!"_

 _All thoughts about napping was completely forgotten as Kyo's eyes flew open with alarm. "Apple pie?"_

 _She turned around to look at him a triumphant and very smug look. "Yeah but too bad you don't wanna die just yet! Not even for a sweet piece of apple pie!"_

 _With that said she turned back around and dashed away._

 _"Wait! Motoko!"_

 _They sneaked silently through the front door with stealth and purpose making sure not to make any sound. The living room seemed like it was relatively empty. Good._

 _Motoko peeked out of the living room into the small hallway that led to the kitchen. The room was just one door down. The kitchen door was wide open and she could just smell the delicious pie waiting to be devoured by her._

 _"Come on the coast is clear," Motoko whispered rather loudly out of excitement._

 _"Shhh!" Kyo hissed irritatedly. "Do you wanna get us killed?!"_

 _Motoko clasped her hands over her mouth to muffle the giggles escaping her. "Sorry."_ You don't sound sorry at all.

 _They went on and reached the kitchen without meeting any kind of resistance but midway Kyo saw something rather odd. The room between the kitchen and living room was cracked wide open which never happened. The room had long as he remembered been known as Sodaima sensei's exclusive storage room for all the things they were never meant to see. Either Motoko had purposely ignored it having only food on her tiny brain or she simply didn't care._

 _Well Kyo certainly cared when he saw a dark gleam emitting from the room. He felt like he recognized it in a disturbingly creepy way. He stared into the room not daring to step inside and his eyes finally manage to adjust to the darkness of the room and he realized at last what he saw and the reason why it felt so familiar._

 _"No one is in the kitchen!" Motoko whisper yelled peeking into the kitchen almost bouncing on the balls of her feet._

 _Kyo heard her but felt more like he was obliged to stare at the object that had claimed his attention and filled him with endless uncertainty and unease. Why was it here?_

 _"Kyo!" Motoko impatiently hissed. "Get over here! We don't have much time before she gets back! So hurry up."_

 _Kyo continued to stare, blanking her and his surroundings._

 _Motoko stumped over to him annoyed by his weird attitude and grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt attempting to just drag him with her now that he had decided to go all weird on her even though he wasn't really that normal to begin with._

 _"Come on!" She tugged meaningfully when she suddenly heard the clang of a door being opened followed by the familiar voices of Granny and Sensei making her go completely still._

 _"No," Motoko immediately unfroze and pushed Kyo into the storage room with her and quickly closed it._

 _Their approaching footsteps echoed throughout the whole house and Motoko bit her lower lip in aggravation. She had been so close!_

 _Motoko looked over at Kyo to give him a piece of her mind seeing as it was all his fault they didn't make it in time. She was surprised to find him frustratedly stare at something in the far corner of the room hands balled into fist._

 _She followed his stare and as soon as she saw it, her heart sank. "That sword."_

 _Kyo immediately whipped his head towards her his eyes wide in alarm. He looked frightened as though he was afraid that it will stir by the mere mention of its existence_.

 _Motoko didn't particularly like that evil sword that belonged to no one but a devil. It did once belong to_ _that man_ _._

 _She got up and was about to give it a good kick just to get back at it for what it did when Kyo grabbed hold of her._

 _"No!" He hissed. "That thing might not have a master but it's still very dangerous!"_

 _Motoko creased her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

 _Kyo could still hear his words loud and clear._

 _"Kyo, Sutsimaru may not be alive but he very much is because he despises everyone except for the one he deems worthy of his true master. So don't you even think of using him without permission. You could if really want to die."_

 _That's what he told him and the only thing Kyo could do was take him for his words after all he had seen what it could do to a person first hand._

 _Sodaima who must have heard them, came barging into the room with a a panic stricken expression and hushed them out with immediately._

 _They were soon standing in the kitchen heads bowed as Sodaima loomed over them with a disapproval._

 _"What were you doing in there? You do know you're never allowed to go in there," Sodaima inquired._

 _"You never really told us," Motoko smartly pointed out. "It was just always locked up."_

 _Sodaima deadpanned. "Motoko you know as very well as I that it was locked for a reason."_

 _Motoko shrugged uncaringly. It was not like she wanted to go in there. It was just a dusty old room with rusty old stuff last time she had sneaked in after ages of curiosity overcame her but he didn't need to know that. At least for now._

 _"Is it because of what's inside?" Kyo looked up through hooded eyes. "Because of the sword?"_

 _Sodaima looked at him startled. He hadn't expected him to find it. It was too soon. His expression softened._

 _"Why do you still have it?" Kyo asked. He sounded too rough for his age. "I thought you were going to get rid of it?"_

 _Kyo was mad. No he was more than mad. He couldn't believe sensei had decided to hold onto the sword that had brought him so much misery and pain in the past. He should have disposed of it completely not keep it nearby._

 _"It was the only way I knew to keep it away from that man," Sodaima admitted wearily. "I didn't want him to repeat what he already did to you. Ever."_

 _Kyo looked down with a slight nod. That sounded reasonable enough in his ears and for some reason he felt relieved. That meant that he would never be able to hurt him like that ever again. But the idea of having that cursed sword nearby still disgusted him and put him heavily on his guard. Even now he could still feel that ominous chakra coming from that room. He felt so much more aware of it now._

 _Sodaima smiled. He was glad Kyo trusted him enough to believe what he said even though he didn't like it. It would have been much harder to explain if he didn't._

 _Sodaima clasped his hands together pleased. "Now who's up for a little bit of pie?"_

 _"Me! Me!" Motoko immediately yelled with glee as she jumped up and down waving her hands wildly in the air._

 _She had been kind enough to stay out of their conversation so far so of course she deserved to have the first piece and the biggest one too!_

 _Kyo's eyes remained downcast and blank till Motoko decided to waft her piece of pie in front of him. So he did the natural thing and snatched it away, popping it in his mouth._

 _"That was mine!" Motoko wailed glaring daggers at him._

 _"Not anymore," Kyo smirked smartly at her._

 _Sodaima grinned. He was certainly glad that Kyo was back to his old self_

Kyo smirked bitterly at the memory. He couldn't believe that there was a time when he despised Sutsimaru with all his might but now he relied so heavily on him he had become more than just his weapon but his partner as well.

His opponents sword suddenly heavily grazed his shoulder. Kyo just grinned not uttering a word as he stumbled a few feet back. He really was pathetic.

"So you have lost the will to fight as well," the Rain ninja commented with disdain. "You're not even dodging my attacks anymore."

 _My will to fight_? Kyo thought as his stumbling self came to a halt.

 _** Kyo watched as Motoko continuously failed mastering the new jutsu Sodaima sensei just taught her. He lay sprawled on the veranda and it was getting kinda boring just watching her fail over and over again. And she was so focused on mastering that Jutsu that pestering and teasing didn't faze her anymore. She was ignoring altogether which didn't his boredom._

 _"Kyo," Sodaima pleasantly said as he stepped out into the veranda. "Are you feeling bored?"_

 _Okay now that was the stupidest question he had ever heard. Of course he was! Why else would he just be sitting here?_

 _When he didn't reply Sodaima just continued. "Interested in learning something new?"_

 _Now this caught his attention. Kyo whipped his head up at him which was an answer enough for Sodaima. "Come with me."_

 _Kyo slowly followed behind wondering what his sensei had in store for him this time. Sodaima stopped in front of the small storage room and Kyo knitted his eyebrows in confusion. Sodaima was very strict about no one not allowed to go in there and he had been even more stricter about it ever since he caught him and Motoko in there when they were kids. So why was he willingly bringing him here now? As far as Kyo was concerned he had no interest in it whatsoever._

 _Sodaima unlocked the door. "Wait here for a second," he told Kyo before he went in._

 _Kyo patiently waited and Sodaima immediately emerged from the room. When Kyo saw what he was carrying he took a step back in distaste._

 _"What's the meaning of this?" Kyo ha sneered_.

 _Sodaima gave him an apologetic smile. "I thought it would be a good idea for you to learn how to wield it now that you have graduated from the academy."_

 _Kyo stubbornly crossed his hands. "I don't think it is."_

 _"Kyo, this sword is just a tool," Sodaima explained. "It had nothing to do with your parents death. You can't just blame a tool for its owner's actions. A tool is evil or good depending on its owner's will."_

 _Kyo balled his fits and gritted his teeth. "But still ..."_

 _"Kyo I won't force you into this but if you truly wish to become stronger and someday be capable of surpassing him then take it and make it your own."_

 _Kyo looked up at his with a sparkle of admiration and awe and dare Sodaima hope ... respect?_

 _Kyo accepted it and nodded his head his smirk in tact once again. "I'm going to surpass him with or without this sword."_

 _"Good," Sodaima said patting his head but Kyo immediately shook him off with a low growl making Sodaima chuckle. "But always remember all the jutsus I taught before, you should never ever depend on this sword alone. Because if you do then you will never ever surpass him."_

 _"As if," Kyo snorted indignantly_. **

' _I guess sensei was right to worry, I did end up relying on it alone_.'

Kyo made several back flips distancing himself from his opponent.

The rain ninja gave him a disapproving look. "Now you're running away?" He solemnly shook his head. "My, your master must be so ashamed of you. For you to have lost the purpose to fight amidst battle. Truly pathetic."

Kyo performed several hand signs. "Let me show you what's truly pathetic when I defeat you without even using my sword."

Lightning flickered across his right arm illuminating his sharp silver eyes that shone with bloodlust. A devious grin stretched across his features.

The Rain ninja took warily a step back. _He somehow seems a lot different_.

Akira dodged his opponent's attacks. They were just consecutive and seemed awfully reckless and pushy at the same time. Almost like he was trying to push Akira back on purpose. Akira refrained from attacking, he didn't particularly like to attack his opponent unless there was a legitimate reason. He did have one but the fact that that he couldn't figure out what his opponent was trying to do was driving him nuts. Why did he keep attacking with no apparent pattern or goal. He was the complete opposite of what a real ninja should be. The complete opposite of _him_.

The Rain ninja came abruptly to a halt with a nasty smirk and put his hands together. "Finally, I thought we would never make it."

"Huh?"

"If you hadn't been so cautious of me instead of fighting back or taken in your surroundings maybe you would've understood," he grinned and before Akira had time to make sense of his words the Rain ninja charged right at him.

Akira brought his hands up for defense but the Rain ninja simply flipped over him landing somewhere behind and making a splashing sound as he did. Akira whirled around in time to see him slam his hands against the water surface he had landed on.

"Damn it! I was too careless!" Akira hissed.

"Water style! Miniature Water Dragon!" The rain ninja yelled and a huge dragon rose up and out of the water letting out an almighty roar and then charged.

Akira immediately put his hands together making hand signs of his own.  
"Wind style! Tempest!"

Akira inhaled deeply before he consecutively exhaled an enormous amount of wind that slashed right through the incoming dragon and dissipated it into thin air.

The Rain ninja jumped cautiously back and narrowed his eyes at Akira. He hadn't been expected that and he didn't like his odds one bit. Water against Wind wasn't that of a promising match and it did not play in his favor at all.

Akira raced towards him across the surface of water and lashed out with a kick which the Rain ninja blocked by crossing his arms over one another holding Akira back from striking. Akira added another kick and a bit of chakra to the equation making the Rain ninja skid back a few feet but he decisively held his ground.

Akira now standing on his hands and his legs pushing back the Rain ninja smirked. "Stubborn, aren't you?"

The rain ninja smirked despite the strain from holding Akira back. "What ya gonna do about it?"

Akira answered by swiftly performing a simple set of hand signs. "Water style! Water beam!"

The Rain ninjas eyes widened in horror. "Water style?!"

As soon as the words left his mouth a vicious stream of water shot up and out of the lake taking the rain ninja with it.

Akira who had collapsed after losing his foothold stood up and dusted off the small particles of water that had landed on him during battle and said very aloofly. "You underestimated me far too much and never thought if I might gain more advantage than you after you decided to change your surroundings. A very fatal mistake on your part."

"Torpid Needles!"The greenhead exclaimed as she spew several chakra enhanced needles.

"Water Pistol!" Motoko did a backflip whilst she did some quick hand signs and opened her mouth to shoot blasts of chakra enhanced water encountering the needles midair.

Unfortunately she didn't manage to deflect all of them, a few of them managed to pierce her. She sneered venomously as she plugged them out and raced towards the greenhead with speed and punched.

The greenhead blocked her punch with a punch of her own. "Poisoning along with taijutsu are specialties of mine," she gave Motoko a very smug look. "So what were you saying about me not being up for the challenge, huh?"

"You call _that_ taijutsu?" Motoko taunted. "I'm gonna show you what taijutsu is all about!"

Motoko pushed the greenhead back by fueling her fist with chakra and sending her skidding back.

The greenhead growled not at all impressed and balled her fists. She visibly gathered chakra in her feet and suddenly disappeared from view.

Motoko looked cautiously around and barely managed to block a kick with her arm. The greenhead having Motoko exactly where she wanted continued to deliver multiple attack mostly consisting of punches and kicks weakening Motoko's defense and not giving her enough to react. "What's wrong? Weren't you gonna _show me_! Huh?!"

Motoko's hands bruised but she bit her lip bidding her time and then suddenly she lashed out, grabbing hold of the girl's ankle. Motoko smirked proudly at her accomplishments before she swung the greenhead around in a fast vicious circle holding her only by the ankle and just like that, she let go.

The greenhead crashed through both twigs and trees due to the velocity and strength behind her throw and disappeared completely from view.

"Well I showed you now, didn't I?"

The greenhead continued to crash through trees due to the immense velocity behind the attack till she didn't have anything to crash into anymore and landed heavily in the nearby lake.

Motoko landed swiftly on a branch nearby having pursued her fall to make sure she was no more.

The greenhead laid helplessly dizzy in the water completely out of it.

"Stupid bimbo," Motoko spat and crossed her arms over her chest. "Already out of it."

Motoko heard the faint cracking sound not so far from where she was standing and moved away in time to see the hurdling form of the other Rain ninja who had stupidly decided to challenge Kyo crash into the surface of the lake.

He crashed into the greenhead and shook her out of her dizzy daze in the process.

The greenhead rubbed her head with a painful expression and sneered at her teammate. "What the hell do you think you're doing, moron? Get the hell up!"

Motoko raised her eyebrow at that. _Looks like someone is real snappy even though they didn't do a thing either_.

Kyo landed right next to her making a scrunching sound. Motoko was surprised to see Sutsimaru still sheathed untouched.

"You're not using that cursed sword of yours?" Motoko inquired. Kyo tried not to take her tone too seriously. Motoko had never really managed to warm up to the idea of him wielding Sutsimaru like Kyo did. He could still remember how outraged she had been after she found out.

 _"Are you seriously even considering using that sword after all that happened?" She had screamed. "That thing you're holding have murdered tons of people! Not to mention your ..."_

 _"Stop!" Kyo yelled back. He didn't want to hear it. He had struggled enough as it is with the decision to begin and accepted it. He didn't want to be reminded anymore. He had come to terms with it and decided to move on._

 _Akira nervously wrought his fingers not fully understanding what was going on but he had a vague idea. "Um, Motoko don't you think, we should respect his decision. It's his choice after all. He knows best, right?"_

 _"You don't understand!" Akira flinched at her harsh tone. "I don't care if you're able to take up such a wrenched sword without shuddering with disgust but I just can't stand it!"_

 _Kyo didn't move or talk. He didn't even have the heart to snap back. All she was saying was true._

 _Motoko chest heaved up and down as she viciously gritted her teeth together and dug her nails into the palms of her hands. To her it seemed like the most ridiculous and stupidest idea. That sword was pure evil and she wanted to do with it. Sure she should be openminded and all that stuff but there were stuff that you should just stay the hell away from in her mind. And this sword dominated that list. Quite literally. When she saw Kyo wasn't going to make a move to either defend or talk back like always, she became even more furious._

 _"Fine! Be that way! Just don't come to me when you realize you were_ _wrong_ _!"_

Kyo had always hoped she would come to accept it as part of him but she never did. She just tolerated it but never truly accepted it.

Motoko smirked as a devious idea popped into her head when she saw the two Rain ninjas shakily stand up.

"Will you do the honors?" Motoko asked with a crooked smile and dark glint in her eyes as she gestured towards their stumbling foes.

Kyo looked at her in confusion at first but then the same crookedly devious look settled over his face too. "Sure will do."

Kyo put his palms together performing a lightning fast series of hand signs as he jumped down to ground level and slammed his palms against it. "Lightning style! Hurdling Barrage!"

Lightning fluttering out of the ground and hurdled at the speed of light towards the lake. Upon impact the lightning magnified by tenfold successfully electrocuting the two Rain ninja within the waters hold.

Their scream rang out into the wild along with the loud chirping sound of the lightning.

Motoko held her hand up for a silent high five and Kyo complied with a victorious grin. This was the closest he was ever going to get to a compliment from her so he might as well take it.

"You guys should be more careful the next time you decide to play with lightning," Akira chided as he landed beside them.

"Why?" Motoko asked.

"Because I was in the waters nearby and was nearly electrocuted too,"

"Well you're a big boy now Akira so you shouldn't play with water," Kyo scolded in an imitation of a motherly tone.

Akira glared at him. "Not funny Kyo."

"Well I thought it was," Kyo retorted cockily.

"Enough!" Motoko snapped. "Did you get the scroll?"

"Course," Akira replied confidently as he flipped the dark blue scroll around in his hand. "Now we just have to find that tower that lady was talking about."

"Do you think we can make it before the other teams?" Motoko asked her eyes beaming with excitement.

"You think? I know we will beat all those losers," Kyo scoffed arrogantly.

Motoko nodded enthusiastically warming up to the idea as she stared expectantly at Akira.

"We should," Akira grinned. "It have only been approximately an hour."

"Let's get going then!" Motoko fist pumped the air. "We wouldn't want anyone to beat us to it, right?"

As they were about to set out for their destination the ground suddenly shook underneath their feet and tremors convulsed through the ground.

"This chakra," Kyo's eyes widened in shock. "Is so powerful."

"What in the world is going on?" Akira's eyes racked uneasily all over the place.

They might be able to feel how enormous and powerful that chakra was but Motoko could just feel how dark and ominous it was. Shivers went down her spine and her left shoulder suddenly started to painfully pound.

Kyo smirked devilish. "I would really want to fight that foe."

Akira immediately shook off his uneasiness and gave Kyo a stern look. "We have acquired the two scrolls so we don't need to waste any more time."

"Let's just check it out," Motoko smiled although it looked a little forced. "It won't hurt to look, right?"

Akira gave her an uneasy look. There was definitely something wrong with her. He was ready to refuse vehemently but then she gave him a pleading look which compelled him to give in. How could he ever say no to her?

Every fibre in her body was screaming to turn around and not go but she just had to know the source of that power. It didn't necessarily mean she was going to get involved.

"Let us," Kyo agreed. More than eager to go.

They leaped through the trees and when they got within a certain undetectable distance from whoever was emitting that horribly dark and venomous chakra, did they hide.

It must have been the most bizarre scene they had ever walked in on. A horrendous battle was raging on. It looked a little bit too one sided for Motoko's taste though. Three Konoha genins was fighting against a Grass ninja. Okay more like one of them were doing the fighting while the two others whimpered from the sidelines. They speechlessly watched as a blonde kid in an orange jumpsuit was almost flattened by a gigantic summon snake.

"You will make such a tasty little snack for him," the Grass ninja chuckled. "Be warned though he likes to play with his food."

"What the heck is going on?" Akira asked mystified as he took in whatever was going on. It was a first for them for Akira to look for answers from them so Motoko just shook her head looking as lost as he felt.

"Well if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that those kids are good as dead," Kyo dryly commented as the snake rose up again and threw its tail forward, smashing it right through the trunks of numerous trees and splintering them into a million pieces.

The kid fell heavily from one of the trees and landed on the ground.

The pink haired Konoha genin called out a strange name in vain that Motoko wasn't able to catch but she certainly sounded concerned for her teammate.

"They don't stand a chance," Akira sympathetically said. "Hell I'm not even sure if we stand a chance against _her_."

Kyo for once didn't give any cocky or arrogant remarks which told Motoko just as much as she needed to know. This ninja was strong if not too strong that not even they were certain of their victory were they to go up against her. No wonder these guys were having an awfully hard time.

All those thoughts circulated somewhere in the back of her head, her main focus was on the blonde kid. There was just something ominously familiar about his chakra but yet again strangely unfamiliar at the same time that confused her. And those blue eyes. She was certain that she had seen them somewhere before.

Her gut feeling was suddenly confirmed when a very dark and way more ominous chakra than that of the Grass ninja pulsed from somewhere beneath them causing her shoulder to hurt even more.

"Eat this!" The blonde kid shouted coming out of nowhere as he leapt high into the air and kicked the snake square in the face, causing it to reel backwards.

The kid looked more powerful than ever before as he continuously slammed his fist into the snake's face.

Kyo looked like he wanted to take back whatever he said about them not making it and Motoko grinned. Looked like they were more than a bunch of weaklings and pushovers after all.

The Grass ninja got fed up with the kid effortlessly beating her snake up so she exhaled a huge fireball right at him sending him rocketing into a tree with a painful crunch.

The lady narrowed her eyes at the blond muttering something under her breath before she turned on his raven haired teammate. "Now then, let's see how well you do!"

Obeying its summoner's orders the snake leapt for the ravenette its jaws agape. The poor kid's heart nearly gave up on him as he froze at the spot.

Before the snake had a chance of swallowing him whole the blonde kid materialized out of the blue and pierced two kunais through the snake's nose pinning it down with nothing but sheer strength.

"Hey kid you're not hurt, are ya?" He panted as he glared at him with his animalistic eyes. "Scaredy cat!

"That kid," Kyo breathed looking really surprised and impressed. "He moved like a wild beast."

"That's something terrible wrong with this picture," Akira mused.

Motoko couldn't help but admire that. How in the world were he able to do that? She had only been able to faintly register his strong chakra flow. He had been way too fast for her to see.

The creepy lady ruined the moment though as she reached out with her surprisingly incredible long tongue and wrapped it around him dragging him up into the air and brought his dangling form right in front of her.

"Huh?" Blondie grunted blinking in dumbfounded surprise. " _Ewwww_! This is _so gross_! Let me go! Before I pull this tongue out of your mouth!"

The Grass ninja ignored his violent struggle and did some very complicated hand signs which caused her fingertips to light up with purple chakra.

Akira squinted his eyes in thought. "That looks awfully like a sealing jutsu."

"Hey wait," Kyo suddenly said holding his hand up. "Why are we speculating their fight again?"

The Grass ninja kept muttering to herself as she lifted the kid's shirt and pulled her arm back. Motoko watched on with held breath as her teammates chatted among themselves desperately wanting to help. She had always had a thing to help the less fortunate and weak but she knew she had no right to interfere. This was a test of strength and the kid had to win it on his own. Besides they weren't from the same village and she didn't even know him so she had no obligation to help whatsoever. Yet what was this strange connection she had been feeling since the moment she saw him?

"We should probably get out of here before this gets out of hand," Akira advised. "Or worse; they notice us."

"Kay," Kyo got reluctantly up.

"Motoko," Akira urged.

"Not yet," she dismissively said her eyes never leaving the fight.

" _What_?"

The woman struck her chakra covered fingertips into the kid's stomach making him writhe and scream out in pain.

Motoko flinched at the sound and watched as his dazed eyes faded back to their original color. His vicious chakra receded.

"Those eyes," Kyo grumbled, already immersed in the fight once again.

" _Guys_!" Akira irritatedly said stumping his feet like a five year old.

"Sasuke please do something," the pinkette pleaded her teammate, her eyes widening as the Grass ninja retrieved what seemed like their scroll from the blonde and then just tossed him aside like he was nothing.

Motoko's eyes widened too and watched on with conflicted emotions as the kid fell to his death.

* * *

 ** _And that my lovely readers is how you end a chapter._**

 ** _So what do you think she's gonna do?_**

 ** _And what do you think about the part I revealed about Kyo's past?_**

 ** _Was it interesting, boring or feely-feely?_**

 ** _You're welcome to comment and contribute your ideas!_ ㈵6**

 ** _Xoxo_**

 _ **Akane**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8. Reptilian Freak On The Loose!_**

* * *

"Sasuke please do something," the pinkette pleaded her teammate, her eyes widened as the Grass ninja retrieved what seemed like their scroll from the blonde kid and then just tossed him aside like he was nothing.

Motoko's eyes widened too. He won't survive that fall. _Should I help him? Would it be okay for me to interfere_?

All her sense of reason and argument left her the moment the girl screamed out his name.

" _Naruto_!"

The pinkette's wail awakened some long lost memories within her. They tugged at her mind screaming for release.

 ** _"Motoko, Motoko,"_**

' _This voice_ ,' her heart and head pounded rapidly as she frantically clutched the fabric covering her chest. ' _This memory_ ..."

 ** _"This is your little brother," someone said with a very soft smile._**

' _Brother_?' Motoko silently questioned as she stood up clutching her head hoping the pain would just go away.

Kyo and Akira looked perplexed at her strange trance like behavior.

 ** _"His name is Naruto,"_**

Motoko's heart skipped a beat harder in realization and her arms fell limply to her side. Her headache long forgotten ' _My brother_!"

She immediately zigzagged through the trees and caught him midair. She landed nimbly on a nearby branch and put him softly down.

The Grass ninja, the blonde's teammates and her own stared at her in complete bafflement.

She ignored all their looks as she gently swept some stray hair off his forehead. She was the most shocked one of all as she bore her eyes into his sleeping face.

' _Am I making a mistake_?' Motoko uncertainly thought her hand hovering hesitatingly over him. ' _Is this really my brother_?'

It was too good to be true. She had taken upon this quest to find a brother she had never met and never knew existed till a few days ago and she actually succeeded. It just sounded too far fetched to her. Of course she had wanted to find him since the moment she found out of his existence but still, she hadn't figured it would actually work out so well. But it did and now that she was sitting amidst enemy territory holding his head in her lap she felt relieved as though part of her soul had always longed for this moment. It just felt so right.

"What does she think she's doing?!" Kyo hissed with frustration.

Concern etched into Akira's face. This wasn't like her at all. "Motoko ..."

The snake lady rasped in dry amusement by the sudden interruption. She hadn't been expecting someone so soon. "Well, well, seems like someone decided to join the hunt!"

She pulled several kunais out of her weapon pouch and flung it at Motoko. "Although they will just be hunted in your stead."

Motoko was too absorbed in her little brother as she played with his wild hair that she didn't notice the incoming kunais.

Akira panicked. "We gotta help her."

Kyo grunted in disapproval. "We might as well."

They leaped out of their hiding spot easily deflecting the attack as they covered her.

Motoko snapped out of her haze. "Huh?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, hothead?!" Kyo sharply demanded.

Motoko scowled not appreciating his tone. "None of your freaking concern!"

"Who's that?" Akira tentatively asked looking at the blonde out of the corner of his eyes.

Motoko's eyes immediately snapped over to him before she looked down at the unconscious blonde. "I don't know."

"Why'd you help him then?" Kyo asked highly exasperated.

Motoko shrugged carelessly. "Instinct."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"That's up to you,"

Kyo threw his hands up in the air clearly losing it.

The pink head looked over at the arguing bunch with clear concern. ' _Who're they? And why'd they suddenly help us? Don't they know how much danger they're putting themselves in right now_?'

' _Are they freaking insane_?' The ravenette thought in distress.

The Grass ninja furrowed her eyebrows in disapproval. ' _There are more of them? And those headbands_ ...'

"Do you even know how much trouble we're in because of _you_?"

Motoko huffed indignantly and crossed her arms ignoring him. ' _Geez does he really have to be so moody_?'

Akira sighed heavily. What were they suppose to do now? Now that they had gotten themselves involved it wouldn't be as easy to walk away unharmed as it had been before. It was one of those times he wished his teammates weren't so impulsive and reckless. It always caused a lot of unnecessary trouble especially for him and it was not appreciated. At all.

"Flora," the Grass ninja whizzed loudly. "The village hidden in the mountains."

The pink head creased her eyebrows in confusion. ' _Flora? What's she talking about_?'

' _What's she babbling about_?' The ravenette's eyes widen in realization as he stared at the symbol on their headbands. ' _Their village! That must be it_!'

The Flora genins stiffen by her sudden announcement. People never recognized the symbol on their headbands. In fact they have even been accused of it being a lie but for someone to actually acknowledge it without them trying to convince said person was practically news to them.

"The last time I ever heard of that village it was said to have been completely obliterated," she rasped on. "Down to every single villager and shinobi. But I guess the rumors weren't true. After all you small kids are living proof of that."

They scowled at her. She had gotten every single fact down almost like she knew personally what happened. To many, the village hidden in the mountains has become more like a myth than reality. Many even doubt that it once existed. That was how long it has been ever since it disappeared.

"What I don't get is why'd a bunch of Flora genins help out genins from the Leaf," she clicked her tongue against her teeth clearly not fazed at all by the new challenge. "It seems quite gullible to me."

At that Akira and Kyo shot Motoko accusing and concerned looks and she just shrugged back.

"Even if that was the case that doesn't mean you will get away with meddling quite that easily," her freakishly long tongue lapped firmly around her kunai.

The pink head clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wavering. They were _so_ dead.

' _Idiots, what do they think they are doing_?' The ravenette seethed.

Kyo couldn't help but smirk arrogantly down at her upon hearing the challenge. "You don't say."

Akira gave him a withering look. It wouldn't help their situation one bit if he just agitated her like that.

"I will take care of her," Kyo decisively said as he unsheathed his sword and clasped it in both hands.

The pink head gasped at the sight of the black blade and the ravenette scowled. That was an unusual sight to them. Blades were usually silver or something like that but for it to be tainted black was practically unknown. The Grass ninja's eyes widened a section but she immediately composed herself.

"Kyo!" Akira reprimanded. "Sensei's orders were very spe-"

"I know but don't you think it's about _damn time_ I finally am allowed to use it."

It might have come out more like a very irritated hiss but Akira saw the underlying cause. Their opponent was very strong this time and was nothing like the ones they had faced before. No ordinary method was going to work on her.

"Hey! No fair! I want to have my share too!" Motoko indignantly exclaimed.

"Later, hothead," Kyo saluted before he jumped at the Grass ninja sword raised high above his head. The once black sword lightened up with pure white chakra, lightning now crackling across the blade.

As soon as the blade made contact everything was bathed in a blinding white color enabling anyone from seeing anything at all.

The impact of the attack gathered up a powerful gust of wind that whipped their hair up and made debris fly in every direction. Even the ravenette almost plummeted to his death as he nearly fell off the branch he was stranding on but he firmly stood his ground. ' _So ... strong_!'

The pink head let out a shrill scream as she shielded her face with her hands. ' _What's happening_?!'

"Whoa, I had forgotten how strong his attacks can be," Motoko gasped as she stood protectively in front of Naruto.

After a couple of seconds passed everything finally came into focus once again. Motoko rubbed her blinded eyes as she tried to see what was happening around her.

Amidst the summon snake's head which had been neatly cut in half stood Kyo completely soaked in its purple blood. He breathed quite irritable and disgusted at his predicament.

Motoko tried to suppress a laugh. "Wow Kyo, purple is _so_ your color!"

" _Shut up_!"

Akira smiled softly but then his head whipped around in panic. ' _Where is she_?'

"I know that sword, I've definitely seen it before," the Grass ninja suddenly breathed in Kyo's unsuspecting ears making him swirl around on pure instinct with his sword in tow.

Unfortunately he ended up slashing thin air as the Grass ninja distanced herself away by landing on branch out of reach.

"That sword once belonged to a friend of mine," she rasped with that sickening smile of hers. "Kokatsu, was it?"

Kyo's eyes went sky high as he stared at her in shock. "How do you know his name?"

"My, didn't I just tell you, we were once friends?"

"Tell me where he is!" Kyo demanded tightening his grip around the handle that his knuckles turned white.

"Aren't you eager!" The Grass ninja crackled with glee. "I wonder why?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Kyo bellowed as he raced towards her his sword crackling with electricity.

The Grass ninja easily dodged and blocked his advances with her kunais looking highly amused.

"Stay still!" Kyo thundered as he swung his sword at her midsection for the umpteenth time but of course she leaped out of the way.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the Grass ninja smiled in that sickening way of hers and Kyo glared up at her in clear contempt.

The Grass ninja suddenly darted to a lower branch avoiding a close ranged kunai from Motoko who landed swiftly where she was standing just a moment.

"Don't interfere!" Kyo hissed.

"I had to," Motoko replied unaffected by his murderous glare. "Your attempts were becoming really pathetic. You're useless in a fight when you're so angry and blinded with rage."

Kyo gritted his teeth in agitation. He knew she was right but that didn't mean he liked it. " _Shut up! Shut up! And go to hell_!"

Motoko turned her back on him as a soft smile settled on her face. That creepy lady really managed to get under his skin real good, taking advantage of his pent up anger and using it against him. How low! When Kyo was angry he always somehow managed to hurt himself and his opponent. Motoko couldn't afford to let that happen. Not now. Not in the middle of the exams.

Motoko quickly performed a set of hand signs and gathered up chakra in her throat. "Water style! Water pistol!"

Motoko shot enormous blasts of water way bigger than the amount she had been using against her foes up till now. She wasn't planning on going easy on this ninja. Not. A. Chance.

"Water style? Heh?" The Grass ninja mused as she formed super fast hand signs of her own. "Very interesting."

The Grass ninja took a breath before she exhaled fireballs encountering the water blasts midair. "Fireball Jutsu!"

The balls of fire and blasts of water sizzled as they cancelled each other out, hot water drizzling from above.

Motoko dodged a fireball her water blasts missed and dashed towards her opponent kunai raised with a slight smirk.

The clang of metal as their kunai connected echoed through the woods and Motoko aimed at kick at the Grass ninja which she quickly blocked. Motoko immediately distanced herself from her making the same hand signs as before.

"You think your attack will work after your recent failure?" The Grass ninja snarled with a nasty smile as she herself readied her fireball jutsu.

Motoko smirked rather smugly. "Oh I know it will."

Suddenly out of nowhere the Grass ninja was skewered ferociously in the side causing her to hiss out in pain.

"Water pistol!" Distracted by the ambush the water blast hit her hard making her stumble into the open arms of one of Motoko's clones who immediately kicked her away.

The Grass ninja went crashing into the tree below.

The pink head eyes widened even more if that was really possible. ' _She did it_!"

' _So powerful_ ...'

The Grass ninja stood up cracking her neck and lower back in the process all while still maintaining a creepy smile on her face. "I've to admit I wasn't really expecting that."

Motoko and her clone spotted identical triumphant grins.

"You should watch your back more often," before she could fully recover from Motoko's earlier attack Kyo slashed her across her back making her falter with a deafening hiss.

The Grass ninja hunched over still smiling.

"Now that I'm not as angry, kicking your butt shouldn't be too much of a problem," Kyo declared as he slung his bloodied sword over his shoulder and gave her hunched form a condemning look.

"I've to admit I underestimated you," she chuckled. "But don't worry that won't happen _again_."

As soon as the last word left her mouth she dematerialized into thin air. Kyo swirled around in a circle trying to locate her and then whipped his head up at Motoko and her clone who both rose their eyebrows in question. "Hn?"

"Look out!" Before she had time to register his words her clone was suddenly kicked out from beside her, startling her into action. The clone turned into a splash of water.

Motoko tried to perform some hand signs but the Grass ninja was already ready to strike and was aiming a mean punch at her. ' _No time_!' Panic flooded her as she registered those thoughts in her mind but before she could get hit someone blocked the hit for her.

"Akira," she breathed relieved and happy to see her teammate but then she remembered that _she_ was just rescued and a scowl settled on her face. Kyo would never let her live this down. "I didn't need your help."

"I know," Akira smiled back at her over his shoulder. "But I wanted to."

"You're such a masochist,"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Getting distracted amidst battle," the Grass ninja leered. "Such a fatal mistake."

And with that a summon snake snapped out of nowhere and and caught Akira between his teeth.

"Akira!" Motoko cried as she watched him disappear in the woods and then turned on the Grass ninja with a furious look. "Bastard!"

"My my, such a foul mouth," the Grass ninja simpered putting her hand over her mouth in mock shock.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that!" Motoko raged as she stormed at him brandishing her weapons.

With a last chuckle the Grass ninja disappeared only to hit Motoko in the back of her head causing her to fall face first into the trunk of the tree. Groaning upon impact Motoko sat up massaging her sore face and spat blood.

"Maybe you should take the advice you gave to that teammate of yours," the Grass ninja leered as she stalked unevenly towards her. "You wouldn't want to be a hypocrite, isn't that right _Kyo_?"

She flitted a little bit sideways narrowly missing being pierced by Kyo's lightning blade. "Don't you _dare_ call my name, you sicko!"

Kyo sneered as rose his blade at her the electricity crackling loudly across its smooth surface. The Grass ninja simply grabbed the blade between her fingers and the smell of scorching flesh immediately filled the air. Kyo and Motoko gasped at her bold move and the Grass ninja took advantage of that and kicked Kyo right in the stomach sending him rocketing into the trunk of the tree and his blade scattered harmlessly to the ground.

Not giving him any time to catch his breath the Grass ninja plummeted him further into the tree trunk by punching him repeatedly.

"You imbecile!" Motoko roared as she aimed a vicious kick at her as she came at her from above. The Grass ninja flipped back off the trunk evading her just in time.

Motoko's chakra fueled kick splintered the branch as she landed and she managed to catch her bruised up teammate in her arms.

"Kyo are all right?" Motoko asked concern evident in her face.

"Yeah just a little bit out of chakra," he grunted one eye scrunched together in pain.

"That's the exact reason why sensei banned you from using that sword!" Motoko chided. "It consumes too much chakra."

"I know," Kyo replied softly. Motoko creased her eyebrows. _He must be really tired for him to agree with me like that._

He shakily sat up. "Don't move around you moron!"

"Just go, you shouldn't get distracted,"

"Oh right," Motoko hastily stood. "But don't move."

"Sure, it's not like I got much of a choice,"

Motoko grinned. It was a good thing that he still had the energy to be sarcastic like that. It just meant that he was going to be okay. She leaped after her awaiting foe.

Kyo leaned trembling against the tree trunk. "Maybe I shouldn't have used that sword."

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Kyo fell face first into the dirt, his sword scattering at his side. He groaned disdainfully at his situation. "Why can't I get this thing to work?"_

 _"Seems like mastering that sword requires quite a lot of stamina," Sodaima mused. "And there might not be enough time."_

 _"Time? Time for what?"_

 _"Nothing!" Sodaima hastily brushed off. "Anyway we will have to work on your physical strength if you ever want to master that sword."_

 _Kyo groaned into the ground. "Do I have to?"_

 _"Aww don't tell me you are such a wimp," Motoko poked her head out of the window overseeing the veranda. "Whimpering out from a little physical training like that!"_

 _Kyo suddenly sprung to his feet. "I'm gonna show you!"_

 ** _End of flash back_**

' _I wonder if you were talking about the chunin exams at that time_ ,' Kyo contemplating as he stared up at the closed up sky. His pleasant expression turned into a scowl. ' _But how does she know_ ** _him_**?'

"Now wasn't that touching," the Grass ninja sneered in her ear as soon as she landed on the branch below. Motoko swirled around with a kick but the Grass ninja was way faster as she immediately closed her hands around Motoko's throat slamming her against the tree trunk.

Motoko croaked and curled her fingers around her hand. "L-let go."

"You little brats have been quite the handful, haven't you?" She mulled darkly.

The sudden restriction of air became suddenly too much for her and she began to see red. She clawed frantically at her restrainer and kicked wildly to get free.

"Yesss," she hissed with dark glee in Motoko's ear. "Beg and sob for mercy!"

Motoko gasped for much needed air but still kept that defying look on her face. "Yo-u s-o sick! Twisted!"

' _This bastard is really pushing it_!' She thought with pure contempt and disgust. She was suddenly filled with rage. ' _He thinks we're mere toys! This all just a play to him! Kyo and Akira! He's the one who hurt them! Sick bastard_!'

The Grass ninja just crackled at her words and futile attempts when she suddenly saw a change in Motoko's eyes. They had changed from a deep ocean blue color to a frosty icy blue. She could suddenly feel the chakra building up inside of her. Her eyes widened in disbelief and were immediately drawn towards Motoko's glowing shoulder.

Motoko let out a very low growl feeling very aggressive all of a sudden as her teeth sharpened. She looked genuinely feral as her hair started to grow wild.

' _This couldn't be ..._ ' the Grass ninja's hold slackened but not enough for her to wriggle free.

"Let go," Motoko snarled sinking her now clawed hands deep into the Grass ninja's flesh.

The Grass ninja ignored the pain and hastily performed hand signs with her one arm which then lightened up with chakra just like before. Motoko gnarled slashing her claws across the Grass ninja's chest at the same time as the Grass ninja jabbed her luminous fingertips into Motoko's shoulder. Motoko writhed and screamed out in pain and pure agony and the Grass ninja almost recoiled but held on.

Her icy blue eyes turned back into their original color and her fangs and claws abruptly receded and her hair tamed. She grew limp against tree as she lost consciousness and the Grass ninja let her fall against the tree. The Grass ninja wheezed as she held her wound. "They really were troublesome."

The pink head's eyes fell as she dug her nails into her hands. ' _They weren't strong enough ... even though they were so powerful_ ...'

' _It was all just a waste of time_!' The ravenette thought disdainfully and averted his eyes. He couldn't bear to see them get his hopes up only to fail. ' _I can't believe I actually thought for a moment that they were capable of pulling it off_!'

As the Grass ninja just stood there a powerful punch suddenly came out of nowhere and was slammed against her jaw making a sickening cracking sound as she flew head first right off the branch. In her place landed Akira both hands and feet encased in a thick layer of ice.

The pink head looked up terrified as she stared up at him. ' _Is that_ ** _ice_**?'

The ravenette narrowed his eyes at him. ' _What kind of jutsu is that_?"

Akira's chest heaved up and down. His eyes were dark with rage as he stared down at the Grass ninja's staggering form. "How **dare** _you_? _I will never forgive you for this_!"

Her ominous crackle rang throughout the forest but it then suddenly became deeper and gruffer, deprived of anything feminine. She rose from the trunk she had smashed into still hissing with laughter. Part of her face started to crumple away revealing sickly green eyes and masculine features.

"What the hell are you?" Akira spat as he glared down at what he once thought was a woman but now was unmistakably a male.

He just leered up at him completely unaffected by the loathe and distaste directed at him. He performed quick hand signs and slammed them against the branch he was standing on. "Shadow Snake Jutsu!"

Millions of small snakes hissed to life formed out of shadows alone. They immediately all slithered at high speed towards Akira all hissing in unison. Akira slammed his ice encased fist against the surface of the tree making frost drizzled over the incoming creatures immediately freezing them in place. Akira discarded them before he jumped at the Grass ninja aiming another punch at him.

The Grass ninja blocked with his arm and almost budged under the weight. He tried to pull free but the ice stuck to him like glue. He looked down only to realize that the frost from the ice was rapidly spreading along his arm. Akira swung another punch at him, the Grass ninja tried to dodge it but it connected agonizingly and firmly with his shoulder.

Akira smirked with a strained look on his face. Formulating this much ice after battling that giant snake wasn't easy and it was starting to show.

"What you gonna do now?" He challenged hissed his eyes gleaming with that dark glint in his eyes . "You managed to subdue me so what you gonna with me do now?"

Honestly? Akira didn't know. He had never thought he would be able to get this far. That didn't mean he was going to tell him that though.

"Well ..." Akira began with labored breath as he stared into his pallid eyes. "I'm go- _argh!_ "

Immense amount of pain shot up his leg paralyzing him. He stared down only to see an infinite number of snakes crawling up his ice encased feet, working up their way towards him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" The Grass ninja inquired as he forcefully broke off from his bindings with no trouble whatsoever. "I didn't quite catch that?"

The snakes curled around Akira's hands and feet completely securing him in place, making sure that he wouldn't be breaking free any time soon.

"You tricked me!" Akira bellowed with anger and shame that he was so easily fooled. "You pretended to be caught in my jutsu but you just wanted to capture me all along!"

"My, but that's just one of the many ways a predator lures in its prey, by showing just a little ounce of weakness the prey will turn back with the hope of survival and attack thinking that it can win," the Grass ninja purred as he ran his knuckles across Akira's cheek in mock sympathy. "And they always miserable fail just like you."

Akira snapped his mouth at him in an attempt to bite his fingers off. " _Don't touch me_!"

"My aren't you a feisty one," the man chuckled as he placed his thumb and index finger against Akira's forehead despite his protest. "Are you Sodaima Tadashi's students?" Akira's eyes widen in astonishment. "Thought so after seeing the abilities of that red haired one. She was quite the beast and I really enjoyed taming her."

"You bastard!" Akira snapped. "Why do you know so much about _us_? _Huh_? Who the hell _are you_?"

"My name is Orichimaru," he answered with rasping glee as he pressed his fingers firmly against him. "Remember it well, brat!"

Said man who called himself Orichimaru injected a small amount of chakra into Akira's forehead and the poor guy's brain was immediately filled with horrible images that completely knocked him out with horrified scream.

The man searched his pockets and was surprised that Akira in fact already had both scrolls. "Someone have been working really hard."

The pink head couldn't believe her eyes. ' _They already had both scrolls?! But the test just started_!'

The ravenette couldn't formulate any thoughts or words. He was completely speechless.

Orichimaru just smiled sinisterly before he swallowed both scrolls whole.

"Ah, now that they are finally out of the way," Orichimaru turned on the ravenette. "Let's see how well you do, Sasuke!"

Kyo tried to pry his eyes open but it felt like they were glued together. 'Just a great way of starting the day,' all his feelings and senses suddenly all came to him and he started to feel sore all over. ' _Okay who the hell used me as their own personal punching bag_ ,' he tried to move his arm to rub the sleep out of his eyes but it wouldn't budge. ' _Okay this is seriously not okay! What the hell happened to me_?!' Everything suddenly came back to him and he immediately snapped his eyes open.

"Where's she?" Kyo demanded his eyes scanning the whole area in an attempt to locate her.

The pink haired girl who had been cleaning his wounds almost jumped a few meters into the air out of fright but composed herself when she saw it was just him. "Geez don't scare me like that!"

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice came out raspy and throaty not at all like him. He needed water.

She looked at him like he was stupid but then realized how it will look to her if she suddenly woke up with someone she didn't know cleaning her up. She blushed in embarrassment and started to wildly flail her arms around. "You were really hurt so I was just trying to heal your wounds! I wasn't trying to harm you or anything!" She nervously rambled.

Kyo ignored her rambling and focused on his teammates who were laying just across from him. They were both cleaned up and messily bandaged.

"You aren't really good at taking care of people, are you?" Kyo accused when he saw how much Akira was sweating under all those bandages. It looked like he had some kind of fever.

"Well you see ... I have never really had to take care of other people before," she nervously confessed as she played with her hands.

"What happened to Akira?" Kyo asked not really caring for her previous response. "He looks kinda sick."

"Akira? Oh he was bitten by snakes," the girl murmured as she fidgeted afraid of the accusing outburst of how she hadn't tried to help a poisoned person. It wasn't her fault! She just doesn't know any healing jutsu! Okay?

"Is that all?" Kyo sighed. He had been speculating about the excuses he should use when he went back to Flora minus one teammate and the girl looked up puzzled by his carefree response. "You see Akira's right pocket? There's some medicine in there, get them."

"Sure," she nervously said with a forced smile but she was raging inside. ' _Is he seriously ordering me around like his own freaking slave?! Hell no_!'

Despite her inner turmoil she got what he asked. "Now pop the red one in Akira's mouth and give me the black ones."

' _He's still ordering me around? He's so rude_!' The girl foamed as she popped the said pill in Akira's mouth who surprisingly enough swallowed it with out any trouble. ' _He must be used to it_.'

"This isn't the first time he has been poisoned like that so I think he's kinda immune to it or something," Kyo said as though he read her mind.

The girl chuckled nervously. "Yeah, right ..." ' _It doesn't work like that moron! Sheesh he's even more stupider than Naruto_!'

She approached him cautiously and offered him the pill. He just gave her a look that said ' _Are you effing stupid_?' "I can't move."

"Oh," ' _Wa-ait! Is he asking me to feed him?! No freaking way_!' She thought with a neutral expression.

Kyo smirked and the girl couldn't help but blush. It was the first time she had ever seen him doing anything near a smile and he actually looked cute as he bared those sharp canine like teeth. He almost looked ... she immediately shook her head plunging the idea from her mind. Now wasn't the time for her to think unnecessary things.

"You're awfully easy to read," Kyo told her flashing his sharp fangs. "You don't want to feed me, now do you?"

The girl nodded her head avoiding his gaze not feeling comfortable with him reading her that easily especially if he found out what she was thinking just now ...

"Is that how you repay the people who risked their lives just to save your skin?" The girl snapped her head up at him feeling extremely guilty. It was true that these guys despite not knowing them risked their lives for them but that's the thing that had been bugging her all day. Was it just a noble cause as the redhead had put it or was there something more to it. It couldn't be that simple. That's just not how the world worked and she knew it. ' _Guess it's time to get some answers_.'

Kyo smirked triumphantly as she popped the pill in his mouth. Guilt tripping people really did do wonders. He always saw Motoko using it on Sodaima sensei and other people and hadn't thought much of it. He ought to use it more often.

The pill's effects were instant as he immediately felt an enormous flow of energy and strength surge through him. He stretched his arms up in satisfaction as he stood up.

The girl instantly backed up. "Whoa!"

"Energy pills," Kyo explained and then trudged over to his unconscious teammates and heaved them up over his shoulders. Akira's breathing had evened out so he just slumbered against him. Kyo's eyes traveled over at the two unconscious Leaf genins. "Who's the blonde?"

The girl followed his gaze. "You mean Naruto?"

"Naruto ..." he repeated testing out the sound of the name. He had never heard the name before and he was almost certain Motoko have never mentioned knowing anyone by that and that she didn't have any blonde friend called Naruto. Yet it was the name that had triggered her into action. He just never understood her sometimes.

He turned to leave but the pink head called after him. "Wait!"

Kyo watched her out of the corner of his eyes. "What's it?"

She looked determined and stubbornly up at him. "Who're you really?"

He opened his mouth to give her some kind of snappy reply but then he remembered all the people who never knew about them nor their village or even acknowledged the existence of their sensei for that matter.

 ** _"Flora never heard of it,"_**

 ** _"Because he died a long time ago,"_**

 ** _"That shouldn't be possible,"_**

 ** _"Flora? Is that really a village?"_**

 ** _"You think I'm stupid?! There's no such thing as the village hidden in the mountains! Don't kid yourself!"_**

But then he remembered the warm distinct memory of his village.

 ** _"Make us proud!"_**

 ** _"Show them what our village is made of!"_**

 ** _"Raise your head high brats! And show those stuck up shinobis what we Flora Shinobis are capable of!"_**

He smirked at the memory. ' _I sure will old man_.'

He looked down at the girl who he didn't know but was still eager to learn. He sure as well wasn't going to waste this opportunity. ' _Become the first believer and acknowledge our village_.'

"We're genins from the village hidden in the mountains, Flora. And the ones who's going to ace this exam and beat every single shinobi here while we're at it." He turned to leave and she just stared stunned after his retreating form with a blush but then he turned to give her one last glance. "Remember that well pink head."

* * *

 ** _That was marvelouuuus! Omg this chapter almost sucked the living daylights out of me! So_**  
 ** _much action and destruction! Gosh! I feel like this took ages although it took about 5 hours and I'm being optimistic when I say that!_**

 ** _Do anyone remember that promise? Hm? Tell me which chapter then! (In the comments of course!)_**

 ** _Anyway how do you like the chapter?_**

 ** _Comment your opinions, ideas about what's going to happen next._**

 ** _I would really like to hear what you have to say._**

 ** _Xoxo_**

 ** _Akane_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haven't you always wondered how did team 10 actual passed the second stage of the chunin exam? Well I certainly have and that's why I decided to write this!** **Enjoy! Ps. Thi is my longest chapter yet!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9. Team 10; Get The Scrolls!**_

* * *

"Remember that well pink head."

She stared after his retreating figure until he disappeared from view before she realized what he called her.

"Did he just call me pink head?" She roared jumping to her feet. "I've a real name just so you know!"

She huffed indignantly as she placed her hands on her hips. He didn't even answer her question properly. Who cares which village he was from anyway? She had never heard about it and she was pretty sure it wasn't allied with their village after all she did learn about all the villages allied with the Leaf in the academy. _Wait a minute_ ... if their village weren't allied with the Leaf how the hell did they manage to participate in the chunin exams? It just didn't make any se-

" _Arg_!" The ravenette groaned and started to twitch uncomfortably in his sleep. He was sweating real bad.

"Sasuke!" The pinkette set all thoughts aside, immediately focusing on her precious Sasuke. Maybe she should have asked for those pills when she had the chance. "He wouldn't have given it to me anyways, he looked awfully stuck up."

Just thinking about him made her mad. He had used her like a freaking slave and then left without a single thank you. "So rude!"

She changed Sasuke's towel cooling him down. Despite how rude he had been, he _was_ really strong standing up to that Orichimaru guy like that. She shuddered at the memory. Thanks to that creep, they were stranded without a single scroll. She sighed. Passing this stage of the exam was going to be so much more harder than it originally was, all because Mr. Creep's awful taste in food. Like seriously! He just up and swallowed them and he even ate those Flora genins' scrolls too. So disgusting.

"Shoot!" She cursed as realization dawned on her. She never told them that their scrolls were eaten! "Oh well I can't do anything about!" She chuckled nervously. She could only hope that they would figure it out soon and _not_ head to the tower without the scrolls. That wouldn't be good and it would partially be her fault too. Now she wished she hadn't seen anything then she wouldn't be so damn guilty. Why must the world be so cruel?

The walls were wide and broad with branches so tall they acted like a shield so veil like and cool. The atmosphere within was just perfect. To Kyo it seemed like the best hiding and resting spot. A massive hollow tree trunk. The reason why it was such a good hiding spot was because it was as far away from the tower as it could get and very close to the fence surrounding the forest. He had managed to make somewhat a good resting places for his comrades. It was nightfall already so must teams were either on the move after laying low all day or resting just like them after battling all day.

Well while other people were out doing their best to pass, he had to babysit. _Just great_. Moreover, that wasn't the worst part of it.

"We don't have a single scroll!" Kyo grumbled feeling very moody all a sudden. All their hard work had gone to waste. Battling those Rain ninja hadn't been easy but _no_ that creepy snake lady/man whatever it was just _had_ to swallow it! Didn't he/she fear that he/she would get an eating disorder or something?

Yeah he he did know and remember. Ever since the Grass ninja had beaten him up, he had been going in and out of consciousness. He vaguely remember seeing he/she swallowing their scrolls and also saw it bite that pansy ravenette. But seriously how odd can her taste get? Swallowing scrolls was one thing but eating humans? That was taking it too far! Though he still wonder how that ravenette managed to survive. He/she must have been too worn out after battling them that she/he fled or something. Yeah that must have been it.

"Argh this so annoying!" He whined. He shouldn't be thinking about those other ninjas when they were stranded with no scrolls and no time. (And the whole he/she was driving him nuts too).They only had a day left. But thanks to these wimps who were his teammates he couldn't do anything even if he decided to do it on his own. His own...

Kyo sat up at lightning speed. He could always just do it on his own! He didn't need their help! The only thing they were good at was getting in his way! Sure, he was leaving them defenseless but it wasn't like anyone would ever find them here! It was perfect!

He stood dusted off some dirt he got from sitting around and slung his sword around his shoulder with a proud smirk. "Imma get you guys some scrolls." And with that said he disappeared into the shadows of the night.

"Argh, man it's night already and we haven't accomplished a single thing yet," Shikamaru whined. "Such a drag!"

"We have to do something, right?" Chouji nonchalantly popped another potato chip in his mouth.

"Of course!" Ino said exasperated. "How else are we meant to pass the test?"

"Then why don't you come up with something?" Shikamaru chided.

Ino grew a vein. "Don't talk like you have done anything except complaining the whole time, pineapple head!"

He just snorted. "Women," before going back to comfortably laying down.

" _Hellu, guys_! The earth scroll won't come to you on its own you know so why don't you just _get up_!"

Kyo leaped through the forest when he heard their annoying bickering. He winced. That girl was being even more annoying and louder than Motoko and that was saying something.

He hid in a tree nearby and carefully observed them. They caught his attention so he might as well start with them.

"At least we should find some shelter for the night before someone finds us," Ino suggested very reluctantly. '

Kyo smirked. ' _This is my chance_ ,'

Shikamaru stood stretched his arms and neck. "I guess we should."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Kyo materialized right in front of him, his silver eyes staring right into his ebony ones.

They all froze up not having expected a sudden ambush. Not even Chouji found his bag of potato chips alluring anymore but just sat there staring wide eyed up at Kyo with a chip hovering over his waiting mouth. Kyo taking advantage of their momental shock started to pat Shikamaru up and down in a single swift movement all while holding his gaze the whole time. ' _He doesn't have anything_.'

Kyo swirled around and Ino immediately overcame her shock hastily stepping back. She didn't know if there were much she could do now that his attention was on her but unfortunately he didn't give her much time to think. Kyo being as he is already had his arm around her waist while the other perseveringly searched her weapon pouches.

His face was only a few centimeters from hers causing her to involuntarily blush as she stared into his canine like silver eyes. He was excessively close for comfort.

She opened her mouth desperate to make coherent sentences or at least to tell him off but the only thing she could do was open it and stammer. "I-I uh ... um ... uh ..."

As soon as he got what he was looking for he let go and she stumbled uncertainly back.

Kyo curiously studied the white scroll he had acquired. "Heavens scroll, huh? Is that the only thing you got?"

Shikamaru immediately unfroze and took warily a step back taking a stance. ' _Shit, he got the scroll_!'

His mind ran thousands of miles a second trying to find a way to get the scroll back. ' _What are we supposed to do know? He's alone, we might be able to overpower him. Maybe_. _Ah this is_ such _a drag_!'

His teammates readied themselves probably having the same idea. ' _Overpowering one guy couldn't be so hard, right? Then why do I feel so uncertain about this? So troublesome_.'

"I wouldn't do it if I were you," Kyo said his eyes not leaving the scroll.

They all jump a little startled. "Why do you mean?" Shikamaru cautiously asked. _He couldn't have figured out what were thinking, right? Who am I kidding?_

"Well," Kyo said swinging a kunai around his finger. "We wouldn't want it to get messy."

' _He's bluffing_ ,' Shikamaru thought. Then why did he feel so threatened by the mere fact that he was swinging a kunai around?

Shikamaru carefully surveyed his teammates. He could see it clearly on their faces. This guy looked strong and the fact that he could stay so calm in amidst enemy territory just made Shikamaru more suspicious of him. And his teammates didn't exactly handle facing stronger opponents so well. Hell he could even have back up lying in wait. And they wouldn't know.

"Fine!" Shikamaru decided. "You can have it, just leave us alone, okay?"

"Shikamaru!" Ino berated.

Kyo smirked at him. "That was very smart of you."

"Does that mean we have to look for two scrolls now?" Chouji asked as he popped his potato flavored chips in his mouth. His appetite returning now that he knew they were out of danger. Typical.

"Yeah, seems like it," Shikamaru sighed. "Gonna be a long test for us, huh?"

The three of them all exchanged discouraged looks knowing that it was going to be more than a long test.

Kyo propped his newly gained scroll as he prepared to leave. There was nothing more for him to do here. ' _Guess I gotta find a second scroll_.'

As he was about to leave, however a sinister crackle broke their short moment of peace.

"Look what we have here," the owner of the sinister crackle drawled. "Three Leaf genins and ... Oho! A lone one."

Two Grass ninjas appeared out of the shadows with devilish smirks. The one who talked was a short and clumpy fellow who held his hat low the only thing you could see was his smirk. The other one on the other hand was tall and lanky. He stared at them as he shamelessly seized them up.

"If you don't mind, boy, then we would very well like to take that scroll you just put away," the lanky one said.

Team 10 all looked at Kyo curious about what he gonna do. Kyo who hadn't looked up one single time since they arrived just nonchalantly reached into his weapon pouch and took out the scroll. "Do you mean this one?"

The Grass ninja's eyes gleamed at the sight of the white scroll. " _Yes_!"

A wide and arrogant smirk looking very pleased. "You could go ahead and try."

"Oh," the clumpy one smiled creepily. "Is that a challenge?"

Kyo closed his eyes. "I don't know what do _you_ think _fatso_?"

He just crackled not at all affected by the insult and then charged him. "Let's see what you have _got_!"

Their kunais connected and they began to scramble while Kyo kept his eyes closed the whole time. On purpose.

Anticipating the flow of the battle by sound only, he continued to battle and was somehow miraculously holding his own.

The other Grass ninja suddenly charged at team 10. "Let's have a little bit of fun too!"

As far as Shikamaru was concerned, he didn't regard fighting to the death over nothing as fun but what could he honestly do? No one took his opinions seriously so why waste his breath over nothing he wasn't going to get heard anyway. Probably why he held back even though he wanted to scream at him _we don't have any scrolls_! He had the feeling that he wouldn't believe it.

The three of them (team 10) immediately fanned out and surrounded him. He looked more pleased than worried as he took in his situation, that's until his clumpy friend slammed roughly into his side making them both tumble to the ground.

The clumpy one got disgruntled up and sneered nastily at Kyo. Kyo returned his sneer with a cocky smirk. Much to his arrogance he still had his eyes firmly closed and the hand holding the scroll folded neatly behind his back.

The guy was something else.

"Stop playing around, _you_ and fight me for real you cocky little punk! Or you're gonna get really hurt!"

"I'm being completely serious though, it's your own fault if you can't take me seriously enough,"

Shikamaru sweat dropped. ' _What's he doing? Is he just **trying** to provoke him on purpose_?'

Ino suddenly swatted his arm and whispered "Shikamaru! This is our chance!"

He just gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"These guys probably have a scroll," she impatiently explained. "Capture them in your shadow possession jutsu while they are distracted by that other guy and then we get the scroll!"

Shikamaru did a double take completely taken by surprise by her suggestion. Who knew Ino could actually be productive sometimes? That was actually a really good idea.

"Don't mind those rats!" The clumpy one ordered. "Come and help me with this one!"

"Who knew I was so popular?" Kyo mused amused.

"You little ..." the clumpy one made a move for his weapon pouch but promptly froze. "What's wrong? I can't move!"

Kyo opened his eyes to see what was going on, only to see the two Grass ninjas frozen in action. "Huh?"

"Oh don't worry it's just me and my shadow," Shikamaru chuckled smugly from his crouched position on the ground, his hands put together in his signature hand sign. "Shadow possession jutsu complete."

Kyo looked down and to his astonishment; a long shadow was stretched from beneath Shikamaru and connected to the two Grass ninjas. ' _What the heck kinda jutsu is this_?'

"Way to go Shikamaru!" Chouji cheered.

"Now it's my turn!" Ino announced putting her hands together in her own trademark sign. "Mind transfer jutsu!"

Her body slackened and limply fell and Chouji immediately caught her. The lanky one suddenly jerked upwards with a triumphant smirk. "I'm just gonna borrow this body for a little while! Now Chouji!"

The clumpy one gave his partner a bewildered look. "What the hell are you talking about? What's going on here?!"

"But you guys are doing just fine without me!" Chouji whined.

"You know I can't keep this up forever!" Shikamaru muttered.

"Fine! I will do it," He complied begrudgingly handing Ino's body over to Shikamaru as he got up to perform his own hand sign. "Body expansion jutsu!"

The chubby guy suddenly expanded into a huge large sphere five times his original size looking very much like a live inflated balloon.

Kyo narrowed his eyes at them. ' _These guys have the most unusual jutsus, are they planning on getting his scroll all for themselves? Like hell I'd let that happen_!'

As soon as all their jutsus were in check Shikamaru released his shadow possession jutsu not wanting to tire himself out anymore necessary.

"Now what are you gonna do," Shikamaru asked tauntingly. "My friend here just took over your teammate's body so it's three against one now. Things doesn't exactly seem to be in your favor so I'd simply advice you to give up."

Kyo nodded respecting their sense of strategy. They were cornering him deliberately not giving him a choice except for giving in that is. Even if he decided to fight back, he would have to fight all three of them with one occupying his comrade's body and that wouldn't work in his favor as far as Kyo was concerned. It was a simple but powerful move.

The clumpy one just leered creepily. "Do you really think I care if I have to fight you three cowards who know nothing more than bluffing and blackmailing."

' _Did he see through Ino's jutsu_?' Shikamaru pondered. ' _Or is it his pride that is talking_?'

"But let me just even out the odds!" He declared biting his finger and performing hand signs.

"Chouji! Ino!" Shikamaru shouted warily as he prepared for the worst but that fortunately never came.

Before clumpy had a chance of slamming his chakra fueled hands against the ground Kyo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slammed the butt of his sword into his swollen belly sending him rocketing into a nearby bush.

"I had enough of that lame summoning shit!" Kyo venomously sneered. It reminded him too much of the he/she incident.

Ino winced. ' _Touché much_?'

' _Ookay_ ,' Shikamaru sweat dropped. ' _Seems like someone had an awful day_.'

They all waited with bated breath for the Grass ninja to get up and attack them but he never came so they all mentally concluded that he must be out of it.

"I think you should get back," Shikamaru called to Ino. She and Chouji simultaneously released their jutsu.

"We did it!" Ino exclaimed with delight as she bounced around inside her own body and then fast walked towards the limp body she just left behind that belonged to mister lanky.

"No actually I did it," Kyo replied as he blocked her from coming any nearer. "If I hadn't stopped Mr Fatso over there you guys would be ten feet under by now."

"Oh yeah?" Ino challenged as she put her hands on her hips. "We never asked for your help! You are the one who just butted in!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened in alarm. ' _What the hell is Ino thinking? Challenging a guy like that?! He won't hesitate to kill her_!'

Kyo's eyes gleamed dangerously in the shadows of the trees. "Are you trying to confront me?"

Ino instantly took anxiously a step back. What was wrong with her today? It wasn't like her to confront someone who was obviously stronger than her. What he said was true after all. They wouldn't have stood a chance against that ninja. She had the feeling even if they had this guy was still way out of their league.

"Guys look! This guy have lots of scrolls!" Chouji blurted out already kneeling over the unconscious lanky guy.

"Really?" Ino lightened up forgetting all about her near death experience with Kyo as she dashed over to him to have a look herself.

Kyo trailed silently after her not at all appreciating them touching his prey. He was the one who knocked the other guy out before he had a chance of hurting them, they should be more grateful.

"See they have five scrolls; three heavens and two earths," Chouji said displaying his discovery to his teammates and Kyo.

"Seems like these guys were just collecting scrolls to narrow down the final competition or something," Shikamaru noted.

Ino grabbed two in her hands bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Who cares?! We got the scrolls we needed which means we're gonna pass the exam!"

Kyo seized one of the blue dark scrolls. He had never intended to help them out not that it really mattered now that he got what he wanted. But just imagining all of the things Motoko would say if she was here. He felt like such a wuss. _Guess it's a good thing she's not_.

Ino felt so giddy and content that she had the nerve to walk up to him. "I think I've to thank you! We couldn't have done it without you!"

Shikamaru sweat dropped. ' _No kidding_.'

Kyo just glared down not at all appreciating how she invaded his personal space by sticking so close to him. Ino didn't see any of that as she grinned widely with her eyes closed nor could she read the mood. She was just _too_ happy! Kyo instantly saw something out of the corner of his eyes and roughly pushed Ino away from him making her narrowly miss a kunai and land ungraciously on her butt.

Having seen none of that she sat up discontent and an indignant cry. "What was that for? I was just trying to be nice!"

Shikamaru came hastily up to her. "Ino you idiot, you were nearly decapitated!"

She gave Shikamaru a shocked look and then noticed the kunai stuck in the ground where she was standing just a moment ago.

Kyo couldn't have been more mad. That coward! Did he really think he could catch him off guard? Such a wimp. Kyo hooded his eyes before he glared icy cold daggers at the clumpy Grass ninja cowering in the bush. "Do you really want to die so badly?"

Ino and her team shrank back not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. Even they quailed at the deadly and dangerous look in his eyes. It was daunting to watch.

The Grass ninja whimpered sounding highly unmanly as he dropped his weapons and fled with his tail between his legs. Kyo walked over and was very pleased to see food amongst the supply the coward left behind. _Finally something goes my way!_

"Leaving his teammate behind just like that," Shikamaru scoffed. "These guys don't know much about teamwork, huh?"

Kyo paid them no ear but departed silently into the night just as quietly as he came, undetected.

"Hey where did that guy go?" Ino exclaimed all of a sudden.

"I don't know and I don't really care," Shikamaru declared as he lazily stretched himself. "What was up with him anyway? There was something spooky about him."

"Yeah he was real _scary_ ," Chouji agreed as he stuffed himself.

Ino dug her nails into her palm. ' _He saved my life though and I never got to thank him_.'

"Aha! Now I get it!" Chouji hollered as he snapped his fingers.

Ino and Shikamaru gave him questioning. "What do you get, Chouji?"

"You know that guy? I had a feeling I had seen him before and it was nagging me the whole time cause I forgot," Chouji explained. "But now I remember where I saw him!"

"Where? Where did you see him?" Ino said feeling a little bit breathless. Could he be from their village? She never really got a good look at his headband so she wasn't sure. But that couldn't be right, she had never seen him around before because she sure as hell would remember someone as scarily handsome looking as he.

"In the first test!" Chouji beamed at them.

They almost dropped to the floor out of sheer disappointment and disbelief. "Chouji of course you saw him in the first test! He would have to pass that one in order to move onto this one," Shikamaru explained in a 'duh' tone.

"I know but he didn't take the first exam remember? He and his team arrived last minute,"

They thought about it for a moment before Ino suddenly exclaimed beaming. "Oh I remember that!" but then a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "I still don't get how they got permission to participate."

"Neither do I," Shikamaru said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And their headbands worries me even more."

Ino was about to ask what he was talking about when they suddenly hear something rustling in the bushes nearby. "Quick guys hide!" Shikamaru commanded as he dove into one of the bushes.

"Do we still have to hide," Chouji groaned as he wriggled in beside him.

"If you don't want to lose the scrolls we barely got then yeah,"

Ino giggled. They got the scrolls meaning that to pass now they only needed to find the tower without being spotted by other teams. That shouldn't be so hard.

 _"Dad! Dad!" The little boy ran up to the much older man and clung to his leg. "Where are you going?"_

 _The man kneeled down beside him affectionately ruffling the little kid's hair. "On a mission, kiddo, I'll be back soon."_

 _"When you come back can we work on that special jutsu you told me?" The little boy eagerly asked as a warm smile adorned his little face._

 _The man chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Sure, sure."_

 _"Really? I'm so happy!" The little boy tackled him in a hug. "I love you daddy!"_

 _"Me too, I love you too," the man replied as he hugged him back before he gently pushed him away. He stood up and gave his son one last caring pat on the head. "Can you take care of your mom and little brother while I'm away?"_

 _"Yes sir!" The little kid cheekily replied with a wide grin._

 _"Good I'm counting on you young man," the dad smirked before he began to walk away with a silent wave. "Take care."_

 _"You take care!" The little kid retorted determinedly after his dad shouting. "And dad?"_

 _The man stopped to turn around and look at him. "Yes?"_

 _"When you come back I'm going to become stronger! Just you wait!"_

 _The man boomed with laughter at his son's declaration. "I sure hope so kiddo! I'm already looking forward to it!"_

 _With that said the man walked away as the little boy enthusiastically kept waving till he disappeared from view._

 _'I'm going to make you proud of me, dad, just you wait.'_

 _Time rebounded and the little boy suddenly found himself strolling home after coming back from the academy. When he finally reached home, he was surprised to see his mother and little kid brother not waiting at the porch for him. They always did._

 _'That's strange,' he thought as he went to knock on the door but stopped when he heard hushed voices coming from within._

 _"I don't think he's coming back Miss Saki," he heard a gruff voice say._

 _"Yeah he has been gone for far too long," a high-pitched voice agreed._

 _"Your husband has officially announced to be MIA, missed in action, ma'am," a much nicer and soother voice declared._

 _Almost instantly, a sobbing sound emerged from the house. Worry_  
 _and panic settled over the little kid and he bursted through the doors. "Mom!"_

 _Strangers he didn't know was doing something to his mom! He couldn't let them hurt her! "Mommy!"_

 _He found her hunched form with her arms tightly wrapped around herself sobbing on the kitchen floor and three figures looming over her. She perked up her head at his loud entrance. "Akira?"_

 _He hugged his mom's hunched form. "Mom are you okay?"_

 _He gave the people hovering over them a venomous glare. "Did these people do something to you?"_

 _"No everything is alright Akira," his mom assured him with a forced smile. "Don't worry."_

 _The pale man who was standing in front of them chuckled fondly at his overprotectiveness. "You really take care of the people you love don't you? I like you already."_

 _The two aged people accompanying him just gave Akira disapproving looks clearly not impressed by his rudeness._

 _Akira ignored them. "What's wrong with dad? You were talking about him."_

 _His mother immediately stiffen up. "You heard?"_

 _Akira nodded. "Yeah they said something about him missing in action. What does it mean? Mom?"_

 _Miss Saki took a deep breath trying to stop from shaking. She didn't quite know how to deliver the news to him. "It means he might-"_

 _"-not come back," the pale man finished for her. Miss Saki gave him a startled look. She had intended to deliver the news in a more gentler and delicate way. She looked for her son's reaction and wasn't surprised to see what she saw. Akira's face paled with shock._

 _"What do you mean he might not come back?" He thundered at the man. "He promised me he would!"_

 _"That's the Yamakage you're talking to!" Miss Saki reprimanded._

 _"It means exactly what it says, your dad's not coming home, little one," the older woman curtly said._

 _"No it can't be!" Akira roared at the top of his lungs, tears threatening to spill. "He promised!"_

 _The little kid broke down and clutched his head as he started to sob. His mom immediately took him in her arms and cradled him silently._

 _Miss Saki looked up a glint of disapproval in her eyes. "Don't you think it was a little too harsh sir."_

 _The Yamakage shook his head sternly. "He needed to know, lying would have hurt him even more."_

 _As his mom silently rocked him back and forth, the only thing running through his head was the thought of never being capable of ever seeing the smiling face of his beloved father ever again._

When Akira woke up, he wasn't surprised to find his cheeks wet and himself soaked in sweat. That dream was terrible and he didn't like to think how he just lost someone important to him in just a blink of an eye. One minute he was happily skipping home and the next he was blown straight out of his little reverie. He took it hard and have never really gotten over it.

"Dreaming about Daddy?" Someone snickered. Akira whipped his head towards the source and saw Kyo smirking over a little bonfire roasting something. So the reason why he was sweating wasn't entirely his own fault. The heat of the fire must have gotten to him.

Akira deadpanned. "Shut up Kyo."

He didn't always have to be so mean about everything even though he was trying to cheer him up. Akira guessed it must be part of his exclusive charm or whatever. Akira patted his pocket as he tried to get some medicine and suddenly visibly paled. "Our scrolls," he muttered his eyes wide in panic.

"Relax, I've got them right here," Kyo said as he showed him the two scrolls.

Akira scrutinized him. "You went through my pockets."

 _Actually I have been nowhere near them_. "Long story short I just got the scrolls, 'kay?"

Akira had no idea what he meant by that and wasn't planning to leave him alone, that was till he heard someone beside take a shaky shallow breath. He looked down startled by the sudden noise but that left his mind immediately when he saw Motoko's shivering and pale form sweating heavily beside him and he was pretty sure none of it had anything to do with the heat. "Motoko! What's wrong with her?"

Kyo scurried over to them at once startled but then calmed down when he saw her condition. "She hasn't gotten worse, good, don't scare me like that man. I thought she had gotten worse."

Akira gave him an accusing glare. "Are you saying she has been like this the whole time?"

"Ever since we fought that snake freak," Kyo shrugged. "Hey don't look at me like that, I'm no doctor. At least I'm _trying_."

Motoko had a wet cloth on her forehead which supposedly should cool her down but wasn't really working. Akira instantly felt guilty. This was all his fault. If he had sticked to the team and lead them like he was supposed to none of this would have happened. And the fact that he was outwitted so easily by that snake freak Orichimaru embarrassed him immensely and he was knocked cold effortlessly too. Not to mention Kyo had to take care of him _and_ Motoko while he just drowsed off and _he_ was supposed to be the team captain. He felt like he really fell to meet his expectations as a team leader.

"You look pathetic," Kyo commented snapping Akira out of his thoughts. He gave him a questioning look. "I mean beating yourself up like that."

Akira wanted to give him some kind of smartass retort but stopped when he heard Motoko whimpering feebly. He and Kyo both leaned over her. Motoko just kept moving her lips around like she was trying to say something with a very pained expression.

"Do something?" Kyo blankly ordered.

Akira jumped feeling uncomfortable. "What? Why me?"

Kyo arched an eyebrow at him. "Because you're the captain?"

Akira scowled and internally cursed. He really wished he hadn't become one because ever since he did Kyo have been unloading all the work he didn't want to do using the excuse that he 'was the captain'. Total human labor.

"You're her teammate too!" Akira protested.

Kyo shrugged. "You do know we don't get along."

"But still!"

"Fine then don't do it. I won't force you," Kyo said as he sat back down.

 _You aren't giving me much of a choice are you?_ Akira tentatively swept away Motoko's hair that had glistened to her forehead because of the heat. She was sweating but she still felt so unusually cold to his touch, which was definitely _not_ normal. Akira furrowed his eyebrows concerned. There was something seriously wrong. She was supposed to be hot not cold. Motoko visibly relaxed under his touch and her breathing naturally evened out. Akira smiled contently to himself, glad that she was feeling better.

"You really did it?"

" _Huh_?"

"You know I was just kidding, right?"

Akira gave him a disbelieving look but Kyo seemed to be enjoying himself far too much by the look of his wide grin. What he said finally registered in his mind and his mouth fell open aghast? " _What_?!" _Oh no he didn't_. He was just making fun of him the whole time!

Kyo roared with laughter at his expression and was hit suddenly squarely in the face by a large tree bark which advantageously shut him up.

Akira was startled and stunned to see Motoko sitting up with her hand stretched in front of her not yet recovered from the throw, the other hand was clutched in her hair.

"Such a vulgar sound," she growled looking very annoyed.

"So you woke up," Kyo grumbled as he massaged his sore face.

"Thanks to you," Motoko groaned. She had a killer headache and it did _not_ feel good.

"Are you alright?" Akira asked worried when he saw her discomfort.

"No my head is killing me," she grumbled as Akira silently handed her some pills. "Thanks. I'm going to get some fresh air."

"You want me go with you?" Akira gently offered.

She shook her head as she got up and staggered a little bit as she moved out into the open. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm," Motoko said through gritted teeth before she swallowed the pills and leaped away.

She stood up atop a very tall tree towering above all the others giving her a perfect view of the forest and enough room to breathe. The pounding in her head had subsided but it was still there. The cool night air was like a relief after she had been in so close proximity with that bonfire. She groaned as she looked up at the nonexistent moon deep in thought. All she had been dreaming about was her little brother and she felt so worried about him. Was he okay? What happened to him and his team after she passed out? There were far too many questions and little to no answers. It was somewhat infuriating and she didn't like it one bit. She saw the image of her brother fleeing before her and tried to grasp it but ended up getting a handful of air instead. That exactly described how she felt about seeing her brother today. One moment he was within the grasp of her hands the next he was just ... gone. The worst thing that could happen was him failing this test and demolish any chance of ever seeing him again. _I_ _hope he passes the test._

"Hey you," Kyo greeted as he landed on a branch behind her. He was a little grumpy because he was given the task of going after her and bringing her back. He had such a good comfortable and not to mention cozy seat beside the bonfire but _no_ he just had to bring her back because Akira was worried. Besides, he had the nagging suspicion that Akira was going to take his seat just to spite him. He could be so childish sometimes and he had the nerve to call him a child. But when he saw her expression when she turned to meet his eyes he forgot all about it.

Her expression betrayed no emotion and was completely and utterly blank. She looked detached. But her eyes despite how much she tried to look empty told otherwise. There was so much emotion trapped within that single gaze that it became undecipherable. Even though he couldn't exactly read her he knew she was feeling something, something very strong and whatever she was feeling wasn't exactly pleasant. So he decided to cheer her up Kyo style.

He gasped in mock surprise. "Don't tell me ..."

Motoko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"That you ..."

"That I?" Did she do something wrong? She doesn't remember ever doing anything wrong. But what if she did? She was really forgetful...

"You-you-!"

"I _what_? For heaven's sake Kyo!" Whatever she did wrong it couldn't be that bad that the stoic Kyo she knew who didn't give a care to anything would be so darn dramatic about it. He was even _stuttering_! She would have remembered something like that! Motoko stumped her feet nervously, concern evident on her face as she dug her nails deep into the palms of her hands.

Kyo had been expecting some kind of reaction but this ... this was absolutely priceless! The way she nervously fidgeted and bit her lip. She looked nothing like her usual self! Omg he couldn't handle it anymore ... this was so freaking hi-la-ri-ous! Never in his life had he seen her acting like this and now ... let's just say he wished he had a camera.

"Kyo?"

Okay that was absolutely the last straw as soon as he heard how nervous and concerned she was he let it all out. He let it go. All of it. His laughter roared throughout the forest. Motoko's face went from puzzled to apprehensive to furious in a matter of milliseconds.

"Kyo you're _so_ dead!" She said as she cracked her knuckles murderously. And that ladies and gentlemen was how the Motoko ended up wringing out her anger on him in a long shouting session while Akira ate trying his best to ignore the two idiots fate was so kind to bestow upon him as his lifelong teammates.

Motoko finally managed to catch her breath realized something. Her eyes widened. "Is that chicken?"

Kyo massaged his ears. "I think I'm deaf, did you guys by any chance say something?"

Motoko sneered at him still not over the heart attack he almost gave her. "Serves you right."

She immediately seized the three remaining chicken legs and smirked meanly up at him. "These are mine. I'm not sharing."

Akira chuckled good heartedly at his two teammates. There were times when he actually found their constant bickering funny.

Kyo shrugged carelessly. "Suit yourself I already ate."

Motoko wouldn't go as far as lie and say that didn't kill her mood but she did forget all about it as soon as she tasted it. It tasted so good that she almost moaned but she didn't. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she thought it was good. No freaking way in hell.

"Where the fudge did you get this chicken?" Akira asked curiously. He was fairly sure Kyo did not pack any supplies.

"Some Grass ninja was gracious enough to give it to me," he smirked and they could just tell that it was anything but a friendly encounter.

"You bully," Motoko grinned. It sounded more like a praise than an insult. Akira shook his head. What can he say? His friends apparently prided themselves in robbery now.

"Is that the one you stole the scrolls from?" Akira nonchalantly implied not looking up to see if his guess was true.

Motoko scooted closer already interested. He got new scrolls? She thought they already had some.

Kyo gave Akira a long scrutinizing look. He didn't particularly like the fact that he had him so easily figured out. It was quite unsettling really. "Yeah cause that reptilian freak ate ours,"

"He did WHAT-?!" Both Motoko and Akira exclaimed at the same time.

"He swallowed them actually and I think he bite that kid too," Kyo nonchalantly unnecessary added.

"I thought he was half snake or something but you're telling me he's actually-whatever his gender is- a cannibal too!" Akira couldn't believe what he was hearing and tried to process it all.

"Are you saying he bit _Naruto_?" Motoko exclaimed suddenly furious as she started to recite everything mean and unmentionable about snake, freaks and cannibals under her breath.

"Oh who's Naruto exactly?" Akira asked looking thoroughly confused. He thought they were talking about snake freak whose name was _not_ Naruto. Akira learned that _the hard way_.

Kyo just leaned back comfortably in his seat enjoying their interactions completely. He knew who Naruto was but he didn't know who he was to her thanks to her being all in denial about it. But it seemed like he was going to get his answer soon. He wanted to see her wriggle her way out of this one.

"Oh I don't know?" She pathetically tried but Akira just gave her a look that said ' _really_ ' so she just sighed. "Okay it's because that girl kept repeating that name whenever that blonde kid was knocked around."

That wasn't an entire lie, it might be half-true but who said it was illegal to play with facts and words, huh?

"Oh really?" Kyo said as he cocked his eyebrows dubiously. "Is that so?"

Motoko narrowed her eyes into tiny slits. What was up with the smartass attitude? It was almost as if he knew something she didn't. "What are you trying to say, _Kyo_?"

He feigned ignorance and innocence as he diverted his face smirking. "Nah I was just wondering what this Naruto guy was to you if he was important enough for you to remember his name,"

Oh ouch. He got her real good this time and she had to admit that he was right on point. _Man, he knows way too much about me_ , she internally groaned. He was right about the important part because to be quite honest Motoko had always had trouble remembering people's names and faces unless they were _really_ important. Thus the reason why he snooped her out so easily. Maybe she should tell them now about him? Her brother. She did feel bad about not telling them after all they were her closest friends (as much as she didn't want to admit it) and her only ones too (so she was kind of stuck with them). If she couldn't trust them then who was there left to trust?

Motoko heavily sighed looking very reluctant about it after all there were a reason why she kept it a secret to begin with, right? "Do you _really_ want to know?"

Akira who had been just as curious as Kyo during the whole confrontation to know the answer suddenly didn't feel like he wanted to listen anymore especially after hearing Kyo's comment and seeing how reluctant Motoko seemed. Kyo on the other hand was delighted to know that for once, he had managed to get the upper hand and that he was finally going to find an answer to his question. He was about to tell her to go ahead but Akira beat him to it.

Akira hastily stood raising dust and debris in his wake. "No you don't have to!"

Kyo and Motoko looked up surprised. "Are you sure?" She uncertainly asked even though she didn't want to she still asked as tentatively as possible. _He's acting real weird_.

Akira nodded his head a little bit too enthusiastically but then scratched his head sheepishly. "It's dawn already so we better move. We wouldn't want to meet any kind of inconvenience on our way, right?"

Kyo and Motoko nodded their head looking very confused.

"Good now let's go!" Akira cheerily with a silly grin, fist pumping the air before he marched right into the nearest tree. "Oh damn I didn't see that coming."

Kyo and Motoko exchanged uncertain and concerned looks. "Are you sure you're okay, Akira?"

"Yes of course," Akira said giving them a dazzled grin looking real stupid. "Why?"

After wandering around the forest for who knows how long (due to Akira's misguidance) they finally found the tower (the sun had already risen). They walked into the cursed room tired.

"Finally!" Motoko wheezed falling to her knees.

"This is the last time I'm going to follow you around after you have knocked yourself against a tree," Kyo declared angrily as he picked the thorns out of his side. He didn't even want to think about how he got those!

Akira sheepishly scratched his head. "Sorry guys."

"Don't worry Akira it wasn't entirely your fault," Motoko reassured him.

" _Don't worry Akira it wasn't entirely your fault_ ," Kyo mimicked irritated in a high-pitched voice. "No man it was just your brain malfunctioning which was totally not _you_."

Motoko deadpanned as her face darkened. "Did you just imitate me?" She wasn't in the happiest mood especially after their little adventure so it didn't help one bit that he was being so rude.

 _Oh just great! She only caught onto the part insulting her_! Kyo venomously thought. While the two of them had their ultimate stare down Akira decided to check the room out. He saw a parchment on the wall and rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he tried to interpret what it said.

Their stare down continued and went on. Their eyes had become red and painfully dry from all the constant staring that they were more than thankful when Akira interrupted. "Guys over here."

They obediently went over. Motoko tried to read whatever was on it and kept squinting her eyes but then gave up because her eyes hurt too much and almost dried out. "What does it say?"

"I think we gonna need the scrolls for this," Akira said as he expectantly held his hand out to Kyo. Kyo instantly took them out and Akira only took one of them. "Listen, we gonna have to open them at the same time."

Kyo nodded and Motoko just looked on hands crossed over her chest. The two guys opened the two scrolls in unison. The flapping of paper resounding.

Motoko leaned closer. "It says something!"

Akira tried to read but then his eyes widened in realization. "Shoot! Kyo get rid of the scroll!"

They both threw the scrolls and as soon as they touched, the ground smoke rose up obscuring the scrolls and its surroundings.

"A summoning jutsu," Akira muttered as the smoke cleared. "I should have known."

"You certainly should have," a person's silhouette could be seen through the smoke. Said person gave them a slight wave in greeting. "Yo."

* * *

 ** _As always hearing from you guys would be great so dont forget to leave some nice reviews!_**

 ** _Much Love,_**

 **Akane**


	10. Chapter 10

After finally exiting the cave they reached a forest, a day's walk away from the village.

The setting sun had turned the sky a crimson color.

"Maybe we should stop and find shelter for the night, huh?" Motoko suggested coming to a halt.

"That's probably a good idea," Akira agreed with a nod.

Motoko sat down underneath a tree and got herself comfortable. "So how long is it going to take us to reach Konoha?"

Akira sat not so far from her laying out the map he was given on the ground. "It should take us two days if we keep at the pace we have now."

"Sounds good to me," Kyo mumbled sitting down and folding his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. "We have a week before the chunin exams starts after all, right?"

"Right,"

"Good night then,"

"Sleeping already?!"

"Nighty night,"

"Not you too Motoko!"

Akira sighed. "We haven't even made camp yet."

"Can't be bothered,"

"Me neither,"

"Okay. Fine," Akira replied searching his bag nonchalantly. "That also probably means none of you wants my mom's homemade lasagna, huh?"

They were all immediately awake hovering over his bag a hungry look in their eyes.

"What do you mean Akira? How could you accuse me of such a thing?! I love your mother's food!" Motoko said giving him an innocent look.

"Just gimme some," Kyo growled.

"I will, if you guys help me set up camp and find some firewoods."

"So demanding, no wonder you're a wimp, you sound like a woman,"

"There goes half of your share,"

"You little ..."

"If you so much as lay your hands on me I'm going to give you third of what you were originally meant to get,"

"Yay! That means more for me!"

Growl.

"Kyo you collect firewoods while me and Motoko set up camp,"

"Now you're really trying to treat me like a woman! That should be Motoko's job!"

"Sexist pig,"

"What did you call me!"

"You guys fight and the lasagna is all mine,"

...

"... Okay ..." In unison.

(-)

They were all soundly asleep. The guys sleeping together in a tent whereas Motoko had one for herself.

Well Kyo would've been asleep if it weren't for Akira who had flattened himself all over the space suffocating him.

'Man this guy got issues,' he scowled crawling out of the tent in need for air.

He just sat enjoying the moonlight when he suddenly felt an disturbance in the bushes nearby. 'What was that?'

Then the ones on his right suddenly moved. 'What's up with this forest?!' He incredulously thought.

He went back into his tent. "Hey Akira wake up," Kyo whispered as he shook Akira.

'He isn't waking up, he's even more of a wimp asleep,'

'Ah I know someone who can wake him up no problem,' he snapped his fingers with a smirk.

He went out of his tent and over to Motoko's. He was just about to go in and wake her up, but then he remembered what happened to him the last time he did.

He shuddered. The wounds he achieved still ached.

'I guess I can't go to sleep now,' he dryly thought gazing up at the sky.

"Ah I slept like a baby!" Motoko gushed stretching her arms over her head.

"Good for you," a grumpy voice not so pleasantly replied.

"What's wrong with you Kyo you sound like you-Aargh!" Motoko fell back scurrying away from the horrifying sight before her. "What happened to you?"

Kyo's head hung limply from his shoulder. His eyes and cheeks had become hollow. Pitch black bags had formed underneath his eyes giving him a really creepy and hollow look.

"No offense but you look even worser than you usually do and that was awful enough, I don't have the words to describe you anymore, and that's saying something,"

Kyo gave her a deadly glare. "Gee thanks,"

"No problem and did I mention you look like you came back from the dead? Wished you would've stayed though,"

"Knock it off Motoko," Akira scolded as he started packing up the tents. "Kyo was keeping watch all night while we slept, you should at least give him some credit."

Motoko blinked.

"He did?"

Akira nodded.

Kyo smirked smugly at her dumbfounded expression. "Don't you have something to say?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "No not really."

"You know something you say when someone do you a huge favor?"

"No clue."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"You're impossible!"

"And you're hopeless,"

"Guys," Akira sighed already done backing up. "Thank you very much for your thoughtfulness Kyo."

Kyo scrunched his nose. "It doesn't sound half as satisfying coming from you,"

"Talk about being ungrateful," Akira muttered.

"Say that to her!"

"You guys are acting like complete five-year olds,"

"Like you are one to talk!" They both thundered at her.

"Just saying," Motoko shrugged.

"Anyway, now that you're in higher spirits Kyo we should probably head out," Akira said throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Higher spirits my butt," Kyo mumbled getting to his feet.

"Konoha here we come!" Motoko declared marching forward with a big grin.

"I swear she acts like she's less than five," Kyo muttered.

"Yeah I guess you right," Akira smiled.

U_U

They arrived in a small village. It had a few broken windows, shady figures, small children playing in the dirt, villagers doing small but effective business and all looked well off despite the condition of the village itself.

"This village must be Chisana," Akira noted. "That must mean the leaf village isn't that far off."

"That's good," Motoko said bubbling with excitement. "It's only noon! We should be able to reach Konoha before nightfall right?"

"Unfortunately not," Akira replied. "We have to journey for a long way before we can camp for the night but we should be able to arrive early in the morning instead."

Motoko's excitement drastically dropped. "I see."

"Doesn't really matter when we arrive anyway, right?" Kyo said. "I don't get why you are in such a hurry to reach the village. It is not like you have anyone waiting for you there."

She gritted her teeth."It's none of your business, Kyo,"

"Touché much?"

"Leave me be, Kyo,"

"So you're touché, you didn't deny,"

"Kyo," Motoko growled dangerously low.

"I don't get what you getting so upset over, I'm just stating facts over here,"

"AH! Just. Leave. Me. Alone!" Motoko exploded fury evident in her eyes before she stormed away. "It's not like you'd ever understand!"

Akira sent Kyo a reprimanding look. "You're a real charmer, aren't you?"

"What? It isn't my fault she's so sensitive!"

"But it's your fault for being insensitive,"

"I'm not trying to be insensitive it's just she's getting her hopes up even though she doesn't know what might be in store for her,"

"I guess you did have good intentions but your methods of delivering them just downright sucks," Akira deadpanned. "You have to work on that."

Kyo just rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

Akira sighed looking the way Motoko stormed off to. "We should give her some time to cool off for now, let's get some supplies while we're at it."

Z _ Z

"Stupid insensitive jerk," Motoko growled stomping through the small village fuming.

Everyone spreading out in a wide arc avoiding eye contact with the furious kunoichi. They didn't want to get on her bad side.

She angrily sat down inside an inn. "Give me something to eat! I don't care whatever you have!" She demanded glaring pointedly at the small blonde petite waiter.

He hurriedly scuttled away with a high pitched: "Yes ma'am!"

"Who does he think he's! Just saying whatever he wants," she started fuming, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest. "Imma show him the next time I see him."

"I do have to agree that men can be such insensitive creatures," a calm feminine voice spoke.

Motoko whipped her head and saw a girl around her age sitting a few tables down from her on her right.

The girl was wearing a pointed hat pulled down so it obscured her face the only thing showing was a knowing smirk. She was wearing a black armless coat reaching her knees covering most of her upper body though Motoko caught a glimpse of a white vest.

(A/N if you have no idea what kind of coat I'm talking about it's kind of like the one Idate Morino was wearing from the land of tea arc. You can look it up if you like.)

Motoko narrowed her eyes at the girl before she flung a kunai at her and narrowly missing one herself.

The girl leaped out of the way dashing towards Motoko who meets her halfway their kunais screeching upon impact.

Motoko threw a punch at her but the girl swiftly blocked her with her arm then she dropped to the floor when Motoko attempted to land a kick to her side.

The girl swung her leg at Motoko attempting to knock her off her feet but Motoko evaded her, jumping up, the girl quickly followed with a punch aiming to catch her midair but Motoko did a backflip landing in a crouching position.

"You're quite good," the girl muses with a smirk.

"So are you," Motoko replied smirking as well.

"What's your name?"

"It's only common courtesy to give your name first before you ask someone for theirs,"

The girl laughed. "Guess you right, the name is Ai,"

"Motoko,"

"So you don't have a last name?" Ai inquired.

"And you?"

Both girls broke out into identical grins and exclaimed at the same time both jabbing their fingers in the air. "I like you!"

They slung their arms around each other's shoulders. "Let's eat!"

O o O

"Akira ..."

"Yeah I know we are being followed," Akira said absentmindedly examining some fruit.

"I've felt those presences before," Kyo lowly muttered.

"Could it be the ones from last night?" Akira asked with a serious expression.

"Could be, but I'm not so sure," Kyo replied. "I was sleep deprived, remember?"

"I just hope Motoko is all right," Akira said full of concern.

H_/\\_H

"I can't believe he said that!" Ai exclaimed food spluttering from her mouth.

"Yeah I know, right?" Motoko agreed dodging the food flying out of Ai's mouth. "He always acts like that! So indifferent and important and I'm just there fed up with it like 'excuse me mister who died and made you the boss'!"

Ai laughed hysterically tears welling up in her eyes. She had to admit she was starting to grow fond of the redhead and they had just met! "Gosh you're so hilarious! That's why I like you!"

"Me too! Look at you go crying!" Motoko couldn't help but tease. "Who does that?! You're such a weirdo!"

Ai just laughed not the slightest bit offended but scoffed instead. "Like you are one to talk! You have red hair and blue eyes! What kind of combination is that?!"

"Hey I'm known for my good looks back in my village just so you know!" Motoko defended good naturally.

"Yeah right," Ai rolled her eyes playfully. "Speaking of village, I've never seen that symbol you have on your headband ever before."

"Oh it's just a village not so far from here," Motoko brushed off slurping down an enormous amount of food.

"Oh come on Motoko don't be so vague!" Ai grinned.

"Says the girl still wearing a hat in a pathetic attempt to hide her real identity," Motoko retorted not missing a beat.

Ai chuckled quietly to herself. Motoko might appear to look like a goofball but she sure was perceptive when she wanted to be.

Motoko glanced up at Ai from the corner of her eyes. Ai might seem all laughs and jokes and a really nice person when it came down to it but that doesn't mean Motoko was just going to blindly trust her with her village's secrets.

"Ah don't be like that," Ai said. "I'm on a top secret mission and I can't afford to be recognized. Besides," she mysteriously whispered leaning over the table making Motoko lean closer. "Gossip can be a dangerous thing."

Motoko sent her a look that said 'oh really?'.

"Oh don't believe me," Ai mused. "But don't blame me when it happens to you."

"I swear you're the strangest person I've ever met," Motoko proclaimed. "And that's saying something."

"Ditto, Toko-chan," Ai replied. "Ditto."

"Toko- what?" Motoko looking bewildered. "What did you just call me?"

"Relax it's just a nick-"

They both suddenly freeze eyes wide.

"You feel what I feel," Ai asked.

"Yeah we're being watched," Motoko took a causal sip of her drink. "And they seem strong too."

"We better get outta here," Ai said getting ready to get up.

"No we should wait till we know their exact location," Motoko firmly replied.

"No we have to get out," Ai urged almost sounding frantic.

"We're just going to be more vulnerable when they attack,"

"No I have to get out," Ai said standing up. "You don't understand. I've very valuable information on me right now."

Motoko stood up too gripping the panicking Ai's arm tightly. "Calm down and just trust me."

Ai stared into the blue eyes of the redhead feeling strangely reassured.

Motoko looked into her onyx eyes and saw her slowly calming down.

"Whoa, Ai, I didn't know you could actually lose your cool," Motoko teased.

"Oh that," Ai grinned all relaxed. "I didn't loose my cool, I was just letting off steam."

They both laughed at her lame reply but then a kunai with a paper-bomb tied on its back sizzled right past them, a few centimeters from their faces.

Lucky they were the only ones in that part of the shop that day so they simply dove out of the window.

Explosions sounded behind them as they hit the ground hard.

They sat up and stared at the destruction behind them.

"Forget about waiting it out," Motoko said getting up. "If they are attacking so openly we better get out of here."

"Best idea you had all day!"

"Hey!" Motoko exclaimed indignantly as they both raced down the streets.

"Sorry, Toko-chan, but the truth just hurts sometimes,"

"For the record you abnormally suck at giving nicknames,"

"So I have been told," sigh. "People just don't appreciate my abnormal skills these days,"

"Did they ever?"

Ai put her finger on her lips deep in thought. "Not really,"

"Then there you have it," Motoko smiled cheekily.

"Hey stop your yapping!" A gruff voice rudely interrupted them.

They looked up and saw two men in black cloaks, masks and hats race down a top the buildings on either side of them.

"Seems like they caught up," Ai said lowly turning serious.

"You're coming with us girlie!" The same gruff voice commanded.

"Over my dead body, bastards!" Motoko and Ai yelled in unison.

They both shared a cocky smirk and gave each other a high five mid-run.

"You won't be so cocky when we're done with you!"

"That's if you manage to catch us!" Ai retorted the smirk never leaving her face.

As if to contradict her statement as soon as they round the corner they were met by a dead end.

"Oh oops," Ai said in a very small voice and Motoko just gave her a dirty look. "What?! I didn't know we were going to run into a dead end!"

Motoko ignored her and saw that they were already corned and had no time to back out.

Two guys stood on either side of the roofs and a third blocked their way out seemingly materializing out of nowhere.

Motoko and Ai stood back to back watching the enemy closely.

"Damn they cornered us," Ai muttered. "Now what do we do?"

R_R

"They disappeared," Akira said discreetly looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah they have been gone for a while now," Kyo slumped.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Akira exclaimed.

Kyo sent him a disbelieving look. "I figured you already knew." Then a smug look settled over his face. "Captain."

Akira cringed at the sound of the word. He may never really admit it but he never really liked the idea of being a captain, taking on such an enormous responsibility. It was only because of his sense of respect for his sensei that made him agree in the first place. And the fact that Kyo was hurting his ego didn't help.

"You not really going to get over it ever, are you?"

Kyo knot his eyebrows in confusion. "What you mean?"

"You're jealous,"

"I'm not!"

"Keep telling yourself that and it might eventually come true. Might."

Kyo scowled furiously at him.

Akira suddenly stood up. "Motoko!"

"What about her?" Kyo rose an eyebrow.

"I think she's in danger," Akira heaved.

"And why'd you think that?" Kyo nonchalantly asked.

"I just have a feeling,"

"Relax she's just gonna be fine," Kyo insisted seemingly more interested in his food than his own teammate. "You do know she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"I hope you right,"

T_T

"Grab the redhead," the one blocking their way commanded the other two. "We have no need for the other one so just dispose of her, and I will go and keep an eye on the others."

"Sure thing boss!" They exclaimed leaping down from the roof before their so called boss disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I sure am famous, aren't I?" Motoko dryly said blocking a punch.

She tried to punch him back but then felt someone else come from behind and had to block their attack instead.

"Ganging up on me, huh?" Motoko smirked. "So none of you aren't that much of a man."

They don't reply instead idiot number 1 flipped around and aimed a kick for her stomach.

Idiot number 2 backflipped and crouched down. He immediately started a series of hand-signs.

Motoko's eyes widen as she realized what they were trying to do. Idiot number 2 was planning to catch her off guard while she fought idiot number 1.

She smirked at their foolishness. Like she was going to stand around while they conspired before her very eyes.

She slammed her foot into idiot number 1 sending him flying and raced towards idiot number 2.

For some reason when he saw her racing towards him he just smirked.

'That's weird,' Motoko thought.

Ai suddenly came out of nowhere and slammed her foot into him pinning him to the ground. "He was going to ensnare you in a jutsu! He wasn't going to catch you in it with your back turned but wanted you to come to him!"

'Wow she knows a lot from just seeing his hand-signs,' Motoko observed.

"Look out!" Ai screamed at Motoko when Motoko suddenly felt something intensely hot come from behind.

She narrowly missed the fireball and performed some hand-signs of her own. "Water style: water pistol!"

Motoko shot small blasts of water at idiot number 1. He tried to dodge but some of water pierced through his right arm rendering it useless.

Idiot number 1 glared up at her. Those small blasts of water do more damage than they seem.

Just great.

That didn't mean he was counted out of the fight just yet though. He grabbed a kunai before he dashed towards Motoko engaging her in a fight of taijutsu once again.

They exchanged hits, punches and kicks. Motoko realized that this guy was really good despite the fact that he only had one good arm.

Motoko knocked his feet from beneath him using her own, jabbing her hand into his bad arm, kicked him as he stumbled clutching his arm.

"You dirty female dog!" He hissed backing away, the pain in his arm becoming too much for him.

"Oh I'm not letting you get away," she mused before she appeared behind him.

"What the-" he never got to finish before he was sent flying forwards by a powerful kick from behind.

He yelped in pain when Motoko suddenly materialized in front of him delivering a bone breaking punch to his jaw.

He stumbled backwards dazzled.

"And the finale," Motoko muttered bringing both her hands backwards infusing them with chakra. She brought her hands forward in a swift movement hitting him right in the chest sending him flying right through the wall.

Motoko dusted her hands off. "That should take care of him."

"Took you long enough," Ai yawned bored.

Motoko swirled around only to find Ai sitting a top idiot number 2 in a bored manner.

Motoko narrowed her eyes at her. That was awfully fast and Motoko didn't even hear them battle. 'Must have been too distracted,'

"Impressive nonetheless," Ai said. Motoko blinked then she realized she was ending her previous statement.

"Thanks, you too, although I didn't see how you did," Motoko shrugged. "Or hear it for that matter."

Motoko watched Ai out of the corner of her eyes. There was just something off about her.

"Oh yeah, he was nothing," Ai grinned patting the unconscious man she was sitting on. "Here take a seat."

Motoko smiled broadly. Despite how suspicious she might appear Motoko couldn't help but like the girl.

Motoko slumped down and heard a low moan.

Poor guy.

But he should be glad they weren't using him as a punching bag instead.

"So what did these-" Ai gestured towards their seat. "Want with thee?"

"I have no idea," Motoko said trying to lean back but found it impossible due to the fact that it didn't have a backrest. 'Stupid seat,'

"Really well that's weird," Ai said deep in thought. "They were targeting you redhead."

"Ah don't call me that! I find it more offensive than being called a blondie!"

"So you prefer Toko-chan?" Ai brightened.

"No not at all, actually," Motoko deadpanned.

Ai's shoulders slumped. "And it was such a cute nickname too."

'I seriously wonder what her definition of cute is,' Motoko mentally blanched.

"Anyway you should probably be going," Ai said turning serious.

"Awww, don't be like that just because I don't like your 'cute' little nickname," Motoko said making quotation marks around cute.

"No that's not it," Ai said. "You have to warn your team."

"Warn them?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear that boss guy say he was going to watch someone while the others got you? He was probably talking about your teammates," Ai explained.

Motoko's eyes widen in realization but then she suddenly stubbornly crossed her arms over her legs bringing them up to her face. "Don't worry about them, they gonna be just fine, they are stronger than you think. Besides I don't feel like seeing that idiot Kyo just yet."

Ai sent her a sympathetic look. "You do know your team needs you."

"I told you they are gonna be fine besides they should be able to take care of one guy," Motoko stubbornly replied.

"You know you're more stupider than I thought," Ai commented out of nowhere.

"What a coincidence, I was thinking the same about you too," was Motoko's dry reply.

Ai gave her a dirty look. "I think this Kyo guy is just looking out for you."

Motoko choked on her own spite before she broke into a humorless laugh. "Excuse me!"

"It's true if you think about it," Ai inquired. "From what I've gathered you're returning to your birthplace, that you have no memory about, and haven't seen for over twelve years, but you're still looking forward to see it."

"Yeah so?" Motoko narrowed her eyes at her. She wasn't liking where this was going.

"It sounds to me like you're expecting something out of it," Ai finally said. "Like you're expecting to reunite with your long lost family or something."

She nailed it. Right in the bullseye.

Motoko hadn't told her about the possibility of her brother still being alive. Heck she hasn't even told her own teammates yet. She didn't want nor felt like telling anyone just yet. She wanted it to be her secret alone. At least till she found him. No way was she gonna tell anybody anytime soon.

"What's so wrong with that?" Motoko demanded.

"That's the problem exactly!" Ai said throwing her arms up. "You're getting your hopes up!"

"No I'm not!" Motoko retorted feeling her face heat up. Did the longing to see her long lost sibling really show that much?

"Don't deny it!" Ai exclaimed before her eyes softened. "I do know how it feels to cling to the possibility of having some remaining relatives. I've been through it too."

Motoko softened at her confession. "I never meant to get my hopes up. I just couldn't help it I guess."

Ai brightened up seeing her new friend open up to her even more. "He just didn't want you to get hurt."

Motoko gave her an incredulous look. "I would believe you if it were Akira we were talking about, but Kyo? Come on!"

"I guess he just wants to be there for you in his own half-assed way," Ai chuckled.

"Maybe ..." Motoko muttered still not convinced.

She then suddenly got up stretching her arms above her head. "I should probably get going."

Ai smirked up at her. "So you decided to go and help out after all."

"That's just because I don't want Kyo to steal all the glory by beating that guy up," Motoko winked cheekily at her. "See you whenever!"

"See you whenever too!" Ai giggled at her very random way of bidding good bye.

They never knew when they would ever be able to see each other being part of rivaling nations so it might as well be whenever rather than never.

Motoko started to walk away but then she stopped mid-step.

"And Ai?"

"Yeah?" Ai peeked curiously up at her.

"I just wanted you to know that you're the first girlfriend I've ever had,"

Ai was surprised at her confession but then smiled brightly up at her. "Me too, Toko-chan."

Instead of wincing at her newfound nickname Motoko just gave her a broad smile before she leaped away.

D_D

"You thought you were a match for my sword, huh?" Kyo said in condemning tone kicking the ninja that was sprawled at his feet. "Well think again!"

Akira sweat dropped. "Don't you think you're going a little bit overboard?"

Several ninjas were all carelessly piled on top one another in a big heap of aching bodies.

"I'm going overboard? Well that's what they get for trying to challenge me!"

'You're one scary fella, aren't ya?' Akira thought sweat dropping.

"Akira! Kyo!"

Motoko bounded towards them yelling on the top of her lungs. "You can't guess what hap- what're you guys doing?" She said a lot quieter eyeing the heap of bodies her teammates were standing beside.

"Let me guess," Kyo said nonchalantly swaying his sword from side to side. "You were attacked by some guys who wanted to kidnap you, kicked their butt and then figured that we-" he gestured towards Akira and himself. "-needed your help and got here as fast as you could? Am I right?"

"Well yeah except for the fact I didn't come to help you guys but came to warn you," Motoko corrected placing her hands on her hips. "But it seems like I didn't need to."

"So my theory was partly correct," Kyo said holding his chin thoughtfully.

"You mean my theory," Akira amended. "And you changed the part where you said 'she decided we needed her help', I told you she would know better."

"I should have known," Motoko sighed rubbing her temples. 'Okay I've got to do this. Swallow my pride and apologize.'

"Um ... Kyo?"

"So why did you come back?" Kyo reprimanded.

"Kyo ..." Akira warned.

"What? It's her that ran away like a little girl," Kyo defended.

Motoko began to tremble. 'I knew it ...'

"Um, Motoko ..." Akira said hesitantly seeing how the redhead began to clench her fist furiously.

"I knew I could never swallow my pride even if you do care!" Motoko furiously roared before she slammed her fist into his jaw sending him flying.

After that short little outburst she finally managed to calm down. "Now I feel so much better!" She exclaimed smiling wide and bright.

'Taking her stress and anger out on her teammate,' Akira warily thought. 'Such a glamorous kind of teamwork.'

"You guys did get us supplies, right?" Motoko turned on Akira.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now let's hit the road!" Motoko declared dragging a dazzled Kyo by the collar of his shirt.

"Is it just me or you kinda extra cheery?" Akira cautiously asked trudging by her side.

"I guess that's because I made an interesting friend today," Motoko replied.

Akira raised an eyebrow in question.

J_J

Ai was just happily humming to herself when-

"Ai!"

\- Two guys dressed in coats and hats similar to hers ran up to her.

"Where have you been all day?" One of them demanded angrily.

"Me? In town."

"In town? But- what are you sitting on?"

"A guy,"

The guy took a deep breath. Ai really enjoyed to get on his nerves. If there was something he hated that's incomplete information or when he was left guessing.

She was doing this on purpose. "And why are you on top of a guy?"

"Because he annoyed me and my friend," Ai chirpily replied.

The other guy just watched their exchange in silence.

"That gives you no- wait your friend?"

"Yup I made a friend today," she closed her eyes smiling brighter than ever. "And-

Motoko looked Akira in the eyes still smiling when she replied:

"It was a girl."

Both girls told their baffled teammates at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. The Thir-Prelimanaries?! Meddling Fool**

* * *

"Line up everyone! And into your respective teams mind you," Anko bellowed over the noise of numerous feet and excited voices. "Leaders first!"

They started to get into line when Sasuke suddenly grabbed his shoulder in pain. ' _It still hurts! I can't let them see this, I might get disqualified_.' "Naruto you stand in front."

"Okay!" Naruto squealed in excitement fist pumping the air before he calmed down long enough to ask: "Does that make me the captain?"

Motoko caught sight of her overly hyper energetic brother. ' _Naruto_!' A broad smile stretched across her face in delight and she suddenly bubbled with excitement. She was about to go over to him when a hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

She swirled around only to be met by two dejected pair of musky eyes. "Akira?"

He avoided her gaze. "You should probably stay in line."

He turned back around to face the front and Motoko furrowed her eyebrows confused by his dispirited state.

He had been acting like that ever since he stopped her from leaving the tower and she was still mystified by the cause. She wanted to know the cause because she felt as though it was slowly tearing them apart and she didn't want that to happen. Ever.

She extended her hand to turn him back around when she was interrupted by Anko's boisterous voice. "Congratulations for passing the second exam!"

This so called congratulation went for five teams from the Leaf, one from the Sound, two other teams respectively from the villages hidden in the Sand and Grass, and finally the team from Flora. They were all lined up respectively from left to right from the Hokage's point of view: Grass, Sound, Sand, Leaf, Flora and the other four Leaf squads. In total a number of 9 teams.

They were all standing in rows facing Anko, the Hokage, a bunch of chunins and jounins.

Motoko peered at them from behind Akira. "Who're they?"

"Oh they're the team leaders of all the genins gathered here," a voice announced smoothly from her right. She turned her head to look at the owner of the voice only to see a grey haired guy with glasses staring at her with a sweet smile. "Though I don't see any jounin with your village symbol."

Motoko swept her eyes over the mixed group of chunin and jounin realizing that what he was saying was true.

"Why does that matter?" Motoko challenged. So what if there wasn't anyone from Flora, why would that matter?

"Well shouldn't your village send someone here to represent and support you?" The guy explained. "Not to mention political matter. Speaking of which, which hidden village are you from? I don't think I've seen your village symbol before."

"Flora," she dutifully replied looking at the guy's reaction.

The guy tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Flora the village hidden in ... what was it called again?"

Motoko opened her mouth to reply when Kyo answered in her stead. "None of your business, four eyes."

Motoko clammed her mouth shut realizing her mistake. This guy was such a smooth talker that he had almost tricked her into revealing her village's location.

The guy raised his hands in surrender. "Now, now, you shouldn't get all offensive, I was just asking an innocent question."

Akira gave him a sharp suspicious glare. "You should listen to what the Hokage says instead of probing around for sensitive information, Leaf ninja."

"Seems like the chunin exams are keeping everyone on edge," the guy continued unaffected by the threatening glares of her teammates. "Not that it's not to be expected, we're about to take the third and final test."

Kyo growled threatening under his breath. This guy was pushing it getting all chatty like that, obviously none of them wanted to talk to him so he should just back off.

Motoko gave Kyo a disapproving look. Him always growling like that was the reason no one never wanted anything to do with them. He always scared them away. She might not want to get involved with this guy but it was still rude.

"He's going to tell us about the third exam," Akira whispered and managed to catch her attention.

"I really don't like that old man," Kyo muttered. "He's too soft."

"You should be grateful for that," Akira replied. "He's the sole reason we're standing here right now."

Kyo huffed indignantly not really wanting to admit it whereas Motoko just ignored him and his quest to hate everyone in the whole wide world. The Hokage was actually saying something useful for once instead of talking about hidden villages and whatnot.

"Now, I shall explain to you all exactly what you will be doing in the Third Exa-"

He was cut short as he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a Leaf ninja landing in front of him.

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage," the man said lowly. "Before you do, please allow me to say something first, I'm the proctor of the Third Exam, Hayate Gekko."

"Go ahead," the Hokage replied dismissively as the man rose to his feet.

"Nice to meet you all," Hayate drawled, his back turned to the candidates. He then continued with a strangled cough and turned towards them. "There's something ... _cough, cough_... that I need to tell you all before the Third Exam."

"This guy is literally dying," Kyo scoffed. "What's he doing here?"

"Beats me," Motoko muttered as Akira shrugged.

"Uhhh, so we kinda have to hold a preliminary round before the actual Third Exam," he informed them, sounding almost hesitant.

"What?!" Akira exclaimed almost outraged. "Are they serious?"

Motoko took a step back in surprise. It was rare for Akira to burst out like that. "What's wrong?"

"They are planning to eliminate some of the candidates before the Third Exam," Akira explained,  
veins popping up on his forehead. "I seriously don't get what they are thinking making us fight so soon after the Second Exam."

"So what?" Kyo challenged. "There's no way we're going to lose to any of those losers. Because if you guys do, I'm seriously going to disown you."

"Kyo is right," Motoko said determinedly. "We're going to rock this."

"Like hell you can," Akira replied sharply and Motoko was taken aback by how blunt he was. "You have tried your best hiding it but I know you still don't feel good after what happened to you with the poison. You're in no condition to fight."

Motoko was about to protest when she was interrupted by some other protests coming from her fellow candidate. "Why can't we all just move on to the last Exam?"

Motoko gave the girl a sharp look not appreciating being interrupted by her shrill voice. It was a pink haired girl with green eyes. Motoko tilted her head as she felt a flutter of recognition sweep through her. She had definitely seen that pink before but were? Either Motoko have met that girl before or someone with the same hair color or something. She just remembered that pink.

"Well it would seem that the first two Exams were too easy for you guys," Hayate's drawling explanation cut through her train of thought. "We never expected that so many of you would make it to the third round. So according to the rules of the Chunin Exams, a preliminary round can be held at any stage to reduce the number of candidates."

Hayate straighten up, before he coughed into his fist. " _Ahem_ , so anyway, if any of you don't feel that you're in top physical condition, now is your chance to quit ..." he trailed off as he had another coughing fit.

' _How ironic_ ,' Akira sweat dropped with a small smile.

Motoko scoffed and crossed her hands over her chest. Like anyone right in their mind would ever back out after coming so far. That would be downright ridiculous and stupid.

Akira gave her sidelong glance making Motoko stiffen up. It felt like he was out to get her today and she wasn't used to arguing with him so she didn't quite know how to tackle the situation. With Kyo she never had to hold back with no consideration whatsoever. Most of the time it seemed like they hated each other's gut but yet they made a formidable duo when they worked together, which was quite rare, watching each other's backs. Arguing to them was their way of interacting. But with Akira it was different. Their relationship have always been ... friendly? She didn't know how to describe it but she thought that it was just the normal friendship that ordinary people had. He always helped her out when she needed it. He was the one who mostly kept Kyo and her in line and disrupted their disputes, mostly taking her side. He was the one person who listened to her whenever she was raging, troubled or in a bad mood. Never have they (Akira and Motoko) been remotely on bad terms well except for when they first met was taken into account.

Akira turned back to the front with a sigh and Motoko exhaled with relief of not being under his scrutinizing stare anymore.

"What's up with him?" Kyo muttered puzzled.

Motoko's shoulders slumped. "I have no idea."

"Sorry about that," Hayate rasped. "Like I said, anyone who doesn't feel up to it should leave now. The preliminaries will begin immediately."

Upon hearing those words Akira swirled around to face Motoko. She knew this was coming. It had only been a matter of time.

Akira had his arms crossed fixedly over his chest and eyes firmly closed with a scowl etched deeply into his face. "I'm not going to try and force you but just hear me out okay?"

His features softened significantly as he cracked his eyes open only to keep them fixated on the ground. "Motoko, you need to understand that your body has yet to recover and if you keep pushing it, it will lead to dire consequences. You don't have to push yourself further for whatever goal you're chasing. Reaching that goal will mean nothing if you're already dead."

His words felt like bucket of icy cold water was being dumped on top of her. He was right. In her quest to fulfill her goal she had neglected her obligations to her team and have put them in danger without any explanation getting them almost killed in the process. She risked their lives without a second thought and now that she finally realized it she felt so ashamed. She couldn't go on doing this. She remembered their fight with the snake freak. It was because it her impulsiveness that her teammates were hurt. She had done it without their consent and dragged them down with her with no explanation whatsoever. And that wasn't fair. Maybe quitting while she still got the chance was the better option before she involved them in more mayhem. Not to mention all the troubles and worries she had inflicted upon her fellow teammate and captain.

' _So that's why he have been so troubled and grumpy_ ,' she thought with a sad smile, the guilt weighing down on her. ' _He didn't know how to deal with me_.'

Motoko slowly raised her hand. "You're right, how can you ever be wrong?"

She added in a last attempt to convince herself. ' _This is for the best_.' And why not? She already managed to meet her long lost brother. That should be enough.

' _I didn't think it will be this easy_ ,' Akira thought but instead of feeling a sense of relief his eyes widen in panic. ' _Why am I feeling so conflicted? Isn't this what I wanted_?'

But the truth of the matter was he wanted her to tell him he was wrong and defy him like she always did. He didn't want to be right and see her just give up like that.

Kyo's eyes dilated in disbelief. Motoko giving up? That was practically unheard of! For her to do something like that the poison must have really gotten to her brain.

Motoko raised her hand a little higher. This was it. She was shutting down her chances of becoming chunin or getting to know her brother. Seeing him should be enough, right?

 _ **"Giving up without seeing things through to the end will only give you a lifetime of regrets."**_

The words resonated softly through her mind and blew all her irrational thoughts away.

 _"Are you finding the new jutsu hard?"_  
 _Sodaima sat down next to an exhausted Motoko who were blowing steam._

 _"Yeah not my thing at all!" Motoko pouted. "Don't you have something more like my forte, sensei?"_

 _"But I thought you said Water style was your forte," Sodaima replied._

 _"Well that was 3 weeks ago and I still haven't mastered that move you taught me," Motoko tried to explain. "So I don't I have any talent for it."_

 _"You said the same for earth and fire style."_

 _"Sensei but you saw what happened!"_

 _"Which is exactly why we decided to go with Water," Sodaima firmly said as he held up his finger righteously, his face broke into a soft smile. "Remember how you moved the water in the lake?"_

 _"I barely lifted it over the surface, sensei!" Motoko sprang to her feet amidst protest. "I want a powerful Jutsu that I can master! Something even I can do!"_

 _"Won't you regret it?" Sodaima sternly asked._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Won't you regret it later on if you push yourself to learn something else and it doesn't work out the way you want? Nothing is easy. If you keep running away you will only lose time and one day you will find yourself regretting not trying hard enough. Motoko, you must know that there's times that you must keep moving forward no matter how hard it is. Or else you will regret it and nothing in the world will be able to take that hurtful feeling away from you and it will only consume you. Giving up will only bring you a lifetime of regrets."_

 _The impact of his words made her feel so ashamed of herself that she wanted to find a hole to crawl into and die._

"No!" Motoko declared firmly and clenched her raised hand. "I can't give up just yet."

Kyo and Akira gave her questioning looks despite the relief that flooded through them.

"I'm not just doing this for myself anymore but even if that was the case I still refuse to give in. My reason might be selfish and unreasonable but it's something I can't let go of, beside how you guys forgotten the main reason we came here for? Wasn't it for the sake of our village? For Flora? For every single person waiting for us back home?"

Apprehension dawned on them as their eyes widened even further as they remembered the faces of every person that came to see them off.

"Mr Fatux, Lutaya, Miss Kana, Reiji, Miss Saki and not to mention sensei and all other villagers! I will be too ashamed to step a foot inside the village if I give up without even trying! And I don't want to show any of these ninjas my back as I run away in disgrace! For my own selfish reasons, my pride as a ninja and the honor of my village I will stay and see this chunin exams through till the very end or till I'm no longer able to stand."

Motoko panted out of breath after her little speech, her chest raising up and down as she stared defyingly at her team captain.

"Such strong words," he couldn't help but grin softly at her.

"How much nonexistent brain power did you use to think all that up? Your brain must be fried by now,"  
Kyo taunted.

" _Shut up_!" Motoko said with a murderous glare, her hair going up in flames.

"What's that selfish reason, anyway?" Kyo asked. "Does it have anything to do with that blond kid?" _Already forgot his name_.

Motoko snapped her head up in surprise before looking down. She had forgotten for a moment that they didn't know.

"I wish you will share stuff like that," Akira said a little hurt. "We're a team after all."

She felt bad for not telling but she just felt that just wasn't the right time to do it. "I will tell you guys," she said before looking up at them with a cheeky grin. "When all this is over, okay? Promise!"

Kyo snorted. _She keep pushing it back, talk about running away_.

Akira nodded in understanding. He didn't want to push her, the promise she made was enough to reassure him. "Okay."

 _Encouraged by her Sensei's words Motoko sprang to her feet. "Then I won't give up, sooner or later it will come to me! I'm sure!"_

 _Sodaima nodded in satisfaction._

 _A few days later Motoko came barging into his office. "Sensei!"_

 _He looked up in surprise. "Yes? Something wrong?"_

 _"No! But I did it sensei! I mastered the jutsu!"_

 _Sodaima smiled warmly at her. "That's good to hear."_

 _"Come! Let me show you!" She exclaimed in glee as she tugged him._

 _"But ...!" She didn't give him time to protest as she dragged him to the training area behind the house._

 _"Water style: Water Pistol!" Motoko gathered chakra in her throat and consecutively turned it into water. She released powerful blasts of water that successfully bore into the tree in front of her._

 _"Seems like you did it," Sodaima smiled softly at her._

 _"Yes!" Motoko hollered fist pumping the air. "And it's all thanks to you sensei!"_

 _"Nonsense," he chuckled as he gently patted her head. "It was all your own doing."_

 _"But thanks anyway!"_

She was going to tell them but not just yet. The time she was coming clean was closing in.

Suddenly a collective gasp went up from the group of candidates successfully capturing the attention of the Flora ninja three, shaking them out of their little world. Every head turned to the direction of the Grass ninjas.

"All right," one of them spoke up with his hand raised high. He was severely bruised and had a limp leg. Not in shape to be standing let alone fighting.

' _Wow, what happened to him_?' Motoko thought feeling a little sorry for him.

' _Guess there are people in worser shape than Motoko_ ,' Akira thought feeling a little embarrassed he made such a big deal out of Motoko's condition.

Hayate coughed as his eyes scoured the clipboard in his hands. "Goro Hisako from the Grass village, all right, you can step back and leave."

"Okay," Goro replied as he turned and limped away towards the exit. The sound of his dragging feet echoing throughout the massive hall.

Hayate gained their attention once again with a cough. "Anyone else wanna quit?"

Akira gave Motoko one last pleading look which quickly turned into a warm smile upon seeing her raw determination. "You better keep your promise."

Motoko gave him an enthusiastic nod accompanied by a wide grin.

"Alright then, we will now begin the preliminary round," Hayate announced. "This round will consist of one on one individual combat, at full battle intensity. This is not an exercise. There will be numerous matches seeing as how many of you there are, the survivors of these matches will move on to the Third Exam. As for rules there are none."

Kyo smirked menacingly. "No rules? Hm, this chunin exam is finally becoming a little more interesting and challenging."

Motoko cracked her knuckles with a mischievous grin. "Anything goes, huh?"

"You guys seem awfully excited," the grey haired guy noted with a low chuckle.

Motoko and Kyo glared at him not liking his noisiness.

' _I wonder if she's gonna be okay_ ,' Akira thought as he gave Motoko a fleeing glance. Despite the fact that he let her go on he was still worried. Anything could happen and he didn't like the odds.

"The battle will end when one of the candidates dies or concedes defeat or is physically incapable of continuing the fight. Of course those who are losing are encouraged to concede to avoid a fatal ending."

Kyo clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction. "A weakling's escape."

"Of course as your proctor,"Hayate continued with a few coughs. "I may intervene in a fight if it hopeless, to save as many lives as possible. Now, it's time to reveal what destiny has in store for you." He nodded to Anko who apprehensively spoke into her headphones.

One of the panels in the far corner of the room situated to the upper left of the gigantic statue hands slide open revealing a huge screen.

"Each person is going to be matched up with an opponent, at complete random," Hayate explained. "Every match will be displayed on the screen up there. As there's nothing left to say let's begin. In a moment the names of the first two opponents will appear."

Names started to flash across the screen at unreadable speed as everyone prayed to be last in order to get a flimsy chance for rest.

' _I want to go first so I can get it over with_ ,' Motoko thought.

' _I hope that it's not Motoko who's up first_ ,' Akira silently prayed.

' _I hope my opponent is strong_ ,' Kyo thought excited by the mere thought, not caring when his turn came as long as he got what he wanted. Though he would prefer to go first.

Two names flashed the screen.

 **SASUKE UCHIHA**

 **VS**

 **YOROI AKADO**

Motoko grunted in disappointment whereas Akira smiled looking pleased.

"Who're those losers?" Kyo arched his eyebrows.

"Will the two candidates, Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado, please step forward?"

They did and Akira scrutinized one of them. "Isn't that ...?"

"Both of you have been chosen for the first match, any objections?"

"No."

"None here."

"Alright, everyone, except for the two contestants, make your way up to the upper levels."

They did as they were told and Motoko spotted Naruto and his team going up the right flight of stairs. She walked towards him only for Akira to grasp hold of her wrist and roughly lead her to the left.

"Akira! What're you doing?" Motoko exclaimed.

"There's more space over here," Akira said offhandedly not sparing her glance as he took the stairs two at a time.

"Huh?"

Kyo trailed silently behind him ignoring their yapping.

The two contestants eyed each other carefully as the referee, Hayate, stood in between.

"If both of you're ready you may begin," Hayate informed the two.

"I'm ready," Yoroi declared as he flexed his hand.

"So am I," Sasuke alleged.

"Then begin!"

Motoko watched with a bored expression as she leaned lazily against the railing. "I wanted to go first." The anticipation in the room seemed not to be affecting her.

"I think this is for the best, this way your body will have more time to recover," Akira pointed out positively.

"This fight is so one-sided and pathetic it makes me wanna puke," Kyo spat disgusted as he watched Sasuke getting his chakra get sucked out of him.

Akira stroked his chin thoughtfully thinking hard before he snapped his fingers with glee. "I know who he is! He was that Naruto guy's teammate! We met him in the Second Exam!"

"Oh so he was the one cowering before that snake freak while blondie took all the beating?" Kyo recalled. "No wonder he sucks."

"There were others besides Naruto?" Motoko asked surprised. She hadn't even noticed!

"And then there's this idiot," Kyo narrated to no one in particular. "Just as oblivious as ever."

"Says the one who couldn't even remember the face of the girl he saved," she retorted angrily.

"That's different, forgetfulness and not being aware of your surroundings, which sounds worst to you Akira?"

"I have to say it's the latter."

"Akira!"

"Sorry ...?"

Motoko turned her head away not appreciating them ganging up on her. Her eyes swiftly swept the room and realized that everyone except them were standing with their sensei which made her miss hers. He had yet to show. She hadn't really expected him to come anyway seeing as how busy he has been lately but still it would have been nice if he did.

"Why do I feel like we look like losers just standing here without a sensei?" Motoko randomly asked.

Kyo and Akira blink simultaneously at her randomness.

Akira looked around surveying their situation. "I guess we do look lonely."

"Lonely?" Kyo scoffed. "More like we look more mature seeing as we don't need a sensei babysitting us 24/7."

Motoko lightened up at that. "I guess you're right."

Kyo smirked smugly. "Of course I'm."

"Someone's getting a big head," Akira covered up his words with a cough making Motoko laugh.

Kyo heard him despite everything and elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch!"

Their boisterous manner of interacting rang out throughout the stadium reaching Kakashi's ears. He looked up only to see the three of them talking rather loudly instead of watching the fight. Okay it might be a little one-sided but he was sure Sasuke was about to put his act together any time now.

' _Where's their so called sensei? Sodaima Tadashi_?' Kakashi scrutinized them suspiciously. ' _Was it all just a lie? But for them to know his name ... that just wouldn't add up_ ...'

With the thought still lingering he suddenly saw flowers of all colors swirling around just behind the three Flora genins making Kakashi's eyes widen in surprise.

And out of the swirling mass of flowers materialized a person in a long purple coat with golden strips at its hem, high collar and a broad hat that obscured the upper part of the person's face.

' _Is that him_?'

The three Flora genins having felt the disturbance in the air swirled around to be met by a cloaked up figure.

"Sensei?" Motoko asked surprised by his new getup but quickly discarded the thought and wobbled with excitement. "You made it!"

"And so I did," Sodaima smiled brightly at her. "How has the Leaf treated you?"

"Not very nice," Motoko was quick to point out with an unsatisfied scowl.

"Well that's certainly strange," Sodaima noted. "That is unless you guys did something to deserve it."

"Of course not," They replied quickly in unison before they all looked away avoiding eye contact.

Sodaima chuckled at their behavior. "Of course."

' _You obviously know we're lying! Why you playing along_?' They all thought as they shared a spastically horrific moment together just staring at him. ' _What you playing at_?'

"Something wrong?" Sodaima politely asked.

They all immediately shook their heads.

"Good, I expect you all to tell me all about your small little adventures at a later date," Sodaima demanded. "But for now, you can fill me in on what's going on right now."

' _I should have known_!'

Sodaima felt eyes on him so he looked up only to see Kakashi staring at him from across the room. Sodaima scrutinized him trying to place his face somewhere. ' _Do I know him_?'

"We're having a preliminary round."

Akira's words managed to bring Sodaima's focus back to his students and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Preliminaries?"

"Yeah," Motoko replied still slumped lazily over the railing. "Apparently we were ' _too many_ '."

"How many are we talking about?" Sodaima curiously asked.

"Nine teams minus one person who quit," Akira supplied.

Sodaima rubbed his chin. "That's way too many, normally there are way less survivors than that, no wonder they held a preliminary round, you guys already passed the second test, right?"

Akira nodded apprehensively.

"Am I to assume that these two are the first contestants?"

Another nod.

"These fight is a real disappointment though," Kyo noted wearily. "You would think that. a win or lose it all match would be more interesting."

"Yeah I'm getting bored," Motoko yawned for empathizes.

Sodaima looked down at the poor exhausted Sasuke as he panted all out of breath. ' _He must be all out chakra_.'

The said boy barely dodged his opponent's attacks and Sodaima managed to catch a glimpse of the back of his shirt. ' _That crest! Don't tell me_ ...'

"How's my mom and little brother doing back in the village?" Akira asked completely disregarding the match going on after all from all his deduction he already did, he came to an outcome obvious to every and single spectator in the room.

Sodaima startled by the sudden change of subjects turned around to answer Akira's question when suddenly someone's voice boomed all over the room directed at the contestant that Sodaima have been observing.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sodaima turned towards the owner of the voice only to see a blonde kid with blue eyes clad in orange staring furiously at Sasuke. Sodaima's eyes momentarily widen in shock and comprehension.

He stole a glance at Motoko only to see that she had abandoned her lazy stand and was now standing upright with a wide smile as she smiled at the blonde kid listening attentively to him as he carried scolding the raven haired boy.

A soft smile grazed his lips as he saw how happy she was. ' _Looks like she really found him_.'

Akira glared at Naruto not appreciating his obnoxiousness or the fact that he was able to catch Motoko's attention so easily.

"Looks like he finally decided to fight back," Kyo said as his eyes shone with excitement now that they finally were able to see some real action.

After the encouraged by his teammates words Sasuke finally took action and before long both he and Yoroi were both flying midair at intense speed.

'Not bad,' Sodaima thought as he watched but then suddenly Sasuke began to spit blood while he was still hovering midair.

"What's wrong with him now?" To any other person Kyo would have just sounded indifferent but to them he sounded downright bummed.

"I see something shining on his neck," Akira squinted.

"Really?" Motoko tried to see but there was nothing.

"And it's gone," Akira announced.

"Huh?"

"His neck ..." Kyo speculated. For some reason that little piece of information bothered him.

"Look! I think he's about to do something!" Motoko exclaimed gaining everyone's attention.

Kyo looked up just in time to see Sasuke slam his foot into Yoroi's side resulting in him plummeting towards the ground at speed.

He then finished him off by a powerful kick and crushed the poor guy between his foot and the ground.

"Now that's more like it," Kyo said satisfied.

"I guess my deductions were wrong," Akira grinned sheepishly as he leaned his elbows on the railing, both hands cupping his face.

Sasuke fell back on his bum exhausted but Kakashi quickly materialized behind to lend his support.

"Look, isn't that one eye?" Motoko pointed. "Masky guy!"

Sodaima pricked up at this. "One eye? Masky guy?"

Motoko winced realizing her mistake, she tried to cover it up with a sheepish grin as she scratched the back of her head. "We kinda met him in town."

That wasn't a total lie actually it was true, a well worded truth to be more specific.

"Please elaborate," Sodaima demanded he knew her enough to know that she was pretty good at beating around the bush.

Sodaima felt Kakashi glancing up at him one last time before he led an exhausted Sasuke out of the room.

Sodaima patiently tapped the railing with a placid expression. "I'm waiting."

"Look!" Motoko exclaimed as she chirpily pointed at the screen in a pathetic attempt to distribute him. "It's going to show us the next two contestants!"

Sodaima sighed. "I'm going to let it go for now, but you're going to tell me all about it later."

Motoko cringed apprehensively at his promising tone. Not good.

"It better be me this time," Kyo declared adamantly.

"Not before me," Motoko retorted glad to jump into an argument if meant she would get away from getting grilled by her sensei.

Sodaima ignored their bickering as his eyes lingered on the exit Kakashi just used. The screen finally flashed the names of the two next contestants and by the collective groans of his students Sodaima assumed that it wasn't any of their turns.

Akira felt a brisk movement of air and looked up at his sensei who suddenly had a distant and faraway look in his eyes. ' _Hmmm that is weird_.'

He directed his eyes back downstairs which conveniently enough been turned into an arena just for this occasion. There two guys stood as they faced each other off. One had a broken arm and a weird symbol on his headband which looked disturbingly a lot like a musical note. The other one on the other hand was wearing a very calm expression, well as far as he could tell from his closed up coat and cool demeanor.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be boring as hell?" Kyo exhaled disappointment and impending boredom already coloring his features.

"Because he has a huge handicap?" Motoko offered sounding just as disappointed.

They both sighed in unison, a sure sign that neither of them were going to enjoy this second match and Akira kept stealing glances at Sodaima finding his silence disturbingly strange. It felt as though he was somewhere else and that wasn't like him at all.

Sodaima roamed silently the lower level of the tower following the babel of voices up ahead. Who was this one eyed fellow who had been glaring at him all day? He felt like he once knew him but for some reason his name or any other information related to him never came to mind which puzzled him. It wasn't like him to be so forgetful and the fact that he couldn't remember nagged him.

When Sodaima finally reached his destination he was fascinated to see the young raven haired boy from before covered in formulas of blood and the one eyed man putting some final touches on said boy.

' _A sealing jutsu_ ,' was the first thought that occurred to him and then he finally saw the focus of the jutsu. A mark. But that wasn't what surprised him the most, he had seen that mark before and he knew exactly where.

Before Sodaima had time to delve into the memory of that time the man murmured something to the boy which made Sodaima conceal his presence instantly.

He worried for a moment that they might have detected him but his worries was put at ease when he heard the man call out. "Curse Sealing!" Followed closely by the painful cry of the boy.

Sodaima's sympathies went out for the boy as he collapsed unconsciously on the floor. He was never fond of violent methods and just watching the little boy writhe in agony was enough to make his heart ache.

As he stood there watching he felt like he was breaching some kind of private moment and felt like a creep for doing so. He was about to withdraw from his stalking when he suddenly felt a familiar eerie presence which made him freeze up and stay regardless of what it might seem like to others.

Not far from where he was standing Sodaima was able to spot a pale sinister looking man stalk towards the man and boy. Sodaima felt distaste in his mouth as he recognized him and had the sudden urge to spit it out but refrained from doing so, not wanting to reveal himself just yet.

"My, how you have grown," the one eyed man was startled by the other's sudden appearance but it just brought a scowl to Sodaima's face. "To think you'll become strong enough to perform the curse sealing jutsu."

The one eyed man turned around having nearly more than his face covered made it hard to make out his expression but the hostility was clear in the next words he spat out. " _You. Orochimaru_."

"Long time no see, _Kakashi_."

As the name registered in his mind Sodaima couldn't believe it and his eyes went wide for just a millisecond before he managed to compose himself. ' _Of course_.'

The similarities were uncanny but to think the little boy he once knew would grow up into the man in front of him was still startling news. He needed time to adjust but it didn't seem like the two men in front him were going to spare any.

"No offense Kakashi but I didn't come to see you."

Oh, now that was interesting enough for Sodaima to momentarily forget about how much Kakashi had grown in the few years he was gone.

"My business is with that boy behind you," Orochimaru declared.

"What do you want with Sasuke," Kakashi questioned as he stood protectively in front of his student.

"Oh you have acquired something new," ' _He have_?' Was the only thought that occurred to Sodaima. "How I envy your good fortune."

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but Orochimaru went on undisturbed. "I don't believe you had it the last time I saw you, did you?"

Kakashi didn't reply but just looked more puzzled, Sodaima couldn't help but feel the same. ' _What in the world is he going on about_?'

"The gift, the sharingan in your left eye," ' _Oh that_.' Sodaima sent Kakashi a sympathetic look remembering the circumstances in which he received it. Kakashi's face contorted into a frown. "It's only fair that I would want it too. The power of the Uchiha."

Greed. It was such an ugly emotion and one Sodaima despised the most as well as the very reason that he detested this man. Greed for the unknown had driven him out of this village but yet he came back for more. Whenever would he learn.

"What's your game?" Kakashi asked dodging the power concept. No need to try to talk sense into such a twisted person who would sacrifice about anything for power.

"The sound village that everyone is curious about?" Sodaima vaguely remembered hearing about it but hadn't thought much of it as Flora wasn't that well known either. "It's mine, you see I created it. Correct me if I'm wrong but you do understand I'm trying to say, am I right?"

Sodaima listened intently as Orochimaru went on about how he was going to use Sasuke for the sake of his eyes and how the people who made up the sound village as a whole were no more than pawns to him.

Then after babbling all about how he wanted to use Sasuke Orochimaru had the audacity to stalk towards them.

Kakashi instantly switched to a fighting stance as he activated a lightning technique at top speed. That was enough to halt Orochimaru who expressed surprise at Kakashi's daring or rather challenging move.

"I don't care if you're one of the legendary sanins but if you take one step closer, one of us is going to die!" Kakashi declared.

Sodaima shook his head at his weak threat. It might have been a brave or even a noble thing to do but no matter how much he had grown Kakashi wasn't a match for one of the sanins. At least not yet.

Orochimaru found the situation so hilarious that he laughed real loud. "Poor Kakashi, all your efforts are in vain."

" _What_?"

"Do you really believe that the seal will hold? Do you really think that you can keep him from what he truly desires? He's an avenger, Kakashi, no matter what obstacles you put in his path he will eventually get that one thing that he truly wants."

"And you think you can take advantage of that?!" Kakashi exclaimed outraged.

"You cannot stop it, at some point he will come to me in search of power, he will, well unless of course, you carry out your threat to kill me." Orochimaru grinned wickedly at him. Challenging. "Now is your chance. Take it if you dare."

Sodaima watched as the color left Kakashi's face, as the absurdity of the situation finally hit him and Orochimaru just stood there leering creepily at him, it was then Sodaima finally decided to intervene.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Sodaima said as he stepped out from the shadows that have been concealing him all along, he tugged his hat further down not wanting to expose himself to either of them.

Kakashi almost jumped out his skin very much startled by the intrusion whereas Orochimaru glared at Sodaima over his shoulder in distaste.

"And who're you?" Orochimaru spat in contempt.

"No one much, _Lord Orochimaru_ ," spite and sarcasm were dripping off his every word.

Orochimaru scowled at that but let it go as he snorted. "No one much you say then so be it."

Orochimaru started to walk away from both of them but not before he delivered some final words. "And remember Kakashi he _will_ come to me." Then he vanished.

Sodaima let out a breath he didn't release he had held all along, feeling a weight lift off his shoulder. Orochimaru's presence had an effect even on him.

"You're shaking," Sodaima said as glanced back over at Kakashi's shivering form.

Kakashi let out a shuddered breath in reply but held eye contact all this while.

Sodaima swirled around not liking the scrutinizing glare that he had fixated on him.

Sodaima started to walk away, he had gotten what he wanted so there was no more reason to stay or so he thought.

"Wait," Kakashi said firmly, the faint plea in his tone made Sodaima pause.

"Who're you really?"

"Didn't I already tell you?" Sodaima said with a light chuckle. "I'm no one in particular, not anyone you should be reckoned with, Kakashi."

' _Not to be reckoned with_?' That humble attitude. It really did sound like him. Kakashi was about to call him out when he suddenly found the space he was occupying just a moment ago completely devoid of life. He was already gone. Again.

Kakashi smiled dimly at the irony of the situation.

' _Again_.'

"Hell yea! Finally!"

" _Noooo_!"

Upon his return Sodaima was greeted by both hollers and groans coming from Kyo and Motoko respectively so he decided to ask Akira - the only sane one around though he had a dumb smile on his face - what was going on.

"It's Kyo's turn now and as you can see he's more than ready to fight!"

"You bet I'm!"

"Not _fair_!"

Sodaima smiled at them not minding their mild protests. ' _Kyo's turn, eh? This sure will be interesting_ ... _Now how is he going to fair_?'

* * *

 _ **I have been absent for over a month I think but seriously who can blame me? Exams are coming up and I would rather not fail thank you very much.**_

 ** _Enough about that but how was this chapeter folks?_**

 _ **Shower me with your reviews people. I am open to critisism!**_

 _ **So looooong~**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Akane**_ ❤️


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Prelimanaries: Is Kyo really gonna make it? Restrained**

* * *

 **KYO**

 **vs**

 **ETSU**

Kyo smirked the satisfaction he was feeling radiating off of him like the glamorous sun.

Motoko just continued sulking. "I hope you lose."

Kyo shook his head. Seriously? When was she going to grow up? "Me? Losing? Not gonna happen!"

"Cocky bastard!"

"Whiny loser!"

Motoko gave him an incredulously puzzled look. "That does not make sense."

"That doesn't change anything! You're still _whiny_ and a _loser_."

"You need serious help."

" _What did you say_?"

" _Guys_!"

"Kyo, you should get going," Sodaima instructed. "You shouldn't keep your opponent waiting."

Kyo huffed before he set out for the stairs not liking to be ordered around even if it was his sensei.

"Good luck!" Akira called after him.

Kyo stopped to glance at him over his shoulder, his head tilted back in an arrogant angle. "I don't need luck, I'll do just fine without it."

"Then go and rot in hell!" Motoko called fed up with his cocky and arrogant attitude.

He chuckled not finding her threatening in the least with all the distance separating them. Sodaima just gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder and a warm smile. "Do your best."

"Yeah yeah," Kyo brushed him off as he walked away.

When Kyo descended the stairs he was surprised to see his opponent who couldn't have been more feminine.

She had very short purple hair that delicately cupped her heart shaped freckly face. She was wearing a pink denim jacket that was firmly closed with a short skirt of the same color. Her boots almost reached her knees and her headband was firmly tied around her waist.

She wore the cutest smile and looked more like she was going to a fancy party than to actually fight.

"Well she's ... colorful," Motoko trailed off as she tried not to judge her by her looks alone.

"She certainly is," Akira sweat dropped.

"What's up with that attire?" Temari scoffed.

"Did she really come to fight?" Kankuro snorted.

"Look it's that guy again!" Chouji exclaimed as he rubbed his stomach.

Ino blushed as she saw him and then cupped her cheeks. ' _Wha-what's wrong with me_?!'

' _I remember that guy_!' Sakura thought looking very much surprised as she leaned forward over the railing recalling the events from the second test. ' _So he passed too_?'

"So much girly colors," Naruto mumbled with his head slumped against the railing.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi wondered.

"It's just ... she doesn't look like the fighting type," Naruto confessed. "I just don't get why she's here."

Kakashi smiled at his naiveness. "You shouldn't underestimate her, Naruto, there might be more to all that girly stuff that you just don't see yet."

Naruto cocked his head puzzled.

"He's right Naruto!" Lee suddenly exclaimed. "They say you shouldn't judge a book by its cover! She might have some super killer moves up her sleeves! Yeah that's right! Youth can be mysterious as well!"

' _I didn't mean it quite like that_ ,' Kakashi sweat dropped.

Kyo gave her a puzzled look. "Are you sure you aren't lost?"

"No," came a sweet idle reply as she put her hands behind her back.

"If both of you don't mind you may begin," Hayate informed them.

"Well I don-" _Slash._ Kyo barely had time to dodge as Etsu was suddenly standing beside him and slashed at him with her kunai missing his face by a few centimeters and cutting a rift in his shirt over his shoulder instead.

Everyone in the audience gasped stumped by her.

Kyo stumbled back a step taken aback by her speed as she flipped backwards distancing herself in an instant.

"Wow! Fast!" Motoko exclaimed as her eyes widen in surprise.

Akira nodded. ' _She sure is more than she looks like_.'

"Just as I thought," Lee said as he balled his fist proud fire ignited in his massive eyes. "Super killer moves!"

"Yes, that is right Lee," Guy said ecstatic. "That's the flower of youth!"

Naruto nodded along awed.

"Do not underestimate me," Etsu said darkly. "Or you might just regret it."

Kyo smirked as his eyes lightened up with excitement at the challenge. "Good, I wouldn't have asked for more."

He unsheathed his sword and it gleamed in all its blackened glory making everyone look astonished.

"That's an unusual sword," Guy noted sounding mildly interested.

Kakashi revealed his second eye - his sharingan - and carefully surveyed the sword only for his eyes to widen in stunned awe. The sword looked very much alive as chakra surged through its depth.

"Something wrong, Kakashi?" Guy asked feeling his rival sudden distress.

"That sword ...has chakra of its own."

"What?" They all exclaimed in shocked unison.

"How can that be Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked suddenly feeling petrified as she remembered how Kyo had killed a giant summon snake in one single blow. ' _I don't understand_ ...'

"I do not know," Kakashi replied as he covered his eye once again.

' _A living sword_ ,' Naruto thought fascinated. This match really looked promising.

"Go girl!" Motoko cheered fist pumping the air in encouragement.

"You really want to see him lose, don't you?" Akira sweat dropped.

"Of course!" Motoko brightened up. "If he loses now, he won't become chunin meaning that _I_ will rank higher than him."

"Wow, you have it all figured out, haven't you?" Akira continued in wry amusement when he suddenly saw Sodaima's features darken.

Kyo's smirk widen at the undeniable wariness in her eyes. "Now let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

As soon as the words left his mouth and even before he's able to take any course of action a powerful gust of flower-filled wind blasted his sword out of his hands sending it flying several meters across the ground.

Motoko suppressed a giggle as she saw him silently curse as he soothingly rubbed his hands. "Weakling."

Etsu took the opportunity to throw several kunais at him which he barely had time to dodge before she was suddenly in front of him slashing wildly with a kunai which he was able to block with a kunai of his own that he took out in the nick of time.

She went in for a kick but Kyo was able to dodge with his arms that he crossed firmly in x-formation. Her blow was hard which made him skid back a few steps.

' _Why am_ I _on the defenses_?!' Kyo thought angrily as he gritted his teeth, his forearms still sore from the newly landed blow and he punched but unfortunately she sidestepped before she went in for another attack with her kunai.

"Kyo is losing," Motoko said sullenly.

"Oh so you do care!" Sodaima smiled knowingly at her.

' _Bipolar much? I thought you were in a very bad mood just a moment ago_ ,' Akira dryly thought.

"He's sullying our village's name!" Motoko defended as she agitatedly chewed the front hem of her shirt.

' _Such a cheap excuse_!' Both Akira and Sodaima thought at the same time. ' _And stop chewing your shirt for gods sake_!'

Kyo eyed his sword as he deflected more of her kunais. He needed to get it back but it seemed like this girl was hell bent on not letting him. He was gonna need a diversion.

"The guy is actually having a hard time," Chouji said surprised. "I thought he was stronger than that."

Ino duck her nails into the palm of her hand. What was wrong with him? Why was he having a hard time against an opponent like that? No wait, why would she care?

"I don't think it's because he's not strong enough, it's more like he was taken by surprise," Shikamaru said gaining his two teammate's attention. "She made the first move giving her the advantage over him with her severe speed, taking him by surprise and his underestimation of her just cost him even more. Besides I get the feeling that he isn't really fighting her right now but trying to retrieve his sword instead. Though he should be able to do fine without it, why is he so fixated on it?"

"If he gets his hands on that sword she's as good as dead," team 10 all turned their heads towards a shaken Sakura.

"Sakura," Ino softly said as she watched Sakura grip on the railings tighten, her knuckles turning paler.

"Sakura, have you met this guy before?" Kakashi asked gently. She nodded but her gaze was fixated on the fight going on below. "Can you please elaborate?"

"I saw him in the forest of death," Sakura explained. "He used that sword to kill a giant summon snake in one blow."

They all gasped. The astonishment and disbelief written all over their faces but none of them doubted her words. Kakashi himself have seen the power coursing through the sword and team 10 have seen him in action. They all believed her without a doubt in their minds, well all of them except for Naruto.

"That can't be true Sakura!" He exclaimed. "The only way I could kill one was with my shadow clones _from the inside_! How could he possibly kill one with one blow?"

"He's just stronger than you moron," Ino told him.

"Not true!"

"Ino is right Naruto," Kakashi said solemnly. "He's out of your league."

Naruto huffed indignantly and crossed his arms not liking to fathom that because that just meant he was still weak.

Sakura stared silently at him as she recalled how Motoko had saved him out of nowhere. She yet have to figure why. Maybe they know each other? But that was such a far fetched thought. For him to know a shinobi from another land? Not likely. Instead of all this speculation the shortest and surest way to know was to ask him.

Sakura opened her mouth and was about to utter those simple words when suddenly a voice rang throughout the room catching her attention.

" _Kyo_! You're _such_ a loser! You know that?!" Motoko spat. No words of encouragement just an insult. Everyone stared all subconsciously waiting for her to encourage her teammate or something but nothing came. The only thing that accompanied her words was a glare and an unsatisfied frown.

Even Etsu stared up at her having a 'is she alright in the head' look on. Kyo used her distraction and darted for his sword. ' _Your bizarre actions are actually useful for once_.'

Etsu noticed his movements right away and sent barrages of kunais at him only to slap her hands together nimbly to form some hand signs. "Multiple Phantom Barrage!"

The already large amount of kunais doubled tenfold, no, it increased to an infinite amount that Kyo didn't even bother to count.

He however managed to grab hold of his sword swiftly deflected all of them using his sword, his sword arm disappearing from view as he did so.

"He blocked _all_ of them!" Naruto's eyes widened in awe.

"Seems like that girl's opponent is fast as well," Lee noted.

Sakura bite her lower lip afraid of what was to come. ' _Now that he has his sword back, is he gonna slaughter her too_?'

"Sensei why did you fling Kyo's sword out of his hand?" Akira suddenly pipped up.

"Oh so you noticed?" Sodaima drawled.

"Sensei you're the only one around here that uses flower jutsus," Motoko said in a 'duh' tone. "Even I noticed."

"You guys should know how dangerous that sword is?" Sodaima said. "It's too dangerous to use in such a **secluded area**." ' _And I want to see him get by without it_.'

' _He has been trying to get hold of that sword ever since he lost it_ ,' Etsu narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. ' _Is it his only strength, his weakness, his triumph card? I do not know and I don't plan to_.'

"He got his sword back!" Ino said enthusiastically.

"He sure did," Shikamaru said. ' _Was it just me or was he somehow faster now that he got his sword back_?'

Everyone watched as Kyo cracked his neck. "You have been a pain in the neck ever since this match started. I'm gonna put an end to this."

The air was thick with tension and anticipation as they all wondered what moves he would pull, after all, the only thing he had done so far was dodging and deflecting his opponent's attacks.

Etsu smirked ominously as she tugged at the air apprehensively. "Well I don't think you have any say in that."

"Oh ye-" he didn't have time to finish the sentence when he suddenly froze. His whole body involuntarily stiffen up painfully making him incapable of moving at all. It was as though he was suspended mid action and it wasn't pleasant in the least. "What the- what's going on?"

He bite back curses as his eyes darted around looking for what might be restraining him, his neck equally rigid but found nothing. His body was somehow being repressed but he couldn't comprehend how.

Motoko stared wide eyed at the scene, the dilemma her teammate was facing obvious to her but not understanding the reason behind it, she was left to wonder.

' _She_ _ **did**_ _something_ ,' Akira thought as his eyes bored into the back of the head of Kyo's opponent. He had managed to catch a glimpse of the movements of her hand and fingers. The knowing smirk she was wearing just justified his suspicions.

Sodaima stared calmly down at his helpless student. ' _What you gonna do now? Kyo_?'

"Why is wrong with him?" Ino asked as she tried to mask the sudden concern she was feeling.

"Looks like he can't move," Sakura murmured.

"Oh thank you so much captain obvious. I really didn't _notice_ that, billboard brow."

"Of course you didn't, Ino pig," Sakura replied heatedly. "After all you have an IQ that is worse than Naruto's."

"Oh please, You're the one stuck with him," Ino retorted indignantly. "That ought to say a lot about _you_."

"Is that so?" They glared viciously at each other.

"You bet."

"Ladies, I think something is about to happen," Kakashi spoke up. "So you better pay attention."

"Why am _I_ being used as an insult?" Naruto mourned to himself.

Kyo growled and he tried to forcibly move but then a sharp pain pierced his body all over. He gritted his teeth as he tried to bear with it but the more he fought against it and tried to move the more painful it became.

Etsu chuckled darkly gaining his attention. "Do you find it hard to move? Does it hurt? Does it sting?"

Kyo stared at her dumbfounded as she described his situation but it quickly turned sharp as realization dawned on him. "So it's your doing, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," her smile broadened but there was nothing warm or bright about it, it was just icy cold. "You see when I was throwing those kunais at you they had more than one purpose, there were two, one more vital and important than the other but there were two nonetheless," she held two fingers up for him to see before she bended one of them. "One: to pierce you and throw you off guard, and if I was really lucky skewer you severely in the process but I knew that wasn't going to happen, if it did I would have been extremely disappointed," her arrogance made him snarl nastily at her. "Whoa, don't you want me to explain the second and most crucial part of my plan?"

"Now that's something I want to hear," Shikamaru grinned impressed. "How she managed to capture such a beast."

Ino's eyebrows creased concerned.

"I can't believe he fell for her trap," Motoko scowled.

"I doubt you would have done any better," Akira said with a calculating look.

"Huh?" She replied offended. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you don't even know what kind of trap he fell for," he accused and she just looked away not wanting to agree. "Not even I know what she did to him. What do you think sensei?"

"I must say, even I was at a loss at the beginning," Sodaima confessed. "But I see now, I have to say that girl really is something for her to not only trick Kyo but the whole audience as well."

"The only thing I want right now is to wipe that smirk off your face, you little insufferable female dog," he spat spitefully. "Or even better just finish you off for good."

"My my, is that really an attitude you should have towards your capturer? Someone who have your very life in their hands?" Etsu scorned with her hands on her hip as she took a domineering stand.

"You? Don't make me laugh," Kyo smirked arrogantly. "You may have restricted my movements but that's nothing. You're just delaying your own demise."

Etsu gritted her teeth furious before she sharply pulled at the air which immediately caused Kyo's body to be gashed all over. Blood spilled from the open wounds.

"Kyo!" Motoko cried out as her grip on the railing tightened, she looked down mournfully and added under her breath for comical effect. "Why must you be so weak?"

"You're not being very nice considering the situation he is in now," Akira pointed out.

' _Kyo_ ,' Sodaima watched him with hooded eyes. ' _You should know by now that provoking your opponent will do you no good_.'

Sodaima suddenly grabbed his forehead dramatically. "Why must you keep doing this?"

"Sensei?" Akira sweat dropped at his attempt at a comical display. ' _Kyo, I'm so sorry that our people are like this but_ _ **I**_ _will keep cheering_.' Tears prickled from his eyes in remorse as he looked down at his captured teammate.

"What's wrong with these people?" The blonde four ponytailed girl said as she looked over the Flora ninjas who had very weird poses. "Their teammate is getting a serious beating but they are just- I don't even know what they're doing!"

"He's weak," her redheaded teammate suddenly spoke up from beside her as he glared down at the arena.

"Gaara?" The girl looked over surprised that he decided to talk but confused by it too.

' _He seemed stronger before_ ,' Gaara narrowed his eyes in thought recalling when he first met him. ' _Was I wrong_?'

' _He's completely at her mercy_ ,' Kakashi thought as he observed them. ' _Not a very desirable position_.'

' _No Kyo_!' Ino thought not able to suppress how she felt as she pressed her intertwined hands to her chest.

' _What's up with Ino_?' Chouji glanced at her, perplexed by her actions.

Shikamaru didn't notice as he was far more interested in the Etsu's scheme.

Kyo's eye was scrunched in pain as he bite down on his lip, he was trying his best to prevent himself from crying out. "You little ... what do you think you're doing to me?"

Etsu giggled bashing in the fact that she had full control over him. "Ohh, so you want to know now?"

"If you keep patronizing me like that I'm gonna make you regret it as soon as I can move again," Kyo growled lowly. " **Do not test me**."

Etsu giggled and was about to retort with some smart comments but abruptly stopped when she made eye contact with Kyo. His stormy grey eyes were narrowed slits that glared icy cold daggers at her making her tentatively take a step back with a gulp out of sheer fright. She quickly composed herself knowing that she had an audience.

"Fine I'll tell you, seeing as you can't figure it out yourself," she said haughtily. "You remember when I told you that the kunais I threw at you had more than one purpose? One being to get rid of you? But the second one wasn't as simple," her confidence promptly returned. "Each kunai was connected to a thin thread made out of the strongest and thickest material the land of winds has to offer."

"Don't tell me!" Akira exclaimed as he grabbed the railing with one of his hands for support.

"Akira?" Motoko murmured startled by his outburst.

"Every time you deflected or dodged, you were helping me build up a massive net of strings or to put it simple you were building your own prison," she smirked nastily. "You may not be able to see it but your body is entangled in hundreds of threads stronger than steel and no matter what you do, you won't be able to escape, and if you try to use raw force to break free ... well let's just say that the end result would be more painful than the one earlier."

"She really is something," Sodaima repeated still fascinated by her simple but effective tactic.

"Now that's what you call a win-win situation," Shikamaru proclaimed.

' _Is that really it?_ ' Sakura thought in disappointed disbelief as she stared down at him. ' _Is this really the end of the match of the guy who brutally killed a snake with one single blow without a second thought_?'

' _It really looks like the end for him_ ,' Hayate thought and stepped forward.

' _How ironic_ ,' Motoko thought as she noticed Hayate's movement with the intent to stop the match. ' _You were the one calling this a weakling's escape._ '

" **Don't you dare**!" Kyo roared halting Hayate. "I'm not done yet."

"Are you sure about that?" Etsu asked loftily. "I have the ends of the threads attached to my hands and with one tug from me, you're finished."

' _This is bad_ ,' Akira thought. ' _She's completely different from Kyo! Whereas he's always reckless and impulsive she's careful and watchful not to mention a strategist! Kyo doesn't stand a chance especially all tied up like that!_ '

"Still, I won't give in to a sly little schemer like you," he said bluntly.

Etsu mouth thinned as she swallowed her anger but it quickly stretched out into a smile as a brilliant idea occurred to her. "I would rather avoid bloodshed so I've another alternative that requires less of me."

She put her palms together to perform some quick hand signs and closed her eyes. "I've a new genjutsu I've been wanting to try out. I guess you're going to be my first test subject, you should be honored."

"No Kyo ...!" Motoko exclaimed.

"... sucks at genjutsu!" Akira finished off for her.

' _Genjutsu_?' Sodaima thought surprised.

The last thing Kyo saw before everything went dark was Etsu's  
arrogant smirk.

 **Genjutsu (illusion)**

 **Kyo found himself in a dull brown wasteland. Everything had that same dull color even him. Kyo walked around puzzled. 'This must be the dullest place I've ever seen. But isn't something supposed to happen to me.' He was trapped in a genjutsu after all.**

 **Nothing did, he was just left alone staring into nothing.**

 **'Okay this is the worst torture ever!' Kyo thought as he grabbed his head in panic. 'I just knew I was going to die of boredom someday when I fail to find someone strong enough to kill me! Is this the punishment of the strong?'**

 **"You have got a surprisingly simple mind," Kyo swirled around only to be faced by Etsu. "Is that your biggest fear?"**

 **"You," Kyo spat venomously and grabbed for his sword but found his sheath empty.**

 **"Looking for this?" Etsu held his sword in her hand.**

 **'That shouldn't be possible,' Kyo thought and was about to jump her when suddenly she crushed it with her bare hand and it crumpled to dust.**

 **"I can do anything," she spoke from behind him and then she was suddenly in front of him again. "You're trapped in my jutsu, my playground, my world."**

 **With her still in front of him she suddenly spoke from his left. "And there's nothing you can do about it."**

 **He twisted around only to see he was surrounded by three Etsus who each held his blade in their hands.**

 **'This is an illusion,' he thought to himself. 'This is not real. None of it is.'**

 **"Keep telling yourself that!" Etsu screamed as all three charged at him.**

 **"You don't mind if we do this then?!" Another screamed as they simultaneously impaled him.**

 **He expected to feel nothing but he felt the full blunt of it as they skewered him and pain ran through his body making cry out in agony.**

 **"This illusion may not be real but you will feel everything," Etsu said as they slowly dragged the swords making him scream more and more.**

 **Kyo fell to his knees in pain as he nearly passed out of sheer agony but then suddenly he felt nothing. He looked down only to see all of his wounds gone completely healed. 'What's going on?'**

 **"I told you already," Etsu said as she straightened up. "This is my world and I can do whatever I please."**

 **"Ready for round two?" The other Etsu asked ecstatic.**

 **They attacked again but he made sure to block and dodge this time, even attacking her and her clones.**

"How long has he been like that?" Motoko asked.

"20 seconds and no movements whatsoever," Akira replied.

"Wanna bet how long it's going to take him to break out?" Motoko grinned.

"Motoko, I don't think now is the best time-"

"Remember what Kyo said?" She cut him off.

"Um, when exactly?" Akira said confused.

"When he said he would never lose to any of the losers here," Motoko reminded him. "When he said he was going to disown us if we lost?"

"Yeah I remember that," Akira confirmed with a nod.

"Do you really think he will lose after saying that?"

"No, he would rather die than being wrong," Akira smiled.

Motoko's grin broadened as she offered Akira her hand. "Still up for that bet?"

 **Kyo panted heavily feeling more and more exhausted. Etsu healed his wounds but did nothing about his exhaustion. It was as though she wanted to wear him down mentally and physically.**

 **He blocked another of her three sworded simultaneous attacks before he stumbled weakly back.**

 **"Getting tired already?" The three Etsu taunted him in unison. "You're not giving up, are you?"'**

 **Kyo sneered at her not appreciating the sarcasm. But she was right he was starting to wear down. He couldn't keep it up forever, he had to find a way out. It was one of those times he wished he had payed more attention in class back in the academy. He and Motoko always took naps during those ultra boring classes that they eventually became sleeping buddies. The only thing they could do together without arguing or fighting. He never got to learn how to break out of an illusion.**

 **Etsu suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Sutsimaru in hand cutting off his train of thought. He felt that pang of fear he always felt when that sword was in hands other than his and dodged.**

 **It was then that he realized that that might be what was holding him back. He might never believe in anything else in this made up world but he still deep down believed that Sutsimaru could hurt him meaning that some part of him acknowledged the existence of this world in a very twisted way.**

 **He blocked another one of their attacks as he thought of a way to get out of his imprisonment. He didn't know any jutsu that might help him break through.**

 **All of this happened because of his fear of a simple tool. That was what Sutsimaru was. A sword, a mere tool. He shouldn't be afraid of it! A tool!**

 **Kyo glared determinedly at the incoming assault. He refused to let his past hold him back. This sword might be the tool that slaughtered his parents but Kyo was the one who tamed and mastered that tool. He won't let himself be taken down by his own weapon like this, not now or any other time for that matter.**

 **The three Sutsimarus pierced him all at once and Etsu smirked: "You never learn, do you?"**

 **Her head was suddenly jerked upwards and her eyes widened when she saw Kyo looking down at her unharmed. "You're the one who doesn't learn, didn't I already tell you I won't give in to you?"**

 **He suddenly started to fade away still wearing that arrogant look on his face before** they both found themselves back in the arena.

Etsu stumbled back and fell down petrified and shaken out of her mind. "Ho- how did you break out? You didn't even weave any signs! You're all tied up!"

"Do you really want to know?" Kyo smirked as he looked down at her despite the fact that he was still tied up.

"What happened?" Naruto exclaimed. "I thought she got him!"

"Impossible!" Kakashi said astounded. "He broke out through sheer will power!"

"No way!" They all gasped.

"This guy is more of a beast than I thought!" Shikamaru declared.

' _So cool_ ,' Ino thought with a blush.

"For Flora!" Motoko hollered fist pumping the air.

"This guy is insane," Akira said indulgently.

"He surprises me every time," Sodaima smiled lightly.

"This means nothing!" Etsu declared as she got to her feet dusting herself off. "You're still entangled in my threads."

She was losing her cool, Kyo could just feel it but then she raised her hand which brought an idea to mind. "I know but that won't last for very long."

She gave him a puzzled and watched as his grip tightened around his sword. "You're going to try to impale me from way over there? You can hardly move!"

She tried to laugh at him but it came out weak and skeptical. After her ordeal in the illusion she created, she wasn't so sure anymore. If anything else she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"Sutsimaru," Kyo whispered and looked up to make sure to make eye contact with Etsu whose eyes widened in shock. She watched as lightning surged through the sword into the threads using them as conductors. As she got her senses back, she flailed wildly trying to pry the threads off her hands but it was too late, they reached her at sickening speed electrocuting her on the spot.

Her screams rang throughout the place as she wailed in agony making every sensitive soul wince in sympathy. Kyo sure wasn't one of them as he watched in mild satisfaction her get what she deserved.

Etsu bite down forcibly on her lips muffling her own screams and managed to separate herself from the various threads linked together in her hand. She fell to her knees her clothes and various spots on her body scorched because of the lightning, but she still lived.

"Wow, you're tougher than you look," Kyo praised impressed. "I never thought you'd survive that one."

Etsu stood up with a faltering step. "I told you not to underestimate me."

"Never thought I'd live to see someone withstand Kyo's lightning technique," Akira said.

Motoko slumped against the railing. "I like her. I want her to win."

"Huh?!" Akira exclaimed. "But I thought you were rooting for Kyo just a moment ago!"

"Yeah but this girl is just so diligent she should win!" Motoko reasoned. "Besides she put that sexist pig in his rightful place where he belongs! She taught him a lesson Akira!"

"Okay okay I get it," Akira held his hands up in surrender.

"You may have managed to injure me but that didn't help your situation that much, did it?" Etsu told him.

Kyo looked around. "I guess you right, I just assumed this thing would collapse as soon as you let go or something."

" _How stupid are you_?!"

"But that doesn't mean I will stay put!" Kyo declared as he fought against the threads with all his might, instantly the threads contracted around him cutting him sharply but he ignored it and kept moving. "I won't let mere threads tie me down!"

"Stupid!" Etsu yelled. "I already told you! Those threads aren't only thin and strong but as sharp as a knife! Are you _trying_ to tear yourself apart!"

"That moron!" Motoko exclaimed as soon as she heard her words. "What's he thinking?"

"I told you he was insane."

"Now isn't the time Akira!"

"Whoa you're actually trying to act responsible now?"

"You two shouldn't worry," Sodaima said breezily. "He's going to be fine."

They looked doubtfully at him. He was way too carefree to be trusted.

Ino watched him as he winced in pain but still pulled against his restraints, her chest started to hurt. ' _Don't be so reckless, idiot_.'

As Kyo continued to pull he felt the threads losing around him. ' _It's actually working_!' What was first a pathetic attempt at breaking free was now a full on assault forwards as he gathered chakra in his limbs to strain against it.

Etsu watched paralyzed by shock as the kunais that were embedded into the walls and grounds pulled free. The places on the walls and ground that held the kunais crumpled and before long Kyo was standing over her rattled form that had sunken to the ground in a pitiful gaping mess.

"You aren't normal," she gasped.

"I never said I was," he replied his eyes glinting darkly.

Etsu looked down. ' _I want to give up, I know I won't win. But_...' she recalled all the people who doubted her abilities back in the village whenever they saw her calling her 'a pretty face' she wanted to prove them wrong. '... _I'm more than just a pretty face_.'

She stood up once again and stared defiantly up at Kyo who towered over her. Kyo was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor and Etsu tried to take advantage of that to land a punch to his jaw but Kyo dodged and kicked her legs out from under her.

Etsu swiftly landed on her arms instead and kicked upwards missing Kyo's chin by a mere centimeters. She did a backflip when Kyo tried to land a kick to her side before quickly flinging several shurikens at him which he quickly deflected, a few scraped him.

Etsu charged him head on with a kunai in each hand. ' _I'll give it my all like always_.' she remembered all the training she did in secret and all the strategies and techniques she mastered all on her own. ' _I'll show them that I can be pretty and strong at the same time_!'

As she charged ahead Kyo suddenly appeared before her kneeing her hard in the stomach which made her cough up her own saliva and lose her footing. She was then punched in the right side of her face which sent her sprawling across the ground.

Even though her body hurt all over she stood, faltering with every step and weaved some signs which she slammed against the ground. "Earth style: Stone Column Spear!"

She panted heavily as she watched him gracefully dodge the spike columns that merged from the earth targeting him and landed in front of her. He was strong, stronger than her, she knew she couldn't win as she stood up but she wanted to at least try and show these people that they were wrong. She wanted the people back in the village to hear about her feat no matter how pitiful. She still wanted them to know that if they were going to knock her down it was going to take more than a few petty words of insults to take her down. And she was going to show them now.

It wasn't long before she was on the ground again but she got up despite the fact that she was bruised all over and it hurt, it hurt so much. ' _I wonder why he's not going easy on me, normally any other person would have done that by now_.'

"Shouldn't he just stop?" Sakura asked bitterly. "She can hardly stand!"

"Sakura is right!" Naruto added. "This isn't a fight anymore, it's just plain brutal and heartless!"

"Naruto tell me something," Kakashi began. "If you were fighting Sasuke would you want him to go easy on you just because you can barely stand?"

Naruto thought about it and imagined him going easy on him and the humiliation that followed. He would just have felt way worse than all the hits he would have received. "No, I'd want him to fight me with all he got, no matter what, till the end."

' _Naruto_ ,' Sakura stared at him surprised.

"Exactly, she keeps getting up and he's just giving her what's she's asking for, to me, he seems extremely respectful. Had he gone easy on her that would have been major insult to her pride."

"Major insult?" Sakura looked at her sensei puzzled.

"Yeah, because if he went easy on her that would just mean that he didn't see her as an equal, what bigger insult is there than deeming someone who gave you their all, that they are beneath you?"

"I guess that would make the person feel horrible."

"The precise reason he isn't going easy on her."

"Wow Kakashi-sensei, it sounds almost like you know them."

"Nonsense, I'm merely pointing out what any ninja should know."

This time Etsu let the chakra she accumulated surge through her body and let it sooth all sore spots. Now that felt much better. She gathered chakra in her feet to give her the agility that she very much needed and managed to deliver a powerful punch to his jaw that made him momentarily cough blood. She wasn't going out without a fight that was for sure.

Kyo smirked as he wiped the blood away. He was starting to think that she had lost her edge but it seemed like she still had some spunk and it was good to know.

Before he had anymore time to think he was suddenly kicked painfully in the stomach. He immediately grabbed her foot and swirled her around before hurling her to the side. Her shoes screeched as she dug her heels roughly into the ground to stop her momentum. She exhaled loudly wanting no more than to soothingly rub her hurting feet. She was so lost in thought that she barely had time Kyo's kick. It was so powerful that she could hear her arms cracking in protest.

Kyo punched but Etsu managed to grab his fist before it made contact with her and she tried to equally do the same only for him to do the exact same.

There they were in contest of strength with Etsu obviously on the losing end due to her lack of stamina. She was barely holding back his hand and her hand was being crushed. But then she got an idea.

Using the strength he was putting into his she flipped upwards to rest her feet on his shoulders. With her flippant position she managed to tip his weight over to her and used it against him to flaunt him over her shoulder without applying much force.

Etsu panted heavily as she watched Kyo slam into the wall. Despite the fact that it didn't exert anything it still took a lot out of her and the exhaustion of the battle was finally settling in.

Kyo suddenly materialized in front of her and hooked his arm on her neck brutally bringing her down by crashing her against the ground.

' _Ah that hurt_ ,' Etsu thought as she arched her back in pain. ' _I don't want to fight anymore, this is too much, I give up_!'

Kyo kneeled in front of her bringing his arm back as he balled his fist and was about to deliver a final blow to end this battle that had lasted way too long for his liking not to mention that he had put in a lot more effort than he expected.

When Etsu saw the punch that was coming for her, she covered her face with her arms as a last attempt at defense but the fight had dragged on for far too long and she felt so tired that she didn't want to fight anymore. It was becoming too much for her, too much pain and exhaustion for her to handle. As she felt the punch nearing her she whimpered too softly and hardly audible for even Kyo to hear: "Please stop, I'm a girl, don't hit me."

The punch stopped millimeters away from her, it was so powerful that she felt a powerful gust of wind hit her as a result as Kyo retracted his arm and stood up. Instead of feeling grateful for the mercy he had shown her, she felt a gaping hole opening in her chest that felt more painful than any punch ever would have felt.

Kyo stared down at her trembling form and saw a tear run down the side of her face. His mouth turned downwards in disdain as he got to his feet.

"I had decided to fight on equal terms because what gender you're means absolutely nothing to me, but if you're going to spurt your womanly rights right now, you shouldn't have bothered fighting me," he spat harshly. "I can't believe I actually thought you were ever worth my time."

Etsu leaned up on her elbow and felt the gaping hole in her heart widen as she watched him walk away. ' _No!_ _ **I am**_ _worth it_!' She wanted to scream at him. She couldn't believe that she had thrown away all her hard work in a moment of weakness just like that.

She shakily stood up even more unstable that she had been ever before. She was shaken partly because there was actually someone that had thought of her as an equal not even people of her own gender did that, but judged her by her looks alone. And now that she had found that someone, she had disappointed them by blurting what people had been telling her since an early age.

 _ **"You aren't suited to be a ninja, you're just too fragile for that. I mean, just look at you!"**_

 _ **"I don't want to fight you! You ask why? Because you're a girl!"**_

 _ **"I don't want to accidentally ruin your pretty face, Etsu, I won't ever be able to forgive myself."**_

 _ **"You're my opponent? Don't make me laugh! What the heck can you do? Stand there and kill us with how pretty you are?!"**_

 _ **"A pretty face like yours have no business being a shinobi!"**_

 _ **"You're a ninja? Really? Medical perhaps?"**_

 _ **"Are you sure you aren't lost?"**_

 _ **"I fight people on equal grounding regardless of their gender."**_

 _ **"I can't believe I ever thought you were worth my time."**_

As all those flashbacks resounded through her mind she found the last one the most painful but then she suddenly felt very angry. He was judging her like the rest of them. How could he just cast aside all the effort she put into this fight just because of a few words she uttered in a moment of weakness. That wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all and she wouldn't let him get away with it.

She surged forward swiftly and nimbly, and managed to soundlessly disarm him of his sword that he had sheathed the moment he got it. She raised it high above her head putting all the pain, anger and suffering into it. Kyo swirled around when he realized what she was about to do. "You idiot!"

"No don't!" Motoko screamed from atop realizing what was to happen.

"Too late," Akira whispered as he watched Sutsimaru lighten up blinding everyone in the surroundings.

' _It's lightening up just like last time_ ,' Sakura covered up her eyes as her hair whipped around because of the massive chakra surging through the sword.

"She's going to use his own weapon against him!" Shikamaru shouted over the loud crackling of electricity.

"That's just crazy!" Ino shouted back.

"So much power!" Guy yelled.

' _I knew that was no ordinary sword_ ,' Kakashi thought. ' _But this ... this is too much_.'

A few minutes later after the blinding light ceased away and the crackling stopped when everyone looked down again the only thing they could see was Kyo with his sword in his hand standing over Etsu's unconscious form.

"What happened?" Tenten asked as she stared down at the scene.

"The sword retaliated," they all stared at Neji with their mouths agape in shock.

"Retaliation? Whatever do you mean, Neji?" Lee asked.

"Instead of releasing its chakra to its surroundings as it should the sword sent its chakra back into her electrocuting her instead," Neji explained.

"Can a sword really do that?" Tenten inquired in bewilderment.

"Apparently," Kakashi replied as his eyebrows creased together.

"The winner of the third match is Kyo from Flora!" Hayate announced.

Kyo watched as Etsu was carried away on a stretcher her arms scorched from using Sutsimaru. "How foolish."

He ascended the stairs and buried his hands in his pockets.

"Welcome back," Akira greeted him with a smile.

"You're such a bloody mess," Motoko said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I really liked that girl you know."

"I thought you were going to be nice," Akira complained.

"I was nice! I haven't insulted him yet!"

"Bloody mess?"

"I was pointing out the obvious!"

Sodaima ignored their bickering and handed Kyo some medical herbs. "You better put it on while your wounds are still fresh."

Kyo sighed in defeat. "And here I thought you didn't notice."

"I'm both your sensei and guardian, Kyo," Sodaima said gently with a warm smile. "I'm here to look out for you."

Kyo took the herbs and smeared it on his scorched hands. It had an immediate calm effect on his blistering skin and he felt grateful for that.

Sodaima whistled around, he really tried to hold it in but alas it was never meant to be. "I told you so, now didn't I?"

" _Shut up_!" He flung the medical herb at him which he swiftly caught.

"Now is that any way to treat your sensei, huh?"

Kyo looked away with an indignant snort.

Sodaima chuckled at his childlike behavior despite everything that had happened he really had grown and that was a relief to see. Sodaima never would have thought he would have lived long enough to see Kyo rescue his own opponent. Kyo had in the last moment pried the sword out of Etsu's hands before she was killed resulting in him getting scorched instead when he tried to calm the sword down. But the fact that it almost killed him instead remained and was something he had to bring up for discussion, not now, but later.

Motoko slung a hand over Kyo's shoulder with a smirk. "You really have gone soft, that's the second girl you rescued since we left the village."

Kyo just glared venomously back at her but Motoko didn't seem fazed by it in the least.

"But isn't there something more important than that?"

His three students looked up at him with all questioning looks.

"One win for Flora."

They smiled genuinely up at him. He was right. They were here to reinstall and remind the rest of the ninja world that Flora still existed, and by winning their first match, they proved that they weren't mere pushovers, but there were still had more to show and they sure as hell weren't backing down till they did.

"One down, two more to go," Motoko grinned enthusiastically.

"We almost disowned you back there," Akira joked lightly.

"Well you guys better win if you really call yourselves Flora Shinobis," Kyo smirked.

"For Flora the village hidden in the mountains," Motoko put her hand forth.

Akira put his hand atop hers. "We will win no question about it."

Kyo put his hand on theirs. "I already did that."

Sodaima patted Akira and Motoko's heads. "The rest is up to you."

They nodded before they all fist pumped the air, all chanting in unison.

" _Lotusia_!"

* * *

 _ **Voila!**_

 _ **And that people is the result of my procrastination! Okay it wasnt so much procrastinating as a mattert of fact I had exams and I am first out of school beginning of next week.**_

 _ **Enjoyed Kyo's fight? Did you doubt him?**_

 _ **What about Etsu? What did you think of her? She was supposed to be a minor character but she grew on me!**_

 _ **Comment your thoughts!**_

 _ **Fvorite if you liked it well if you didn't you might as well stop reading.**_

 _ **Don't be a silent reader!**_

 _ **So long and much love**_

 _ **Akane**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13. Preliminaries: Sneaky but deadly... Trapped?!_**

* * *

"So how did you manage to break free?"

Motoko looked expectantly at Kyo who was spotting a very blank face.

...

"I dunno know."

" _What_?" Motoko gave him an incredulous look. "What do you mean you don't _know_?"

Kyo scowled not liking her tone. "Well I just kinda pulled free."

"But. What. Did. You. Do?" Motoko said slowly as she tried to calm herself down.

"I don't know!" Kyo exclaimed. "I just pulled free after she let go!"

"Argh! You're impossible!" Motoko proclaimed flailing her hands in the air angrily.

"Hey guys, this fifth match doesn't seem to have a victor."

"Not now, Akira. I'm trying to figure out how this brainless idiot overcame such a formidable opponent."

"You just saying that cause she's a girl, and you call me sexist."

"No that's actually not it-"

"It's not?" Both guys stared dubiously at her.

"It's not, and stop interrupting me," Motoko demanded before she smiled at Kyo. "You see, every person who whoops your ass, is a friend of mine."

Kyo glared at her with narrowed eyes. "Since when?"

"Since forever!" She chirped happily but her mouth immediately turned downwards. "... You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Did what?" Kyo asked puzzled by her sudden mood change.

"Changed the subject," Motoko narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

" _Huh?!_ "He stared incredulous at her. "Now you're just being unreasonable!"

"Who're you calling unreasonable?!"

"Well you of course!"

And thus ladies and gentlemen a glaring contest began.

"It was because of the lightning."

"Huh?"

The two of them looked up at their sensei in bewilderment. What did lightning have anything to do with subject change or glaring for that matter. Akira just looked up in sudden realization.

He snapped his hand with a gleeful grin. "That makes so much sense!"

"What makes sense?" Motoko and Kyo were seriously lost now. What in the world were they talking about?!

"Akira?"

"Sensei."

"If you would please."

"As you wish sensei, _I_ will explain."

They were both glaring daggers at him. Was he seriously trying to rub it in their faces? Now of all times? "Nerd."

Akira wasn't offended in the least by their weak insult but continued to shake his head in mock disappointment.

"Listen, I'm just gonna explain this once so listen and listen good."

He sounded so smug that it was miracle that his teammates managed to hold themselves from jumping him.

Akira cleared his throat apprehensively. "When Kyo used Sutsimaru's lightning he loosened the particles in the earth that held the kunais, thus setting himself free."

"He did what now?"

Akira sighed heavily. "Okay let me just break this down to you," he took a deep breath. "You know how earth is weak against lightning?" They nodded. "Well when Kyo released his lightning attack, it traveled through the threads that were attached to the kunai and into the walls and ground which basically are made out of earth meaning that the affect that they have on them are pretty much the same."

"Lightning vs earth, lightning wins freeing the kunais," Kyo mumbled.

"That sounds _way_ less complicated," Motoko acceded with a nod.

"You were just lucky that you used that attack," Akira berated. "You getting free had nothing to do with your physical strength."

"Well I'm not surprised," Motoko shrugged unimpressed.

"Interesting," Sodaima mumbled to himself but it caught his students attention as they followed his gaze and looked down at arena.

Down a girl with dark brown buns was throwing weapons at her opponent which just happened to be the girl with the four pigtails Motoko saw the other day. The buns girl kept missing every time, making it look nothing short of a pathetic attempt.

Motoko scrutinized the scene looking for whatever her sensei deemed interesting but saw nothing catching her eyes. She looked up at him slightly puzzled. "What do you mean sensei?"

"Just listen and observe carefully."

They did, well Akira and Motoko did whereas Kyo just leaned back against the wall with hands crossed and closed his eyes resting.

The buns girl attacked again, her weaponry more virile and vicious but they still failed to make contact with her opponent which frustrated her a lot. The other girl's snarky remarks didn't exactly help.

"I only hear the silent cries of the wailing weaponry that keeps hitting the ground instead of their target," Motoko said unsympathetically.

"I heard something!" Akira exclaimed with glee. "There was this whooshing sound like a gust of wind."

"Wind?" Motoko stared at him confused. "Really Akira?"

"Motoko he's onto something," Sodaima reprimanded makings her roll her eyes. "This girl is using wind to undetectably avert her attacks. Quite an accomplishment. She must be very good with that particular element."

"And humiliating people," Motoko added. "I mean just look at her, she's all smirks and snarky remarks making it seem like that girl have poor aim. She's a complete jerk."

When Motoko looked back down the buns girl was giving her all as she surrounded herself with two scrolls swirling midair creating a powerful gust of wind in the process that materialized as twin dragons before her opponent.

"Using wind against a wind specialist," Akira said. "Not wise. She will knock her right down if she keeps this up."

And just like Akira said the ponytail girl bared her enormous fan releasing a gust of wind that knocked her opponent right down.

Motoko's attention fell elsewhere as her head started to hurt making her scrunch her eyes closed and grab her head in discomfort. Her surroundings became fuzzy making her grab the railing for support. Her left shoulder started to ail.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked concerned.

"Yah, just need to go the bathroom for a bit," she replied in a strained tone as she headed for the stairs.

Motoko glanced at the arena on her way out when she saw the ponytail girl taunting the buns girl's teammates and snarled in distaste. _Snob_.

When she finally reached the bathroom she was breathing with ragged breath and her shoulder ailed like never before. She immediately leaned over the sink splashing her face with ice cold water to clear her head. The pain in her shoulder was causing her to see red. _Urgh! Just great_!

Was this really happening? Was she actually getting nauseous before she even had a chance to fight? If her sensei saw her, he would immediately disqualify her before she even had a chance to fight and she couldn't have that! _That would just be so humiliating and- argh just no_!

"Is Motoko really okay?" Akira brooded as he stared at the big screen inattentively.

The screen flashed with two names making Sodaima frown. "Well she better be if she doesn't want to be disqualified."

Akira gave him a questioning look, surprised by his grave tone and looked at the screen only to gasp in surprise.

 **MOTOKO**

 **vs**

 **KABUTO**

"Damn! She isn't even here!"

"Thanks for the Intel captain obvious," Kyo said as he stepped away from the wall and towards them. "Anyone wanna bet that she saw this coming and ran away?"

"Kyo!" Akira reprimanded not appreciating his sarcasm.

"Hey! It's a possibility," Kyo said defensively. "You just never know."

Akira glared at him. "Oh yes I know my own teammate, unlike you!"

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked smugly. "Because as far as I recall I was the one who had known her for seven years, not you."

Akira sighed as he massaged his temples, silently contemplating what to do and not wanting to delve into unknown territory. "Just shut it Kyo. I'm not really appreciating your attitude right now."

The ponytail girl heard their conversation as she passed them on the way to her team. ' _Their teammate got cold feet and ran away? How pitiful_!'

She smirked scornfully but then remembered seeing someone leaving the arena at the end of her match. She hadn't thought much of it at the time but now she wondered if that could have been her.

Motoko held her hair back as she puked up her own saliva. She felt extremely nauseous and no amount of puking was making her feel any better. Which bugged her. A lot. She had a match coming up who knew when and she wanted, no _needed_ to be in top physical condition when it did.

" _Ugh~_ " her new squeaky voice resounded throughout the small bathroom. This was bad. Seriously bad. There must have been more to that damned Grass ninja's poison's side effects. First she lost feeling in her whole body and know she was suddenly having serious health issues. It was getting worse and worse, and it sucked!

She started to feel better after emptying her stomach and a few deep breaths.

 _Much better_.

She glanced up at the mirror to make sure that she didn't look as bad as she felt. The sight that met her horrified her so much it made her stagger back, startled. Looking back at her was a ferociously hideous creature that had sockets for eyes and- she couldn't even describe it in words that was how devastatingly appalling it was. And what she saw, people, was not her face.

"A-are you okay?" A soft voice pipped up from her left startling her even more.

A girl with short dark blue hair and pale pupil-less eyes was looking at her in anxious concern.

Motoko furrowed her eyebrows perplexed by the fact that she hadn't noticed the girl's presence at all. That certainly wasn't good.

She remembered that she had been asked a question. "Oh yes, yes, I'm."

"Will Motoko please step up," Hayate called as his eyes darted over all the people present. Kabuto was already standing patiently in the arena.

"This is bad! What do we do sensei?" Akira asked distressfully.

"Nothing," Sodaima simply replied.

" _What_?"

"It's not like you can go into the girls bathroom so just shut your yammering already," Kyo scowled.

Akira got a wild look in his eyes. "You know that might not be as hard as you think Kyo. I'm a ninja after all."

"See you in the next dimension after some girl sees through your disguise and pound you into the next world," Kyo waved him off dismissively.

"She _is_ going to be here soon," Sodaima reassured softly. "You just have to have a little faith in her."

Akira let out a bothered sigh. "I hope she does."

Worry glimmered in her pale eyes and complexion as she gingerly put her hands over her chest. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm," Motoko assured her but she lingered a little bit to stare at her pale eyes shamelessly. "Are sure there isn't something wrong with your eyes?"

Surprisingly the girl had somehow managed to take Motoko's mind off her little incident. Now her shock was replaced with curiosity.

"No?" The girl self consciously looked herself in the mirror looking for any faults.

An awkward silence filled with neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Especially Motoko, it wasn't everyday she was treated with such genuine kindness. Even if they were mere words.

"Okay, I guess gotta go, bye!" Motoko hurriedly exited the bathroom. She was still thinking about her bathroom encounter when she ran into ponytail girl.

She was leisurely leaned against a wall with a leg probed up against it to steady herself exuding carefree and nonchalant aura as she had her hands firmly crossed over her chest.

They stared at each other for a long time seizing one another up, exchanging glares and scowls. Well Motoko was doing most of the glaring and scowling due to her pounding head and unpleasantness of having to run into that girl again. The first time they sorta met the only thing Motoko had been grazed with was a condescending look that she had received far too often and wasn't too thrilled to be bestowed with once again.

Her dislike for the ponytail girl had been instant and wasn't likely to fade away anytime soon. There was just something about her that made her skin crawl.

After the exchange of stares Motoko decided to ignore her and carry on with her strode, bypassing ponytail girl.

Ponytail girl smirked. "The exit of the tower is down the other way."

Motoko immediately ceased her walk and turned around to stare puzzled at the girl. "Huh?"

"Isn't that what you were looking for?" Ponytail girl inquired smugly.

Motoko just continued to stare in utter confusion as she tried to figure out what she was trying to say. Was that supposed to be some kind of code? Was her condescending looks more than just a coincidence? That would certainly explain some stuff? Why else would she just suddenly point out the exit? "Do I know you?"

Ponytail girl blinked in surprise. Now that question came from absolutely nowhere. She had expected Motoko to heavily deny her attempted escape but not this. "Err, no."

"Then why're telling me this?" Motoko asked.

Ponytail scrunched up her face in confusion before it dawned on her. _She doesn't know_. She realized that Motoko was completely unaware of the fact that her match had already been decided and that she faced the consequences of disqualification if she didn't hurry over there instantly. Should she tell? Or maybe she shouldn't? It was none of her business so she had no obligation to do so, but she still wasn't cold hearted enough not to.

Besides she was curious about how she would fare after watching the match of her teammate.

"Your match have already begun," ponytail said which immediately sunk Motoko's heart.

She paled upon the revelation and wasted no time in speeding back to the arena without another word.

"You owe me," ponytail girl told no one in particular, knowing that Motoko was long gone.

"Seems like Motoko have disappeared though her teammates _and_ sensei insist that she's currently in the bathroom," Hayate announced with a slight cough. "But even so, seeing as she has been gone for quite some time now we can only conclude that she must have ran away and therefore we've no choice but to disqualify her from this round."

"No no no!" Akira wailed. "He can't just do that! He has no concrete proof that she ran away! He's merely assuming all this stuff! He just can't!"

"Well he just did," Akira glared venomously at Kyo who just stared blankly back. "It's her own fault. What kind of person spends that much time in the bathroom anyway."

' _They're disqualifying her_ ,' Sakura thought feeling mild disbelief about the proclamation that Motoko ran away. As far as she recalled she wasn't like that.

 ** _"You imbecile!" Motoko roared as she aimed a vicious kick at the Grass ninja coming at her from above. The Grass ninja flipped back off the trunk evading her just in time._**

 ** _Motoko's chakra fueled kick splintered the branch as she landed and she managed to catch her bruised up teammate in her arms before he hit the floor._**

 ** _"Kyo are all right?" Motoko asked concern evident in her face._**

 **She had willingly stepped in to save her teammate despite knowing that the odds were against her. After all she had been no match for that Orochimaru guy.**

 **' _For some reason that just doesn't feel right_ ,' Sakura concluded as she gave Naruto a sidelong glance. ' _After all she was willing to save even us or should I say save_ Naruto _despite the fact that we were enemies_.'**

"I had no idea people actually ran away from preliminaries like that," Naruto said. "That's just stupid."

"It just shows how much someone is committed to pass," Kakashi said. ' _Though I hadn't expected that from any of them_. _Especially after seeing how persisting they were to join._ "

"Where's Temari?" The sand ninja guy in the black robes asked his sensei.

" _Cough, cough_ , well due to the absence of one our contestants the winner of the seventh round is Kabuto Ya-" Amidst his announcement Motoko bursted into the arena panting heavily.

"PRESENT!" Motoko yelled as she sprinted into the arena with her hands raised high.

Kabuto spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture. "You made it back just in time!"

Motoko just stared at him dumbfounded. "You're my opponent?"

"I sure am," he replied with a grin as he adjusted his glasses and then he lowered his voice for only her to hear. "You might refrain from using the bathroom so long next time, it kinda gives people the wrong impression."

Motoko stared at him confused at first but when she got it she blushed. "Shut up four eyes. I wasn't in the bathroom the whole time."

"If you say so," he shrugged.

She scrutinized him, disliking how offhandedly sarcastic that sounded but she didn't have a time to reply when the proctor decided to speak up.

"Welcome back Motoko," he said. "If you two don't mind can you please step forward?"

They did as they were told.

"Now that the both of you are finally here, if there's no objections," Hayate slowly said, looking at each of them in turn carefully and then swung his arm swiftly upwards. "You may begin."

Motoko immediately jumped back to create some distance between them but landed wobbly on her feet feeling dizzy.

"Careful there," Kabuto smirked. "You don't seem good."

"Shut up," Motoko hissed.

"Whoa, no need to bite my head off, I'm just worried about you," Kabuto raised his hands in surrender.

"Worried about me? Your opponent?" Motoko sneered. "What you gonna do next? Surrender without fighting? You're just a load of nonsense."

"Oh you shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, I might just do that," Kabuto warned lightly.

Akira gritted his teeth and his knuckles were turning white from gripping the railing so hard. Kyo watched with amusement as the place Akira was gripping got covered in a shell of ice.

"What got you so riled up?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing," Akira replied his eyes never leaving the arena. "I'm not riled up Kyo."

"Are you sure?" Kyo went on. "Because that ton of ice tells me otherwise."

Akira loosened his grip instantly and got flustered when he realized the mess he had made.

Kyo leaned against his side of the railing smugly. "So care to share?"

"Kyo there's nothing to share!" Akira insisted as he avoided eye contact.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sur-"

"Kyo, Akira, pay attention to the match," Sodaima reprimanded. "Don't be rude."

"Yes sir!" Akira resounded a little too eagerly.

Kyo scowled at the fact that his chance of one upping Akira just got squashed.

"So it's Kabuto's turn, huh?" Naruto said excited. "I bet he's gonna beat that girl in no time with that brain of his!"

"I wouldn't be sure," Sakura said. "She's that sword guy's teammate you know."

"I really don't want to drag this out so let's just get this over with quickly, shall we?" Kabuto said arrogantly waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

Ignoring the bitter taste in her mouth Motoko put up her hands in a defensive stand. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Oh the one you saw in the forest of death," Naruto recalled. "What's up with that anyway?"

Kabuto flung several kunais at Motoko which she dodged with an easy sidestep and quickly fished out one of her own to block the knife Kabuto swung at her after he closed the distance. He didn't waste any time getting to her.

"Such a lousy distraction," Motoko spat at him as they ground their weapons against one another in an attempt to overthrow each other.

"It worked so why does it matter?" Kabuto retorted triumphantly.

"I was actually hoping that you would enlighten me Naruto," Sakura said. "You see, that girl down there only got her team and herself involved to save you."

"Huh?" Naruto stared dumbfounded and dubiously at her.

Motoko managed to overpower Kabuto and successfully hurled the knife out of his hand.

"Save me?" Naruto exclaimed. "Why'd she do that?"

Upon ridding Kabuto of his weapon Motoko did a backflip thrusting her foot in Kabuto's face in the process. His face exploded in pain making him stumble a few steps back. Motoko determined not to give him a moments rest surged towards him with a punch which inconveniently enough he managed to block.

Sakura and Naruto's talk piqued Kakashi's interest making him lean in closer to listen in.

"I don't know," Sakura replied irritably. "That's why I'm asking _you_."

Naruto glanced down at the match and scrutinized Motoko's face as he ragged his brain for an answer.

Motoko went for another punch on his unguarded side only to be parred once again leaving the both of them in a standstill once more.

"You're better than you look," Motoko said with a strained smile. "Though your face isn't exactly a very pleasing sight right now."

"Thanks," Kabuto replied as he returned her smile. "Though I have noticed you're weak to idle chitchat amidst battle, I'll have to warn you that might just be your downfall."

"Huh? Like you'd ever be capable of such a thing."

Naruto decisively shook his head. "Nope never seen her before."

"Then why'd she- it just doesn't make any sense," Sakura blurted unconvinced and confused.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kabuto said as he suddenly released her hands in which she had been focusing all her power momentarily throwing her off balance and went for her legs.

"Like hell you will," Motoko declared as she determinedly dodged his attempt at kicking out her legs by flipping over landing on her hands.

"Unfortunately for you, you just left yourself in a vulnerable position," Kabuto said and before his words to had time register itself in her mind he was sent her flying with a well placed kick.

Motoko smashed into the wall with a loud thud and let out a silent wail as her back arched back in pain. Damn the match had barely begun but it seemed like she was losing already. One thing was not being in top physical condition but for her opponent to be this strong as well... today certainly wasn't one of her lucky days.

"Did you guys see that?!" Naruto exclaimed with glee. "Now what did I say earlier?"

"Naruto! I'm trying to have a serious conversation here!" Sakura scolded heatedly.

"Maybe some other time," Naruto said dismissively. "This match is getting good."

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh and socked him making him cry out in protest.

' _She helped them_ ,' Kakashi looked down at Motoko suspiciously who was getting to her feet with a pained expression. ' _That certainly sounds odd, I wonder what her intentions were_?'

"Sakura, can I please ask you to fill me in on your encounter with that team with more detail?" Kakashi suddenly requested.

"Oh sure?"

' _I guess I'll have to switch tactics_ ,' Motoko thought as she watched Kabuto calmly approach her. ' _Close hand to hand combat isn't exactly working out for me._ _'_

' _Seems like she wasn't that much of a challenge anyway_ ,' Kabuto thought as he grasped another kunai from his pouch.

Motoko could feel her anger flaring up at the fact that he actually had the audacity to act calmly like she was an already settled matter. He really was going to regret underestimating her and giving her time to catch her breath.

Motoko charged him head on and was able to dodge his incoming kunai before she leaped onto his shoulder which she then used to leap higher up almost reaching the ceiling.

The course of her action caused Kabuto to almost face plant himself into the ground but he was able to stop himself and swirl in time for him to see Motoko swiftly make a combination of hand signs.

Akira's face broke into a relieved smile after seeing that his teammate was still at the top of her game. His mind had been plagued with concerns about her well being ever since she went to the bathroom looking all pale.

"Water style! Water pistol!" The blasts of water showered her opponent catching him from left and right forcing him to retreat to a safer distance.

Motoko's face broke into a triumphantly satisfied smile. ' _Alright! Seems like I'm finally gaining control over this battle!"_

Motoko landed on the huge hand statue and continued to blast him with her water technique blinding him. She then came down at him when he least expected it to deliver a powerful blow to his stomach.

After delivery Motoko immediately leaped out of his range.

Surprisingly enough Kabuto didn't reel back upon impact instead he just righted himself up and ran his fingers through his hair like he was getting fed up. ' _This really isn't helping, I really am getting nowhere with this. And I couldn't possibly do anything more than this with so many people watching_.'

"I really can't tell if they're evenly matched or not," Sakura said completely observed in the match.

"Kabuto is a lot stronger of course and _he_ is going to win," Naruto said stubbornly. "Just you wait!"

Sakura exhaled heavily finding his stubbornness more tiring and troublesome than usual. ' _Moron_.'

"Come on Kabuto!" Naruto suddenly started to cheer. "I know you can win! I mean you just sent her flying a moment ago! It's just one girl! Nothing like what we faced in the forest of death!"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed appalled. "That was extremely rude!"

' _Just a girl!'_ Motoko swirled around to glare up at him. "How dare you!"

"She got provoked," Shikamaru said as he stared down at them with a expression just as dumbfounded as the rest of the audience.

"Is she stupid or something?" Temari mused with a blank expression. "Letting herself get distracted like that."

Naruto stared down at her surprised that she snapped back at him. Not even _he_ was that stupid?

" _Stu_ pid," Kyo said. "What's she thinking?"

Akira was staring at Naruto but his stare quickly turned to a glare upon realizing that the blond was in fact the brat Motoko had decided to rescue during the second exam. He was starting to feel both angry and mystified by the guy. Just who the hell was he? And why did Motoko seem to care so much about him despite not having him until just recently?

Motoko was so angry at his choice of words that she almost didn't notice Kabuto lunged at her. She skidded back dodging his attack and then immediately charged at him slamming her fist forcefully into his back.

Kabuto smashed into the ground and gasped out in audible pain. Motoko was about to come down at him once again only for her hand to collide with solid wood which splintered into two.

Motoko jumped back upon startled by the realization that she has been had. ' _Substitution?! When did he_ -?'

Suddenly Motoko felt the sharp edge of a knife pressed against her throat making her silently curse. Not only had she been had but trapped as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14. Forfeiture?!_**

* * *

The edge of the knife was pressed painfully against her throat giving her no opening or chance to escape.

Motoko was practically boiling with frustration. When did that slithering little snake manage to sneak up on her?

"You sneaky little-"

"Now now," Kabuto said tauntingly glancing down at her smugly. "Don't move or you might just lose your head."

Not appreciating his tone Motoko sneered at him pissed.

"Motoko!" Akira called out anxiously.

"He got her good," Kyo said. "I'm not surprised, she was practically asking for it when she turned her back on him."

Sodaima watched his student clench and unclench her fists, clearly agitated by her state of affairs. ' _It's that careless attitude that have gotten her into so much trouble before."_

"She's done for," Shikamaru announced as he lazily slouched over the railing.

"That's such a shame seeing as she's on the same team as that sword guy," Ino said disappointed. "What was his name again? Kyo?"

After mentioning his name her eyes automatically landed searchingly on him. Ino found him quite easy on the eyes.

Sakura gave the faraway look in Ino's eyes an odd look. ' _What's up with her?'_

"But it wasn't like she was particularly weak or anything," Sakura defended dismissing the strangeness of her nemesis. "She fought back against him, pushing him back and probably would have turned things in her favor hadn't she been distrac-"

Sakura quickly turned her head suddenly remembering just who was the cause behind all this.

"Look what you did, Naruto!" Sakura screeched scolding him. "All because you had to add that unnecessary comment about her being a _girl_."

"Yeah what was that about anyway," Ino joined in with a darkened expression. "Were you trying to say girls can't _fight_? _Huh_? _Naruto_?"

The two girls towered over him both glaring murderously at him.

Shikamaru sweat dropped at the scene. ' _This guy literally dug his own grave_.' Shikamaru turned away. ' _I better not get involved_.'

Naruto shrank back from the killing aura the two kunoichis were emitting sweating nervously. He did his best to avoid eye contact afraid of what they might do to him if he did. "Err- no not really ... I was just ... saying ... she's only just one person ... besides her getting distracted was her own fault ..."

"Naruto's right," Kakashi interrupted before the girls pounced on him. "Getting distracted during a match is unbecoming of a shinobi."

"My sentiments exactly!" Guy suddenly joined clenching his fist with his usual dandy smile. "To be a fine shinobi you must look ahead, pull ahead and never let anything distract you from the unyielding path of youth!"

"OOH!" Lee exclaimed with excitement as he fumbled around with his pen and notepad. "The words of wisdom are spilling from Guy-senSEI! MUst write it DOWN!"

' _Kakashi-sensei!'_ Naruto looked up at his sensei with newfound respect. ' _Thank you!'_

"That doesn't excuse Naruto's comment though," Kakashi added squashing all Naruto's hope of survival.

"Agreed," Guy gave Naruto a thumbs up and a shining smile. "Not youthfully at all!"

"What's the thumbs up for?!" Naruto criticized out loud not finding his weird behavior amusing. He visibly paled when he saw Ino and Sakura crackling their knuckles wickedly. "Kakashi sensei you traitor!"

Kakashi gave his student who was already getting it served to him a look astounded by his vile accusation. "I wonder what _I_ did wrong?"

"Hmph!" Temari snorted scornfully. "And here I was actually expecting something from her, especially after her last water attack but she turned out to be just like the rest of these losers."

"Hmm," her redheaded teammate hummed thoughtfully as he stared at Motoko.

He had expected a lot more grit from her mainly because of first their encounter in the tower. but then again there was something off about her. There was just something about that 'off' feeling he got from her that bugged him. He sensed that there were more to her than met the eye but he just couldn't figure out what.

Motoko's mind was working overtime to find a way to wriggle out of her current situation but that didn't exactly sit well with her pounding head. ' _Okay calm down, you can fix this, you still have a chance of winning, so calm down.'_

Her breathing slowed down and the pounding in her head subsided making her calm again.

But of course Kabuto just had to disrupt her moment of ease-as much ease you can be in with a knife pressed to your throat- and said. "I advise you to give up."

"Huh?" The demanding arrogance in his tone angered and irritated her that she wished their roles were reversed just so she could slit his arrogant mouth off instead.

The proctor's prominent gaze burned through them giving Motoko the feeling that he might interrupt any moment and end the match seeing as just how bleak things were looking for her. She needed to do something and fast. She needed to find a way to get out of this predicament. But the question was _how_?

"So what's it gonna be?" Kabuto prodded. "Are you gonna give up this match or do you really not mind losing your head?"

His threats had become dull and sounded weak in her ears but the fact that he was literally breathing down her neck didn't help her concentration at all. Which irritated her a lot. After all she had little to no time to figure out a way out of this.

The proctor suddenly cleared his throat loudly drawing their attention. Kabuto turned his head a little to glance back at him not loosening his hold on her which promptly gave her an idea.

"Seeing as none of you're going to make move," the proctor noted dully. "Does that mean that this match is coming to an end?"

Kyo noticed the offended frown on his team captain's face almost like he wanted to say ' _no she's certainly is not buddy!'_ Okay he may not have had voiced it like that but that was just how Kyo had decided to roll with it.

Sodaima watched his student with a calm expression completely masking his emotions.

Truth of the matter was that Akira wasn't the only one worried about Motoko, he was too. Motoko had always had a notorious talent for getting herself into seemingly life threatening situations which has caused him a lot of worry on more occasions than one. But this one certainly took the cake. This time it looked fatal especially knowing how stubborn she could be, she most certainly won't give in.

Now he was left to wonder just how she was going to resolve the situation. ' _Just what will you do?'_

It wasn't just Akira who had an opinion about the proctor's comment but you could just from the look on all of their faces that every person in the room had long decided in their minds who the winner of the match was going to be.

Which was why it was to no one's surprise when slowly raised her right hand in the air with a resigned look on her face. Well almost everyone except her team. And surprise, surprise Kabuto.

Kabuto's eyebrows rose with surprise his right hand slung around her neck still holding her firmly in place. For some reason since the beginning of the match she had seemed very stubborn to him. Her attacks had been persistent and vicious, her comebacks resilient and not to mention her eyes had shone with inflexible determination. But now that was all but gone.

Their match so far had seemed to him very tiresome and fruitless but in a sense she had still entertained him. Challenging him not with her power but with her will power alone. After all, he had long figured out that she had ingested something that she wasn't meant to and that was what holding her back. Yet she never yielded.

Still he hadn't thought she would just give up like that. The tension that left her body as she made her decision clear left him quite disappointed.

The Hokage arched his eyebrows. ' _After all they went through to get here? Certainly didn't see that coming_.'

"I cab beliebe shesh jub givibing bub lib bab!" Naruto blabbering out, his lips had swollen up to twice their size as well as his face thanks to the beating he got earlier. As a result his spit was flying everywhere. The correct translation of what he was trying to say would be: "I can't believe she's just giving up like that!"

"Eew!" Ino exclaimed in disgust. "Shut up Naruto!"

Sakura briefly recalled the previous exam and she was more than just certain that the odds had been greater against her and her team then than it was against her now. So why give up? Sakura just couldn't fathom why.

Akira's face had turned a little doubtful and he glanced at his sensei for some kind of reassurance that his teammate was going to come out unscathed but instead his eyes landed on Kyo, his ever apathetical teammate.

Kyo, to Akira's surprise though instead of his usual blank expression his mouth was actually turned into a little nonchalant smirk. This of course piqued Akira's interest.

"Something funny?" He cooly asked.

"Nothing really," Kyo said pausing to grin in amusement. "I was just remembering this wasn't the first time she had had a knife to her throat. I mean why else would she be so calm."

Akira could actually think of a more reasonable reason but then it occurred to him making him make a little 'oh' sound and when the realization of what that meant hit him he let out a louder and more discerned ' _Ooh!'_

Akira grinned feeling better already.

Sodaima looked down at them scornfully. "I hardly think that's anything to be happy about."

Kyo just ignored his sensei as he kept his eyes attentively on the match while Akira was quick to bow his head apologizing for both of them. Sodaima sighed wearily finding Kyo's behavior disrespectful and inappropriate but he withdrew his eyes anyways. Really there were times that they just couldn't see eye to eye.

Motoko drew a quick breath before locking eyes with the proctor. _This was it._ It was now or never.

The proctor coughed. "Does that mean yo-"

Motoko didn't give him to finish asking the question, before she used her raised hand to abruptly catch Kabuto's arm that was around her neck with her shoulder rendering it immobile. She then grabbed his armed hand with her free hand successfully twisting it away from her throat before she threw him over her shoulder in one fellow swoop.

Motoko who had been in an unshakable bind just a few minutes ago was now smiling triumphantly as she panted inaudibly. She wiped her sweat off her forehead, oh how the tables had turned.

The throw hadn't had much power in it allowing Kabuto to land nimbly on his just a few feet away but it did manage to earn Motoko everyone's respect within the room. They were impressed with her agility and quick thinking. Now they were more eager than ever to see how this match was going to end.

Akira beamed. ' _That's what they get for underestimating her.'_ He couldn't have been more proud that she had made it this far and he was more sure than ever that she was going to win.

"She was actually able to come out unscathed," Shikamaru said impressed.

Sakura smiled feeling good about being right as she smugly watched Naruto sulk.

Temari snorted. "Child's play." Her heavily robed teammate gave her an odd look wondering why she even cared.

"Hmm," the Hokage hummed with a small smile.

' _Not bad,'_ Sodaima thought. ' _She managed to rationalize her situation. Compared to a few minutes ago, she has certainly improved by thinking things through.'_

Kabuto smiled as he coolly adjusted his glasses the light reflecting within them obscuring his eyes. He was smiling ominously at her making her give him very questioning look. He looked very _disturbed_. The thought that he might not be alright in the head crossed her mind and it lingered.

"Well I guess this is it," Kabuto said his eyes still not visible.

Motoko raised her hands in a defensive stand ready to take him on again any moment feeling that she couldn't have agreed more with his statement. This was it and they were going to end it soon.

But much to her horror instead of coming at her as she had expected he just raised his hand calmly and said what she least expected.

"I forfeit."

" _What?_ " Motoko cried vehemently.

"What the-" Naruto exclaimed feeling just or even more confused than Motoko.

They weren't the only ones. Everyone expressed their confusion and bafflement in their own way.

"Do you really wish to forfeit?" The proctor asked dubiously.

"Yes." Kabuto replied without hesitation.

Kyo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Kabuto whereas Akira held his chin thoughtfully both trying to figure out his motives. _Just what was he up to_.

Motoko on the other hand was furious beyond words. "What do you mean you _forfeit_? You can't just do that!"

She couldn't let him go like this! At least had he been in a state where he had no choice but give up then it would have been right, but now it just looked like he was letting _her_ off. She couldn't even say that he was running away or giving up for that matter seeing as how evenly matched they were. Besides ending things like this was going to leave a bitter taste in her mouth. It wouldn't feel like a victory at all.

"Oh I think I just did," Kabuto retorted angering her even more before he started to walk off.

"Oh no you don't!" Motoko snapped before she charged at him determined.

The proctor hindered her however by blocking her path. "Kabuto Yakushi have already forfeited the match therefore this match has officially ended." Which was probably the proctor's way of saying _back off_.

Motoko scoffed rudely not appreciating his interruption but standing down nevertheless.

But it looked like she wasn't the only one dissatisfied with the outcome.

"Kabuto!" Naruto bellowed gaining everyone's attention. "What are you _doing_?"

Motoko stared up at him clearly irritated. She was getting the feeling that this guy was more and more annoying by the second. ' _Why does he need to be such a busybody, seriously_?'

He paused momentarily regarding the guy he viewed as a good comrade and friend with a look of disappointment and betrayal. He didn't like the way he was _just giving up_. "After everything we did to get here and the things you just went through, are you just forfeiting without putting up a proper fight?"

Motoko gave her so called brother a weirded out look. Why was she getting the feeling he was having a bromance with the wrong person? Actually she didn't even need to know _that_.

Kabuto looked up at him, his face painfully exhausted. "But I just did Naruto or at least I tried. I put my all into this fight but after I barely passed the second exam having to go up against such a formidable opponent was just too much for me. And truthfully I have been deaf in my left ear ever since my brush with the Sound ninjas during orientation so I'm practically at my limit now."

' _Liar,'_ was the only thing Motoko could think as she silently scorned Kabuto's pathetic act and Naruto's naivety. She could just tell by the look on his face that he was getting sympathetic. Such a fool.

The proctor officially announced her win but she felt nothing and just emptily watched her opponent walk off before she stormed up the stairs that led upstairs.

Instead of walking over to her team she stopped near the staircase which was relatively empty thanks to the fact that her team and the other people on this side of the room had taken up residence further up giving her plenty of room to be by herself.

Motoko leaned against the railing feeling quite exhausted as her eyes fluttered close. She was just gonna stay here. She didn't feel like putting up with any of her teammates. Knowing who they were they probably wouldn't leave her alone. All she needed right now was some peace and quiet. Some time alone to mull over things.

Akira looked anxiously over at his female companion. She seemed down and the only thing he wanted to do was go and cheer her up. He was just about to do it when Sodaima placed his hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Sensei?"

"Just let her be for now," Sodaima instructed. "She needs space."

Akira nodded before he flicked his worried gaze towards her again.

Motoko watched the following match indifferently still feeling highly discontent at how her match ended.

She wanted a proper victory not this half-assed shit. She wanted to feel that exhilarating feeling that surges throughout one's body and mind. That unearthly satisfaction and feeling of superiority one get as they are declared victorious. But it seemed like she wasn't going to get any which totally bummed her out. In fact she felt a little humiliated because it felt like he ran out on her leaving her hanging.

But the thing that bummed her the most was how her brother had unconditionally sided with her enemy. Going as far as insulting her. She knew that it was unreasonable but somewhere deep down she must have wished that he would support _her_. Or maybe respect and acknowledge her a little. Unfortunately she got neither and especially so after the pathetic victory she got just now. Any chances of getting even a little bit of his respect was gone.

That was what she was thinking when suddenly she noticed that another match had already begun and that that match was none other than her brother's.

Her train of thought came to an abrupt halt as she devoted all her attention to him. ' _I wonder how well he will do.'_

Now that she thought about whenever it came to her brother the only thoughts involved were she wanted to meet him, get to know him and the possibility of gaining something she never had and never thought she would; a genuine and very real little brother.

All that aside she had never given it much thought, despite knowing who and what he was, just how good of a shinobi he was. But now that she actually thought about she was more curious than ever.

Her eyes sparkled with interest and her chest tightened in suspension as she watched him. ' _Surprise me,'_ Motoko thought intrigued.

The match went underway and it didn't seem to go all that well for him at first. Motoko kept flinching and cringing as her brother's opponent kept moping the floor for him. In all honesty it was by far the worst match she had watched thus far. It made her go as far as pray for him. But then little by little he managed to overcome his opponent.

Motoko shuddered at his bold proclamation as he declared that he was going to become Hokage. He sounded so very serious that some part of her wanted to believe in him. That doesn't necessarily mean she actually did.

He then won using a rather unexpected method to turn the tables which made Motoko laugh uncontrollably. ' _Man what's up with this kid!'_

Motoko could feel all her problems melt away as she watched her moronic brother make a fool of himself.

Suddenly the chunin exams didn't matter to her as much as they initially had, after all her original goal coming here from the very beginning was to meet him and was she glad she did. She had learned so much about him in such a small span of time. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he cared about people close to him, he was idiotically funny for what's worth and he was strangely strong in his own way.

The only thing she could hope for now was that he would someday get to know her and maybe just _maybe_ like her too.

Akira turned his head at the sound of her laughter and felt his stomach churn as he realized while he hopelessly stood here giving her 'space' somehow that little brat down there managed to cheer her up without even trying. It infuriated him.

"Can the participants of the tenth match please make their way over here," the proctor recapturing both Motoko's and Akira's attentions.

Motoko was surprised to recognize the timidly short haired girl who entered the arena and it was all thanks to her white pupil less eyes. ' _Bathroom girl!'_

Motoko remember finding her sudden kindness rather bizarre. It was really rare for her to see something like that. It surprised her. In a good way.

Her opponent appeared to be a guy with same skin tone and exact eye color as her. They could almost be mistaken for siblings but the fierce look in his eyes convinced Motoko otherwise. There were also something dark about him ... Motoko couldn't put it into words but he was somehow ...different ...maybe it was his chakra perhaps? No no not this again. That certainly didn't make sense.

Motoko relaxed her facial expression which had contorted into a scowl. ' _I should just concentrate on the match for now.'_

The proctor announced the commencement of their match but instead of actually commencing as they were told bathroom girl's opponent suddenly started badmouthing her.

"You're who you're lady Hinata and you're not gonna change so you must just live with that," the charade went on like that as he made sure to thoroughly put her down.

But for some reason those words stroke a cord within Motoko and they rekindled some old bitter memories.

 _'_ _You're gonna be a kunoichi? Don't make me laugh!' They crackled haughtily. 'You're just saying that cause you can throw a few punches but that's not gonna help in the long run! Just wait and see till you come back crying!'_

 _'Like hell I will!' Motoko roared back._

' _Jerk!'_ Motoko gritted her teeth together. ' _He needs someone to knock his teeth in!'_

Motoko glanced at the girl expecting her to feel the same but to Motoko's shock she was shivering in her boots.

Motoko stared at her in wonder; why wasn't she already knocking his teeth in? ' _Come on!'_ She thought impatiently. ' _Show him he's wrong!'_

But bathroom girl did no such thing and continued to tremble as any words failed to leave her mouth.

Motoko was dumbfounded and just continued to stare. She wasn't supposed to tremble and show so much vulnerability. She should be mad, offended and fend off her offenders and be done with it. That was most effective and best way to deal to deal with it. Or in other words Motoko's way of dealing with things.

The poor girl was on the verge of tears but then someone spoke up for her, rescuing her from her moment of despair.

Motoko stared at Naruto as he did what he did best; meddled and was a busybody all around.

But this time it actually good _no_ it did more than just _good_ it worked wonders.

His words encouraged her, dissipating all her worries and doubts in an instant.

Motoko could just tell from the look on her face that her self esteem and self confidence leaped up.

With her renewed confidence bathroom girl decided to confront her opponent head on.

She took a defensive stand as she shone with determination. "Defend yourself brother."

Motoko's eyes widened in shock. Holly macaroni he really was her _brother_! From all the guys blabber she had deduced that they had a close connection with all the family shit but for to be _her_ brother of all things! Now that was one hella twist of fate. ' _Now what?'_

They both leaped into action and Motoko was mystified by the sudden growth of multiple nerves around both of their eyes. ' _Is this some kinda jutsu?'_

Motoko glanced over at her team and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Akira eagerly engaged in a conversation with sensei. If she was over there they would probably shower her with all the things she didn't understand and so much _more_. But did she get really want that? One look at the pained expression on Kyo's face convinced her otherwise and she wisely refrained from going over.

But then she suddenly felt turmoil coming from down in the arena which grasped her attention. When she looked down she was surprised to see bathroom girl and her opponent in a standstill after they had exchanged numerous blows. ' _What's happening?'_

Bathroom girl suddenly coughed up blood much to Motoko's absolute horror. ' _No!'_

But despite that she still continued to fight insisting on not giving up and proclaiming it was her ninja way. But it did nothing. The fight took a turn from there and continued to go downhill from there. The girl got beaten and Motoko could feel herself cringing every bit of the way.

A small part of her continued to wish that she somehow would turn the tables but alas she never did.

That was why she whole heartedly agreed with her brother's statement and wished more than anything else that he would take that arrogant jerk down.

After having witnessed Hinata's match and squabbled with Neji Naruto was very upset and decided to ascend the other staircase not feeling like staying on the same floor as that Hyuga jerk.

Unbeknownst to him his sister was up there waiting.

* * *

 ** _Ta-da!_**

 ** _Sorry if the recounting of the Naruto's and Hinata's matches were too boring but I had to in order for me to show more about Motoko and for you learn more about her. So what do you guys think about her? Do you see her differently? Jot down your thoughts if possible!_**

 ** _Judge her, love her and hate her even but before you can do any of that get to know her character first. That's all I'm asking._**

 ** _So what about your impressions of Motoko's victory? Do you feel as disappointed as her? I'm not very good with fight scenes but I do my outmost best!_**

 ** _I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter as much as I'm!_**

 ** _Click the star to vote!_**

 ** _Till next time!_**

 ** _Xoxo_**

 ** _Kaki-chan_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen - Brother & Sister_**

* * *

Motoko noticed a distraught Naruto approaching her and instantly felt something that she didn't feel very often around people beneath her age. Panic.

' _What do I do?'_ She suddenly knew what it felt like being put on the spot.

Thanks to his outburst earlier during her match they hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot. Even if it had all been his fault.

He had fully ascended the stairs but he didn't seem to notice her. Motoko did her best at nonchalantly and undetectably scurry away from him. She didn't know how to approach him or interact with him.

Motoko silently tried to calm her own nerves. ' _Okay I can do this, I mean I'm the very person who successfully managed to escape knifepoint, not a lot of people can brag about that!'_

She took a step towards him but her knees suddenly buckled under the pressure. She let out a suppressed wail as she hit the floor.

' _What the heck?'_ Motoko thought disdainfully. What was up with her? She had fought countless opponents stronger than her, gone through extensive training but the mere thought of finally being able to interact with her little brother was sweeping her off her feet? Now _that_ did not make sense.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to see what was happening behind him only to see a redheaded girl sitting on the floor, sleeping using her knees and hands as support.

' _I was almost sure I heard someone making noises,'_ he thought about it for a moment but then he just shrugged. "Oh well."

Naruto's face contorted again remembering about the latest match.

Upon seeing the look on his face Motoko's sisterly instincts turned automatically on and she dismissed all her trivial worries.

"You still worried about her," Motoko tentatively asked as she slowly stood.

Naruto jumped, startled. "Geez don't sneak up on people like that!" He protested.

Motoko ignored his protest. "Was she a close friend of yours?"

"Yeah, kinda," Naruto said looking down morosely.

"She was so brave," Motoko said smiling as she reminisced about it. "And very cool in a weird way."

Naruto smiled softly, nodding in agreement. "Yes she was."

Naruto had an adoring look on his face that gave Motoko ideas.

"Don't tell me you like her," Motoko prodded curiously.

Naruto gave her a dumbfounded look. "No."

"Wow Chouji I'm glad I'm not you," Shikamaru announced. "You got all the tough ones left. I wouldn't want to face any of them. I mean there's that creepy guy from the sound village, Rock Lee is gotta be tough if he took down Sasuke and especially not that sand village guy. I don't even like being in the same room with him."

Chouji trembled all over to the point he crouched down not being able to stand from how much his knees shook. He whimpered. "I don't feel so good right now, maybe I should just go ahead and forfeit."

"But!" His sensei Asuma cried out. "If you go ahead I'll treat you to some barbecue."

" _Wha? Come on!"_ Chouji whined.

"Chouji, don't _worry_ ," Asuma said cheerily in an attempt to calm him down. "If something happens we'll just step just like Hinata..."

' _Now that's just low!'_ Ino thought condemnably. ' _Exploiting his weaknesses like that."_

' _When did he step in and stop the fight anyway,'_ Shikamaru scoffed.

"Oh I almost forgot about that guy," Shikamaru realized and pointed his finger at a guy on the opposite railing. He had a mug of chocolate brown hair and green eyes. "Man that guy has hardly any presence at all. I completely forgot about him for a second there."

"What about him?" Ino followed his gaze and gasped. "He's on Kyo's team."

"My point exactly," Shikamaru said as he decided to ignore how overly familiar she said Kyo's name. "He might not look that threatening but we shouldn't forget he's that redhead and sword guy's teammate. The redhead despite her opponent quitting on her halfway she still put up one hella fight and I doubt any of us would be able to take her on. And that sword ... do I even need to say anything more about _him_?"

Chouji trembled even more.

"Shikamaru, you're just making things worse," Ino reprimanded.

"That's merely a hypothesis," Asuma who had been crouching beside Chouji stood. "For all you know he might be veteran with green eyes even more so than Chouji."

"Really?" Chouji asked looking up at him hopefully. "You think I can beat him."

"Definite possibility."

"Waah!" Chouji let out a shrill war cry as he jumped to his feet pumped up. "Bring it on! That 'all you can eat barbecue' is _mine_!"

His unrelenting cry could be heard from all over from the other side making Kyo glare at him annoyed. "What's his problem?"

Akira shuddered. "I definitely do not like the feeling of this."

Sodaima was pleasantly stealing glances at Motoko and her brother. They seemed to somehow in spite of everything that had happened gotten together in the end. He felt truly happy for them.

Kyo gave his sensei a grossed out look upon seeing him grinning to himself. He then curiously following his gaze only to see Motoko happily chattering away with someone. ' _Hmmm, he seems awfully familiar... where have I seen him before...?'_

That brightly annoying hair, they were sore for the eyes. Kyo's eyes widened in realization as a memory came roaring back clear as day.

 _"Hey wait," Kyo suddenly said holding his hand up. "Why are we speculating their fight again?"_

 _He remembered them saying that they were going to check it out but the match was becoming awfully lame already. That Grass fellow was beating those Leaf ninjas into oblivion. The fight was as good as won. He wanted nothing to do with it anymore. He just wanted to get out of here._

 _"We should probably get out of here before this gets out of hand," Akira advised. "Or worse; they notice us."_

 _"Kay," Kyo said in a reluctant manner. He never really appreciated it when he was bossed around._

 _"Motoko," Akira urged._

 _"Not yet," she dismissively said her eyes never leaving the fight._

 _"_ What _?"_

 _The woman suddenly struck her chakra covered fingertips into the kid's stomach making him writhe and scream out in pain._

 _Motoko flinched at the sound and watched as his dazed eyes faded back to their original color. His vicious chakra receded._

 _"Those eyes," Kyo grumbled, already immersed in the fight once again._

 _"Guys!" Akira irritatedly said stumping his feet like a five year old._

 _Motoko's eyes suddenly widened in terror when she saw the kid fell to his death which surprised Kyo. He noticed how she kept clutching the fabric over her heart as if she was in pain._

 _"Motoko?" Akira said concerned as he tentatively brushed his hand against her shoulder but she didn't hear him. Instead her eyes widened so wide, her face stricken with shock then panic and then with unrelenting fear._

 _She instantly slipped through Akira's fingers, leaping through the air and catching the guy with the flashy hair midair._

 _Kyo's eyes widened in surprise but then his surprise turned to annoyance and glared hostilely at her. "What does she think she's doing?!"_

 _Concern etched was into Akira's face. This wasn't like her at all. "Motoko ..."_

 _The snake lady rasped in dry amusement by the sudden interruption. She hadn't been expecting someone so soon. "Well, well, seems like someone decided to join the hunt!"_

 _She pulled several kunais out of her weapon pouch and flung it at Motoko. "Although they will just be hunted in your stead."_

 _Motoko was too absorbed in flashy guy as she played with his wild hair that she didn't notice the incoming kunais._

 _Akira panicked. "We gotta help her."_

 _Kyo grunted in disapproval. "We might as well."_

 _They leaped out of their hiding spot easily deflecting the attack as they covered for her._

 _Motoko snapped out of her haze. "Huh?"_

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing, hothead?!" Kyo sharply demanded._

 _Motoko scowled not appreciating his tone. "None of your freaking concern!"_

 _"Who's that?" Akira tentatively asked looking at the blonde out of the corner of his eyes._

 _Motoko's eyes immediately snapped over to him before she looked down at the unconscious blonde. "I- I don't-don't know."_

 _"Why'd you help him then?" Kyo asked highly exasperated._

 _Motoko shrugged carelessly. "Instinct."_

 _"And you expect me to believe that?"_

 _"That's up to you,"_

 _'They look chummy,'_ Kyo stared intently at them. I don't know him my ass. She lied to him right through her teeth. He nudged Akira who was right next to him. "Hey look."

"I already know," Akira said deliberately avoiding looking that way.

"What's up with you sulking like that?" Kyo inquired. Akira ignored his question but that didn't mean he was going to give up. "I wonder how she knows that guy, I mean we've always been with her every time we leave the village. There's no way she met him before."

"She doesn't necessarily need to know him for her to want to risk her life for him as soon as they met," Akira said sounding moodier and moodier by the second.

"What are you trying to say?" Kyo pressed.

"She fell in love with him at first sight," Akira blurted and felt immediately like burying his head in the ground. He had been in denial about it till he said it out loud.

"Really?" Kyo said not the least interested. "I just figured she was tired of your whiny ass."

"Kyo! You're so mean!" Akira cried gripping the front of his shirt. "Then how do you explain how she deliberately risked her life for someone she doesn't even know!"

"How should I know!" Kyo retorted slapping his hands away. "That's why I asked _you_!"

Sodaima chuckled softly finding their exchange quite amusing. They sure had a lively imagination. He almost felt sorry for them. He would have told them about the fact that Motoko actually had a brother long ago but it wasn't his to share besides watching them squirm like that wasn't half bad.

"Akira you should be more worried about your fight," Sodaima said immediately slipping into his teaching role. "It's coming up any minute now."

Akira blushed sheepishly. "Yeah you're right. I probably should."

What in the world was he doing? He was just embarrassing himself now. He should be more worried about his upcoming match. This wasn't like him at all. He used to have his priorities straightened out and he had no time to worry about that blond brat. Besides there wasn't actually any actual proof that Motoko was interested in him like that.

Akira clutched his hair in his rise of panic. _Of course she was_! She told him that straight right before the beginning of the preliminary rounds. There was no use in denying it anymore. Everything was clear. Far too clear.

' _And he's at it again,'_ Kyo thought aloofly as he glanced at his team captain unsympathetically from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh is that so," Motoko said thoughtfully. He had seemed overly concerned about her so she had just assumed that maybe he liked her.

Naruto returned his attention to the arena. "What's up with you anyway?" He suddenly said making her look at him with questioning eyes. "Why're you asking me so many questions all of sudden? I don't even know you."

' _Ouch,'_ that one actually hurt. She had kinda expected him to act apathetical towards her but she hadn't expected it to hurt this much. "Just curious that's all."

"Really?" Naruto glanced at her suspiciously. "Why's that?"

' _Now that's a tough one,'_ she had answered honestly previously but honesty wasn't going to cut it this time. "Cause I saw your match earlier. You were really awesome you know! And I also saw how cool you were when you came to that girl's aid! I'm sure you're gonna kick that guy's ass! I mean you're so strong!" She rambled, racking her brain for something to say and internally cringed at how creepy and stalker-ish she sounded. ' _I hope this does it!'_

And surprisingly enough it went beyond her expectations. She could practically see his ego grow before her very own eyes. "I guess you're right, I mean I'm not the greatest genin and future Hokage for nothing! Ha!"

Motoko had been forcefully smiling at him nodding along as though she agreed wholeheartedly until they came to the part about the future Hokage. Her fake smile slipped and her eyes gained a sympathetic glow. ' _Future_ _Hokage, huh?'_

"Why do want to be Hokage anyway?" Motoko asked quietly. "It's kinda a big dream, don't you think?"

"Well that's cause I want everyone to respect me and treat me like I'm someone, someone important," he replied cheerily with a grin.

Motoko found him adorably precious and his confidence sorta cool.

She grinned back at him. "Well I'm going to root for you whatever your reason is, I'm sure you can do it." Though the way he worded his words did leave her wondering.

Astonished by her words Naruto turned towards her to _really_ look at her.

People always laughed at him and just shot him done whenever he mentioned his dream. It was the first time that anyone ever told him something like that and supported him. It was surreal for him in a way.

He stared into her honestly blue eyes and some part of him felt really happy. But then he noticed something. ' _Wait isn't she ...?'_

His eyes scrutinized her realizing that she was that redheaded girl from earlier, Kabuto's opponent to be more exact. He was about to express this out loud when his eyes suddenly landed on her neck. "Oi! You're bleeding!" He exclaimed as he watched a tiny stream of blood making its way down her throat.

"I _am_?" Motoko jumped startled by his exclamation before she turned to examine her body. "Where?"

"Here," Naruto said touching her wound lightly with his fingertips making her flinch slightly at the sudden pain it caused her.

"Oh god you're right," Motoko said scrunching her eye in pain as she covered her wound with her hand as soon as Naruto withdrew his hand. "I was so mad I didn't realize that stupid four eyes actually cut me a little."

"It isn't life threatening," Naruto noted before he reached into his pouch for that medicine Hinata gave him and offered it to Motoko. "Here, take this, it helps you heal real fast."

Motoko stared at him partly touched by his unconditional kindness and partly astonished by his complete change of attitude compared to a few minutes earlier.

Motoko accepted it but couldn't help but ask. "Why're you so kind to me all of a sudden?"

"Because you said so many nice things to me," Naruto replied in a duh tone. "The least I can do is be nice too, ya know!"

Motoko chuckled and smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks."

Naruto blushed when he saw the genuine happiness in her eyes. This girl had been nothing but kind and sweet to him ever since they met, it was kinda weird.

"Look what we have here," they heard someone drawl making the both of them turn toward the owner of the voice who happened to be a guy draped in black from head to toe. "Well isn't this cute."

Motoko glared at the guy not appreciating him butting in on her precious alone time with her brother. "And who're you?"

"Oh I'm Kankuro and I'm from the sand village," he replied easily ignoring her irritated tone. "Well aren't the two chummy, is that the reason _you_ are all over here away from your buddies?" He directed his question at Naruto.

"What's it to you?" Naruto sneered making the guy smirk.

"So what's that Neji guy's story," Kankuro went on completely ignoring Motoko. "I got the feeling we haven't seen the full extent of his power."

' _Neji?'_ Motoko wondered. ' _Who's that?'_

"I'm gonna pulverize him that's his story!" Naruto declared fist pumping the air.

' _Ooh it's that guy,'_ Motoko snapped her fingers in realization.

"That wasn't what I was asking though," Kankuro sweat dropped but his face quickly shifted to a smile. "Anyway you look like a nice guy, I like you."

' _Trying to smooth talk him,'_ Motoko scowled. ' _Bastard.'_

"Well don't take this the wrong way," Naruto said cheekily. "But I _don't_ like _you_!"

Kankuro deadpanned. ' _This kid is soo dead.'_

Motoko snickered raising her hand. "That was a good one. Give me five."

Naruto grinned feeling quite pleased with himself as he gave her a high five.

Kankuro glared at Motoko who was smiling widely at Naruto. ' _Bitch.'_

The proctor called for everyone's attention now that the personnel had finally cleared the arena of blood. Names flashed across the big screen once again before it settled on two names which Motoko didn't recognize.

Naruto spun around. "Ah! It's bushy brow's turn!"

Motoko gave him a look. "Bushy brows? Is that his name or something?"

Naruto was however far too busy watching the redhead who was already down there that he wasn't able to quite hear what she said. He turned towards her. "Who?"

Motoko rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Never mind!"

A guy with enormous eyebrows who Motoko assumed must have been the so called 'bushy brows' jumped down into the arena. He was wearing a weird jump suit which made Motoko do a double take.

Kankuro grinned. "No matter what moves that guy got he'll never take Gaara down."

' _So that's his name,'_ Motoko thought before she asked him in a challenging tone. "Oh really?"

"You betcha," he replied arrogantly.

"Nope he is not," Naruto retorted making Kankuro go '"huh?" and Motoko arch her eyebrows inquiring. "Lee is stronger than you think, you have no idea how wrong you are."

Motoko couldn't help but doubt his words a little after all she had come face to face with this Gaara guy before and even she despite her pride had deemed him someone to be reckoned with. Those soulless eyes just told that he would go to any lengths to accomplish his objectives no matter the prize.

The match begun, Lee attacked and to everyone's surprise sand streamed out of Gaara's gourd and came to his defense.

Lee continued on with his relentless attacks in the form of kicks and punches, not letting up for even moment but despite that the sand was still able to encounter his every move.

Naruto expressed this out loud sounding very astonished only for Kankuro to reply. "All physical attacks are useless against him. Because regardless of Gaara's will the sand become a shield that protects him. That's why up till now ..." he paused dramatically but both Motoko and Naruto were already hooked on his words which was why his next words made Naruto gasp. "There hasn't been a single person who's even put a scratch on him."

Motoko of course being who she is, was able to suppress her gasp not wanting to sound lame. That would be far too humiliating.

Lee forged on with his adamant pursuit and in the process was almost squashed to pieces by a huge wave of sand. He leaped out of the way just in time and landed safely on the tip of the finger of the giant hand statue. It was pretty obvious that hand to hand combat was no use against in this match so why was he so stubborn about it?

Needless to say Lee had already realized this and was more than happy to oblige when he was told to take off his weight lifts. He removed them and let them fall to the ground.

' _I doubt that will help,'_ Motoko thought with pity while Naruto exclaimed "Cool!" Like the extremely positive optimist he was.

The weight lifts hit the ground making it rumble as they went under it, shocking everyone present which the exception of his sensei of course.

"What the-?" Akira exclaimed just as shocked as the rest of them and Kyo's eyes silently widened.

Sodaima stared at Lee's jump suit wearing sensei, scrutinizing him. He wouldn't say he knew him but maybe he had heard of him. Just _maybe_.

"Now that's something!" Motoko said impressed.

Lee was sure not to disappoint as he moved beyond the speed of light, bypassing Gaara's defenses and succeeded in doing something that no one had ever done before, which came in the form of a sick kick right to the head. He managed to injure him.

"Now what did I say?" Naruto said smugly. "Was I wrong?"

"Im-impossible ..." Kankuro stuttered stunned beyond words.

' _Wow, he really is stronger than he looks,'_ Motoko thought.

The fight quickly turned in Lee's favor, neither the sand nor Gaara was able to keep up with Lee's speed and he delivered blow after blow adding to Gaara's injuries.

But it wasn't that easy after all because sand suddenly started to crumble off Gaara's skin only to reveal that he had an inner armor all along and none of Lee's attacks had been that effective against him.

Lee didn't despair but instead decided to use his most technique. It started off with Gaara being kicked far of the ground. Lee then bound him with his bandages before propelling him towards the ground in a whirling storm.

"Busy brow," Naruto breathed as he breathlessly watched them hurl towards the ground and Motoko let out an audible gasp.

' _No!'_ Her eyes roamed over the arena as she searched for him. She could sense him nearby but she couldn't quite tell where.

After Lee slammed his opponent mercilessly into the ground his victory was anything but temporary as Gaara slowly rose up from the ground encased in sand. He had a disturbing grin on his face which made his teammates tremble in fear of what was about to come.

Gaara wasted no time to come at Lee with dealing twice as much damage as he had been. Crushing him beneath the weight of his enormous amount of sand and hurling against the walls.

Lee who had exhausted himself with his latest attack couldn't help but take the beating which mind you wasn't very pleasant in the least.

"He might as well quit while he still can," Kankuro said. "Gaara is just going to toy with him till he begs for mercy."

Lee didn't quit or give up hope for that matter but continued to stand up against his opponent.

As Gaara kept pushing Lee around and beating him up against the walls, Lee suddenly regained his speed and dodged his incoming attacks all together.

He didn't stop there but somehow managed to muster, despite his depleted state, an enormous amount of chakra which resulted in his skin becoming a deep maroon red and veins popping up all over his body.

' _This couldn't be ...?'_ Sodaima thought aghast.

"Is he trying to self destruct?" Akira exclaimed. "Even his body looks like it's going to give in from the immense pressure of that amount of chakra!"

' _Now this is something I want to watch,'_ Kyo thought feeling amused and enticed by the thought of watching such strong opponents going toe to toe.

Lee's mere movement wrecked havoc across the ground as it sunk under his feet and upheaved the ground causing debris and rubble to fly everywhere, obscuring everything from view.

When the air cleared Lee was already slamming Gaara against the wall before he proceeded to use him as his own personal ball. Kicking him back and forth midair.

Gaara's sand was unable to keep up and due to Lee's immensely strong attacks Gaara's inner armor broke apart. Lee then proceeded to punch the hell out of him with all his remaining chakra and hurled Gaara towards the ground once more.

Had he made impact there was no way he wouldn't k. right then and there but to Lee's horror and to everyone's surprise Gaara's gourd turned to sand cushioning his fall.

Lee who was spent fell to the ground not far from where Gaara had fallen and watched with a horror stricken expression as Gaara manipulated his sand to firmly grasp Lee's left arm and leg and thus mercilessly crushing them both.

Lee let out a blood curling scream as both of his limbs were crushed beyond repair and fell to the ground.

Gaara moved his sand towards him once more ready to finish him off once and for all. However Lee's sensei stepped in and got rid of his sand in one swift movement. Thanks to his interference and Lee losing consciousness Gaara was declared the winner.

Motoko clenched her fists as she watched the medics rush to Lee's side.  
Somewhere deep down she had started to root for the guy. He had been so earnest in his battle and strived beyond the odds. He was able to hold out against such a monstrous strength by the mere use of hand to hand combat. He had deserved to win if only for preservation alone.

Besides this Gaara guy still gave her the creeps. Even her shoulder had started to hurt once he showed that creepily scary face when his inner armor first crumbled. She did not have a good feeling about him _at all_.

Naruto being the kind soul he is immediately leaped down to the arena to give bushy brow and his sensei the support they needed.

But once he was down there he suddenly started yelling at the medics which incurred Motoko's mind to the worst possibilities possible.

He looked downright sad and miserable that she didn't even dare to imagine what he was so upset about.

But she still her heart wrench and churn at his pained expression wanting nothing more than to go down there and comfort him. But she knew she couldn't afford to act overly familiar with him seeing as it would only push him away. She had to do with their limited contact for today if she didn't want to come across as a freak or a creep for that matter which was the last thing she wanted.

Naruto didn't return to her side and when Kankuro realized he had no business being there anymore he waltzed back to his team.

Motoko sighed suddenly not feeling that good about the alone she had initially wanted.

* * *

 ** _Wow even the chapter somehow got all depressing towards the very end_ ㈶6 _I actually teared up when I rewatched Lee's fight. Damn._**

 ** _And Hinata! I like to think that the chunin exam was when Naruto first acknowledged her as a ninja and became really aware of her as a person. Before that she was just an old very weird classmate of his but during the exams she showed that she was so much more than just that. Oh god I think I'm starting to fall in love with Hinata!_**

 ** _Tune in for the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review if you liked this chapter telling just why you liked it! It reeally would mean a lot to me if you did that._**

 ** _The next chapter is going to be about our favorite team leader, look forward to reading it!_**

 ** _Sayonara lovelies_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Akane_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16. Trust Is A Must & What A Brilliant Scheme_**

* * *

Akira stared up at the screen not feeling the least surprised to see his name written there. He glanced over at his sensei who nodded at him with an encouraging smile. He then shifted his eyes momentarily to Motoko who somehow looked more lonelier than before.

"Break a leg," Kyo said with a deadpanned expression. "Oh don't misunderstand I do mean that quite literally."

Akira rolled his eyes not even bothering to reply to his petty words. His eyes strayed to Motoko again before he made his way towards her, keeping her intently in his sights.

Hearing footsteps coming her way Motoko turned to look at her incoming teammate. She smiled softly at him.

"Good luck," she said just as softly and Akira couldn't help but feel that she didn't care that much for his upcoming match. She just seemed so done.

But Akira wasn't having any of that and looked her in the eyes and said: "Please watch over me."

He then quickly went on feeling quite embarrassed at how bold he was.

Motoko on the other just grinned finding his sudden seriousness surprising. He was getting more franker each day and it always surprised her to some extent whenever she compared it how he was when she first met him.

Akira reached the arena and stared at his opponent. He couldn't say that he was intimidating but Akira knew better than judging a person by their appearance.

' _Okay I gotta win this,'_ Akira thought rubbing his hands together. ' _Then I can show them - sensei, Motoko and Kyo just how much stronger I have become.'_

He couldn't help but glance back up at Motoko as the last words went through his mind. That was when it struck him that he had somewhere along the way, on his way to the chunin exam or even now amidst taking it, had lost his purpose for becoming a ninja altogether.

It wasn't because he wanted show off to his sensei and teammates, it wasn't because he was jealous of a certain blond and it definitely wasn't for anyone's sake but his.

From the very beginning the reason he became a ninja and entered the ninja academy was to aim to become a chuunin or possibly something higher than that. He did it all because of the privileges that came with the rank. Certain privileges that he desperately needed.

Motoko watched as his back tensed up tautly. So he was really serious about this. She was slowly starting to look forward to it.

Sodaima covered the lower half of his face with his hand as he stared down at the arena watching it with renewed anticipation. ' _They have all grown so much. Seeing them battle today made me aware just how long it has been since I watched them go all out. Showing up in the Leaf was a wise decision after all.'_

 _'That's the third most docile one,'_ The Hokage thought. ' _The other two have fared well so far, I wonder how_ he _will do._ '

Kakashi leaned forward. Ever since he had met the notorious trio he had a hard time grasping the magnitude of the brunette's power. He looked like your ordinary straight laced goody two shoes whose only saving grace was his brain power just like Sakura but then again he had the body of someone who constantly trained.

Kyo stared down at his team captain and couldn't help remembering how small and helpless he had been when they first met. He hadn't been capable of holding his own in a fight back then simply because of his nerves.

Thinking back Kyo would never have imagined that the kid that Motoko dragged along one afternoon would be the guy who was their respective leader today. The only reason Kyo hadn't complained that much about Sodaima's decision about making Akira their team leader was because he somewhat agreed that he would be more suitable than himself and definitely better than Motoko.

Not only was he smart and good at making the right call when needed but the relationship he shared with both Motoko and Kyo made it possible.

Because of Motoko and Kyo's instinctive rivalry against one another made it nearly impossible for them to agree on anything never mind them working together. But having Akira as a middleman between them made it somehow possible.

Kyo respected him for that and besides he kinda owed him for the times Akira saved him with his wits alone.

There was distinct accident, the time they first met that left him with a deep impression of him.

 _Kyo sneaked through the bushes making them rustle weakly but it didn't draw any attention. If anything it was only mistaken for the soft blows of the wind._

 _He looked up noticing that he had finally reached the window he had_ _decided_ _to sneak in from. Fortunately enough for him it was open. Seemed trespassing wasn't going to be_ _that_ _much of a problem._

 _The bushes behind him rustled_ _loudly_ _behind him and_ _even_ _without_ _looking he instantly knew_ _who it was_ _._

 _He_ _turned his head and caught_ _glimpses of her brightly red hair_ _,_ _which was so not meant for sneaking around_ _, through the leaves_ _._ _Her hair_ _shone in the sunlight_ _too visible for his liking_ _. It wouldn't take long before someone noticed. It was way hard_ not _to._

 _The bushes rustled loudly again as Motoko emerged dragging a little brunette along and hustled down beside him._

 _"You are too loud!" Kyo hissed in a whisper irritably. "What took you so long?"_

 _Motoko ignored his question and annoyance and instead went on to study the window. "Is he home?"_

 _Kyo brittled with irritation. "_ _No_ _," he fixed his cold gaze on the brunette. "Who the hell are you?"_

 _The brunette shrank away from Kyo's cold stare feeling highly uncomfortable._

 _"_ _His name's Akira and he's_ _a friend_ _,_ _he's_ _just_ _here to help," Motoko replied in his stead defensively._

 _Kyo stared incredulously at her. Since when did she have friends? Kyo then scrutinized Akira suspiciously. "We don't need his help. Besides how do you_ _even know he_ _isn't going to rat out later, huh?"_

 _"He won't," Motoko_ _retorted_ _fiercely. "Akira isn't like that."_

 _"I won't," Akira_ _agreed_ _solemnly. "Though I don't get why you want to break into his house. What did he do to you?"_

 _"He poured_ _dirt_ _on us for no apparent reason," Motoko told him upset. "Like_ _,_ _what_ _did we ever do to him?"_

 _"Well I do agree that he wronged you," Akira said. "But isn't breaking into his house going a tad bit too far?"_

 _"Nah he deserves it," they just replied to him in unison baffling him._

 _Akira wanted to scream at them to underline just how seriously wrong it's what they were doing but decided against it. He was still a little intimidated by their way of settling scores that he didn't dare turning them against himsel_ _f_ _._

 _"Well you know it is," Akira said hesitantly feeling ridiculous for walking on eggshells around people his own age. They were the same age alright but their way of doing things was way beyond that._

 _"You're just saying that cause you're a wuss," Kyo said harshly._

 _"I'm not a wuss," Akira defended. "It's just ... what are you gonna do if someone comes?"_

 _"Oh they won't catch us," Motoko answered arrogantly. "They never do, right Kyo?"_

 _"True that's why I don't get why you brought this pipsqueak along."_

 _"I'm not a pipsqueak!"_

 _"Well Akira is really smart so I'm sure he's going to be helpful," Motoko insisted making Akira's eyes bulge. Where they trying to make him an accomplice? "Besides he knows the place better than us, right_ _, Akira_ _?"_

 _Motoko turned her innocent blue eyes towards_ _him as they sparkled with_ _hope. Who would_ _ever_ _suspect someone who looked so innocent of ever committing so vile? It was unbelievable how much looks could deceive. Akira glanced over at Kyo who was glaring at him venomously. Now that was someone he wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley at night._ _He would never put it past_ him _._ _If anything this guy was way too scary._

 _Akira cleared his throat as he internally tried to calm his nerves. "If you guys are really going to do this I hope you have a plan."_

 _"Of course we do!" Motoko chirped. "We're just gonna sneak in, steal his most valuable possession and then just_ whoosh _!"_

 _Motoko made an abrupt rushing noise as she mimicked the action of someone_ _subtly_ _slipping away with her hands._

 _Akira found himself blushing at her childish action while Kyo snorted which in turn made Motoko glare_ _daggers_ _at him._

'That was so cute,' _Akira thought before he determinedly shook his head and brought his attention back on them. "What kind of plan is that? You're gonna be caught right away!"_

 _"You really think so?" Kyo challenged narrowing his eyes and tilted his head to the side in an intimidating_ _manner_ _. He wasn't liking his criticism nor his tone. He might let the adults talk shit to him right to his face but that didn't mean he was going to let a little brat like him get away with it._

 _"Well ..." Akira fumbled for the right words to say. He wasn't really comfortable with the way Kyo was staring daggers at him nor the way he subtly scooted closer to him. Like he subconsciously wanted to punch him or something. "What are you gonna do if he comes home whilst you're inside?"_

 _"Well I thought about_ _that_ _!" Motoko exclaimed with glee. "That's why I brought you here!"_

 _"Huh?" They both looked at her for an explanation before they_ _locked_ _gazes at their coincidental outbursts which just ended in one sided glaring initiated by Kyo._

 _"I just thought you could like maybe sit at the doorsteps to his house pretending to wait for him to come home and be on the lookout," Motoko explained looking quite pleased with herself about her little ploy. "What do you think of_ that _?"_

 _"Not bad," Kyo subconsciously blurted and then covered his mouth highly displeased by the sudden blunder he made. It definitely hadn't been his_ _int_ _ention to encourage her, besides praising Motoko was_ _something he never did_ _._

 _Motoko beamed taking his words as a compliment. See? Even she could think of something smart!_

 _Akira just stared with his jaws agape. So he was the one encouraging her to do all this! No wonder._

 _Well that was what he_ _thought_ _but in actuality it had been Motoko's idea_ _to break into his house_ _all along._

 _"A-ki-ra!" Motoko emphasized each syllable giddily as she looked expectantly at him. "What do you think?"_

 _"Well it wasn't bad," he said uncertainly. In theory it was pretty good using him as a decoy/distraction_ _seeing as he was the most familiar with the victim_ _but would it actually work in practice? The whole plan kinda depended all on him which in principal was never good! What if he couldn't do it? He had never participated in a break-in before! It was his first time._

 _"Well get to it then," Kyo ordered as he leaped over to land on the windowsill and Motoko mimicked his actions landing nimbly beside him._

 _"Wait!" Akira wailed. "What exactly are you stealing? Something harmless right? And how exactly are you going to cover up your tracks?" He was panicking, this wasn't his field of expertise._

 _Kyo rolled his eyes irritably. "Relax we're gonna think of something once we're inside."_

 _"It can't be that hard," Motoko said carelessly. "I mean his_ _house_ _isn't exactly_ clean _. I bet he would never notice!"_

 _"Yeah that's true," Akira said mildly feeling a little assured by_ _that_ _piece of information. "He won't notice ..."_

 _"But just leave the back door open just in case, okay?" He added fervently._

 _"Will do!" Motoko replied with a_ _cheeky grin_ _before she_ _dived inside to_ _join_ _Kyo who was already inside._

 _Akira was fairly uncertain about the whole thing but at least he had been sensible enough to remember the back door._

 _"Did he seriously suggest that we leave the back door open?" Kyo asked incredulously. "That's like telling that him that someone have been here!"_

 _Motoko hesitated as she thought about it. Kyo was right opening the door was like telling him someone broke in but still she wanted to believe in Akira. Just this once she wanted to believe him._

 _"There must be some reason," Motoko defended weakly. "I mean he wouldn't think of actually framing us or something like that, right?"_

 _Kyo stared at her with incredulous disbelieving eyes. Did she really believe in crap like that?_

 _The truth was she didn't and she felt so guilty about dragging_ _Akira_ _here and then doubting him without any basis. That was just ... wrong._

 _"I'm going to open the back door so why_ _don't_ _you lay out your 'so subtle and ingenious' prank, huh?" Motoko suggested before she bounced off. "And get us some of those luscious pleasantries he always keeps in his house!"_

 _"Wait!" Kyo snarled after her. What the heck was she thinking?_

 _"He's going to be back any minute you know!"_ _She called back in an attempt to get him to just drop the matter. He should know better than to waste his time, he had more urgent matters to attend to after all._

 _Kyo let out an exasperated sigh before he set to work._

 _Akira trudged impatiently in front of the front door pebbles of sweat forming on his_ _forehead_ _. They had already been_ _in_ _there for almost five_ _minutes_ _, just what in the world were they doing in there?_

 _He then suddenly looked up in alarm as he watched_ _with a_ _horrified_ _expression_ _, a large towering figure coming his way._

 _"Kyo?" Motoko called anxiously._

 _"Quit being so impatient will ya?" Kyo sneered annoyed."I'm almost done."_

 _"Well it's just ..." she hesitated making Kyo turn his head slightly in her direction, her head was peeking at him from around the corner. "... were the goats part of the plan?"_

 _"What goats?" Kyo asked as he snapped the last part of his preparations in place. He smudged the dirt it costed him on his shirt as he turned around to_ _look_ _at what she was talking about._

 _When he saw his face paled. Goats were freely roaming the house gnawing and chewing at furniture, books, utensils, just about everything leaving nothing behind. Motoko w_ _as_ _standing near the back door as she tried_ _to force some of them out in vain. Those things were more sturdier than they looked. "GOATS?! But_ how _?"_

 _It was then it hit him. The back door!_ _Did they get through there?_

 _Akira's words came back to him. '_ _Open the back door just in case, okay?'_

 _Had all this been part of his plan to burst them? He was no different._

 _A deep furious frown settled on his face._ _Oh he was so going to get it the next time he saw him. That scrawny little bastard._ _How dare he set them up like this?_

 _"What are we gonna do?" Motoko wailed_ _anxiously_ _as she put all her weight into her side in an attempt to_ _shove_ _one out_ _the door_ _only for it to swiftly dodge_ _,_ _causing_ _her_ _to fall_ _on her bum._

 _Kyo_ _glared at her_ _. "_ _Nothing,"_ _this was technically all her fault if only she hadn't blindly believed_ _. "This is_ _what you get for putting your faith in_ _that little wussy_ friend _of yours." He spat the world friend nastily in her face._

 _Motoko's heart sank, her shoulders slumping at the realization and_ _she looked down feeling guilty for causing them all this trouble all because of how naive she was_ _._ _Her guilt quickly turned to anger at the betrayal she felt._ _"Let's just get outta here,_ _before we get caught_ _."_

 _Sudden boisterous laughter_ _re_ _sounded from the front door startling them both. They exchanged alarming looks._

 _"It's been so long since I've seen you Akira_ _!_ _" the older man bellowed_ _delightfully_ _. "Please come_ _on_ _in_ _,_ _son."_

 _Akira's shoulders shook slightly as he forcefully smiled up at him._

 _Kyo and Motoko exchanged alarming looks. It was now or never. They both simultaneously bolted for the fridge snagging disregarded shopping bags from the floor. They hauled almost half the contents of the fridge into the bags not caring to be discreet. If they were going to be found out anyway might as well take the food too while they were at it._

 _They were already long gone once he turned the knob on the door._

 _Akira tore after them as soon as he got rid of the old man._ _Talking to him and then getting rid of him was more exhausting than he thought._ _When he finally caught up to them he was so breathless and panting so heavily he needed some time to catch his breath. "You guys are so fast! And what's up with those bags?"_

 _He was already breathing heavily but his breath caught in his throat almost choking the sweet life out of him when he saw Motoko's anguished gaze._

 _"Why didn't you tell us about_ _the_ _goats?" Motoko asked accusingly._

 _He looked at her a little dumbfounded at first but then his face broke into a smile. "Well that was part of my plan!"_

 _"Your plan to sabotage us that is," Kyo huffed scornfully. "You deceitful little-"_

 _"Kyo_ _,_ _Sodaima is going to_ _get_ _suspicious_ _soon if we don't go back_ _," Motoko said her long bangs covering her eyes. "Let's go back."_

 _She didn't want to be around this guy anymore. It was starting to feel suffocating._

 _Akira just stared at them in muted shock, his eyes wide as he watched_ _them_ _go._

 _The next day they_ _decided to be_ _cautious and_ _paid_ _the old man's market place_ _a visit_ _in order to discern just how much he knew about the break in. To see just what kind of rumors there was flying around and if anybody suspected them._

 _Surprisingly the market place was idly and calm as always. The old man was just laughing with his friends which baffled and confused them beyond words._

 _"Oh I almost forgot! Yesterday when I came home my house was total mess! Half my food was gone! My furniture destroyed!" He suddenly exclaimed making Kyo and Motoko who was eavesdropping on them flinch. Here it comes. But_ _instead of being angry at what happened_ _he just chuckled. "Those stupid goats of mine broke into my house_ _again_ _and completely ruined it!"_

 _"Those rascals did it_ _again_ _?" His friend brittled. "How many_ _times_ _does this make it? You should_ _really_ _just get rid of them before they run you to the ground!"_

 _They went on rattling what trouble makers those goats and just how cunning they have always been breaking into people's houses._

 _The two of them looked at each other their eyes_ _widening_ _in realization. The old man wasn't suspecting them or anyone else for that matter. The goats hadn't bursted them in fact they covered_ _up_ _for them devoiding the old man_ _of any suspicions_ _that his house had been robbed._

 _The goats had camouflaged their actions._

That particular incident had been both the start of their _kind of_ friendship. Kyo couldn't deny the fact that Akira have always been way smarter than him and always thought from angles he could never dream of. That was the reason Kyo trusted his judgment more than he let on.

Motoko smiled to herself reminiscing about that very same memory.

 _"Akira!" Motoko hollered as she ran up to him and slung her hands around his neck. "I'm so_ sorry _!"_

 _Akira almost stumbled under the weight of her sudden embrace. "Huh?" Why was she here? He thought she didn't want anything to do with him anymore._ _Though he had been confused about it._

 _Kyo walked up to him, his eyes as cold and suspicious as ever. "The goats, what was the meaning behind them?"_

 _Akira scratched the back of his head feeling a little sheepish. "Well they always break into his house so I thought it might be a good idea to_ _use them to_ _look like an accident, I mean it would be way better than possibly getting the authorities involved, right?"_

 _Kyo just stared at him dumbfounded. Why hadn't he thought of that?_

 _"Didn't I tell you?" Motoko smiled smugly_ _at Kyo_ _. "Akira is really smart and he helped us out!"_

 _"Yeah right," Kyo snarled. "You were just lucky you_ _this time. You_ _trust strangers_ _way_ _too much._ _Anything could have happened._ _"_

 _"_ _Akira isn't just a stranger_ _," Motoko argued happily. "_ _He's_ _my_ _friend_ _, right?"_

All the while the two of them were daydreaming the twelfth and second to last fight raged on.

Akira's opponent, a chubby guy from the leaf had long since turned into a giant ball chasing Akira down to crush him which wasn't easy per say seeing as how flexible he could be.

' _Now that's one hell of an odd Jutsu,'_ Akira thought as he jumped back dodging his huge form. ' _What would be the easiest way to deal with such a huge opponent? Hmmm.'_

"Come on Chouji!" Ino cheered. "Pulverize him!"

"What's he doing?" Shikamaru mused as he studied the brunette suspiciously. "Just what's he trying to do? He just keeps dodging his attacks."

"Well he just doesn't know how to deal with Chouji's massive size probably!" Ino replied with glee. "Chouji might actually stand a chance! I mean his opponent isn't that eager to fight him."

"So what?" Shikamaru argued. "That doesn't necessarily mean that he _can't_ fight him."

Sakura couldn't have agreed more with Shikamaru because she could obviously see that that Akira guy was holding back especially after witnessing his fight with Orochimaru. He might not have won but he was the only one of his teammates who had been able to injure him. That, in her eyes put him in a different league than any of the other genins who participated in the exams and it frightened her.

Akira turned his head upwards, briefly making eye contact with her and causing her to shudder. He smiled which did nothing to calm her nerves.

' _She's the only who knows,"_ Akira thought pensively.

As far as he was concerned the only ones who knew what he was really capable of, besides his teammates, were that pink haired girl and her other male teammate who were put out of commission during the first match and he would like it to stay that way. The less who knew the better.

It was going to serve as an advantage for him for the upcoming third exam.

For that to happen he would have to find a way to defeat his current opponent without revealing too much of his strength if possible. That would be the wisest thing to do if he wanted to pass these exams and he needed that badly.

First he would have to lower the expectations of his onlookers and lessen their suspicions. It was obvious that they were curious about him especially after spectating Motoko and Kyo's fight. It wasn't like he could just openly act weak and barely win in some overly dramatic way.

That would just require too much effort and seem _way_ suspicious. At least it would to him.

He sighed, momentarily closing his eyes as he once again evaded his opponent's endless stream of attacks.

Chouji quivered with irritation not liking the way Akira wasn't even _trying_ to fight him. The match was taking too long and he really wanted to eat that barbecue. He was starting to get hungry.

Chouji violently jerked his massive form and hurtled towards Akira at maddening speed instead of momentarily stopping to change his course like he had been doing up till that moment. It was about time this match came to an end and _he_ was the one who was going to end it.

His sudden change of course of action surprised Akira resulting in him getting his foot caught in a crevice created in the previous fight. He stumbled backwards landing very unprofessionally on his butt.

Akira hastily looked up and saw the huge sphere that was his opponent seconds away from crushing him.

Kyo snorted upon seeing his team captain's unfavorable situation. That was what he got for overthinking everything and taking his time. Akira was now on his knees and staring fervently at his opponent who was only seconds away from hitting him. He _was_ smart but he could be very dumb at times.

' _Such an unfavorable weakness,'_ Sodaima thought as he watched Akira raise his hands to brace against the incoming attack. ' _His ability to think things through and coming up with a brilliant solution is both a blessing and a curse, the process often consumes his mind, halting him. And his inability to multitask does nothing to speed up the process. He really should do something about that.'_

 _"Akira!"_ Motoko's voice rung across the arena, her voice laced with anxious concern as Chouji's enormous form collided with Akira sending soaring across the room and crash painfully into the opposing wall.

" _Ouch_!" Akira demurred. This hadn't exactly been part of his overall scheme but still it helped. No matter how painful it was.

"Way to go Chouji!" Ino cheered. "Now finish him off!"

Akira stood stiffly up as he caressed his sore back. He might just have underestimated his opponent just a little.

Motoko moved further down the stairway towards her team so she could get a closer glimpse of the action. Things weren't going well for Akira but why in the world wasn't he retaliating? That just didn't make any sense.

On her way back to her team she passed the team from the sand and couldn't help but overhear the girl scoff at Akira's poor performance. "He's no better than that redhead. To think he would lose against fatso no less! The only one worth looking out for on their team is that freaky guy with the sword."

Motoko gawked feeling quite insulted by her vile accusation. It was one thing putting her beneath Kyo but putting her and Akira out of the picture altogether was just plain offensive and rude.

She stumped towards her team making Kyo look at her with raised eyebrows. Now what did _she_ want?

"Akira!" Motoko yelled making Akira momentarily glance up at her and in that millisecond their eyes met Motoko makes a short little gesture she always used when she they were kids whenever she wanted him to come over real quick.

It had been ages since Motoko had used that gesture. It surprised him and made him look up at her and see the concern and irritation evident on his face. She looked like she couldn't figure out whether he was winning or losing but that didn't matter to him.

The fact that she really watched out for him was enough to make him squash his own plan about not standing out too much and just go in for the kill.

' _Screw the plan I'm just gonna end this.'_

As Chouji spiraled towards him Akira jumped into the air far above him making Chouji stop in momentary confusion. Akira didn't waste any time to come down on him and slamming his chakra infused leg into his enormous form.

The force of the attack knocked the wind out of Chouji and icy cold frost seeped through his clothes freezing his nerves are made him languidly deflate as he slowly lost consciousness.

' _Why's it so cold?'_ Were the last words that went through his mind before everything went absolutely black.

The proctor checked on Chouji. "He has completely lost consciousness. The winner of this match is Akira!"

Sodaima looked down at his student feeling quite proud of him. He was so very different from the first time he met him, that time he had begged on his arm and knees to take him as his pupil. Sodaima had had to decline and just look at him now. He had truly grown.

"That's how it's done!" Motoko cheered fist pumping the air. "You go Akira!"

She triumphantly looked over at the sand ninjas incredulous expressions. _Ha! Take that!_

"With just one attack?" Ino exclaimed. "How's that possible?"

"This guy is more dangerous than he looks," Shikamaru deduced as he stared down at him and just for the briefest moment made eye contact with him. Akira stared right back not averting his eyes and kept at it for the longest time before he went up to the rest of his team.

Sakura put her hands around her shoulder. Every single one of the people here were strong, just how what had made her think that she would ever survive this? This just made her worry that much more about the fate of her teammates especially her precious Sasuke.

The two last contenders for the last match assembled in the arena. Sound vs Grass. The match ended before it even begun and in the Grass' defeat no less.

"Well with this, the preliminary rounds for the third exam has been completed!" The proctor announced loud and clear for everyone to hear.

The Hokage slowly descended to the arena and once he did he outstretched his arms beckoning. "Gather around and I shall inform you of what the third exam entails!"

* * *

 ** _So ..._ _what_ _did_ _you_ _guys think_ _about Akira's scheme_ _s? Brilliant or not? it is for you to decide really. Onanother note ehat did you think of Akira¨s_ _past with Motoko and Kyo_ _? Was it like you expected?_**

 ** _How did Kyo and Akira's meeting seem? How do you think Akira and Motoko met? Scribble down your thoughts!_**

 ** _I appreciate and love every single one of your readers_ _, silent or not. Though criticism of any kind is welcomed! They will just help me grow as a writer and I will gladly accept it! So please leave a review!_**

 ** _Lots if love3_**

 ** _Akane_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Seventeen: One month Training; Confrontations_**

* * *

 _During the last and concluding match_

Sakura nudged Naruto to get his attention. "So? Did she tell you something? That girl?" She stared expectantly at him but Naruto just tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?"

Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You know that redheaded girl I told you helped us during the second exam? That girl." She even pointed at her hoping to get her point across.

Naruto looked over at the girl. "Oh _her!_ " He grinned sheepishly but then his expression turned blank. "What about her?"

Sakura clenched her teeth and fists in an effort _not_ to beat the shit out of him. Did he really need to be that _stupid_? It was really aggravating.

"Naruto," Kakashi interrupted calmly when he saw Sakura was clearly losing her temper. "Did that girl tell you anything? Like as to why she might have saved you?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "No not really. But she was _really_ nice!"

"Did you even _ask_?" Sakura exclaimed agitated in his face.

"No, I was thinking about it, but then I just kinda forgot," Naruto said blushing as he recalled touching her pulse. That had been pretty bold of him.

" _Huh_?" Sakura snarled, a vein popping up on her forehead. "You _forgot?_ "

Kakashi wasn't really surprised. It was Naruto for gods sake what had she really expected? Some deep insightful well thought through info? Such things was just not possible. Well unless hell froze over or the moon turned red and then purple which-let's just be honest here- was never gonna happen.

Akira walked proudly over to his team. "So what do you guys think? I won with one move, pretty sweet, right?"

"It was sweet alright!" Motoko grinned in agreement as she raised her hand for a high five. Akira tried to raise his hand to do the same before immediately recoiled back in pain. Seemed like that Chouji guy did more damage to him than he thought.

Kyo gave him an unimpressed unsympathetic look. "He really did a number on you _captain._ I guess that's what you're get for always overthinking things. You make everything seem so more complicated than they really are."

Akira ignored him and just continued to soothingly caress his wounds on his arms.

Motoko crossed her arms. "He's actually right for once, I mean you could have knocked him right out, so what where you thinking stalling like that?"

"Well-"

"He was trying to not to stand out too much," Sodaima cut in putting his hand on Akira's head. "As you all have probably already figured out, you're going to have to go up against these people again in the third exam, which would mean the most sensible thing to do would be to reserve and not give away your best attacks and moves before then." Sodaima looked at them begrudgingly. "You two obviously didn't think of that, did you?"

Motoko and Kyo just stared at him in stunned silence for a moment before they both exclaimed. "Of course! Sure we did!"

Sodaima chuckled at their obvious lie and then patted Akira's head. "You did a good job out there, if only you hadn't lost your cool at the last second."

"I didn't lose my cool per say ..." Akira scratched his cheek sheepishly as he remembered just why he decided to end it so quickly.

Motoko pouted and turned her head haughtily. "Well I did a good job too despite not being in top physical condition."

"I know I know," Sodaima said patting Motoko and Kyo's heads too as he looked affectionately at them. "You both did well too."

Motoko grinned up at him whereas Kyo turned his head sharply with a scoff to shake off his hand.

"Now that there's no need for me to be here anymore, I'm going to go ahead and wait for you at the gates," Sodaima told them solemnly and softly caressed the slight wound Motoko had on her throat before he retracted his hand. "The third exam will most likely not be held right away so I will return to Flora for now, once you're informed about the third exam come directly to the gates to fill me in, okay?"

"Of course sensei," Akira replied politely. "Will do."

"Well then bye for now," Sodaima said in valediction before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"And he's gone," Motoko said a little disappointed that he couldn't stay with them a little longer. She folded her hands behind her head.

"Well I'm surprised he was even able to come," Akira said. "And how did he even manage to get into the village undetected?"

"There's something I'm more curious about," Kyo mumbled, his gaze intently staring across the room. They followed his gaze only to realize that he had his eyes locked with the the silver haired ninja who helped them the other day.

"Kakashi," Akira noted out loud as he scrutinized him.

"That was what he was called right," Motoko faintly recalled. "He did say some weird things about sensei that have been bugging me. I mean what was up with that?"

"Only way to find out is to ask either him or sensei," Akira proposed halfheartedly. "But I doubt either one of them would really tell. It sounded like some deep stuff that we shouldn't get involved in."

Motoko just raised her eyebrows loftily at him as though she was trying to say ' _oh really?_ ' making Akira sigh wearily. "Which you really are going to do either way, right?"

"I'm curious that's all, besides," Motoko lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "I'm not the only one who is, now am I?" She smirked knowingly at her teammates.

Kakashi watched Sodaima disappear in a puff of smoke leaving his three students behind. Seemed like he fulfilled his objective of coming here.

But the question was: was that hooded figure really the man he once knew and respected? Was he really the man he once looked up to and admired? The thing was he really couldn't tell with him all covered up like that, and it seemed like he had lost his chances of asking him straight out after the preliminary rounds when everything settled down now that he ditched his own students. Where was he going anyway? Or rather _where has he been for the last twelve years?_

"The winner of the last match and round is Dosu Kinata!" The proctor announced. "With this, the preliminary rounds for the third exam has finally been completed!"

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
The three of them sauntered calmly away from the forest of death, contemplating the information the information they were just given about the third exam.

"So we get can still become chunins even if we lose in the first match," Akira mused with a thoughtful expression. "I'll have to take this into consideration while I prepare."

"You're saying that like you're already convinced that you're gonna lose." Motoko noted.

"It's not like that," Akira argued. "I'm taking it into consideration as a possible scenario, you never know what's gonna happen."

"True dat!" Motoko grinned. "The way that thing with the matches looked, we're bound to go up against each other in the end. Especially you and Kyo, though I doubt you'll lose to _him_."

Kyo scoffed at her vile assumption. "You should be more worried about your own matches, I doubt I'll have to face you at all."

Motoko scrutinized him with a scowl. "And what's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say I'm going to _lose_?"

"Your words not mine," he replied offhandedly.

" _You-_ "

"Come on guys," Akira interrupted sternly as he popped up in between them. "We have to report back to sensei."

Instead of continuing to be mad Motoko just smirked arrogantly. "No worries, I'm just gonna show him how wrong he is when I whoop his ass during the exam."

" _Keep_ dreaming."

Motoko forcefully maintained her smile as she tried to stay as calm as possible.

"The gates are this way guys," Akira waved ahead of them as they stopped to glare at every other. _Geez!_

Motoko's eyes started to fall droopily and her chest suddenly heaved with fatigue. She could feel the exhaustion of the last few days catching up to her.

"Do we have to report to sensei _now_?" She yawned. "Can't we just rest for a while?"

At the mention of rest her two teammates could feel their bodies ache in longing.

"It won't take long, we're just a few more minutes away." Akira urged. "We can rest all we want after that."

Motoko groaned in dissatisfaction not wanting to take another step. Her vision suddenly blurred and then without warning she fell headfirst into the ground losing consciousness upon impact.

Alerted by the loud thud she caused upon hitting the ground Akira swirled around, his eyes widening in horror.

"Motoko!" Akira exclaimed alarmed and dashed towards her lifeless form.

He turned her around in his arms, his heart pounding in distress as he checked her pulse. " _Motoko!_ "

Kyo rolled his eyes at his dramatic outburst. "Calm down. She's just exhausted."

"Do exhausted people normally just faint in the middle of the _road?_ " Akira snapped. "Oh yeah sure that's just normal, now isn't it?"

"So you already forgot how excessively exhausted she was since the ending of the second exam?" Kyo noted disheartening. "I'm actually surprised she lasted this long."

Akira could feel his heartbeat slow considerably as he absorbed the information. He was right. Motoko had been considerably worn out since they passed the second. She was just tired, exhausted. Besides she was the toughest genin he knew except for Kyo of course. She was going to be just fine. Right?

"Either way we gotta take her to the hospital just in case," Akira decided determinedly.

"We could stop by somewhere on the way?" Kyo suggested lightly making Akira glare at him. "It was just a joke. Touché much?"

"Seems like she was ingested with some slow processing poison that kills its victim over time," the doctor explained as she shuffled through her papers. "Or at least it should have, but it seems like it's showing the symptoms earlier than anticipated and isn't damaging her immune as it should, but instead is just irregularly messing with it. The poison was most likely made by an amateur and therefore isn't as lethal as it should have been."

The doctor looked apprehensively at Akira who was sitting on a stool beside Motoko's hospital, her eyes fluttering nervously towards Kyo who was leaning against the wall behind him. The guy was carrying around a sword in the middle of the hospital which was strictly against hospital protocols. She wanted to tell him off but refrained not wanting to bring unnecessary trouble to her patients in case he refused.

Akira could feel his face brighten up at the doctor's good news whereas Kyo just scowled at him in confusion. _What was she on about?_

"She's gonna be alright," Akira translated for him. He didn't need to turn around to know just what kind of look Kyo had on in these kinds of situations. He was far too familiar with it.

"Yeah, we gave her some antidotes just in case so she will be just fine with some proper rest," the doctor confirmed solemnly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients I need to tend to."

She briskly left the room, her ponytail whirling after her.

Akira exhaled in relief as he watched the peaceful face of his sleeping teammate and friend. Her soft snores relaxed him. Thank god she was okay.

Kyo let out a weary sigh as he stared out of the window. The sun was setting so they would have to find somewhere to spend the night quickly unless the hospital was generous enough to lend them a room.

They stayed like that in the peaceful and comfortable silence for some time, their minds wondering off in different directions. Ever since leaving Flora their journey had been nothing but a wild varieties of ups and downs. It was the first time they actually been able to rest without fear of what looming dangers that might befall them. It was nice, nice enough for them to forget all about their sensei who was still waiting for them.

"Ah," Akira stared aimlessly up at the ceiling. "We forgot about sensei."

Kyo shrugged not denying his claim even though he had known the whole time but had chosen to not mention it. He never bothered because he didn't really care.

"He's probably still waiting," Akira let out a weary sigh. "Will you please go tell sensei where we are and why?" He sighed again, knowing Kyo was probably going to refuse.

"Sure," Kyo said to Akira's astonishment making him turn around in his chair.

"You will?"

"Why not?" Kyo shrugged offhandedly. "I don't feel like being trapped in the same room with either of you any longer, so why not?"

Akira nodded getting his point but still feeling suspiciously stunned and weary at how easily he agreed. It was so ... unlike him.

"... Thank you ... I guess?" Akira said uncertainly.

Kyo smirked mysteriously at him before he left the room by suddenly leaping out of the window.

Akira scowled in confusion. "What was up with _him_?"

The Flora genins had assumed that their sensei was idly waiting for them by the gates still fully dressed in his concealing attire, but the truth of the matter was he never went to the gates to begin with. He was safely perched atop a tall building overlooking the gates from a safe distance. He was sharply looking out for signs of his students as he worked through some documents he had brought along. His mind was set on anything but the papers in his hands, in fact it was preoccupied on another matter entirely.

He had taken off his hat fully exposing his long sandy hair from its stuffed confinement. Who said infiltration was an easy feat? It required a lot of effort but it was _so_ worth it.

Sodaima was just peacefully flipping through his documents when he noticed out of the corner of his eyes a small figure approaching the gates. His black hair stood in sharp contrast to his white attire making Sodaima squint his eyes at him. There was no mistaking it, it was without a doubt Kyo.

But that was strange, Akira and Motoko were no where in sight. Where were they?

Sodaima watched as Kyo stopped a few meters away from the gates realizing Sodaima wasn't there. He started to carefully survey his surroundings, intently examined every tall. Sodaima was just about to go down to him, when Kyo suddenly looked up in his direction and locked his silver eyes coldly with his.

Sodaima shuddered at the accuracy of his sharp gaze. His perception was exceptional and never ceased to amaze him. He had somehow managed to pinpoint his location by simply looking around. That kid was good.

Kyo zigzagged through the tall buildings making his way towards Sodaima and landed nimbly before him.

Sodaima smiled warmly at his student. "Not bad." He said referring to how quickly Kyo was able to find.

Kyo didnt acknowledge his praise but instead just stared silently at Sodaima looking deep in thought before he briefly flickered his eyes towards Sodaima's hat. Without a word he then nonchalantly sat beside him.

Sodaima arched his eyebrows at his muted student. What was up with him?

Before he had a chance to ask Kyo spoke up. "You do know you're bursted, right?"

Sodaima's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then quickly after he narrowed his eyes in accusation. "What have you done?"

"Motoko may or may not have mentioned your name to the head of this village," Kyo replied apathetically.

Sodaima sighed wearily as he closed his eyes and ruffled his hair feeling a little bit irritated. "And what did he say?"

Kyo kicked his legs back and forth as he disinterestedly watched the village with his keen eyes. "Nothing much, just that you were dead and all."

Sodaima sighed again as he leaned his head back to look up at the sky. So that's why that eerily familiar masked ninja kept looking at him suspiciously as well as the Hokage. Now the world made sense again but not less complicated. He explicitly told them not to tell anyone his name but alas they still went ahead and did it, not heading his words. Now everything was going to be so much complicated.

Kyo watched out of the corner of his eyes as his sensei continued to run his hand irritably through his hair. "Are you ever going to tell me-us the story behind all of this?"

Sodaima glanced at him. "You really want to know?"

"Would I have asked if I didn't?"

"No matter what?"

Kyo deadpanned at the way he repeatedly answered his questions with other questions.

"You know you and Motoko are quite alike when it comes to these things," Sodaima said with a small smile. "You relentlessly pursue information once you put your mind to it but the difference between you two is that Motoko tend to forget most questions if you evade her long enough but you ... you never forget. Now had it been Akira he wouldn't think to ask unless it was extremely crucial."

Kyo looked up at him. "Are you still trying to dodge the question?"

Sodaima chuckled as he rubbed his chin sheepishly. "That obvious, huh?"

Kyo turned his head back towards the village. "I guess you don't have to answer that, it isn't like I have the right to know, only Motoko does."

Sodaima's eyes softened at his word and he patted Kyo's head. This time Kyo didn't shake his hand off but let it stay atop his head.

"What happened to your teammates?" Sodaima asked as he suddenly remembered. "Actually why're you the only one here?"

Kyo smirked. "In the hospital?"

" _Hospital?_ "

"Yeah, Motoko collapsed and Akira decided to stay with her."

Sodaima sighed disapprovingly at Kyo. "You do know that you're supposed to tell me that first, right?" He asked rhetorically before he got up and put his hat back on. "Come let's go."

Kyo stood too. "You can go while I go ahead and book us a room or two." He held his hand out expectantly.

Sodaima looked at him incredulously. "Do you really expect me to entrust you with this task after I was told about what you did with the other money I gave you when you left for the exams?"

"Yes?"

Sodaima dusted off his clothes. "Let's go."

Sodaima leaped off the building, Kyo rolled his eyes in exasperation before he followed suit. He didn't have to be that grumpy about it.

 _ ***...***_

 ** _Motoko smacked the door close with a rattling sound. Goodness had they really expected her to sleep with them of all people? They really were delusional._**

 ** _She turned around and was just stood there for a moment as she took in, the interior of the room._**

 ** _The design were neat and simple, small but big enough for one person. There was a small bed in the upper left corner of the room and beside it was a small nightstand. In the far left of the room was a simple closet and nothing more. The room was barren except for that which gave the room a form of simplicity, a very lone simplicity. Just the way you'd expect a grown man's room to be._**

 ** _Motoko moved farther into the room and sat on the bed which appeared to be very stiff, not welcoming at all. In fact nothing in the room was very welcoming or had a homely feel. It felt more like a temporary resting place than a home. Everything did except for one thing, or rather two things._**

 ** _On his nightstand laid two photo frames. Motoko took both of them curiously up in her hands. One eye hadn't seemed like the sentimental type so seeing the photos which he was both obviously in, had surprised her._**

 ** _In one of them he was just her age, a little boy, in the other one he was a grown man and was happily grinning with three kids who were obviously his students. '_ _Oh so he was a teacher, huh?_ _" Somehow this little piece of information didn't surprise her. He did seem to handle her and her team a lot better than the sunglasses wearing pervert. As though he was used to it._**

 ** _As she was just staring at the two pictures she suddenly noticed that in both of them were a blond with blue eyes differently aged just like one eye but just in reverse. In the one one-eye was younger blue eyes were older whereas in the one one-eye was older blue eyes were just a child._**

 ** _'_** _Wait isn't that Naruto in one of the pictures? **"**_ ** _Motoko suddenly thought and then she dropped the photos as her eyes widened in realization. '_** _Wait is this a dream or a memory?_ ** _"_**

 ** _Before she had the time to ponder it over everything suddenly blurred as her world-like dream started to spin and everything went black._**

Motoko's eyebrows furrowed deeply as she tried to forcefully open her eyes and escape her eerie dream. With much effort she managed to pry them open but had to blink several times before she was able to see properly.

When she was finally able to see, her eyes automatically started to survey the room. The painstakingly white walls and the monitor beside her bed were hints enough to tell her where she was. Motoko groaned irritably. The hospital of course, one of her least favorable places to be.

She groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she noticed the brown mug of hair situated next to her on her bed. Upon closer inspection she realized that Akira had fallen asleep beside her. He was softly sleeping using his crossed arms as a pillow and someone had wrapped a blanket around him to prevent him from catching a cold. Sodaima sensei must have been here but the question was when?

The thing was she had no idea what time it was. It was still dark outside but whether it was late in the night or early in the morning, Motoko just couldn't tell.

Motoko got wobbly up, putting on her shoes that were beside her bed before she tiptoed outside. What time it was didn't change much, hospitals gave her the creeps so she would rather much prefer spending the rest of the night outside.

Before leaving she slowly approached her team captain and kneeled silently beside him. Motoko watched him softly snore as he continued to sleep which just made her smile. Akira always had the tendency to worry about her, she appreciated the sentiment but she just wished he'd take better care of himself while he was at it. Instead of worrying about her all the time.

Motoko reached out to touch him but stopped herself realizing that touching him might just wake him up. Instead she shuffled closer and whispered softly in his ear. "Thank you."

Her breath tickled his ear which just made him shudder and frown deeply in his sleep. Motoko giggled softly finding his action quite cute.

She stood up to leave, casting one last look back at Akira's sleeping figure. "I'll be back." She whispered and then swiftly exited the room.

Once she was outside her room her eyes fell on the light that was illuminated the clock in the hallway. It indicated that it was around 5 am, which ironically was just a few hours before day break. Now that she took a closer look outside it really was becoming brighter.

Motoko wasted no time leaping through the nearest window.

She made her way through the empty streets of the village as its citizens peacefully slumbered. The air had an aura of calm serenity that it didn't have during the day. The quietness made the village surreal, dreamlike as though she was going to wake up any moment in her small room, in her small, in her unrecognized and mediocre village.

Motoko climb the steps to the huge face monuments, taking the steps two-three at a time. Once she had climbed the stairs she jumped atop the stone faces determined to get a look from Konoha's highest point. To get an epic view of the village for the last time in a while.

Who knows, she might never get a chance to do this again in a long time. After all she had already decided to train her butt off for the next month up till the day of the third and last exam.

Motoko smiled, she wasn't exactly that much of the sentimental and nostalgic type, but even she felt a little nostalgic about the fact that just few days ago she had felt so very lost and uneasy about meeting her long lost sibling.

Last time she was there she had thoughtlessly poured out her heart to a stranger. ' _He had been kinda nice_.'

He had somehow managed to make her feel much better about the whole ordeal with her brother and she was grateful for that.

As the sun rose in the horizon she momentarily wondered if she was ever going to meet him again but she doubted that, seeing as she didn't know his name nor remembered his face which was the beauty of confiding in a complete stranger. She would never have to see him again.

The village started to slowly awaken from its slumber as all the early risers started to roam the streets.

' _Gotta get back._ ' It was tied to go.

Motoko glanced one last time at the peacefully sleeping village where her brother now probably slumbered, hoping that she will get a chance' to meet again, before she turned to return to her hospital room.

Motoko climbed subtly through the hospital window to her room, landing on a crouching position on the floor, she was about to quietly slither her way into her bed when she suddenly noticed three figures beside her bed.

She looked up only to be greeted by the sweet sight of both her teammates and sensei waiting patiently all packed up awaiting her return.

' _Great now I just feel stupid for sneaking in instead of just walking in the front door,'_ Motoko righted herself, her annoyance showing on her face. "How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you all stupidly creep into the room," Kyo replied making Motoko roll her eyes before she stepped up to Akira to take her bag which he helpfully held out to her.

She gave him a questioning look as she slung it over her shoulder. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, back to the village," Akira answered which just made Motoko look even more confused.

"Why?"

"In order for you to prepare properly for the third and decisive exam," Sodaima explained. "I kinda just sprung the idea of the chunin exams spontaneously on you in the beginning,"

Motoko nodded her head very meaningfully in a mocking manner while Kyo mumbled under his breath. "Tell me about it." Akira for once didn't bother to reprimand their rude and sarcastic behavior because they were right.

Sodaima went on completely disregarding their attitudes. "So this time I've decided to provide you with the proper preparation you need for the exam which I obviously can't do here."

"You are?" Motoko brightened up at the good news. "Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

She ecstatically walked past them and out of the door. Sodaima shook his head, smiling to himself before he and the boys followed suit.

"You guys should have waken me up sooner!" Motoko berated as she walked ahead of the rest of them. "We just wasted a whole day we could have been on the road meaning that we got one less day to prepare."

"Don't be silly you needed that rest," Sodaima scolded back. "Do you have any idea what condition you were in?"

Motoko slowed down to match his pace pouting begrudgingly. "Sorry."

Sodaima shuffled her hair smiling again. "It's okay I'm just happy you're fine."

They were just passing through the city when suddenly a blond boy landed front of them. He seemed to be out of breath and in a hurry. He glanced at them and was about run off again when he suddenly froze.

"AARGH!" He shrieked out of nowhere making Motoko wince at his high pitch. "It's you guys _again_!"

"Excuse me?" Motoko asked scrunching one on her eyes closed as she stuck a finger into her wailing ear. Her eyes scrutinized him as she tried to place. When she saw his trademark orange color she gasped in realization. " _Naruto_?!"

All four of them including Naruto turned towards her at the familiarity she addressed his name. She covered her mouth realizing her mistake.

Sodaima arched his eyebrows intrigued. So they had made contact. She never mentioned that, in fact she never mentioned him at all.

' _There she goes again,_ ' Akira thought morosely. ' _Why do I get the feeling there's more to their relationship that they're letting on?_ '

' _Naruto,_ ' Kyo mused. ' _Naruto who?_ '

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked the question that they were all thinking. "In fact who're you people? I was told that you helped us during the second exam. Why? Why did you help us?"

Akira and Kyo just turned to Motoko. It had been her idea to interfere so she might as well be the one to explain. Besides they needed an explanation too, the one she gave them in the forest of death was just not good enough. Or convincing for that matter.

Motoko felt cornered with all their gazes turned towards her. It was as though they were probing, daring her to lie. Especially the blue innocent and earnest eyes of her younger brother. She contemplated for a moment telling him the truth but seeing the suspicions and distrust in his eyes stopped her. She knew he wouldn't believe anything she might say to him that very moment. Why would he? She was a stranger to him, he didn't even know her name much less anything else about her. She would just have to lie. Again.

"I felt sorry for you," Motoko told him. "You guys were simply no match against him so I had to interfere. Besides I was curious about what kind of monster who had decided to sneak into the Chunin exam to play with you."

Naruto scowled. "You're saying that like we were no match for him."

"But were you?" She asked disheartening. "As far as I'm concerned you were unconscious the whole time though you did fight like a beast in the beginning."

Naruto gave her a surprised look. "You saw that?" He then narrowed his eyes in accusation. "Just how long did you spy on us?"

"Long enough to see what you were capable of," Motoko replied grinning devilishly. "You were strong but are you really able to become a Hokage, now that's something I want to find out a month from now during the final exam."

Naruto smirked. "Are you challenging me?"

"I sure am," she walked past him and then glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Well then be sure to be prepared."

She walked off with those parting words.

Naruto shuddered in excitement at gaining a new opponent who acknowledged his strength and was willing to fight. Now this was interesting.

Kyo rolled exasperatedly his eyes. ' _Such nonsense, she made all that up on the spot._ '

If there was something Motoko was good at then that would be improvising.

Her teammates and sensei followed her leaving Naruto to contemplate her words.

Motoko walked with her head held high, smirking to herself feeling quite proud of herself for pulling that off magnificently. ' _Way to go_ me _!_ '

Akira watched solemnly. "Was that really necessary?"

Motoko turned her head curiously. "What?"

"Are you just continue to lie like that?" Akira pressed on. "He, at least deserves to know the truth."

Motoko stopped to stare at him. Did he really want to do this now?

"Akira," Motoko warned. She didn't really need him to question her decisions now of all time. But it was also unlike him to be so persistent about anything that it surprised her.

"But isn't that the truth," Akira retorted. "I still don't get why you aren't telling us the reason why you saved after involving us in all of this."

"Akira's right," Sodaima said backing him up making Motoko frown at him for taking his side. "From what I can tell I think you owe them both an explanation, besides I think it's alright telling them."

Akira and Kyo frowned suspiciously at him. "Are you telling me you knew the whole time?" Kyo asked.

Sodaima gave them a look and then shrugged mysteriously.

Motoko sighed. "I just didn't want to tell them before I was certain." She then smirked pompously at Kyo. "I don't mind telling Akira though."

"Motoko ..."

"I don't mind and honestly don't care," Kyo admitted. "Besides finding out on my own is way more fun."

" _If_ you do find out that is," Motoko leaned over to Akira to whisper in his ear. Akira's eyes widened in shock and he just stared speechlessly at her. "Because _honestly_ I don't think you'll ever figure it out on your own."

Kyo was mildly surprised by Akira's stunned expression. He didn't even comment on his newfound information that was how shocked he was.

"The more challenging it is the more victorious and satisfactory it will be when I solve it all on my own," Kyo declared.

"Okay good you guys reached an understanding," Sodaima intercepted. "But I as far as I remember you got less than thirty days to prepare and the clock is ticking! So let's go!"

Sodaima clapped his hands together and then walked off towards the gate.

"Ay ay sensei!" Motoko grinned goofily as she sat off after him.

"Is it really that shocking?" Kyo asked Akira who had been muted ever since Motoko revealed to him who Naruto really was.

Akira snapped out of his reverie to stare at Kyo looking a little startled. It took a moment for his brain to register what Kyo just said, when he did he smiled. "Yes it really is." He stared into his eyes. "It really is."

* * *

 ** _There's lots of tension in this chapter! Wow! Just writing made me feel uncomfortable! So what did you think about it? I mean the different confrontations? How many did you even spot? Between whom?_**

 ** _What do you think about Sodaima's past and his link to the leaf? How do you think he's even linked to the village?_**

 ** _Please comment your thoughts! Click that little star if you liked this chapter or this story for that matter!_**

 ** _Till next time!_**

 ** _Love_**

 ** _Akane_**


End file.
